


Draw Your Swords

by honeyseizen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyseizen/pseuds/honeyseizen
Summary: "Ben Komutan Park Chanyeol. Bundan böyle, kralım Byun Baekhyun, benim en büyük yeminim."





	1. Bir Büyük Hale

Gözlerimi yavaşça kırparken, buhranlı ve son derece tehlikeli bir düşünme evresinin içerisindeydim. Yaşadığım durum kesinlikle fırtına öncesi sessizlikten ibaretti, nerede olduğumu bilmiyordum, sabahtan beri bir şeyler anlatıp duran pek çok insan vardı ama Sehun'un kamera şakasından ibaret aptal bir oyun olduğunu düşünüyordum, en azından yanımda, büst gibi kımıldamadan ve dimdik dikilmekte olan adam beni salonumda pelerinin içine sokup, bu saray odasında pelerinin içinden çıkartana kadar, buna inanmak kolay olmuştu.

Kendimi kocaman bir balo salonunun ortasında bulmuştum, Strasbourg Katedralinin tam ortasına düşmüş gibi hissediyordum. Sivrilen yücelik hissi veren kubbelerle bezenmiş taş bir bina, bordo zemin üzerine inşa edilmiş oldukça yüksek bir tavan ve çok sayıda, ince uzun renkli camlı pencere. Girişte Üzüntüler Adamı ile Adem ve Havva heykellerinin iki büyük kopyası, iki kapılı, oyma ahşap kapının etrafını süslemişti. Tam anlamıyla, gotik mimariyi kopyalayan bir yapısı vardı ki, bu da hala dünya sınırları içinde bir yerde olma ihtimalimi düşündürüyordu.

Salon, amfi gibi birbiri ardına yükselen ahşap oturaklar ve oturakların tam karşısında, tam otuz iki merdivenle ulaşılan kocaman bir tahtla son buluyordu, küçük bir bilgi vermeme izin verin, neden bu kadar ihtiyarın ortasında tahtta oturan kişi olduğumu ben de bilmiyordum. Üzerimde, beni buraya getiren dev herifin zorla giydirdiği bordo bir pelerin vardı, yaka kısmı, birbiri üzerinden geçen iki altın iplikli kemerle süslenmişti, ayağa kalktığım zaman pelerin arkamdan sürünmeye devam ediyordu, kol ağızlarının altın iplikli bir dikişi omuzumda, bir ucu belimin üzerindeydi ve bileğimin üzerinde yarım bir şekilde duruyordu. Ellerimi kapatmayan şeyleri giymeyi sevmezdim ama o an için bundan daha önemli problemlerim vardı. Mesela, iki yüz kadar mortlamış yaşlı herifin, önümde diz çöküp pelerinimin ucunu öperek biat etmesi ve doğrudan gözlerime bakmaktan kaçınması gibi problemler.

Yüzümde ifadesiz bir bakışla, oturduğum yerde kaymış, ellerimi karnımın üzerinde bağlamıştım, tam karşımda, fısıldaşmaya devam eden ihtiyar topluluğunu izlemeye devam ediyordum, pelerinleri, benimkinin haki yeşiliydi ama gümüş iplik kullanılmıştı. Bir süre daha aptalca onları izlemeye devam ettim, dayanamayacağımı anlayınca, kafamı çevirdim ve yanımda dikilen devi süzdüm, gözlerini bile kırpmadan, tam karşıya, duvara bakıyordu, ellerini arkasında birleştirmiş, ayaklarını omuzlarının genişliğinde açmıştı ve o an üzerine bir kurt atlasa bile yıkılmazmış gibi gözüküyordu.

''Baksana.'' Gözlerimi yavaşça kırparak söylediğimde, aniden hazır ola geçti ve gözleri doğrudan beni buldu, başını yavaşça eğdi ve onu rahatça görebilmem için, tahtın tam sol tarafında, bir dizi üzerinde çöktü. Elinin biri yerde, parmak uçlarıyla destekliyor, diğeri dirseği üzerinden dizinde duruyordu. Daha ne kadar bu saçmalığa katlanabileceğimi merak ederken, iki gündür yaptığım gibi gözlerimi devirdim ve derin bir nefes soludum. Gözlerimin neden karşımdaki herifin yutkunmasıyla oynayan adem elmasına takılıp durduğunun bir izahı yoktu, ya da neden iki gündür kırmızı dudaklarının nasıl bir his bırakacağını merak ettiğimi bilmiyordum. Eh, bana bu konu hakkında da bir şeyler söylemişlerdi ama birincisi, geçtiğimiz iki gün boyunca bağırıp çağırmak ve delirdiğimi zannettiğim için ağlamaktan başka bir şey yapmamıştım, ikincisi, ben deli değilsem burası bir tımarhaneydi, ağzından mantıklı tek bir söz çıkan bir insan bile yoktu. Kendimce bir sebep geliştirmeye falan çalışmıştım tabi ama on sekiz yaşımı dolduralı çok oluyordu, yirmi beş yaşındaydım ve bu yaşıma kadar hiçbir adamın yahut kadının üzerine atlamak için çıldırdığım olmamıştı.

''Bunlar kim ve neden fısıldaşıp duruyorlar?'' Sesimdeki rahatsızlık üzerine, başını hafifçe kaldırıp baktı, hiç doğrudan gözlerime bakmamıştı, buradaki hiçkimse, önümde eğilip biat etmek, kralım diye hitap ederken kekelemek dışında benimle doğrudan konuşmuyordu.

''Rahatsız mı oldunuz?'' Kalın ve otoriter bir adam olduğunu belli eden sesi odada yankılandığında kelimelerimi doğru seçmek için düşündüm. Rahatsız olduğumu söylersem buradaki insanların başına gelebilecek olanları düşünüyordum, geçtiğimiz gece, beni eve getirdiği gibi götürmesi için yanımdaki deve -adının Chanyeol olduğunu söylüyordu- bağırdığım esnada yemek getiren adama, sadece bu herif de sinsi herifin teki gibi gözüküyor dediğim için adamın yaka paça dışarı atıldığını kendi gözlerimle görmüştüm.

''Hayır.'' Bu yüzden derin bir nefesle onu reddettim. ''Banane onlardan, ama soruma cevap ver, bunlar kim?''

''Senatus üyeleri, bir nevi ihtiyar heyeti efendim. Tahta çıkışınızı kutlamak ve yaklaşan savaşla, buradan uzakta yetişmeniz sebebiyle sahip olma imkanı bulamadığınız vasıflarınızı tartışmak için buradalar.''

Kelimelerinde bir bozukluk olmasa da, sesindeki imayı anlamamak için aptal olmak gerekirdi, benden hoşlanmıyordu, geçtiğimiz iki gün boyunca bunun bilincine varmıştım. Otoriter, eğlence nedir bilmeyen ve kendini büyük gören herifin tekiydi. Beni getirdiklerini ve var olduğunu iddia ettikleri ülkenin ordusunun en tepesindeki adamdı. Geçtiğimiz yerlerde fısıldaşarak ardından bayılan kadın sürüleri bırakıyordu. Başka bir zamanda olsa, kesinlikle bununla dalga geçip gülerdim ama nasıl hissettiklerini anlıyordum. Kesinlikle, kesinlikle ve kesinlikle üzerine atlamak istiyordum. Kalın, kaslı kollarının beni sarışını hissetmek ve dudaklarının tadına bakmak istiyordum. Kesinlikle bana dokunmuyordu, ne zaman kazara bana dokunsa, ya da ortalığı yıkıp döktüğüm için dokunmak zorunda kalsa, onun da nefesinin hızlandığını, göz bebeklerinin büyüdüğünü ve yüksek voltaj elektriğe tutulmuş gibi aramızdan kıvılcımlar çıktığını görebiliyordum. Bana yarenlik edeceğini söyledikleri Lala Akemi, bunun doğal olan olduğunu söylemişti.

''Sıkıldım.'' Kaşlarımı çatarak söyledim ve ellerimi çözerek istemsizce ona doğru eğildim. Etrafımdayken ona eğilmem, yaklaşmam farkında olmadan oluyordu. ''Götür beni buradan, Lala Akemi'yi görmek istiyorum, soracaklarım henüz bitmedi.''

''Efendim.'' İçten içe sinirli olduğunu hissettiğim bir sesle derin bir nefes soludu ve boşluğa bakarak konuşmaya devam etti. ''Bu, tahta çıkışınız hemen ardından gerçekleşen ilk Senatus, alacakları kararlar sizi yakından ilgilendiriyor, şimdi gitmenizin hoş karşılanacağını sanmıyorum.''

''Bana bak Chanyeol.'' Sinirli bir ses tonu söylediğimde, başını iki yana salladı.

''Eğer emrederseniz, size doğrudan bakmak zorunda kalırım, ama bu hoş karşılanmaz.''

Derin bir nefesle gözlerimi devirdim ve içimden ona kadar saydım. ''Lafın gelişi o adam. Yirmi beş yaşındayım, bir işim, evim ve bir ev arkadaşım, normal bir hayatım var. Üç gün önce ortaya çıkıp istemediğim halde beni buraya zorla getirdin, Bermus adlı başka bir gezegen ve krallıkta olduğumuzu, üstelik babam yakın zamanda öldüğü için yeni kralın ben olduğumu, burada kalmak ve ülkeyi yönetmek zorunda olduğumu söyledin. Sana, benim babam denizci, bir karışıklık olmuş olmalı dememe rağmen üstelik. Bilgin olsun, özgüvenim yeterince yüksektir, ama boyum bir yetmiş ve elli beş kiloyum, bana giydirdiğin pelerinin içinde kayboluyorum ve burada konuşulan bunak dilinin tek bir kelimesinden bile anlamıyorum. Çarpım tablosunu da ezbere bilmiyorum, hayatımda hiç at görmedim, oradan bakınca kral olduğum fikrine nasıl kapılabiliyorsun?'' Nefes nefese bitirdiğimde, salona sessizlik çökmüştü, herkes bize bakıyordu ama umurumda değildi, ağzını aralayıp bir şeyler söyleyecek gibi olduğunda, izin vermeyerek devam ettim. ''Yani, ben bunların hepsini hoş karşıladım ve burada oturup salak oyununuza dahil olmaya devam ediyorum, benden istediğiniz sahiden ayak uydurmamsa, tabi ben bir deli değilsem ki çoktan iş işten geçmiş gibi, önce burada tam olarak ne bok döndüğünü anlamam lazım - bu kısımda nefesler tutulmuştu-. Üstelik, bana gerçekten neler olduğunu anlatan tek kişi Lala Akemi ve sana tam da şu an onu görmek istediğimi söyledim.'' Başımı çevirip beni izleyen Senatus üyelerine baktım ve başımı çevirir çevirmez başlarını yere eğdiklerini görünce zaferle gülümsedim.

''Bunlar.'' Ellerimle işaret ederek tekrar Chanyeol'e döndüm. ''Bu Senatus üyeleri, aldıkları kararlar üzerinde mutlak veto yetkim var mı?''

Chanyeol, ifade edişimin resmiyetsizliğiyle hafifçe gözlerini büyütür gibi olsa da, ki bu noktada bile onu öpmek istemiştim, hemen toparladı ve boğazını temizleyip devam etti. ''Ülke refahı için elzem alınan kararlar dışında, evet, efendim.'' Başımı sallayıp doğruldum ve derin bir nefes alarak ayağa kalktım.

''Beyler.'' Sesimin salonda yankılanmasına aldırış etmeden gözlerimi yavaşça kapatıp açtım. ''Sizin deyiminizle pek muhterem canım, ya da keyfimin kahyası, akıl sağlığını kaybetmeden önce buradan gitmek istiyor. Madem kral benim, iyi o halde, aldığınız kararları bana bildirin ve ben de canım isterse onaylayayım. Şimdi, benim için, toplantı bitmiştir, iyi çalışın.'' Hala diz çökmekte olan Chanyeol'e döndüm ve gözlerimi devirdim.

''Chanyeol.'' Seslendiğim anda başını yavaşça eğerek soluklandı. ''Şimdi beni Lala Akemi'ye götür.''

''Emredersiniz, efendim.'' Başını yerden kaldırmadan tek dizi üzerinde doğruldu ve elini ileriye doğru uzatarak ona eşlik etmemi belli etti. Tüm bu saygı saçmalıkları fena halde boğsa da, çığlık atmak için çok yorgundum, iki gündür deli gibi bağırıp çağırıyordum ve nafile, kimse beni evime geri götürmemişti, ben de düzeni ve işlerin nasıl olup bittiğini öğrenerek, küçük bir açık yakalayıp zekamla eve dönmeye karar vermiştim. İnternetin bile olmadığı, insanların halen at bindiği, kılıç kuşandığı bu çağ dışı yerde yaşamamın hiçbir yolu yoktu, iddia ettikleri gibi, sahiden kral olsam bile yapamazdım bunu. Her şey bir rüya gibiydi ve tepkisizliğim sadece yorgunluğumdandı.

Beni, iki kapılı ahşap oyma kapıdan çıkartıp, düz duvarlı cam kubbeli koridorda yürütürken etrafı izleme işine son vermiştim. Sessizdi, konuşmuyordu, iki kapılı başka bir odayı araladı ve içeride, minderlerle kaplı yüksek divanda oturup elindeki nakışı işleyen Akemi'yi görmeme izin verdi. Büyükanneme çok benziyordu ve benimle gerçekten konuşan tek kadındı, bu yüzden geldiğimden beri yalnızda onun yanındayken bir nebze olsun iyi hissediyordum.

Beni görür görmez, yaşlı dizleri üzerinde doğruldu ve eğilmek üzereyken onu kollarından yakalamamla durdu. ''Kocaman kadınsın.'' dedim azarlar gibi, tıslamıştım. ''Buradaki deliler gibi sen de mi inanıyorsun bu kral saçmalıklarına?''

Gülümseyerek oturmamı bekledi ve ben oturduktan hemen sonra yanıbaşımda yerini aldı. Chanyeol, divanın yanında, tüm gün yaptığı gibi dimdik duruyordu ve ellerini arkasında birleştirmişti.

''Elbette, efendim.'' Akemi gülümseyerek düzgün dişlerini görmeme izin verdi ve sıkıca topuz yapılmış beyaz saçlarından düşen bir tutamı kulağının arkasına sıkıştırdı. ''Ben, sizin sadık bir hizmetkarınızım.'' Buradaki herkes gibi iflah olmaz şekilde sadakatle kafayı bozmuş insanlardan biriydi, bu yüzden derin bir nefes aldım ve artık yavaş yavaş bir şeyleri öğrenmeye başladığımdan gözlerimi üzerine diktim, doğrudan bana bakan tek kişiydi.

''Bana efendim demeni ve sizli bizli konuşmanı yasaklıyorum, büyükannem yaşındasın, sapık gibi hissediyorum kendimi ya.'' Huysuzlanarak söylediğimde, yanımdan gelen öksürük sesiyle kafamı kaldırıp Chanyeol'e baktım, tepkisiz herif, ilk defa bir tepki veriyordu. Umursamadan devam ettim. ''Baekhyun diyeceksin bana, bir de büyükannem gibi davranacaksın, kafayı yiyeceğim çünkü ben burada.''

''Elbette, Baekhyun, çocuğum.'' Gülümseyerek tane tane söylediğinde sırıttım. Bu işten keyif aldığım söylenemezdi ama her insan sözünü dinletmekten hoşlanırdı. ''Nedir seni buraya getiren?'' Kaşlarını kaldırıp ilgiyle sorduğunda, omuz silktim.

''Şu herifin nemrutluğu.'' Elimi arkaya uzatarak Chanyeol'ü gösterdiğimde, bir kez daha öksürdü ama umursamadım, Akemi genç kız gibi kıkırdamıştı. ''Bir de kimse gözlerime doğrudan bakmıyor senden başka, vebalı gibi hissediyorum kendimi.''

Elindeki nakışı yanındaki kutuya koyarken başını kaldırıp bana kısa bir bakış attı. ''Kralsın da o yüzden. Gözlerine doğrudan bakmak yasak, ancak birinci derecede yanında duracak olan insanlar bakabilir, benim de bakabilme sebebim bu.''

''Bu adam da sürekli yanımda duruyor.'' Başımla işaret ettiğimde başını kaldırıp Chanyeol'e baktı. ''O da birinci derece sayılmaz mı? Ama hiç bakmıyor yüzüme, gözbebeklerini bile görmedim.''

Kutuyu yanındaki masaya bıraktı ve gülerek bana döndü. ''Onun da bakacağı zaman gelecek, o zaman seninle resmi konuşmasına bile gerek kalmayacak Baekhyun.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırıp sorarak baktığımı görünce kucağımda duran elimi kavrayarak ellerini arasına aldı ve dizine bıraktı.

''Gel sana baştan anlatayım, aranızdaki gerginlik hakkında bir şeyler biliyor musun?'' Sorduğunda, kast ettiği gerginliği anlayarak bir süre düşündüm ve en sonunda başımı salladım.

''Dün gece her şey senin yüzünden oldu diye bağırırken bana çekici gelmesi yüzünden durup, 'yumruklamam gerekirken seni, neden nefessiz kalana kadar öpmek istiyorum ki şimdi' diye sordum, o da sakince bunun doğal olan olduğunu söyledi, tıpkı iki gün önce senin de dediğin gibi. Hoş, bana kalsa bu nemruta inanmazdım ama sen de söylediğin için inandım.'' Bir kez daha öksürdü ve gözlerimi devirdim.

Akemi, dizinde duran sol avcumu çevirdi ve bileğimi açığa çıkardı, nasırlı parmağını, daha önce orada olmadığından adım gibi emin olduğum, bileğimin tam ortasındaki siyah mühürde dolaştırdı. Siyah bir daire içinde Çinceye benzettiğim yazılarla doluydu. ''Bu ne be?'' Terslenerek söylediğimde, önce güldü, sonra simsiyah, derinliksiz gibi gözüken gözlerini gözlerime kilitledi. Gözleri, Morgan Freeman'ın gözleri gibi sürekli dolu doluydu.

''Aynısından onda da var, birbirinizi ilk gördüğünüz anda oluştu bu bileklerinizde. Siz, birbirinizin Zimogsusunuz, çocuğum. Sen henüz annenin karnına düştüğünde bağlandınız birbirinize, o senin en sadık, en üstün hizmetkarın ve ruh eşin Baekhyun.'' Söyledikleriyle kaşlarımı çatarak kafamı hızla Chanyeol'e çevirdim. Kendisinden bahsedilmiyormuş gibi boşluğa bakmaya devam ediyordu.

''Seni koskoca dünyada nasıl bulabildi biliyor musun?'' Akemi, onun hakkında düşünmeme izin vermeden söylediğinde, dikkatimi ona verdim. ''Ne bileyim.'' dedim omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirirken. ''Gezegenler arası yolculuk yapabiliyorsa pekala beni de bulabilir diye düşünmüştüm.'' Bu söylediğimde bir süre güldü, sonra elimin üzerindeki parmak uçlarını yavaş yavaş elimde dolaştırdı.

''Çünkü, tanrı sizi göndermeden önce, bileklerinizi birbirine bağladı. Kokunu sürebiliyordu, Baekhyun. Bu birbirinizin Zimogsu olduğunuzun ilk işaretiydi. Seni buraya getirmek için elini ilk kavradığında, bütün vücudundan geçen kıvılcımı hatırlıyor musun?'' Tekrar sevecen bir tonda sorduğunda, yüzümü buruşturdum.

''Kusura bakma.'' dedim bu kez. ''Salonumun ortasında beliren yüzü gözü gözükmeyen siyah pelerinli bir adam aniden beni yakalayınca sadece öleceğini düşünüyor insan, kıvılcım falan fark etmiyor yani.''

Bir kez daha güldü. ''Biliyor musun ?'' Başını yana eğip tatlı tatlı sorduğunda derin bir nefes aldım.

''Burada olup biten hiçbir şeyi bilmiyorum işte kadın, sorup durmasana.'' Tatlı sert bir şekilde söylediğimde aynı şekilde gülmeye devam etti.

''Kahin ben değilim ama bu yaşlı gözlerim yüzlerce hükümdar gördü, Baekhyun, çocuğum, bir prens gibi büyütülmediğin için, vasıfsız olduğunu söyleyecekler, inan bana, son yüzyılda bu gezegenin başına gelen en güzel şeysin sen, gözlerinden görüyorum bunu, tanrı, seni bize bahşetti.'' Tatlı tatlı söylediğinde burnumu kırıştırıp sevimli bir şekilde salladım, benimle konuşuş şekli çok samimi, çok içten ve çok farklıydı. ''Bilip bilmediğimi sordun.'' dediğimde bir süre düşündü.

''Önemli bir şey değildi canım.'' dedi ve elini salladı. ''Sadece ölümsüz olduğunu söyleyecektim.'' Soluğum içime kaçarken ani bir öksürük krizine tutuldum ve ben daha ne olduğunu anlayamadan, Chanyeol çoktan önümde çökmüş ve bir bardak suyu uzatmıştı, hala bana bakmadığını fark ederek gözlerimi devirdim ve suyu yumuşayan boğazımdan gönderdim.

''Hiç önemli bir şey değilmiş yahu, sen de.'' dedim onu taklit ederek, bir kez daha güldü. ''Babam nasıl öldü o zaman?'' Bu kelime ağzımda eğreti duruyordu, daha önce hiç telaffuz etme şansım olmamıştı, annem babamın bir daha dönmeyen bir kaptan olduğunu söylemişti, zaten on yedi yaşındayken de annemi kaybetmiştim.

''En sevdiği şey yüzünden.'' Vakur bir gülümsemeyle söylediğinde, kaşlarımı kaldırdım. İstemsizce bir kıskançlık duygusu benliğimi sarmıştı, ben onsuz büyümüş, annemin ölümünün ardından her şeye tek başıma göğüs germiştim, ama onun belki de benden haberi bile yoktu. Annem bir dünyalıydı, bana öyle söylemişlerdi, oysa ben, safkan Bermus kanı taşıyordum. ''Bu hayatta seni öldürebilecek tek güç, en sevdiğin şey Baekhyun, ölümün ancak onunla gelebilir. Buradaki yaygın inanışımıza göre, en sevdiğin şeyi bilmek sana ölümünü durduracak gücü verir, bu yüzden, taç takma törenin ve geçit törenin gerçekleştikten sonra, iyi bir kral olmaktan önce yapacağın ilk şey en sevdiğin şeyi bulmak olsun. Unutma, bu değişebilir çocuğum, önce kendini bilmeli insan.''

Bahsettiği şeyler dünyanın en saçma şeyi bile olsa o konuşurken dinliyor ve inanıyordum. Üzerimde rahatlatıcı bir etkisi vardı, bu yüzden başımı salladım ve bir süre sustum.

''Geçit töreni dediğin şey nedir?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sordum ve devam ettim. ''Benden halkı selamlamamı falan istemeyeceksiniz değil mi?''

''Zamanı gelince o da olacak fakat hayır, bu ikiniz hakkında.'' Chanyeol'u işaret ederek söylediğinde, kaşlarımı kaldırdım, ilgimi çekmeyi başarmıştı. ''Evleneceksiniz de de düşüp bayılayım.''

Söylediğim şeyle Chanyeol bir kez daha öksürdü, artık dayanamayarak elimde duran su bardağıyla Chanyeol'e döndüm. ''Al da iç şunu.'' dedim imalı imalı. ''Boğazındaki gıcık beni de gıcık ediyor.'' Gözlerini yavaşça kapatıp açtı ve derin bir nefesle eğilerek bardağı elimden aldı. Onu bırakarak Akemi'ye geri döndüm. Cevap beklediğimi görünce devam etti.

''Evlenmenize, ve birbirinize karşı hissettiğiniz o hormonsal çekime kapılıp yek vücut olmanıza ancak birbirinize aşık olursanız izin verilir çocuğum. Aksi takdirde, bunun için çıldırsanız da, birbirinizi öpemezsiniz bile.'' Bu kez bir öksürük krizi beni tuttuğunda göğsüme vurarak arkamı döndüm ve az evvel verdiğim bardağı Chanyeol'un elinden alarak tepeme diktim.

''Hiç de utanmıyorsun yani.'' Ayıplayarak söyledim ve o güldü, hemen ardından devam etti. ''Geçit töreni, büyük Bermus meydanında olacak, sizi, tıpkı tanrının dünyaya gönderirken size yaptığı gibi, bileklerinizden kırmızı bir iple bağlayacağız. Kahin, sadakat yeminini dinleyecek, Zimogs olduğunuzu resmileştirecek. Senin Zimogs'un olmak onu senden sonra gelecek en üstün kademeye çıkartacak. O, senin doğrudan gözlerine bakabilecek, seninle takısız konuşabilecek, hatta seni azarlayabilecek tek insan. Üstelik, tıpkı senin gibi herkes üzerinde de mutlak bir yetkisi var, senin haricinde. O senin mutlak hizmetkarın, istediğin herhangi bir şeyi reddetmesi düşünce dahilinde bile olamaz, kendi canından önce senin canın var artık. Ve sonra, en azından siz, birbirinize karşı aşka düşünceye kadar, ilk ve son öpücüğünüzü paylaşacaksınız, seni öpecek, büyük bir öpücük olmasına gerek yok, küçük bir dokunuş yeterli, çünkü karşılıksız sevgi dudaklarda başlar Baekhyun.''

İkinci bir öksürük krizi bana eşlik ettiğinde, kafamı kaldırıp ona baktım. Nemrut bir şekilde duvarı izlemeye devam ediyordu, beni öpecekti, ama umurunda bile değildi, önemseyen tek kişi bendim.

''Kahin dediğin beni getirdiğiniz ilk gün karşısına attığınız beyaz sakallı çatlak mı?'' Kıkırdayarak elini havada salladı. ''Küresini kırmaya çalıştığın adam, haklısın.''

''Bana aramızda kocaman bir hale gördüğünü söyledi, bence birazcık sıyırmış.'' Elimi sallayarak söylediğimde, gözleri irileşti.

''Sahiden mi?'' Şaşkın bir bakışla sorduğunda, tereddüt ederek duraksadım. ''Sahiden böyle mi söyledi?'' Bir kez daha sorduğunda, tereddütle başımı salladım, şimdi, Chanyeol'un da bu tarafa kulak kabartmış olduğunu görebiliyordum.

''Siz ikiniz.'' Ani bir tavırla, gözlerinde heyecan parıltılarıyla söylediğinde, ona baktım, Chanyeol'un da şimdi ona baktığını görebiliyordum. ''Birbirinize aşık olsanız iyi olur. Tanrı seni bahşetti derken haklıydım Baekhyun, Bermus'un geleceği senin ellerinde çocuğum, birbirinize kalbinizi verin. Böylece, tanrı, bizi kutsayacak.''

*******

Kırmızı kurdelenin bileklerimizden dolanışını izlerken, başımı kaldırıp ona baktım. Simsiyah saçları, alnının ortasında dağılmıştı, porselen cildi, güneş ışığını yansıtarak parıldıyordu. Meydanın ortasında bir platformun üzerindeydik, Akemi'nin ağlamaklı gözlerini uzaktan seçebiliyordum, platformda, bileklerimizi bağlayan kahin dışında yapayalnızdık. Başı hala yerdeydi, bana ancak yeminini bitirdikten sonra gözlerime bakabileceğini söylemişlerdi. Üzerimize, etekleri ve kolları giderek genişleyen, beyaz, şile bezi bir gömlek modeli giydirmişlerdi. Bacaklarımızı saran yılan derisinden pantolonun üzerinde, arkada ve önde iki uzun parça olmak üzere, altın yaldızlı kumaş parçaları vardı, kalçalarımızın üzerinde bağlanmıştı. Dün gece, benim için banyoyu hazırlatmış ve yıkanmam gerektiğini söylemişlerdi, sabunları, limon kokuyordu, rüzgar saçlarımı her dağıttığında, koku burnuma doluyordu. Hava güzeldi, iklimi henüz çözememiştim ama ilkbahar gibi hissettiriyordu.

Kollarına gömleğin kumaşı rüzgarda yapışıyor ve kasları belli oluyordu. Gözlerim kayıp dururken, onun kadar iradeli olmayı diledim, Akemi, bana usulca, senin onu istediğinden daha çok istiyor o seni, demişti. Onun üzerindeki bu etkimi, istersem kullanabilirmişim, nasıl yapacağımı bilmiyordum ama kesinlikle, öyleyse bile nasıl hissettirdiğini belli etmiyordu.

Kahin, bağlama işlemini bitirdiğinde, bir adım geri çekildi ve bana kin dolu olduğunu hissettiğim bir bakış attı, hala küresi için bana kızgındı.

Elini uzatarak işaret verdiğinde, Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı, burası, yeminin tekrarlayacağı sahne olmalıydı. Benim herhangi bir şey yapmam söylenmemişti, sadece, yeminini tekrarladıktan sonra, onu kabul ettiğimin beyanı olarak kurdeleyi çözmem gerekiyordu, bana kalırsa sadece beni öpebilmesi için yapılmış bir uygulamaydı. Bu kısım dizlerimin bağını çözse de, kahin küçük bir öpücük olacağını söylemişti, üstelik çocuk değildim, yirmi beş yaşında kocaman adamdım ve bu beni öldürmezdi.

Chanyeol, tam önümde, tek dizi üzerinde çöktü ve kurdeleli bileklerimizin kavuştuğu elimi kavrayarak parmaklarını geçirdi, kıvılcımlar teker teker patlarken, tam o anda, başını kaldırdı ve ilk kez doğrudan gözlerime baktı. Soluğum içeri kaçarken dizlerimin dayanması için kendi kendime telkinde bulundum, büyülenmiş gibi hissediyordum, gözleri, su yeşili ile mavi arasında alacalı bulacalı bir renkteydi, bakışları yumuşak ama benim kadar gergindi. Tam olarak gözlerimin içine bakarken, dudakları hafifçe aralandı. Nefesimi tutarken kelimeler teker teker dudaklarından döküldü.

''Ben, ulu Bermus Hanedanlığının sadık hizmetkarı Park Chanyeol, namusum ve şerefimle yönetmeye kanımla yemin ettiğim ordum, nacizane değersiz bedenim ve işte bütün ruhum ve varlığımla, ölene kadar size sadık kalacağıma, aldığım her nefeste, ülkem, topraklarım ve siz kralım adına yaşayacağıma, bütün benliğim, şerefim ve ruhum üzerine yemin ederim. Şayet soluğunuzu tıkayacaksa aldığım nefes, varsın yansın ciğerlerim, şayet zarar verecekse benliğim, varsın çekilsin bedenimden ruhum. Ben, Komutan Park Chanyeol, bileklerimden mühürlü doğduğum siz, varlık sebebim, kalan ömrümde sahip olduğum bütün varlığım, kuvvetle muhtemel bütün zararları yok olmak pahasına yok edeceğime, her sabah ilk soluğuma, her gece son soluğuma, kralım, mührüm, varlık sebebim, Byun Baekhyun'u koyacağıma, Bermus'a doğan güneş, mezarım üzerine yemin ederim. Kanlarıyla Bermus tarihini en başından yazan atalarımızın ruhu şad, yürekleri ferah olsun. Ben, Komutan Park Chanyeol. Bundan böyle, kralım, Byun Baekhyun, benim en büyük yeminim.''

En başından sonuna kadar, gözlerinden geçen gerçek samimiyetle ve gücünü hiç kaybetmeden bitirdiğinde, ellerimin titrediğini bilmiyordum. Sesini bu kadar uzun duyduğum ilk seferdi, bana baktığı ilk seferdi, kahin, nedenini bilmediğim bir şekilde gülümseyerek elini uzattı ve kurdeleyi çözmeme izin verdi, gözleri hala benim üzerimdeydi, titreyen ellerimle, kurdeleyi çözdüm ve bileklerimizi serbest bıraktım. Daha önce, hiç böyle bir şey hissetmemiştim, sadece beni tutmasını istiyordum. Yavaşça dizleri üzerinde doğrulurken, aynı titrek ve ihtiyaç dolu bakışları onun gözlerinde de yakaladım. Başını çevirerek kahine baktı ve izin vereceği anı bekledi.

Kahinin, tekrar elini uzatmasıyla, uzun kollarından biri, belimden kavradı ve beni hızla kendini yasladı. Soluk soluğa gözlerine bakarken, burnum burnuna hafifçe sürtünüyordu, erkeksi kokusu nefesimi kesiyordu. Ellerimin ne ara omuzlarını kavradığını fark etmedim. Hırıltılı bir nefes alarak dudaklarıma yaklaştı, ölecektim, başka bir açıklaması yoktu, burada, kollarında ölüp gidecektim.

Dolgun dudakları, önce yavaşça dudaklarımı okşadı. Daha sonra, üst dudağımı kavrayarak dudaklarını benimkinin üzerine kapattığında, boğazımdan ihtiyaç dolu bir inleme döküldü ve omuzlarında duran ellerimi saçlarına çıkardım. Ensesindeki saçları kavradığımda, bu kez o, çok daha gürültülü bir şekilde inledi ve belimdeki kollarını sımsıkı sararak beni ihtiyaçla kendine bastırdı. Başım hızla geriye düşerken, çoktan dudaklarımı dudaklarının arasına alarak emiyordu, saçlarında dolaşan ellerimle, alt dudağını kavradım, dilini dudaklarımın arasından gönderdi ve belimde duran elini kaldırarak yüzümü ihtiyaçla kavradı. Kıvılcımlar, vücudumun her yerindeydi, kan tek bir yöne pompalıyordu ve kasıklarıma çarpan sertliği, bana yabancı değildi. Daha fazlasını istiyordu, beni daha fazla hissetmek, onu daha fazla hissetmemi istiyordu. Başını çevirerek dilimi emdiğinde, ona tutundum, bacaklarımın gücü kesilmişti. Belimde duran tek koluyla beni kolayca kaldırdı, bacaklarımı hızla ona sararken ellerime dolan saçlarına saldırdım ve tek elimi yüzüne indirerek bu kez daha tutkulu öptüm onu, bir eli belimde, bir eli kalçalarımda dolaşırken, bizi izleyen yüzlerce insan, sessizliği bölen kıkırtı ya da fısıldaşmalar umurumda değildi. Kalçalarımı ona bastırıp, inlemesini bir kez daha dudaklarıma hapsederken, ''Tanrım.'' diye düşündüm. ''Tanrım, ona aşık olmama izin ver, bana aşık olmasına izin ver ve beni, dudaklarından mahrum bırakma tanrım.''

*******

Yaşlı kahin, gülümseyerek platformu oluşturan merdivenleri indiğinde Lala Akemi'nin kendisini beklemekte olduğunu gördü. Gülümseyerek yanına yaklaştı ve ''Akemi.'' diye seslendi kendisi kadar yaşlı kadına. Akemi, sanki onu bekleyen kendisi değilmiş gibi, duymazdan geldi ve platformda birbirini tutkuyla öpmeye devam eden iki çocuğa dikti bakışlarını.

''Tanrı bizi korusun.'' dedi, dehşete düşmüş gibi, şaşkın ama heyecanlıydı. ''Daha evvel böylesini hiç görmedim.''

Kahin gevrek gevrek güldü ve başını kaldırarak günü aydınlatan güneşe baktı. ''Güneş, bir gün bu topraklarda hiç batmayacak Akemi.'' dedi usulca. ''Kehanet gerçekleşti, aralarında, ışığı kendilerinden evvel gelen, bir büyük hale var.''

* * *

 


	2. Park Chanyeol ve Kendine Has Yöntemleri

Alnım, alnına yaslı bir şekilde soluk soluğa nefes alırken, dudaklarına tekrar saldırmamak için kendimi sıkıyordum. Bu his, içimde kavrulup büyüyen, boğazıma dayanan bu kıvılcımlar, bu istek, ondan gelen ve bana karışan bu koku, daha evvel hissettiğim hiçbir şeye benzemiyordu. Gözbebeklerinden ateş çıktığını görebiliyordum, benim bakışlarım ne kadar dağılmışsa, onunkiler on katı daha dağılmıştı, hala kucağındaydım, elleri kalçalarımın iki yanında beni sıkıca tutuyordu. Muhtemelen utanmam gerekiyordu, aklımı bu kadar kaybetmemiş olsaydım bunu düşünürdüm. Ama bakışlarım odağını kaybetmişti, nefeslerim düzensizdi ve bayılacak gibi hissediyordum.

Aynı odağını kaybetmiş bakışlarla yutkundu, kalçalarımda duran ellerinden birini belime çıkararak doğrulmam için kaldırdı, bacaklarımı çözerek yere bıraktım ama düşmemek için omuzlarına tutunmaya devam ettim. Bütün vücudum kemiksiz bir et yığını gibi gevşemişti ve bacaklarım deli gibi titriyordu. Yutkunarak belimi sarmaya devam etti ama gözlerini kaçırmadı. Kulaklarımızda çığlıklar, alkışlar ve kahkahalar vardı, kendimi soytarı gibi hissediyordum ve onun da aynı şekilde hissettiğini aniden çatılan kaşlarından ve odağını bulmuş gözlerinden yakaladım.

Uğuldayan kulaklarım ve buğulu gözlerimle halen meseleyi kavramaya çalışırken, onun otoriter sesi kulaklarımı doldurdu, ne söylediğini anlayamıyordum çünkü bilincim boş bir kuyuya düşmüş gibiydi. Ben hala ona tutunarak etrafa bakmaya çalışırken, başımdan aşağı geçirdiği pelerinle şaşkınca ona baktım, bu kez mor bir pelerindi ve geniş başlığını kaldırarak gözlerimden geçirdi. Çatık kaşları ve seri hareketleri ve gözlerime hiçbir belirti göstermeden doğrudan bakan gözleri, ilgimi üzerinden almama engel oluyordu. Tekrar ifadesiz bakışlarına geri dönmüştü ve böyle ani keskin dönüşlerin altından başarıyla kalkabilmesi ilginçti.

''Elimi sıkıca tutman gerekiyor.'' Doğrudan benimle konuştuğunda, kaşlarım çatıldı, ne söylediğini anlamak için iki kez düşünmem gerekiyordu, sadece sesindeki sertliği ve otoriterliği kavrayabiliyordum. ''Başını yerden kaldırma, yalnızca senin için açtığım yolu takip et, başlığını indirme ve kimseyle göz göze gelme. Bu kalabalıktan çıkana kadar, sakın, sakın elimi bırakayım deme.'' Etrafı kolaçan ederek söylediğinde, ciddiyeti tüylerimi ürpertti ama herhangi bir tepki vermedim. Buraya bir at arabasının arkasından gelmiştik, saray büyük kayalıkların üzerinde büyük bir tepeye inşa edilmişti. Sarayın arkasındaki bu açıklığa ulaşabilmek için bir miktar yol gitmek gerekiyordu ve halktan kimse yoktu, bizi izleyen herkes saray halkıydı.

Elimi kavrayarak sıkıca tuttu ve platformun merdivenlerine yönlendirerek uzun ve güçlü adımlarla inmeye başladı, ben hala elimi tutan koluna tutunma ihtiyacı hissederken onun böyle toparlanabilmesi adil değildi. Söylediğini yapıp başımı yerden kaldırmadan yalnızca adımlarımı izleyerek benim için açtığı yolu takip ettim. Gelirken kullandığımız at arabasının önünde durduk. Gümüş beyaz, altın sarısı ve pembe şampanya renginde püsküller, parlak saten kumaşlarla süslenmiş, ahşap tekerlekleri oymalı oldukça güzel bir arabaydı, arabayı çeken beyaz at, en az araba kadar gösterişli ve güzeldi. Ben, aptalca bakmaya devam ederken, belimden kavrayarak beni kolayca kaldırdı, o küçük dokunuşla bile karıncalanan sırtımı görmezden geldim, arabanın içine girmemi sağladı, geri çekilerek bekledi ve aynı şekilde Lala Akemi'nin binmesi için izin verdi. Bana gülümseyerek bakan kırışık dolu yüzüne aynı şekilde gülümsemeye çalıştım, bu tuhaf bir andı. Chanyeol kapıyı kapatmak için hazırlandığında, kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona baktım.

''Sen nereye gidiyorsun?'' Soru duymaktan hoşlanmadığını anlamıştım, ama soran bendim ve o cevap vermek zorundaydı. Geri çekilerek arabaya baktı, kaşları çatıktı. ''Sardalye'nin sırtını tercih ederim.''

Bir şey söylememe izin vermeden kapıyı kapattığında şaşkınlıkla derin bir nefes aldım. Öncesinde de söz dinlemekten ve resmi konuşmaktan hoşlanmadığını biliyordum ama bu ani değişim de biraz fazlaydı. Herifin ortası yoktu, bilmediği şey, benim hiç yoktu.

''Neydi bu şimdi?'' Kaşlarımı sinirli bir şekilde çattığımda, Akemi güldü. ''Sardalye, atının ismi. Bu hayatta sahiden değer verdiğini gördüğüm tek varlığı.''

''Küstah herif.'' Burnumu kırıştırarak söyledim ve hemen ardından dayanamayarak ekledim. ''Herkesin ortasında tek başıma oynaştım sanki.''

Akemi, uzun uzun içten gelen bir kahkahayla güldü ve duraksayarak göz pınarlarında biriken yaşları sildi. ''İnan bana, bu daha başlangıç Baekhyun. Bu bir hiç çocuğum.''

*******

Arafta kalmak, bu deyimin mecaz içermediğini ve sahiden bu kadar gerçek hissettirebildiğini, buraya gelmeden yahut zorla getirilmeden önce bilmiyordum. Kelimenin tam anlamıyla boğazıma kadar boka batmış gibi hissediyordum ama bu boktan çıkmak için çabalamadığım gibi, etrafımda olan bitenlere tepki vermek için fazla yavaştım. Dünyada bir evim vardı, kirayı ödemeyi geciktirmiştim, sirkin son ve en büyük ayağına yalnızca bir hafta kalmıştı ve Sehun muhtemelen çıldırmış gibi beni arıyordu. Ortalıktan kaybolmuştum, yoktum, burada tanıdığım, güvenebildiğim kimse yoktu. Buranın sahiden bir tımarhane olduğu ya da sahiden delirdiğim hakkında hala kuvvetli şüphelerim vardı ama kimse benim ne hissettiğimi sahiden anlıyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu. Sadakat, kral, yaklaşan savaş ve ülke, buradaki insanların gerçek manada bu dördünden başka bildiği hiçbir şey yoktu.

Benim de sahiden bir hayatım olduğu kimsenin aklına gelmiyordu mesela. Sehun kirayı ödemediğim için ağzıma sıçacaktı ve muhtemelen bunun yüzünden ortadan tüydüğümü sanıyordu ama gideli altı gün olmuştu, onu karakolda ağlayarak ifade verirken görebiliyordum. Dünyada sahiden kıymet verdiğim ve bana sahiden kıymet verdiğini hissettiğim tek insandı. Annem, kendi tarafından olan akrabalarının hiçbiriyle konuşmazdı, bir teyzem olduğunu biliyordum ama onu daha önce görme fırsatı yakalayamamıştım, bunun sebebinin annemin dünyaya getirdiği gayri meşru çocuk olduğunu şimdi anlayabiliyordum. Elbette iş arkadaşlarım vardı, flörtleştiğim bir kaç hatun ya da bir kaç erkek, mezunlar toplantısında bir araya geldiğim lise arkadaşlarım vardı. Hiçbir zaman dışlanan biri olmadığım gibi, ortalamanın biraz üstünde sevilen bir insan olduğumun da farkındaydım. Ama Sehun farklıydı, yolda yürürken düşse, önce güler sonra yarasını sarardım, içtiği için yolu bulamasa, önce söver sonra onu eve kadar taşırdım. Onun da aynı şekilde olduğunu biliyordum bu yüzden benim yüzümden ağladığını ya da beni aradığını düşünmek kalbimi sıkıştırıyordu.

Üstelik gergindim, buradan nasıl kurtulacağım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu ve bir tarafım iç güdüsel olarak burayı kabullenmeye başlamıştı, örneğin, akşam yemeğimi yerken buradan nasıl kurtulacağımı düşündükten hemen sonra Lala Akemi'ye dönüp ''tavuk böyle çok lezzetli olmuş, yarın da bundan yemek istiyorum'' diyordum. Ciddi şekilde karman karışıktım, bunu ona sorduğum zaman yine o vakur bakışlarıyla doğru olanın bu olduğunu söylemişti. Ona göre, safkan Bermus kanı taşıyordum, ruhumun burayı kabullenmemesi imkansızdı, hatta doğduğumdan beri topraklarına kavuşmak için büyük bir azap duyuyordu. Ona, ''Önceki hayatımda gayet mutluydum deli kadın.'' dedikten sonra yemeğime dönmüş ve Sehun'u bir süreliğine unutarak Chanyeol'u düşünmüştüm. Geçit töreninin üzerinden iki gün geçmişti, beni at arabasına bindirdiği günden beri onu görmemiştim ama bana dokunuşunu hatırladığım anda bacaklarım çözülmeye devam ediyordu. Dudaklarımı dudaklarının arasına alıp ezişini unutamıyordum, onun tarafından domine edilmek fikri beni çıldırtıyordu. Neden yanıma gelmediğini sorduğumda, bana ordunun başında ve yeterince meşgul bir adam olduğunu söylediler. Yalnızca Akemi, o derinliksiz, siyah gözlerini gülümseyerek kırparken, ''Bana kalırsa yalnızca sorgulama sürecinde.'' dedi, neyi sorguladığını sorduğumda, yaşlı dizleri üzerinde kalkarak şöminenin sönüşünü bahane etti.

Bana kalırsa, bir şeyleri sorgulaması gereken bendim, ama düşünmeme izin verecek kadar yalnız bırakıldığım söylenemezdi. Akemi geçtiğimiz iki gün boyunca sürekli benimle durmuş ve kendi kendimi yiyip bitirmemi engellemişti.

O akşam üzeri de, odamdaki büyük geniş terasta oturuyordum, üzerimde yine şu saçma sapan pelerinlerden biri vardı ve ellerimi kapatmıyordu. Gri eşofmanlarımı şimdiden özlemiştim ve limonlu sabunlar pahalı şampuanlara alışkın saçlarımı keçe gibi yapıyordu. Mutsuzdum, ama elimde yaseminli çay vardı ve bu tepenin ardındaki yemyeşil ormanı esen rüzgar altında izlemek sakinleşmeme yardımcı oluyordu. Akemi bugün yanımda fazla kalmamış, saray kadınlarını ziyaret etmesi gerektiğini söylemişti. Suskunluk canımı sıkıyordu, ta ki Park Chanyeol, çatık kaşları ve arayan bakışlarıyla terastan içeri girene kadar. Onu tekrar görünce nasıl bir tepki vereceğimi zihnimde canlandırmıştım, muhtemelen abartılı bir tepki olacaktı. Ama düşündüğüm hiçbir şeyi yapmadım ve masaya yasladığım dirseğim üzerinde elime koyduğumu başımı biraz daha yaydım. Teras kapısının arkasında kalıyordum, bakışlarının boş terasta dolaştığını görünce, sakince ''Buradayım.'' dedim. Bakışları beni bulduğunda gözlerimi devirdim. ''Kaçmadım yani, hoş, ayı yogiyle arkadaşlık etmeyeceksem bu tepenin ardında kaçabileceğim pek bir yer yok.''

Gözlerini etkilenmeyerek yavaşça kırptı ve bana yaklaştı. ''Bermus baharı hasta eder. Sorumsuzluk edip saatlerce burada oturmanın bir manası yok.''

Siyah pelerinin kemeri bağlı değildi, yakası bir hayli açılmış ve göğsünün ortasına kadar düşerek tenine yapışan beyaz şile bezi gömleğini açık etmişti. Ellerini arkasında bağlayarak karşımda dikilirken, derin bir nefes aldım. ''Birileri ben bir kayayım iradesini toplayıp da gelmiş anlaşılan.'' Ağzımın içinde gevelediğimde, çatık kaşlarıyla bana baktı. ''Şu işe bak ki ben hala üzerine atlamak istiyorum.'' Önemsiz bir şeyden bahsedermiş gibi söylediğimde kaşlarını biraz daha çattı.

''Senin güldüğünü gören var mı be adam?'' Doğrularak ve diklenerek söylediğimde, kaşları normale döndü ve başını hafifçe salladı. ''Gülünecek bir şey olduğunu düşünürsem, ben de gülerim elbet.''

Dil çıkartarak arkama yaslandım ve bir ayağımı ötekinin üzerine atarken gerindim. ''Ar damarın çatlak olmasa bazı şeyler daha kolay olurdu sanki.'' Sakin bir şekilde söylediğinde ukalaca güldüm.

''Ne için utanacak mışım?'' Başımı hafifçe eğerek sordum ve üzerindeki pelerinin kollarını gevşetişini boş gözlerle izledim. ''Ne olmuş yani seninle herkesin ortasında oynaştıysam? Bile isteye yaptım sanki. Ne ilk öpücüğümdü ne de son olmasına niyetim var.'' Diklenerek söylediğimde, beni umursamadan üzerindeki pelerini çıkardı ve vücudunu saran gömleğini açık etti. Ne yapacağını anlamaya çalışarak ona bakarken, yaklaşarak tek hamlede pelerini üzerimde geçirdi ve yakasını bağlamak için tek dizi üzerinde önümde çöktü. Nefesim içime kaçmış gibi yüzüne bakarken, ''Ne yapıyorsun be?'' diye çemkirdim. Tek bileğimi tutarak pelerinin gevşek kollarını da bağlarken bana baktı.

''Utanmaz olduğun kadar inatçısın da.'' dedi gözlerini işinden çekmezken. ''Bermus baharı hasta eder dedim lakin içeri geçecek gibi durmuyorsun, hasta olma lüksün yok.''

Üzerime sinen odunsu kokusuna gömülürken az önceki mutsuzluğuma inat eder gibi üzerime sinen mutluluğa iç çektim. ''Bile bile yapıyorsun sahiden.'' dedim ellerini dizlerimin arasına sokup gerinirken. ''Üzerine atlayayım istiyorsun, çıldıracağım gerçekten.'' Dudakları seğirir gibi oldu ama dizlerimin üzerinde katlanarak duran pelerini bileklerime kadar indirdi. ''Niye geldin sen?'' Başımı eğerek sorduğumda, az önce masaya bıraktığı tomar halindeki saman kağıtlarını işaret etti.

''Senatus kararları. Sana bildirilmesini istemiştin, hoş içinde veto edebileceğin bir karar yok.''

Nihayet dizleri üzerinde doğrulup söyledi ve kağıtları uzatarak bana verdi. ''O niyeymiş ?'' Burnumu havaya dikerek söyledim ve devam ettim. ''Kral değil miyim ben? Hem sen şahsi belgelerimi ne diye okuyorsun?''

''İçindeki kararlar ülke için elzem alındı çünkü.'' Derin bir nefesle söyledi ve gözlerini yavaşça kapatıp açtı. ''Üstelik, artık, sen ya ben diye bir ayrım yok, Baekhyun.'' İsmimi bana doğrudan hitab ederken dudaklarından duyduğum ilk andı. Ses tonu, söylediği şeyle birleşince üzerimde büyülü bir etki bırakmıştı. Bir olduk demenin bir yoluydu çünkü. Gözlerine, olması gerekenden fazla baktığımı anlayınca gözlerimi kaçırdım ve elimdeki kağıtlara göz gezdirdim. Kesinlikle anlayabileceğim bir şeylermiş gibi durmuyordu.

''Burada yazan şeyleri anlayabilecek olsaydım üniversitede hukuk okurdum, ne bekliyorsun benden?'' Başımı yana eğerek tepemde dikilen suratına baktım ve o bıkkınlıkla derin bir nefes aldı.

''Senatus, eğitilmene karar verdi Baekhyun. Savaş meydanında sağ, siyaset meydanında dik durabilmen için, yarından tezi yok derslere başlayacaksın.''

''Peki ya istemezsem?'' Ukalaca sorduğumda kaşları bir kez daha çatıldı.

''Ölmezsin, ama sen ölmek isteyene kadar kan kustururlar.'' Ciddi bir şekilde söylediğinde, hafifçe yutkundum ve gözlerine baktım. Gerçek manada korkutucu olduğunu düşündüğüm ikinci seferdi.

''Beni tehdit mi ediyorsun?''

''Hayır, yalnızca gerçeklerden bahsediyorum.'' Başını kaldırarak ayaklarımızın altındaki terastan gözüken ormana baktı.

''Savaş meydanında ilk hedef sensin. Sarayında, odanda, bu elindeki yaseminli çayı içerken bile binlerce göz var üzerinde. Seni öldürmek, yok etmek, ülkeni, tahtını, ordunu ve hazineni ele geçirmek isteyen binlerce göz. Hayatta kalmayı öğrenemezsen, ölmezsin, ama sen ölmek isteyene kadar durmazlar, Baekhyun.''

Gözlerindeki ciddiyetten ve sözlerinden korkarak gözlerimi kaçırdım, bunun gerçeklerden kaçmaya bir faydası yoktu ama akıl sağlığımı korumama yardımcı oluyordu. Gözlerimi üzerimdeki pelerinine diktim, onun pelerini ellerimi kapatıyordu ve bundan hoşlanmıştım. Gülümseyerek ellerimin yarısına kadar çektiğimde, dikkatle bana baktığını fark ettim.

''Pekala.'' dedim sakince. ''Kabul edeceğim çünkü bana, hiç tercih şansı vermedin, Chanyeol.'' Kaşları çatılmıştı, reddetmeye hazır duruyordu.

''Asla istemediğin bir şey yapmadım, yapamam.'' Sahiden anlamayarak sorduğunda, bu kez gülümsemem soldu ve gözlerimi kayalıklardan çekerek ona baktım.

''Burada olmayı istiyor gibi mi gözüküyorum?'' Sesimin hırçın çıkmasına engel olamadan sorduğumda, bu kez kaşları daha çok çatıldı.

''Bu seçim yapabileceğin bir şey değildi Baek-''

''Ülken, sadakat, yemin, sorumlulukların.'' Histerik bir kahkaha attığımda, sözünü kesmemle şaşkınlık içinde bana baktı. ''Peki ya hayatım, Chanyeol?'' Yumuşak bir tonda, gözlerinin tam içine bakarak sorduğumda, hafifçe yutkundu. ''Nihayet Assasins Creed'i bitirmek üzereydim, çamaşırlarımı makineden çıkarmaya fırsatım olmadı, muhtemelen koktular, gece pişirdiğim çorbayı dolaba kaldırmayı unuttum, bulaşıkları yıkamadım, kirayı ödemedim ve gece hava yağmurlu gösteriyordu, Sehun şemsiyesini almadan çıkmıştı ve onu arabayla almam gerekiyordu. Muhtemelen hastalandı ve kendi kendine koltukta kıvrılmış ölmeyi bekliyor. Çiçeklerim de kurudu, çünkü Sehun onları sulamayı hep unutur, onların yeniden çiçek açmasını bir yıldır bekliyordum üstelik. Peki ya tüm bunlar? Peki ya hayatım?''

Dolmaya başlamış gözlerimle yutkunarak sorduğumda, ifadesizce yüzüme bakıyordu. Bir şeyler söylemesini falan beklemiyordum, içimi dökmeye ihtiyacım vardı. ''Xbox oynamaktan hoşlanırım ben, bütün cumartesi kıçımı yayarak Pringles yerken futbol maçlarını izleyip küfretmekten, Barcelona'yı tutmaktan, Marvel'ın bütün çizgi romanlarını biriktirip Avengerslı tişörtler giymekten, Team Iron Man olmaktan hoşlanırım. Ülke yönetmek, at binmek, ok atmak, kılıç kuşanmak ya da en basitinden, hayatta kalmak, bunları nereden bilebilirim? Bencillik eden ben değilim Chanyeol, bencillik eden, üç dakikalık zevki uğruna hayatımı zindan eden babam, beni buraya getiren sen, bencillik eden sizsiniz.''

Bir süre hiçbir şey söylemeden yüzüme baktı ve en sonunda, ''Bitti mi ?'' diye sordu, gözlerimi yavaşça kırpıp ona baktım ve bir şey söylemedim. ''Onlara, gerçek hayat hakkında hiçbir fikri olmayan, aptal bir çocuktan başka bir şey olmadığını söylemiştim.'' Buz gibi ses tonu ve ifadesiz gözleriyle söylediğinde, büyük bir yumruk yemiş gibi sarsıldım, ses tonu ölümcüldü, beni anladığını düşünmüştüm. Ona bir şeyler anlatabildiğimi, bahsettiğim şeylerin bir şeyler ifade edebildiğini düşünmüştüm. O ise, bunları anlamak bir yana, aptal bir çocuktan öte görmüyordu beni. Odağını kaybetmiş gözlerimi yutkunarak bakışlarımı topladım ve kaşlarımı çattım.

''Defol odamdan.'' diye fısıldadım en sonunda. ''Defol ve yalnız bırak beni.'' Bir şey söylemedi ve arkasını dönerek, seri, sert adımlarla beni terasta yalnız bıraktı. Üzerimdeki pelerinini yırtarcasına çıkardım ve yere attım, içimdeki siniri yenemiyordum, boğazımda düğümlenerek yumru haline geliyor ve ağzını yüzünü patlatmak istememe sebep oluyordu.

Orada, o terasta, saatlerce oturdum, güneş sahiden batıp kayalıkların arkasından kaybolana dek. Kimse gelmedi ve bu, bir filmin ortasından çekilip alınmış, trajikomik bir sahne gibiydi. Ulu hanedanlığın kimseye korku salmayı başaramamış zayıf kralı, kocaman terasında kayalıkların arkasından batan güneşi izlerken, soğumuş yaseminli çayını içiyordu ve yalnızdı. Orada oturduğum süre boyunca çocuk gibi oturup ağlamadım, çıkışı olmayan bir labirente kapanıp kalmıştım, canım yansa da nafileydi.

Nihayet, gece yarısını geçtiğini tahmin ettiğim ve havanın da soğuduğu bir saatte içeri girdiğimde, yatağımın üzerine bırakılmış onlarca pelerine baktım. Dolabımda duranlardan pek bir farkı yok gibiydi ve bırakan kimse, odaya birilerinin girdiğini duymamıştım. Sahiden anlamaya çalışarak üzerimdeki mor pelerinden kurtuldum ve bir başka mor olanı kavrayarak başımdan geçirdim. Tamamen aynı olduğunu düşünürken, aniden duraksadım.

Pelerinin kolları, ellerimin yarısına kadar düşüyordu.

Lala Akemi haklıydı.

Bu daha başlangıçtı ve Park Chanyeol'un kesinlikle kendine has özür dileme yöntemleri vardı.

* * *

 


	3. Örselenmiş İncinmiş Karanfil

İşaret parmağımla sağ bileğimdeki yuvarlak mührün üzerinden başlayıp kol bükümümden omuzuma kadar devam eden dövmeyi takip ederken, odamdaki okuma koltuğuna sırtımı vermiştim ve pek bir şey düşündüğüm söylenemezdi. Geçit töreninden sonraki gece oluşmuştu bu dövme, söylenilene göre aynısından Chanyeol'un sol kolunda vardı ve görmek için sol kolumu verirdim ama bana göstereceğini hiç sanmıyordum. Ayaklı bir irade tanrısı gibi dolaşıyordu etrafta.

Bileğimin ortasından başlayıp omzumu dolaşan bu damga, geldiğimden beri sıklıkla gördüğüm bir sembolün farklı bir versiyonuydu. Ağzı vahşice açılsa da, gözlerinde ona zıt bir vakurluk taşıyan, upuzun, kıvrılan bir yılandı. Her kıvrımında, kesiklerle ayrılmış ve parçalandığı yerden kasımpatılar fışkırmıştı. Tam on bir kesik, on iki yılan parçası vardı. Akemi, yanımda oturmuş nakışını işlerken bana kısa bir bakış atmış, omzuma kadar sıvadığım pelerinimi kapatmamı, bunu beni üşütebileceğini söylemişti.

Chanyeol'un eğitime başlayacağımı söylediği gecenin hemen ertesiydi, saat öğle vaktini biraz geçiyordu ve ortalıkta yoktu, ben de uyanalı çok olmamıştı zaten. Göz ucuyla Akemi'ye baktığımda, nakışını işlemeye devam ediyordu, bugün yüzüne düşünceli bir bakış hakimdi. İşlediği nakışa şöyle bir baktığımda, kolumdaki yılanın bir küçük kopyası olduğunu gördüm, henüz kesik başı ortada yoktu, kuyruğundan başlamıştı.

''Akemi.'' Sakin bir şekilde seslendiğimde, başını nakışından kaldırmadan dinlediğini belirten bir ses çıkardı. ''Bu kolumdaki damga, onun küçük bir kopyasını işliyorsun değil mi?''

Bir anlık duraksamadan sonra, sakince kafasını bir kez daha salladı. ''Nedir bunun anlamı?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sordum ve başımı kaldırarak tam karşımda duran, devasa, iki kapılı ahşap kapıya baktım. Ahşap kapının bir tarafı tıpkı yılan kıvrımları gibi kıvrımlarla oyulmuş ve her kıvrımdan doğan boşluğa bir kasımpatı yerleşmişti. Kapının diğer tarafında ise, görkemli bir oyma yılan bulunuyordu ve bu yılanın bir kopyası, kapının arka tarafında kalan tokmağı oluşturuyordu. Yılan figürü, sahiden de her yerdeydi ve bunu merak etmekten kendimi alamıyordum. Akemi, bir süre daha nakışını işlemeye devam etti ve en sonunda, başını yavaşça kaldırıp, nakışı kenara bıraktı. Yüzünde özlem dolu bir gülümseme vardı ve hüznü açıkça seçiliyordu.

''12 yılan parçası ve 11 kesik var.'' dedim tekrar. ''Ne anlama geliyor bu?''

Bana kısa bir bakışla hoş bir gülümseme gönderdi ve ''12 hanedanlık çocuğum.'' dedi. Ses tonu sakindi ama tuhaf hissettiriyordu. Gülümsüyordu ama bu neşeden değildi. ''12 yılan parçası, bu topraklar üzerine kurulmuş 12 hanedanlığı temsil eder. Bermus, Klamus, Servus, Traximus, Zellus, Jennus, Uranianus, Parmus, Yanus, Elenus, Rowlus ve Krawlus. Efsaneye göre, yılanın başı Klamus'tur, yılanın sonu ise Bermus, senin ülken Baekhyun.'' 

'' _Senin ülken._ '' Bu iki kelimenin içimde yarattığı tuhaf titremeyi kulak ardı ederek dipsiz gözlerine diktim gözlerimi. Devam etmesini istediğimi bakışlarımdan yakaladı.

''Klamus ve Bermus, kalan on hanedanlığın tamamından üstündür, toprakları geniştir, insanı kudretli ve savaşçı karakterdedir, kalan on hanedanlık tarih boyunca onlardan korkmuş ve çekinmiştir. Eh, en azından Klamus'tan. Klamus diğer hanedanlıklara bir savaş esiri gibi hükmetmekten hoşlanmıştır, Bermus ise kendisine sığınmış bir mülteci gibi. Diğer hanedanlıkların ihtiyaçlarıyla ilgilenmiş, gerektiğinde asker ve sağlık takviyesi yapmış, şehirlerini imar etmiş ve okullar açmıştır, iç ve dış işlerine karışmamakla birlikte, gerçek bir yönetici olarak davranmıştır. Çünkü Tanrı, bunu emreder çocuğum. Tanrının, bir toprakta tek hanedanlık değil de, on iki hanedanlık yaratmasının sebebi budur. Yılanın kesildiği yerden krizantemler fışkırır, krizantem bolluk demektir Baekhyun. Tanrı, ayrı ve barış içinde kaldığımız süre boyunca bize bolluğu garanti eder. Bu topraklarda kuraklık ve açlık çok kolay yakalar insanı. Fakat işleri her zaman Tanrı planlamaz Baekhyun, bazen yalnızca yolu gösterir ve haritayı çizmeni bekler senden.'' Gülümseyerek yanında duran fincanından bir yudum çay aldı.

''İşte Klamus, yılanın başı, bir harita çizmek istiyor. Kesiklerdeki tüm çiçeklerin soldurulup, yılanın bütün parçalarının birbirine dikildiği, kalan on bir hanedanlığa da hükmettiği bir harita. Klamus, tek olmak istiyor çocuğum, Klamus  _seni_  yok etmek istiyor.''

İçimde bir şeyler titrerken sıyrılan pelerinimin kolunu indirdim ve gözlerimi kaçırdım. Pek çok duyguyu aynı anda hissediyordum ve bunlardan birinin kızgınlık olması çok saçmaydı. Neye kızdığımı, kime kızdığımı bile bilmiyordum. Gözlerimdeki tereddütü yakalayan Akemi, diğer fincana biraz çay doldurdu ve bana uzattı. ''Rezene otu.'' dedi gülümseyerek. ''Sakinleştirir seni.''

Bardağı elinden alarak bir iki yudum aldım ve çatılmış kaşlarımı düzeltme gereği duymadan ona döndüm. ''Peki neden yılan?'' Tekrar sorduğumda, anlamayarak kaşlarını kaldırıp bana baktı. ''Bütün hanedanlıklar birleşince meydana gelen şekil, neden yılan Akemi?'' Nihayet anladığında gülümseyerek gözlerini terastan ötede bir noktaya dikti. 

''En yeğ yılan ölü yılandır. Yılan kindardır Baekhyun,  _canına bir kez ruh üflersen, parçalanışının intikamını alır senden_. Güç yozlaşır, mutlak güç mutlaka yozlaşır. Yılan, mutlak güçtür çocuğum.''

Akemi sustuğunda, istemsizce pelerinimi biraz daha sıyırmış ve yılanın bileğimden başlayan kuyruğuna dokunmuştum,  _ülkeme_. Kararlı ama boşlukta hissediyordum. Hem çok yarımdım, hem çok tamamlanmış, hem bütündüm hem çok ayrık. Hislerim ve düşüncelerim birbiriyle büyük bir savaş içindeydi. Hem kabullenmiştim, hem başım hala dikti.

''İnsanın sahip olduğu yere ait olamaması, yıpratıyor değil mi Baekhyun?'' Akemi, her şeyi bildiğini anlatan gözleriyle yumuşakça mırıldandığında, gözlerimi dövmemden çekmeden hafifçe omuz silktim.

''Ne hissettiğimi anlayabildiğini düşünmüyorum Akemi.'' dedim en sonunda. ''Kimse anlamıyor.''

Bir süre sustu, bakışlarının üzerimde gidip geldiğini hissedebiliyordum.

''Sana bir sır vermeme izin ver.'' Başımı kaldırıp gözlerine baktığımda, gülümsemiyordu, sakindi. Bakışlarını üzerimden çekip, tekrar terasa, tam karşıda gözüken iki büyük tepenin arasındaki büyük boşluğa dikti. ''Klamus, şu iki büyük tepenin bittiği yerdedir. Bu toprakların bittiği yerde başlar benim ülkem, Baekhyun.'' Şaşkınlıkla aralanmış gözlerime gülümsedi. ''İnan bana, seni anlıyorum çocuğum.''

*******

Saat öğleden sonrayı geçerken, odanın ortasında dikilmiş küfürler eşliğinde çözülmeyen pelerin ipleriyle uğraşıyordum. İlk başta giydiğim boğazı kemerli olanlardan farklı olarak, göğsümün ortasına kadar v şeklinde çarpraz bağlanmış iplerden oluşuyordu. Sıkıca bağlandıktan sonra yine kumaş gibi gözüküyordu ama üzerimden çıkartabilmem için önce çözmem gerekiyordu. İpleri gevşetmeyi başarsam bile son düğümü çözemiyordum, ciddi manada bu pelerinden kurtulmaya ihtiyacım vardı, kumaşı kaşındırıyordu ve kesinlikle sevmemiştim.

Çözemeyeceğimi anlayınca küfrederek derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimin önüne düşen saçlarımı üfledim. Köprücük kemiklerimin üzerinde duran iki yakasını kavradım ve omuzlarıma doğru çekiştirmeye başladım. Omuzlarımın ortasına kadar düşürmeyi başarmıştım ama daha fazla inmiyordu, inmediği gibi çıplak tenimi kesiyor ve sıkıyordu. Ağlamaklı sesler çıkartıp olduğum yerde tepinirken, kapının açıldığını duyduğum ama arkamı dönme ihtiyacı hissetmeden iplerle uğraşmaya geri döndüm. Canım yanıyordu ve gelen kişi az sonra döneceğini söyleyen Akemi olmalıydı, birazcık çıplak ten görmek asırlık bir kadını öldürmezdi.

Arkamdaki adım sesleri şiddetini arttırdığında ipleri bir saniyeliğine unutarak kaşlarımı kaldırdım, bu güçlü adımların kime ait olduğunu biliyordum ve bu kendi kendime küçük bir küfür daha savurmama neden oldu.

''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Hırıltılı, kalın ses tonu kulaklarımı doldurduğunda gözlerimi kapatarak olduğum yerde dikilmeye devam ettim. Umursamaz bir kişiliğim vardı, böyle durumları sahiden umursamazdım ama üzerine atlamak için yanıp tutuştuğum herif üzerime atlamak için yanıp tutuşurken karşısına gereksizce cüretkar beyaz bir tenle çıkmak da akıl karı bir iş gibi durmuyordu. Arkamı dönmüş bir şekilde odanın ortasında dikilip durmanın da bir manası yoktu bu yüzden derin bir nefes vererek olduğum yerde ona döndüm. Harika, canlı, mürdüm moru bir pelerin, omuzlarımı açıkta bırakarak köprücük kemiklerimin altından bedenimi sarıyor ve yerlere kadar sürünüyordu ve kesinlikle gözleri tamamen açıkta kalan boynumda ve köprücük kemiklerimde oyalanmıyordu, ya, tabi. Kaşları şaşkınlıkla kalkmış, soluğu tıkanmış gibiydi ve ardı ardına yutkunduğunu görebiliyordum. Bir parça gururum okşanmıştı ama bunu itiraf edecek değildim, bilirsiniz, yapacak daha önemli işlerim vardı, siyah pelerinin kollarını sarışını izlemek gibi işler.

''Bak.'' dedim en sonunda, gözlerimi gözlerinden çekemiyordum ve sesim çatallı çıkıyordu, bana şehvetle bakıyor olması benim açımdan da işleri yoldan çıkarıyordu. ''Seni zorlamak falan istemiyorum ama sanırım yardımına ihtiyacım var.'' 

Söylediklerime zorlukla odaklandığını görebiliyordum, en sonunda onunla konuştuğumu fark ederek hafifçe silkelendi ve ne olduğunu sorar gibi yüzüme bakmaya devam etti. ''Çözemiyorum işte be!'' Sinirle önümde sallanan ipleri gösterdim ve mızıldandım. ''Akemi benim için sıkıca bağlamıştı ama şimdi açılmıyor, ya canım acıyor Chanyeol.''

Ağlamaklı bir suratla söylediğimde derin bir nefes aldı ve iki büyük adımda yanıma ulaştı, yüzüm, boynuna denk gelirken ondan burnuma çarpan kokuyla derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kapattım. Başını eğerek, önümde sallanıp duran ipleri parmaklarının arasına aldı, kaşları çatılmıştı ve mavi yeşil gözleri beni yok saymak ister gibi ilmekler arasında gidip geliyordu. Daha önce ellerinin bu kadar büyük olduğunu fark etmemiştim, o, düğümle uğraşırken istemsizce büyük avuçlarının belimi nasıl kavrayacağını, bana dokunduğu zaman nasıl bir his bırakacağını düşünüyordum ve bu bütün vücudumu titretmeye devam ediyordu. İlişkilerimde devamlı olarak pasiflikten hoşlanan bir adam falan değildim ama onun tarafından domine edilmek için ölüyordum.

''Gemici düğümü gibi sıkmış bütün ipleri Akemi, sen mi istedin ondan bunu?'' Üzerinde şehvetle gezinen ve her zerresini izleyen bakışlarımı fark ettiğini ve dikkatimi dağıtmak için sorduğunu biliyordum. Derin bir nefes aldım ve başımı salladım.

''Kahin, pelerinlerimi böyle bağlamam gerektiğini söylemiş.'' Kaşlarını çatarak bir süre duraksadı ama sonra işine kaldığı yerden devam etti.

''Özel bir tekniktir bu düğüm, şeytan düğümü derler, tarihte büyük savaşçılar kullanırmış. Bilen kişi sayısı çok azdır. Akemi'nin bildiğini bile bilmiyordum.'' Sakince açıkladığında başımı salladım ve yutkunmasıyla hareket eden adem elmasına diktim gözlerimi. Dudaklarımı oraya değdirmek için yanıp tutuşuyordum. Bakışlarımın gitgide yoğunlaştığını ve beynimin pelteleştiğini fark ettiğini biliyordum, biliyordum çünkü o da aynı pozisyondaydı. Nefesleri sıklaşmıştı ve sıklıkla yutkunuyordu. Dikkatimi dağıtmak için konuşup durması hiçbir işe yaramıyordu. ''Ancak bu düğümü atmayı bilen biri çözebilir, kahin böyle istediyse yapacak bir şey yok, bu şekilde bağlayacaksın. Ama kendi başına çözmen mümkün değil, Akemi ya da bana söyle.''

''Şu an beni öpmen için sol kolumu verirdim.'' Baygın bakışlarıyla yutkunarak ve aniden söylediğimde, duraksayarak gözlerini kapattı ve derin bir nefes aldı. 

''Kes şunu.'' Ölümcül çıkan hırıltılı ses tonuyla doğrudan gözlerime bakarak söyledi, irkildim ve küçük bir yutkunma boğazımı yaktı. ''Ben yalnız sol kolumu değil, canımı da verirdim bu yüzden kes şunu Baekhyun.''

Küçük bir sırıtma dudaklarımın kenarlarından seğirdi ama kendimi tuttum ve alt dudağımı hafifçe ısırdım. Düğümü çözmeye kaldığı yerden devam etmeye dönmüştü ama üzerindeki etkimin geçmediğini biliyordum. ''İşleri zorlaştırmaktan başka bildiğin hiçbir şey yok.''  Sinirli bir ses tonuyla söyledi ve ben hafifçe kaşlarımı çattım. ''Ciddiyim.'' dedi kısa bir an için bana bakıp. ''Seçme şansım olsaydı kesinlikle zimogsun olmazdım, seni salonunda yakaladığım günden beri hayatım tepetaklak oldu ve sen yalnızca kendi hayatının mahvolduğunu falan sanıyorsun.''

Kaşlarımı ukalaca kaldırıp bir süre yüzüne baktım. Ciddi gözüküyordu. ''Kusura bakma.'' dedim en sonunda, sesim alaycı çıkıyordu. ''Saray koridorlarında tavşan gibi sekebileceğin biri olarak hayatına dahil olduğum ve seni ülkenin tepesine oturttuğum için kusura bakma.''

''Hiç utanman yok.'' dedi kaşlarını inanamazlıkla kaldırırken. ''Bir imparator nasıl bu kadar utanmaz olur? Odaya girdiğimde ettiğin küfürleri de duydum. Sanırım adabı muaşeret dersleri de alman gerekecek.''

Aynı ukala bakışlarımla dil çıkardım ve bu kez derin bir nefes alarak konuşmadı. Son düğümü de nihayet çözmeyi bitirdiğinde, omuzlarımdaki ipin gevşemesiyle haz dolu bir ses çıkardım ve o yutkunarak gözlerini gözlerimde dolaştırdı. Bir yutkunma da benim boğazımı yaktı ve ellerinin kollarımda, kumaşın tam üzerinde durduğunu fark ettim. İşaret parmağı, çıplak tenimin üzerini belirsizce okşuyordu.

''O koca ellerinle bana dokunmaya devam edersen kendimi durduramam.'' Sakince mırıldandım ve hafifçe omuz silkti.

''Fazla gevşedi, pelerinin düşecek.'' Bir adım daha atarak bütün kişisel alanımı işgal etti ve gözlerim istemsizce kapanırken derin bir nefesle omuzlarımda duran bileğine tutundum. ''Chanyeol.'' diye fısıldadım kısık bir sesle. ''Aklımı kaçıracağım, lütfen.'' Gözlerini yavaşça kırparak sol kolumda duran işaret parmağını tenim boyunca sürterek pelerini kaldırdı ve omzumun üstüne bıraktı. İç çekerek ona sokulduğumda, aynısını sağ koluma da yaptı ve ''Lütfen, ne?'' diye fısıldadı.

''Bana dokunmayı bırak.'' Kalan son gücümle söylediğimde, bir anda benden uzaklaştı ve sersemlemiş bir şekilde beni orada bıraktı. Pelerin omuzlarımdan düşmek üzereydi ve bütün vücudum bir et yığınından farksızdı. 

''Hazırlan.'' Sesi hırıltılı ve zorlanıyormuş gibi geliyordu. ''Seni kapının önünde bekliyorum.''

Pelte haline gelmiş bir şekilde başımı hafifçe salladım ve hayatı sahiden tepe taklak olan tek kişi olduğumu düşünürken, Chanyeol'un daima güçlü ve sağlam olan adımlarının, kapıya doğru yamuk bir seğirme çizdiğini gördüm.

***

''Nereye gidiyoruz?'' Üzerimi düzeltmek için haki yeşili kumaşın orasını burasını çekiştirirken sordum, tişörtlerimi şimdiden özlemiştim. İkinci bir ip bağlama vakasını daha kaldıramayacağım için boğazı kemerli olanlardan giymiştim ama saray fazlasıyla sıcaktı.  Beyaz, gümüş ve gök mavisi ağırlıklı, şatafatlı ve Meryem ana freskleriyle süslenmiş kocaman bir salondan geçtikten sonra yine mavi tonlarıyla süslenmiş, üstü cam kubbe uzun bir koridordan geçmiştik. Saray bir mimari harikasıydı ve zaman zaman bakarken iç çekmeme engel olamıyordum.

''İdare derslerini alacağın Baronla tanıştıracağım seni, derslere yarın başlayacaksınız lakin önce onu selamlamanın uygun olacağını düşündüm. Oldukça kibar, zeki ve soylu bir beyefendidir, babanın da can dostuydu, onun yanında en azından bir süreliğine unvanına uygun davranmanı rica ediyorum senden.''

İmalı bakışlarıyla bastıra bastıra söylediğinde gözlerimi kıstım. Benim kendimi toparlamam oldukça zor olmuştu ve halen ona bakarken bile dizlerimin titremesine engel olamıyordum ama onun hiç böyle bir sorunu yok gibi gözüküyordu. Gerçekten kendimi şizofren gibi hissediyordum.

''Kaç yaşındasın?'' Ani gelen sorumla afalladı ve kaşlarını çatarak başını bana çevirdi, gözlerimden niyetimi anlamak ister gibi bir hali vardi. ''Ciddiyetle soruyorum bunu.'' dedim bu kez. ''Sahiden kaç yaşındasın? Büyükbabamla konuşuyormuş gibi hissediyorum bazen, yüz sekiz yaşındayım Bella diye Edward edebiyatı yapacaksın diye ödüm kopuyor.''

''Edward edebiyatı da nedir?'' Ciddi bir şekilde sorduğunda elimi boşver der gibi salladım. ''Bir edebiyat akımı, yayılışı 22. Ergenyus dönemi dünyada, son derece buhranlı bir dönemdir.''

Başını ciddiyetle salladı ve gülmemek için dudaklarımı ısırırken başımı çevirip yanından geçtiğimiz camlara baktım. Gerçeği söylemeye hiç niyetim yoktu, inanması kendi problemiydi. ''Otuz yaşındayım.''

Sakin ses tonu kulaklarımı doldurduğunda başımı çevirip ona baktım, Sol elinden biri her an tetikteymiş gibi belinin üzerinde kılıcı olduğunu düşündüğüm şişkinliği tutuyor ve karşıya bakıyordu. Yalnız olmadığımız ortamlarda elinin sürekli kılıcında olduğunu görebiliyordum ve bu hem ürkütücü, hem de hoştu.

''En azından krizantemler açınca otuz olacağım.'' Devam ettiğinde başımı hafifçe salladım. Benden beş yaş kadar büyük olmasının bir önemi yoktu, herifin yanında akıl sağlığımı koruyabiliyor olmam yeterli bir durumdu. ''Geldik, tam karşıdaki kapı.'' Sarayın diğer kapılarından farkı olmayan, büyük büyük krizantemlerle süslenmiş kapıyı işaret ettiğinde derin bir nefes aldım. İki büyük adımda, tam kapının önüne ulaştık ve beni omzumdan yakalayıp hafifçe kendisine çevirdi. Pelerinimin kapşonunu düzeltti ve geri çekilerek üzerimde bir dağınıklık olup olmadığına baktı.

''Söylediklerimi unutma.'' dedi tekrar, gözlerini yavaşça kırparken anlamam için tane tane söylüyordu. ''Az evvel bahsetmeyi unuttum, Baron aslen Klamusludur, yanlış kelimeler kullanıp densizlik edeyim deme.''

İnanamazlıkla kaşlarımı kaldırarak yüzüne baktım. ''Bermus sarayında Bermusludan çok Klamuslu olmasının manası nedir?'' Duraksayarak yüzümü buruşturdum. ''Nedir ne be, beni de kendine benzetiyorsun.'' Bıkkınlıkla derin bir nefes aldı ve yakasını düzeltti.

''Yüzlerce yıl evvel birliğiyle gelmiş buraya, zulme boyun eğmemiş. Babanın ondan daha çok güvendiği bir kimse daha yoktu. Engin bir yönetim bilgisi vardır ve Klamus'un nasıl hareket edeceğini de ondan iyi kimse bilemez. Ve bir de.'' Sıkıntılı bir nefes aldığında, gözleri tereddütle üzerimde gidip geldi, söylemeye tereddüt ediyordu, bu beni meraklandırdı ama yine de bir şey söylemeden bekledim.

''İçeride kendi birliğinden askerleri olabilir. Teorik olarak onların komutanı ben değilim, vaziyetine dikkat et, müşkül konuma düşmeyeyim.''

Hiçbir şey anlamadan manasızca yüzüne baktığımı görünce bir başka derin bir nefes aldı. ''Boşver.'' dedi en sonunda. ''Yanımdan ayrılma yeter.''

Bu söylediği en basitiydi, burada sahiden yanından kendimi güvende hissettiğim ve tanıdığım pek kimse yoktu, yanında en rahat hissettiğim insanlardan biri oydu -kocaman bir insan kalabalığının ortasında herifle oynaşmıştım tanrı aşkına-. Başka birileri olduğu zaman istemsizce ona sokulurken buluyordum kendimi. 

Chanyeol, kapıyı tıklatarak içeriden gelecek izini bekledi. Ses duyulunca, kolunu uzatarak beni önüne geçirdi ve kapıyı aralayarak içeri geçmemizi sağladı. Oda, bütün duvarları raflar ve kalın ansiklopedilerle kaplı olan bir küçük kütüphane gibiydi. Sarayın bütün odalarında olduğu gibi burada da tavan oldukça yüksekti ve karşılıklı iki tarafında uzun merdivenler uzanıyordu. Ortada, bir büyük masa vardı ve toplantı masalarına benziyordu. Büyük çarşaf kağıtlar masanın ortasına serilmişti ve anlayamadığım şekillerle ve yazılarla kaplıydı. Tam karşıdaki küçük masanın önünde, simsiyah saçlarıyla bir adam ayakta dikiliyordu ve arkası dönüktü. Üzerindeki pelerin, burada daha evvel görmediğim türdendi.

''Baron.'' Chanyeol, gür, otoriter ses tonu ve çatık kaşlarıyla söylediğinde, karşıdaki adam büyük bir odaklanmadan sıyrılmış gibi hafifçe sıçrayarak arkasını döndü. Yaşlı bir adam olabileceğini düşünmüştüm ama bu adam en fazla kırklarının başlarında gibi gösteriyordu. Gördüğüm en yakışıklı adamlardan biriydi ve havaya dalga dalga yayılan bir karizması vardı. Chanyeol'u görünce önce gülümsedi ve sonra yemyeşil gözleriyle beni seçti. Gözleri hafif bir şaşkınlıkla aralandı ama hemen sonra, iki büyük adımda yanıma ulaşarak karşımda diz çöktü. Bu lanet şeye hala alışamamıştım ve hala nasıl tepki vermem gerektiğini bilmiyordum. Panikle Chanyeol'e baktığımda, gözlerini yavaşça kapatıp açtı ve sakin olmamı söyledi.

''Kralım.'' diye fısıldadı adam gururla, ses tonu Chanyeol'den daha kalın ve görünüşü kadar karizmatikti. ''Sizinle tanışmak bir onurdur, efendim.'' Böyle bir adamın önümde diz çökmesi şaka gibi geliyordu bu yüzden kaşlarımı çatarak rahatsızlıkla derin bir nefes aldım.

''Lütfen ayağa kalkın.'' dedim rahatsızlığımı belli ederek. ''Kendimi kötü hissediyorum.'' Yüzüne bir gülümseme yayıldığını gördüm ve doğrularak gözlerini gözlerime dikti. Bir süre öylece baktı ve en nihayetinde, gerçekten, samimi olduğunu gördüğüm bir şekilde gülümsedi. Tuhaf bir şekilde adama saygı duyma ihtiyacı hissediyordum.

''Babanız gittikten sonra onun bakışlarını tekrar görebileceğimi ummazdım. Tıpkı ona benziyorsunuz.'' Özlem dolu bir sesle fısıldadı ve iç çektim.

''Benimle saygı ekleriyle konuşmanız huzursuz ediyor.'' Tereddütlü bakışlarımı Chanyeol'un üzerinde gezdirdiğimde, bana bakmadığını gördüm. ''Chanyeol sizin önemli biri olduğunuzu ve derslerimi sizden alacağımı söyledi. Bu yüzden...'' Duraksayarak beni ilgiyle izleyen yüzüne baktım. ''Bu yüzden saygı eklerini unutsak ?'' Gülümsemeye çalışarak sorduğumda, içtenlikle güldü, gülerken omuzları sarsılmıştı.

''Gerçekten de babana benziyorsun.'' Başını iki yana salladı ve kendi kendine gülmeye devam ederken geldiğimden beri ilk kez rahatladığımı hissettim. Ellerini arkasında, bel boşluğunun üzerinde birleştirdi ve bir iki adım atarak az evvel başında dikildiği masaya doğru ilerledi. ''O da senin gibi tereddütlü ve minyondu.'' Minyon demesiyle birlikte sessizce içimden sövdüm ve göz ucuyla baktığımda Chanyeol'un güldüğünü gördüm. Onu gülerken neredeyse hiç görmemiştim ve bu tuhaftı. Kaşlarımı "yapma yav" der gibi kaldırdım ve bir şey söylememek için dudaklarımı ısırırken Baron'a döndüm.

''Aslında geldiğinden beri seninle tanışmak istiyorum.'' Baron, kibar ve az evvelki sözleri için özür dileyen bakışlarla bana döndüğünde iç çektim. ''Fakat zannımca uyum sağlamak o kadar da kolay olmadı, en azından Chanyeol'den duyduğum kadarıyla.'' Vakur bakışlarla beni süzdü ve cevap vermek için dudaklarımı araladığım esnada, yabancı ve daha önce duymadığım bir ses odada yankılandı.

''Chanyeol ile sohbet edecek kadar yakın olduğunuzu bilmiyordum, efendim.'' Bermus da erkeklerin sesleri çok kalın olur ama hadi birleşip kralı bu işin dışında tutalım şeklinde bir kural mı vardı bilmiyorum ama bugün duyduğum bin beş yüzüncü kalın ses de buydu. Başımı çevirdiğim zaman Chanyeol boylarında, sarışın bir adamla göz göze geldim. Yüzünde bir gülümseme seğirdi ama Baron'unki gibi sıcak ya da samimi olanlardan değildi, huzursuz ediyordu. Chanyeol'e baktığımda, benim gibi ona döndüğünü ve kasılmış çenesini fark ettim.

''Majesteleri.'' Adam, genişçe gülümsedi ve yaslandığı kapı pervazından doğrulup elimi tutmak isteyerek bana bir adım attı. Panikleyerek ne yapmam gerektiğini anlamak için Chanyeol'e baktığımda, bana bakmadı ve gözlerini adamdan çekmeden, ben daha ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan beni belimden kavradı. Hızlı ama nazik bir şekilde yanına ve bir adım gerisine çektiğinde, vücudum onunkine yaslanmıştı ve onun tarafından hissetmek istediğim domine edilmek buna yakın bir yerlerdeydi, kalabalık bir odada olmasak inleyebilirdim bile. Şaşkınlıkla ona baktığımda bakışlarını adamın yüzünden çekmiyordu ve kaşları çatıktı. Adam, geniş bir şekilde güldü ve ''Sakin ol kedicik.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Zimogsu olduğunu duydum. Siyah kaplan emir eri bir kediye mi dönüştü yoksa?'' Sesindeki alayla kaşlarımı çattığımda, arkadan yükselen Baron'un sesi olduğum yerde sıçramama sebep oldu.

''Hadsizlik etme Yifan.'' Sinirli ve sert ses tonu odada yankılandı ve adının Yifan olduğunu öğrendiğim sarışın çatık kaşlarıyla kısa bir süreliğine yüzüme baktı. ''Kralını selamlamakla başla, aksi takdirde, hal ve vaziyetlerinin cefasına katlanırsın.''

''Majesteleri doğrudan gözlerime baktılar.'' Yifan, sakin bakışlarla söyledi ve Chanyeol'e döndü. ''Onu selamlamadan konuşabilmemi sağlayan sözsüz bir izindir bu. Değil mi Chanyeol?''

Chanyeol, belimdeki parmaklarını sıkarak tenime geçirdiğinde, inlememek için dudaklarımı ısırdım. ''Tahtına oturalı bir hafta bile olmadı.'' Hırıltılı ses tonuyla söyledi ve bana beni savunduğu için hayret etme süresi tanımadı. ''Adabı muaşeret kurallarını eksiksiz bilmesini beklemek görgüsüzlüktür. İpe gitmek için böylesine can attığını bilmezdim, ya da kılıcımın ucuyla tanışmak için mi demeliyim?'' Başını hafifçe yana eğerek alaycı bir şekilde sordu ve bu kez Yifan'ın kasılan çenesini fark ettim. Bir şey söylemesine izin vermeden, beni önüne geçirerek tekrar Baron'a döndü ve hafifçe eğildi. ''İzninizle.'' dedi sakince. ''Onu götürmem gereken bir yer daha var.'' Baron başını salladı ve gülümseyerek bana baktı.

''Öyleyse, yarın görüşürüz, Baekhyun.'' dedi, tuhaf bir şekilde babacan tavrından hoşlanmıştım. Başımı sallayarak onu onayladım ve Chanyeol beni çıkarmak üzereyken tereddütle dönüp ona baktım.

''İsminiz.'' dedim gülümsemeye çalışırken. ''İsminizi bilmiyorum.'' 

Başını, eğildiği ve odaklandığı kağıtlardan kaldırdı ve derince gülümsedi. ''Seung Hyun.'' dedi. ''Choi Seung Hyun.''

*******

Chanyeol'un kavradığı elimle sinirli ve hızlı adımlarına yetişmeye çalışırken kendimi geçtiğimiz camlardan birinden atmamak için zor tutuyordum. Odadan çıktığımızdan beri burnundan soluyordu ve ona yetişemediğim için dönüp sinirle elimi tutmuştu. Merdivenleri üçer beşer inip sarayın hiç görmediğim yerlerinden geçerken boş bir vaktimde dolaşmam gerektiğini düşünmüş ardından son basamakta düşmek üzereyken yine son anda toparlamış ve bu da bardağı taşıran son damla olmuştu.

Arka avluya açılan büyük kapının tam önünde elimi hızla elinden çekip kurtardım ve soluk soluğa kalmış bir şekilde yüzüne baktım. ''Dur artık!''Kaşlarını çatarak tekrar elimi yakalamaya yeltendiğinde, elimi ondan hızlıca kaçırdım. ''Tanrı aşkına ciğerlerim yanıyor artık, niye koşturup duruyoruz deli danalar gibi?'' Sinirle soluyarak sorduğumda, mimikleri oynamadı ve ciyaklamama sebep olarak tek harekette beni sırtına aldı. Şok içinde bağırdığımda ise istifini bozmadan yürümeye devam etti. 

''Sana dikkat etmen gereken şeyleri söylemiştim Baekhyun.'' Sinirle soluyarak söylediğinde ''Hayır söylemedin!'' diye cırladım. ''Bana yalnızca yanımdan ayrılma dedin ve ben de ayrılmadım!'' Duraksayarak yaptığım şeyin saçmalığını fark ettim ve tekrar bağırdım. ''İndirsene beni manyak mısın sen?!''

Ahırların önüne geldiğimizde, un çuvalı taşır gibi basit bir hareketle kapılardan birini açtı ve ben kişneme sesleriyle ürkerken siyah bir atı ahırından çıkardı. Sıkıca ona yapışmıştım ve bu korkunçtu ama ne yaptığının bilincindeymiş gibi gözükmüyordu. ''Sana, kimsenin gözlerinin içine doğrudan bakma demiştim.''

Tekrar konuşmak için ağzımı açtığımda, aklımı alıp elime verecek bir hareketle tek seferde beni atın üzerine bindirdi ama bağırmama fırsat bile vermeden aynı hızla arkama atladı. Atın karnına hafif bir çifte vurduğunda, at yürümeye başlamıştı. Şokla aklım giderek belimin etrafından beni saran tek koluna tutundum ve ''Beni bırakırsan seni öldürürüm!'' diye bağırdım. ''Chanyeol sakın bırakma beni!'' Bu zamana kadar atlardan korktuğumu bile bilmiyordum ama at hızlandıkça yüreğim sökülüyormuş gibi oluyordu, öleceğimi sanıyordum ve bu korkunçtu. Cevap vermeden belimi saran kolunu biraz daha sıktı, hala sinirle soluduğunu sırtıma çarpan göğsünden hissedebiliyordum. Bir süre, tepeden aşağı doğru olan çakıllı ama daha az yokuş yolda ilerledik. Kendimi olabilecek en iyi şekilde kasmış, sıkıca Chanyeol'e tutunmuş ve yumruklarımı sıkmıştım. Biraz bile sakinlemediğimi fark etti ve derin bir nefes aldı. Kendisiyle çeliştiğini görebiliyordum. 

''Kendini kasma.'' Yumuşak bir şekilde söyledi ve belimde duran kolunu biraz gevşetti. ''Sana zarar vermeyecek. Burası senin ülken, senin toprakların ve senin hayvanların.'' Yumuşakça söylediğinde, biraz bile ikna olmamıştım. ''Kral olduğunu biliyorlar Baekhyun, seni korumak birinci vazifesi, sana asla zarar vermez.'' Tamam, bu iyi bir silahtı. Doğrularak biraz kendimi serbest bırakmayı denediğimde, tekrar derin bir nefes aldı. 

''Şimdi, kayışı tutan elimi bırakacağım ve atı sen devralacaksın.'' Sanki çok basit bir şeyden bahsediyormuş gibi panikle beni saran kolunu sıktığımda, ''Sakın!'' diye haykırdım. ''Chanyeol ödüm kopuyor, görmüyor musun?''

''Boşa çıkan elimle seni tutacağım.'' Tane tane açıkladı ve elini bırakmaya hazırlandı. ''Atını yönetmeyi öğrenmen gerekiyor.''

''Söz ver.'' Hızla atıldığımda duraksadı, böylece devam ettim. ''Beni bırakmayacağına söz ver.'' Bir süre sustu, suskunluğumdan faydalanarak elini bıraktı ve öteki elini de belime sardığında, yoldan çıkacağız korkusuyla kayışa yapışmamı izledi. Paniklemiş bir şekilde sıkıca tuttuğum parmaklarımı tek eliyle gevşetti ve ''Fazla sıkma.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Canını yakarsın, bunu istemeyiz.'' Belimi saran kollarıyla biraz daha rahatladığımda ve düzlüğe çıktığımızda, bir süre sonra delirmiş gibi atı izlemeyi bıraktım ve gözlerimi yola diktim. Gün batmak üzereydi.

''Nereye gidiyoruz?'' Yorgun bir sesle sorduğumda, ''Ormana.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Toprakların seni tanımak istiyor. Belirli aralıklarla gece gezintilerine çıkıp, topraklarına kokunu bırakmak zorundasın ki ihanet etmesinler sana.''

''Peki ya ormanda başıma bir şey gelirse, şaka mı bu?'' Diklenerek sordum ama cevap vermedi. ''Neden gece peki?'' diye tekrar sorduğumda omuz silktiğini hissettim. ''Orman gece uyanır, Baekhyun.'' dediğinde ses tonu tüylerimi ürpertti ama sesimi çıkarmadım. Bıkmış bir nefes aldı, belimde sarılı duran kollarının gevşediğini hissettiğimde, sırtımı kasarak yaslandım. ''Bırakıyor musun beni tutmayı? Bırakmayacağım demiştin.'' Huysuz bir şekilde söyledim ve kollarının tekrar sıkılaştığını hissettim.

''Seni, sen istesen bile bırakmayacağıma dair bir yemin ettim Baekhyun, geçit töreninde.'' Yavaşça açıkladı, gözlerim hafifçe açıldı ve başımı ona çevirdim.

''Hiç mi bırakmayacaksın beni?'' diye fısıldadım usulca. ''Son nefesine kadar?''

''Son nefesime kadar.'' Tereddütsüz onayladığında, titrek bir nefes aldım. Netliği tüylerimi ürpertmişti.

''Bıkmayacak mısın peki?'' Sakince sorduğumda tekrar başını salladığını hissettim.

''Nefret edeceğim.'' dedi basitçe, kaşlarım istemsizce çatıldı. ''Ama yine de bırakmayacağım işte.''

Neden ürperdiğimi ya da tuhaf hissettiğimi bilmiyordum. Dengesiz herifin tekiydi ve o an nasıl isterse öyle konuşuyordu, bunun beni etkilememesi gerekiyordu ama yine de beni saran dokunuşuna daha çok yaslanmak istiyordum, üstelik bu seferki fiziksel değildi. 

Sırtım istemsizce göğsüne yaslanıp tuttuğumu unuttuğum kayış gevşeyince, derin bir nefes aldı ve belimden doladığı elleriyle kayışı ellerimden aldı.

''Dün gece pek iyi uyuyamadığını söylediler.'' dedi usulca. ''Uyu haydi, uyanık olman şart değil.''

Canıma minnetti, açık hava uykumu getiriyordu ve sahiden de iyi uyuyamamıştım. Başımı, arkamda duran göğsüne yasladığımda sesini çıkarmadı. Bir süre sessizce ilerlemeye devam ettik, akşamla birlikte keskin bir ayaz çökmüştü ve üşüdüğümü hissediyordum.

''Chanyeol.'' Tekrar fısıldadığımda sessiz bir onaylama verdi. ''Üşüyorum.''

Derin bir nefesle bir süre sustu. Sonunda, bıkmış hareketlerle göğsüne yaslanmış sırtımı çekmem için beni hafifçe doğrulttu ve düz patikada ilerlerken tek elini bırakıp pelerinin iplerine attı. Seri hareketlerle çözdü, yakasını gevşetti ve ben ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan pelerinin eteklerini başımdan geçirdi. Başımı, genişlettiği yakadan çıkarmama izin verdi. Kalbim bir nabız gibi atarken, başım çoktan boynuna yaslanmıştı ve aramızda yalnızca ince bir şile bezi gömlek vardı. Göğsünü, bütün hatlarıyla sırtımda hissediyordum ve vay anam babam, aklımı yitirmek işten bile değildi.

Pelerinin iplerini ilk çözdüğünde, çıkartıp bana verecek sanıyordum ama böylesi daha iyiydi, böylece onu üşütmemiş ve vücut ısısıyla, daha çok ısınmış oluyordum, bir şikayetim yoktu. Mutlulukla iç çekerek ağırlığımı ona verdim ve gözlerimi kapattım. Sahiden uykum olduğunu sanıyordum ama at patika yolda sarsıldıkça, düşüncelerimin de etkisiyle uyumak zorlaşıyordu.

''Chanyeol.'' İkinci kez sorduğumda, ''Uyu artık Baekhyun.'' dedi otoriter bir sesle. Kaşlarımı çattım. ''Bana ne yapacağımı söyleyemezsin.''

Sustu ve cevap vermedi. Haklı olduğumu biliyordu. 

''O adam, Yifan.'' dediğimde göğsünün kasıldığını ve oturduğu yerde doğrulduğunu hissettim. ''Beni ondan korumak istedin.'' Tekrar usulca fısıldadığımda sustu. 

''Ne var bunda?'' dedi en sonunda, sesi agresif çıkıyordu. ''İşim bu, elbette koruyacağım.''

''Hayır.'' dedim diklenerek. ''Adamın bir tehlike arz ettiği falan yoktu, yine de arkana geçirdin beni, elimi tutmasını istemedin.'' Sakince açıkladım ve devam ettim. ''Bu da mı içgüdüsel?''

Sustu ve başını gökyüzüne kaldırarak rüzgara karşı derince soludu. ''İçgüdüsel.'' dedi nihayetinde. ''Elbette, içgüdüsel.''

Sonra uyudum, belirli aralıklarla uyanıp Chanyeol'u ve karanlık geceyi kontrol ettiğim yarım yamalak bir uykuydu. Beni, odama kadar kucağında taşıdı. Yatağıma bırakırken olduğum yerde hafifçe doğruldum ve beni izleyen gözlerine doğru gözlerimi yarım bir şekilde açtım. Rüyamda Sehun vardı, mutsuzdum, onu özlemiştim ve yalnızdım.

''Yalnız hissediyorum.'' Ne söylediğimi bile düşünmeden usulca fısıldadım ve pelerinimin yakasını derin bir nefesle gevşetmesini istedim. ''Benimle uyu.'' Yakayı kavrayan elini usulca kavradım ve duraksayarak bakışlarını bakışlarıma kenetledi. Sonra, derin bir nefesle gevşetme işine devam etti ve en nihayetinde doğruldu. Benimle uyumayacağını anladığımda, ağlamaklı bir iç çekişle gözlerimi kapattım ve yan dönerek ellerimden birini yüzüme kapadım.

Yatağın diğer tarafı çöktüğünde, elimi yüzümden indirdim ve gözlerimi yarım bir şekilde araladım.

Yanılmamıştım, zimogsum olmaktan nefret ediyordu, yanılmıştım,  _benimle uyuyordu._

* * *

 

 


	4. Her Şeyin Sonsuz Birliği

''Chanyeol.'' Dizlerimin üzerinde kalan pelerini kısa bir bakışla süzdüm ve derin bir nefes alarak perdenin ötesini sanki görebiliyormuşum gibi gözlerimi krem kalın kumaşa diktim. Beni onaylar bir ses çıkardığında gözlerimi yavaşça kırptım ve yükseldiğim parmak uçlarımın üzerine hafifçe geri indim.

''Burada bunun altına giyebileceğim herhangi bir şey yok ve ben...'' Duraksayarak siyah ince kumaştan pelerine kısa bir bakış daha attım. ''Ve ben bunun böyle giyildiğinden pek de emin değilim.''

''Neden bahsediyorsun?'' Huysuz ve muhtemelen yeni uyandığı için boğuk çıkan sesi kulaklarımı doldurduğunda gözlerimi devirdim. Ben de güneş henüz doğmamışken homurdanıp durmak istemezdim ama beni gecenin sonunda uyandıran yine kendisinden başkası değildi. Üşendiğimden yüzümü bile yıkamamıştım, çapaklar gözlerime batıyordu ve ağzım esnemekten yırtılacakmış gibi ayrılıyordu. Üzerime atıp giymem için verdiği pelerin dizlerimin üzerinde bitiyordu ve pantolonum yoktu, üstelik inceydi ve üşüyordum.

''Koca kara kıçından bahsediyorum, neden bahsedeceğim.'' Kendi kendime homurdanarak gözlerimi devirdiğimde homurtusu bana eşlik etti.

''Seni duyabiliyorum Baekhyun.'' Kaşlarını çattığını görebiliyordum ama konuşmama fırsat vermeden devam etti. ''Çık da bir bakayım.''

Omuz silkerek derin bir nefes aldım ve perdeyi önümden çekerek çıplak bacaklarımı açığa çıkardım. ''Şimdiden söylüyorum.'' Gözlerim çatık kaşlarının süslediği gözlerinin titreyişinde ve yutkunuşunda dolaştı. ''Sabah ereksiyonun için üzgünüm ama beni çıkmam için zorlayan sensin.''

Bacaklarıma bakmamak için kendini tuttuğunu biliyordum, bunu titreyen gözbebeklerinden yakalamak zor değildi, ama çatık kaşları bir milim bile kıpırdamamıştı ve gözlerini ısrarla üzerimden çekmiyordu, iradesinin sağlamlığı beni hala şaşırtmaya devam ediyordu çünkü beni şimdi bileğimden yakalasa, kendimi kucağına bırakmak için düşünme payım olmazdı.

''Edepsizliğine hayret etmeyi bırakalı hayli oldu lakin en azından daha az konuşmayı dene, Baekhyun.'' Derin bir nefesle söyledi ve ben kaşlarımı çatarak ukala bir bakış takındım.

''Şu an hayal gücü vızır vızır çalışan ben değilim, Chanyeol.'' Onu taklit ederek söyledim ve gözlerimi devirerek açık teras kapısına döndüm. Hava hala aydınlanmamıştı.

''Doğru dedin.'' Ayağa kalktığını burnuma dolan kokusundan anladım ve söylediği şeyi idrak etmem beş saniyemi aldı. Yutkunurken beni tek bir sözüyle etkileyebilmesine ve hızla kızaran kulaklarıma lanet ettim. Perdenin arkasına geçtiğini adımlarından anlayabiliyordum. ''Ama ne düşündüğünü saklamakta senden daha iyiyim Baekhyun.'' Söylerken yüzünde oluşan yarım gülümsemeyi perdenin arkasında olsa bile görebiliyordum ve bu benim sinirle tıslamama sebep olurken onu daha da keyiflendirdi. ''Yüzünü yıka.'' dedi uğraşmaya devam ederek. ''Hararetini alır.''

Bir süre daha orada dikilerek ahşap rafları karıştırmasını dinledim. Hava çok güzeldi ve terastan esen rüzgar üşütse de beni diri tutuyor ve keyfimin yerine gelmesine yardımcı oluyordu. Bu aralar iyi hissetmeye her zamankinden daha çok ihtiyacım vardı ve rüzgar iyi gelmişti.

''Örtünün altına gir.'' Perdenin arkasından gelen gür, tok ses tonu kulaklarımı doldurdu ve bu omuz silkmeme sebep oldu. ''Bacaklarından çabuk soğuk alırsın, üşüteceksin.''

''Üşütmemi istemiyorsan bana bir pantolon bul.'' Omuzlarımı silkerek söyledim ve o da tam da bunu yaptığını söyleyerek homurdandı. Bir süre sonra, elinde bir pantolonla perdenin arkasından çıktığı anda, kapının tıklanmasıyla olduğum yerde sıçrayarak ona doğru sokuldum. Neden ürkmüştüm bilmiyorum ama dışarıdaki zifiri karanlık ve seher yeli ürkmem için ortamı kolayca oluşturuyordu.

Chanyeol kaşlarını çatarak önce kapıya, sonra bana baktı ve elindeki pantolona kısaca göz attı. Giymem için yeterince zaman olmadığını düşünmüş olmalı ki, büyük ellerinden biri hızla sol bileğimi yakaladı ve beni yatağın hemen önündeki kırmızı kadife kumaş koltuğun üzerine oturtarak yatağımdaki saten örtüyü dizlerime serdi ve çıplak bacaklarımı kapattı. Üzerimdeki siyah pelerinin başlığını başımdan geçirdi ve gözlerimin içine doğrudan bakarken yutkunmama sebep oldu. ''Gözlerinin içine doğrudan bakma.'' Uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla söyledi ve önüme geçerek bedenimi kapattı, arkasına dönerek bana kısa bir bakış attı ve elini işaret etti. ''Bir bahis eylemek istersen elimi tut.'' İri yüzüklü parmaklarını bana doğru uzattı. ''Önce bana söyle.''

Açıkçası neden böyle davrandığını bilmiyordum, halk da dahil, Akemi bu topraklarda yaşayan herkes için kutsal sayıldığımı ve kimsenin bana değil zarar vermek dokunmaya, yaklaşmaya, aynı odada nefes almaya bile cüret edemeyeceğini söylemişti. Benim istemediğim bir şeyin yapılması düşünce dahilinde değildi ve beni bu şekilde korumasına gerek yoktu. Beni kimsenin doğrudan görmemesini istiyor ve bunu saklamıyordu.

''Gel.'' Gür sesi odayı aşıp duvarların arkasına ulaştığında, kapının önündeki iki muhafız tarafından kapı yavaşça aralandı. İçeriye, başını kaldırıp karşıya bakmaya bile cesaret edemeyen, henüz sakalları bitmemiş, on beşinin başında gibi gözüken genç bir çocuk girdi. Krem şile bezi kumaştan bir gömlek ve oldukça bol bir pantolon giyiyordu. Elinde üstü dolu bakır bir tepsi vardı ve titrediğini görebiliyordum, bu beni gülümsetti ama Chanyeol bir milim bile kıpırdamadı. Elindeki tepsiyi biraz ileride kalan sehpanın üzerine bıraktı ve yanaşarak önce eğildi, sonra tek dizi üzerinde çöktü.

''K-kralım.'' Kekeleyişini duyduğumda yüzümdeki gülümseme biraz daha büyüdü. ''Kahin efendinin sizin için hazırlayıp gönderdiklerini getirdim efendim.'' Hala önümde büst gibi dikilmeye devam eden Chanyeol'u elimin tersiyle iteledim ve ona ters bir bakış attım.

''Nedir onlar?'' dedim tepsiye uzanıp görmeye çalışırken. ''Ne için gönderdi?''

Çocuk başını kaldırmadan yutkundu. ''İ-izin verirseniz göstereyim efendim.'' Bir kez daha kekelediğinde buna gözlerimi devirdim ve sonra başımı salladım ama bunu göremeyeceği aklıma geldi. Bir şey söylemek için hareketlendiğim esnada, Chanyeol çocuğa eliyle dur işareti yaptı ve iki büyük adımda sehpayı kavrayarak tam önüme bıraktı. Bakır tepsi üzerinde beyaz bir sıvıyla kaplı ağzı kapalı bir kase ve ağzı açık, içi mavi kadife kumaşla kaplı ahşap bir sandık vardı. Sandığın içinde, yine bakırdan üç küçük kase, mantar tıpalı küçük bir şişe ve cam kavanoz içinde bir büyük mum duruyordu.

''Nedir bunlar?'' Chanyeol kafasını uzatarak otoriter bir sesle sordu ve çocuğa döndü. ''Yerinden anlat, kıpırdama.''

Çocuk hafif bir baş selamıyla onayladı ve başını iyice yere eğdi. Chanyeol'den korkmuş olmalıydı.

''Kahin efendi mumu gece uyumadan evvel yakmanızı söyledi, kötü rüyalar görmenize engel olur, huzurlu bir uyku çekmenize yardımcı olurmuş, içine bizzat ben lotus yapraklarından karıştırdım dedi, hoş kokulu bir mummuş. Ay taşlarından irice olanı baş ucunuza koymanız daha iyi olurmuş, odada size en yakın mesafede durması gerektiğini söyledi. Bakır kaselerin içindeki küçük ay taşları için de bir kase tutkal gönderdi, hergün giysilerinizin üzerine birer ikişer tane de olsa yapıştırırsanız iyi bir ruh verirmiş canınıza, küçük şişenin içinde de yine ucu ay taşından bir ince kolye var. Kahin efendi bildiği tılsımları okuyarak kendisi işlemiş boyunluk derisini, boynunuzdan çıkarmamanız sizin için evla olurmuş."

Derin bir nefes alarak ağzı dolu tepsiye kısaca baktım ve ben daha söyleyemeden Chanyeol üstten bakışlarıyla çocuğu süzdü.

"Kahin efendi neden kendisi getirmemiş bunları?"

Ukala sesi odayı doldurduğunda çocuğun her zamankinden biraz daha utanıp sıkıldığını gördüm ve Chanyeol'e gözlerimi devirdim.

"Şey, efendim..." Çocuk kekeleyerek gömleğinin eteğini çekiştirdi. "Kahin efendi dedi ki, söyle o komutan bozuntusuna, bana işimi öğretecekse gelsin koltuğuma otursun."

Chanyeol'un gözleri büyürken dudaklarımdan püskürme şeklinde bir kahkaha kaçtı. Chanyeol inanamayan gözleriyle çocuğa bakarken çocuk hızla kısa bir müsade mırıldanarak doğruldu ve geri geri büyük adımlarla odadan kaçtı.

"Sen az evvel güldün mü?" Bana dönerek ve inanamayarak sorduğunda omuz silktim ve başımı yana eğerek şimdi çok daha uzun gözüken boyuna baktım. "Latife eylediğimi hatırlamıyorum?" Kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda bu kez gözlerimi devirdim ve olduğum yerde doğrularak örtüyü üzerimden attım.

Bana kısa bir bakış attı ve az önce yatağa bıraktığı pantolonu elime tutuşturdu. Yüz ifadesi sertleşmiş, kaşları çoktan çatılmıştı. Ne düşündüğünü anlayamıyordum ve birden keyfim kaçmıştı. Perdenin arkasına geçmeye gerek duymadan beli kuşaklı ince pelerin kumaşından pantolonu bacaklarıma geçirdim ve kuşağını gelişi güzel bağladım. Chanyeol'e döndüğümde, yine aramıza uçurumlar girmiş gibi hissediyordum ve soğuk rüzgarlar esmeye devam ediyordu. Doğrularak tepsideki tutkal ve iki küçük taşı kavrayarak pelerinin eteğine yapıştırdı. Sessiz ve hızlıydı.

Aynı şekilde geri dönüp küçük mantar tıpayı kavradı ve şişenin içinden yuvarlak ince deriden, ucundan küçük ince uzun bir ay taşı sarkan kolyeyi çıkardı.

Bana yaklaşarak bir adım attı ve doğrudan gözlerime bakarken kolyeyi kavrayıp yavaşça boynumdan geçirdi. Başımı kaldırıp gözlerine baktım ve o, işaret parmağını kolyenin üzerinde durdurarak hafifçe tenimi okşadı. "Bir dahaki sefere." Boğukça konuşmaya başladığında gözlerimi kırparak bakışlarımı adem elmasından çektim. "Gülüşünü içinde tut. Özellikle başkalarının yanındayken."

*******

Güneş tepelerin arkasından gözükmeye başlarken, Chanyeol siyah atının üzerinden bana kısa bir bakış atıp sıkıntıyla iç çekti. ''Acele etmek zorundayız Baekhyun.'' Göğsümde bağladığım kollarımı çözmeden başımı hafifçe kaldırıp ona baktım.

''Binmek istemiyorum.'' dedim omuzlarımı yavaşça kaldırıp indirirken. ''At arabasıyla gidelim, korkuyorum.''

''At arabasıyla gidersek oraya vardığımızda öğlen olur, kaybedecek fuzuli vaktimiz yok.'' Çatık kaşlarıyla tekrar ettiğinde omuz silktim.

''Boşuna heyecan yaratıyorsun.'' dedim ayağımla yerdeki kızıl toprağı eşelerken. ''Ok atma, kılıç tutma becerilerinden yoksunum, bana öğretebileceğin hiçbir şey yok.''

''Fazla konuşuyorsun.'' Bıkmış bir şekilde derin bir nefes aldı ve gözünü dikip tepenin aşağısında kalan çakıllı yola bir süre baktı. Ağzını açıp tekrar bir şey söyleyeceği esnada, geçen gün Baron'un odasında duyduğum boğuk ses tekrar kulaklarımda yankılandı.

''Erkencisin, Park Chanyeol.'' Gözlerimi yavaşça kırparak başımı çevirdim ve sarayın kapısından kollarını esneterek çıkan Wu Yifan'la karşı karşıya geldim. Chanyeol'e baktığımda, çoktan çenesi kasılmıştı ve ondan sonra olan her şey ışık hızıyla gerçekleşti. Chanyeol eğilerek tek eliyle kolumu, tek eliyle belimi yakaladı ve beni atın üzerine çekerken ona itiraz etmem için zaman bile bırakmadı. Tek yaptığım beni belimden yakalayan koluna tutunarak ciyaklamak ve atı altımda, onu arkamda hissedene kadar kendimi kasmaktı. Chanyeol, beni önüne aldıktan sonra bile kolunu belimden çekmedi ve başlığımı hızla başıma geçirerek gözlerimi kapattı. Başımı hafifçe kaldırarak Yifan'ın ne halt ettiğine bakmak istediğimde, atın yanına sıkıntılı bir suratla gelerek tek dizi üzerinde çökmekte olduğunu gördüm. Bu adam beni huzursuz ediyordu.

''Kralım.'' dedi boğuk sesiyle, bunu yapmaktan pek hoşnut olmadığını anlamamak için aptal olmam gerekirdi. ''Sabah şerifleriniz hayrolsun.''

''Ne işin var bu saatte burada?'' Chanyeol çatık kaşları ve sert sesiyle sorduğunda, istemsizce sırtımı ona doğru yasladım, bu ses tonuyla konuştuğu zaman onun tarafından domine edilme arzum dayanılmaz bir hal alıyordu.

''Eğitime gideceğinizi duydum.'' Yifan, nihayet sevdiği bir konudan bahsediyormuşuz gibi parlak bir şekilde gülümseyerek eğildiği yerde doğruldu ve ellerini dalga kesim siyah pelerinin arkasında bağladı. Koyu kahve, taralı saçları güneşte parlıyordu. ''Ve düşündüm ki, kralıma bildiğim ne varsa öğretmek, benim için bir onur-''

''Hayır.'' Chanyeol sözünü ani ve keskin bir şekilde kestiğinde, başımı çevirip ona baktım. ''Aklı karışacaktır, ben onun için kafiyim, Yifan.''

''Bu saldırganlığın zimogs oluşunla bir ilgisi var mı?'' Yifan, açıkça saldırıyormuş gibi gözüken bakışlarını doğrudan Chanyeol'un üzerine dikerek konuştu ve alayla gülümsedi. ''Bilirsin.'' dedi başını hafifçe tepelerin altında kalan şehre çevirirken. ''Daha evvel emir eri bir kediye dönüştüğüm olmadı hiç.'' Chanyeol'un derince soluduğunu görünce, etkisi olabilirmiş gibi elimi belinin üzerinde duran koluna koydum ve hafifçe sıktım. Bakışları beni bulunca garip bir şekilde sakinledi ve güven verdi. ''O, yalnız senin kralın değil, sandığının aksine, koca bir ülkeye hükmediyor.''

''Şansını zorluyorsun Yifan.'' Uyaran bir ses tonuyla söylediğinde, Yifan bu kez omuz silkti.

''Bu kez on beş yaşında değilim, Chanyeol.'' dedi. ''Buna kralımızın karar vermesi daha evla olur.'' Yifan, bana dönerek tekrar tek dizi üzerinde çöktü. Bu defa o kadar da sıkılgan gözükmüyordu.

''Kralım.'' dedi hafif bir baş selamıyla. ''Talimde bulunacağınız orman oldukça geniş ve tehlikelerle doludur. Yanınızda kuvvetli bir askerin daha olması evla olacaktır. Müsade buyurursanız size eşlik etmek ve sahip olduğum bütün servetim, yeteneklerimi, sizinle paylaşmak isterim.''

Panikleyerek Chanyeol'e baktığımda, bana değil, tepelerin arkasına bakmakta olduğunu gördüm. Çenesi kasılmıştı ve o huzursuz olduğu zaman ben de oluyordum, bu kez kendimi yanında güvende hissetmem zorlaşıyordu. Bu işte tek başıma olduğumu anlayınca, hala cevap bekleyen Yifan'a kısaca göz attım ve atın üzerinde doğrularak sırtımı dikleştirdim. Artık Chanyeol'e yaslanmıyordum ve damarlarımda tuhaf bir dürtü dolaşıyordu. Sözümü dinletmek istiyordum ki bu daha önce hissettiğim bir şey değildi.

''Gerek yok.'' dedim, kekelemiş olmamam bir yana, sesim olabileceğini düşündüğümden çok daha sert ve otoriter çıkmıştı. ''Chanyeol'un benimle gelmesi yeterli olacaktır.''

Chanyeol belimde duran kolunu güven vermek ister gibi hafifçe sıktı ve bu yutkunmama sebep oldu. Kendimi babasının tıraş setiyle tıraş olan on yaşında bir çocuk gibi hissediyordum. Yifan bir süre sessiz kaldı, dizinin üzerinde duran elinin yumruk haline geldiğini fark ettim. En sonunda başını hafifçe kaldırdı.

''Siz, nasıl isterseniz, efendim.'' Nihayet konuşmayı başardığında, Chanyeol bu kez doğrulmasına bile izin vermeden atın gemine asıldı ve at ani bir hareketle yön değiştirerek tepeden aşağı açılan yola saptı. Hızla Chanyeol'e tutunurken korkuyla derin bir nefes aldım.

''Teşekkür etme yöntemin bu mu ?'' diye çemkirdim tek gözümle yola bakarken, hala korkmaya devam ediyordum. ''En azından hareket edeceğimizi haber verebilirdin!''

''Seni düşürmeyeceğim Baekhyun.'' Hala aynı oranda sert, ama keyiflendiğini anladığım bir tonda konuştu ve diğer kolunu da etrafımdan dolayarak daha güvende hissetmemi sağladı. Bir süre sessizce yola odaklandı ve ben de halen düşmekten korktuğum için sesimi çıkarmadım. Tepeyi biraz aşıp düzlüğe çıktığımızda, atı biraz hızlandırdı.

''Neden gelmesini istemedin?'' Yavaşça mırıldandı ve bu odaklandığım yolu kısa bir an için unutmama sebep oldu. Hafifçe omuz silkerken, belimdeki kolunu bırakıp atın dizginlerine tutundum.

''Onun yanında kendimi güvende hissetmiyorum.''

Başını salladığını hissettim ama dönüp ona bakmadım. Bu kez, atı kendiliğimden devralmıştım ve tam olarak sahip çıkabildiğim söylenemezdi. Yalnızca o sadece beni tutarken kendimi daha iyi hissediyordum.

''Benim yanımda hissediyor musun?'' Ukala bir sesle sorduğunda görmeyeceğini bilsem bile gözlerimi devirdim.

''Hayır.'' dedim huysuzca. ''Yalnızca bizimle gelmesine izin verirsem beni atının üstünden atarsın diye korktum.''

''Asla bunu yapmam Baekhyun.'' İnanamazmış gibi söylediğinde başımı salladım.

''Atına güvenmiyorum.'' dedim bu kez. ''Akemi atının gerçekten değer verdiğin nadir şeylerden biri olduğunu söylediğinde, daha huysuz bir at beklemiştim gerçi. Sana benzeyen, bilirsin. Neydi adı?''

''Sardalye.'' Beni bölerek söyledi ve devam etti. ''Şu an sardalyenin üzerinde değiliz Baekhyun.'' dediğinde şaşırarak ona doğru döndüm fakat sıkıca tuttuğum yuları da kendimle birlikte çektiğim için savrulmuştuk, Chanyeol kolunu bana sararak dengede kalmamı sağladı ve dizginleri paniklemiş ellerimden yavaşça aldı. ''Fazla sıkıyorsun.'' dedi yumuşak bir şekilde. ''Ona güven, ona güvenmediğini hissediyor, onun da kendine güvenini sarsıyorsun, seni düşürmeyecek.''

Derin bir nefes alarak dik oturdum ve kendimi daha güvende hissetmeye çalıştım. Ama hala kalbim gümbürdemeye devam ediyordu, anlık hareketlerden korkuyordum ve bu benim gibi biri için garipti. ''Sardalye'nin seni üstünden atmayacağına garanti veremem.'' Devam etmesiyle biraz gevşedim ve dikkatimi sözlerine verdim. '' Şayet ben değilsem, herkesi üzerinden atar, muhtemelen seni bile. Risk alamam, bu sahip olduğun üç yüz attan yalnızca birisi.''

''Yanılmamışım o zaman.'' dedim yavaşça. ''Atın da senin gibi huysuz herifin teki.'' Bir süre sakince yola devam ettik ve ben az evvel söylediği şeyi fark ederek yavaşça gözlerimi büyüttüm.

''Vay anam babam!Üç yüz atım mı var benim?'' diye çığırdım olduğum yerde şok içinde kalırken. ''Bundan daha önce haberim olabilirdi!'' Güldüğünü duydum ama umursamadan devam ettim. ''Küçücük yaşımdan beri çalışıyorum ben, en azından birkaçını satar, dünyadaki az ama şimdi bakınca mükemmel olduğunu gördüğüm ömrümü daha da mükemmel kılardım.''

''O zaman atların sahibi sen değildin.'' Hayal dünyamı bölerek söyledi ve ben burnumu kıvırdım. ''Babandı.''

''Keşke öyle kalsaydı.'' Kendime engel olamadan yumuşakça mırıldandım ve derin bir nefes aldığını duydum. ''Bunun seni kızdırdığını biliyorum.'' diye devam ettim ve sırtımı istemsizce ona yasladım. ''Ama sen de, bunun beni sahiden üzdüğünü bilmelisin.'' Ses tonum, ben istemeden kırıklarla dolu çıkıyordu ve buna engel olamıyordum. Yavaşça yutkunarak yüzüme çarpan seher yelini hissettim. ''Burada hava tertemiz.'' Yumuşakça mırıldandım ve bayram eden ciğerlerime gökyüzünü doldurdum. ''Seul'un havası oldukça kirlidir, bazen nefes almak imkansız hale gelir. Üstelik, evimin küçük odaları daima rutubetlidir, evde de nefes almak mümkün değildir çoğu zaman anlayacağın.'' Sustum, bir şeyler söylemesini beklemediğim bir suskunluktu bu, o da söylemedi. ''Ama nefes alamadığım o günleri özlemekten nefes alamıyorum Chanyeol.'' Gözlerimin ne ara dolduğunu bilmiyordum. Yutkundum ve boğazımdaki yumrunun geçmesini bekledim, geçmedi. ''Ciğerlerim, bir dünya oksijen doluyken hem de.''

Bir süre, hiçbir şey söylemedi, çakıllı yolda at nalının çıkardığı tıkırtılar bize eşlik etti ve ben güzel bir melodi olmasa da dinledim.

''Bunların senin suçun olmadığının farkındayım.'' Tekrar konuştuğunda duraksayarak onu dinledim, tereddüt ediyor gibiydi. ''Yalnızca, üzülmek için vaktin yok, Baekhyun. Ben...'' Duraksayarak derin bir nefes aldı. ''Seni korumakta bir gün yetersiz kalacağım, daima tahtının yanında duracağım ama tahtına seninle birlikte oturmayacağım, tek başınasın.'' Derin bir nefes alarak başımı salladım, anladığım falan yoktu, ama başka çarem de yoktu. ''Tek başına nefes alabildiğinden emin olmam gerekir. Ben adam öldürmekten anlarım, savaş taktiklerinden, ormanın dilinden, kılıcın sözünden. Ama sen kılıcı doğrultacağım yönü bana söylemez isen, kılıcımın keskinliği yok hükmündedir.''

Gözlerimi yavaşça kapatıp açtım, evimin yolunu unuttuğumu ve ara sokaklarda kaybolduğum için bazen Sehun'u aramak zorunda kaldığımı ona söylemedim. Yalnızca dinledim. ''Bir savaş yaklaşıyor, gezegenin en büyük, en kanlı savaşı, yüzlerce yıldır söylenegelen bir kehanet. Aylaklık etme lüksün yok, tez zamanda idareyi eline alman gerekir, göstereceğin ilk zayıflıkta, tahtını kana boyarlar Baekhyun.'' Yutkunarak ona sokuldum, ürktüğümü anlayınca, karnımın üstündeki elini hafifçe hareket ettirerek beni sakinleştirmeyi umdu.

''Ölmeme izin vermezsin.'' diye fısıldadım usulca, istemsizce dudaklarımdan dökülüverdi ve ona çoktan bel bağladığımı hissetmek beni ölüm düşüncesi kadar ürküttü.

''İzin vermem.'' diye fısıldadı o da usulca. ''Zaten ölümsüzsün.'' İstemsizce gülerken kendimi kollarında rahat bıraktım ve kasılan kollarımı gevşettim.

''Savaş kazanmak o kadar da zor değil.'' Gülerken omuz silkerek söyledim. ''Köşeye sıkışırsak ejderhalarımızı üstlerine salarız.''

Dalga geçerek söylediğimde, tek gülen taraf olduğumu fark ettim ve duraksayarak Chanyeol'e döndüm. Kaşları hafifçe çatılmış, düşünüyor gibiydi.

''Ejderhalar olmaz.'' dedi başını ciddiyetle sallarken, neredeyse küçük dilimi yutacaktım. ''Bu gezegende kontrol etmeyi başaramadığım tek şey onlar, sürprizlerle dolu ve eğitimsizler.''

Ağzım beş karış açık bir şekilde ona bakarken, ''Yok devenin nalı.'' diye fısıldadım. Bir süre, ben şaşkınlıkla ona bakarken ciddiyetle atı sürmeye devam etti. En sonunda, gülerek bana döndü ve açık kalmış ağzımı kapattı.

''Dalga geçiyorum Baekhyun.'' dedi gülerken, onu gülerken bu kadar yakından gördüğüm ilk seferdi ve tanrım ne kadar da güzeldi. ''Bu gezegende, kontrol etmeyi başaramadığım, sürprizlerle dolu ve eğitimsiz tek varlık sensin.''

Bir kez daha istemsizce gülerken ona katıldım ve sadece şaka yaptığını anlayınca rahatlayarak derin bir nefes aldım. Atı, nihayet tamamen düzlüğe çıkarırken ciddiyetle devam etti. ''Ejderhalar oldukça uysallar.''

*******

''Geldik.'' Chanyeol, atı büyük açıklığın kenarında durduğunda doğrularak belimi kütlettim, tepeden aşağı inerken ve ormanın ortasına ilerlerken epey yol gelmiştik, güneş çoktan doğmuş, yerine yerleşmişti. Sabah ayazı uykumun açılmasına yardımcı olmuştu ve iyi hissediyordum. Orman karışık geniş yapraklı ağaçlardan oluşuyordu. Chanyeol, burada oldukça sık yağmur yağar diye açıkladı, kış yalnız tepelerde çetin geçermiş, o bölge zaten iğne yapraklı ağaçlarla kaplıydı. Meşeler, kızıl ağaçlar ve adını tam olarak çıkartamadığım bir kaç ağacın birbirine karışıp bir topluluk oluşturduğu bölge şimdi geride kalmıştı.

Atın tam yanında durduğu açıklık, genişçe bir sopayla biz gelmeden önce daire şeklini almıştı ve tam karşıda, üzerinde iç içe çizilmiş daireler bulunan bir büyük tabela vardı. Chanyeol, ben etrafa bakmaya devam ederken tek seferde atın üzerinden atladı. Keşfettiğim bir şey varsa, o da son derece güçlü ve çevik olduğuydu, gücü normal bir insanın sahip olabileceğinden çok daha fazlaydı ve hareketleri takip edebilmem için çok hızlıydı. Esnekliğine ise şaşırmıyordum çünkü ondan iyi olduğumu bildiğim bir konu varsa o da esnekliğimdi.

Atın hareket etmesine engel olarak kollarını bana doğru uzattı, kendi başıma inebilirdim ama o an için bunu umursamadım. Kollarına uzandım ve beni gövdemden yakalayıp tek seferde yanına indirmesine izin verdim. Sendelediğimde belimden tuttu. ''Bacaklarını esnet.'' dedi usulca. ''İki saate yakındır at üzerindesin, gücü çekilecektir.'' Başımı sallayarak kollarından sıyrıldım, büyük bir büyünün kollarından sıyrılmış gibi hissetmeme engel olamıyordum. Ben olduğum yerde birkaç esnetme hareketi yaparken, Chanyeol sıfıra yakın açabildiğim bacaklarıma usulca baktı ve hafifçe şaşırdı ama bir şey söylemedi. Atın yularını kavrayarak ilerideki büyük meşe ağacına doğru çekiştirdi. Atı, ağaca seri hareketlerle bağlarken, geri çekilerek üzerindeki pelerinden tek harekette kurtuldu. Bacaklarını saran, siyah ince kumaştan pantolonu, belinin üzerinde, büyük bol şile bezi gömleğini kuşatarak bitiyordu. Gömlek oldukça inceydi ve o bana doğru yürüdükçe, dalgalanan rüzgarla birlikte tenine yapışıyordu, rüzgar oldukça geniş bir şekilde açılan yakasından içeri sızıyordu. Simsiyah saçları rüzgarda dağılmıştı ve mavi yeşil gözleri doğrudan bana bakıyordu. Harika, utanmasam, az sonra ''senpaiiii'' diyerek kollarına yığılacak ve kanayan burnumu silerken hayatta kalmaya çalışacaktım ve bilginiz olsun, hiç utanmam falan yoktu.

Gözleri kısa süreliğine benden ayrılıp arkamda bir noktaya odaklandığında kaşlarımı kaldırarak önce ona baktım. Halen bana bakmadığını ve hatta hafifçe gülümsediğini görünce, bu kez esnettiğim tek bacağım üzerinde doğruldum ve üzerimdeki pelerini düzelterek dik bir duruş kazandım. Arkamı döndüğüm esnada, gözlerimi birkaç kez kırpıştırmam gerekmişti. Vay anam babam, bu gezegende erkekleri neyle besliyorlardı bilmiyorum ama babamdan en çok da şu an nefret ediyordum.

Tıpkı Chanyeol gibi giyinmiş olan, ondan biraz daha kısa, uzun bacaklı ve esmer tenli genç bir adam hafifçe gülümseyerek bize doğru yürüyordu. Sağ elinde bir yay ve ok tutuyordu. Rastgele bir şekilde dağılmış ama bir kuaförün elinden çıkmış gibi gözüken sarı saçları dalga dalga alnına dökülüyordu. Erkeksi bir çenesi ve esmer teninin üzerine iki siyah boncuk gibi yerleşmiş derin gözleri, yuvarlak bir burnu vardı. Gördüğüm en yakışıklı heriflerden biriydi ve bunu saklama ihtiyacı duymuyordum.

Gözlerine doğrudan bakmama kuralını ihlal ettiğim doğruydu ama Chanyeol bunu umursuyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu, tam karşımızda duraksayarak hafifçe eğildi. ''Kralım.'' dedi, sessiz bir baş selamıyla onu selamladım. Karamelli, ilginç bir ses tonu vardı. ''Komutanım.'' dedi aynı saygı ifadesiyle eğilerek.

''Baekhyun.'' Chanyeol bana dönerek sorduğunda, başımı çevirip ona baktım. ''Jonginle tanış.'' Gülümsediğini gördüğümde hafifçe şaşırsam da ben de istemsizce gülümseyerek Jongin'e baktım. ''Değil canımı, seni dahi gözümü kırpmadan emanet ederim.'' Yumuşak bir şekilde mırıldandı ve gözlerini üzerimden çekti. Beni kendi canının önüne koyduğunu anladığımda, bacaklarımın çözülür gibi olmasına engel olamadım. Bu tarz ani çıkışlarda bulunmasa kalp damar sağlığım için daha iyi olabilirdi. Yutkunarak olduğum yerde dik durmaya ve bana gülümseyen Jongin'e gülümsemeye çalıştım.

''Sizinle tanışmak benim için bir onur.'' Jongin samimi bir ifadeyle söylediğinde, girdiğim transtan sıyrılmaya çalışarak yüzümü buruşturdum. ''Gerçekten saygı ifadeleri beni felaket kıl ediyor.'' dedim başımı sallayarak, Jongin şaşırsa da toparladı, kibar bir adama benziyordu. ''Aynı yaşlarda gözüküyoruz, madem Chanyeol senin yanında rahat, öyleyse benimle rahat konuş.'' Jongin rahatlayarak sırıttı ve Chanyeol öksürerek dikkatimi dağıttı.

''Açıklığı söylediğim gibi çevirmişsin.'' dedi, sesi onaylar ve memnun bir tınıda çıkıyordu. ''Önce köşeye sıkışmışken hayatta kalmayı öğrenmesi gerek. Bu açıklık hayal ettiğimden daha geniş ama önemi yok. Okla başlayalım.'' Gözlerini kaldırarak şimdi hedef tahtası olduğunu anlayabildiğim tahtaya dikti gözlerini. ''Mesafe seni çalıştırdığım hedef tahtasınınkiyle aynı.'' Gülümseyerek Jongin'e döndü. ''İyi bir hafızan var.'' Jongin hafifçe başını sallayarak gülümsedi ve ellerini arkasında birleştirerek bakışlarını açıklık üzerinde gezdirdi, tuhaf bir aurası vardı. İnsana güven verdiği ve çok yakışıklığı olduğu, bütün bunların yanında kendine güvendiği doğruydu ama başka bir şey hissediyordum. Tuhaf bir duyguydu, diğerlerinin yanında elimde olmadan zaman zaman hissettiğim otoriter duygunun zıttı olan bir şeylerdi, tuhaf bir şekilde kendime güvenimi kıran bir şeyler.

Açıklığın ortasına kadar ilerleyip, Chanyeol'un uygun olduğunu düşündüğü mesafede durana kadar Jongin'i düşünmemeye çalıştım, güzel bir gündü ve Chanyeol ona sahiden güveniyordu. Zor bir adamdı ve herkese güvenmediğini anlamıştım. Chanyeol pelerinimin kolları ve başlığını omuzlarımdan geri çektiğinde ona baktım, elindeki yayı Jongin'e geri verdi ve okları kaldırarak dikkatlice görmemi sağladı.

''Bu oklar puta oku.'' dedi tane tane. ''Talimhane, darb okları da denir. Hedef atışlarında kullanılır, daha hafiftir, dış gövdesi huş ağacından yapılır. Bugün, hedef atışlarıyla başlayacağız, zaman ilerledikçe menzil atışlarında kullanılan oklara geçiş yapacağız. Heki, hava gezi, çavuş oku gibi çeşitleri de var. Bunları bilmen önemli Baekhyun, amacına göre kullandığın oklar da değişecek.''

Okları elime vererek gövdelerini hissetmemi sağladı, daha önce gördüğüm dümdüz silindir gövdeli oklardan farklıydı, ne kadar ölümcül olabileceğini avuçlarımda tutarken daha yakından hissediyordum. ''Demir uçlara temren denir.'' diye sürdürdü sözlerini. ''Uçları, kullanım gayelerine göre farklıdır. Zırhlı ve zırhsız düşmana ya da av hayvanlarına göre değişiklik gösterir. Yangın okları da var elbet ama bu öncü birliklerin işi, senin değil.''

Başımı sallayarak anladığımı belirttim, hiçbirini aklımda falan tutamamıştım ama önemli değildi, genel bir fikrimin olması için bahsediyor gibi gözüküyordu. Chanyeol, okları elimden alarak az evvel Jongin'in elinde, şimdi ise yerde duran yayı eğilerek aldı, elinde hiç eğreti durmuyordu ve bu görüntü bile üzerine atlamak istememe sebep oluyordu. Başımı uzattığımda, Jongin'in arkada bir yerlerde hedef tahtasıyla uğraştığını gördüm.

Chanyeol yayı sertçe kavrayarak ellerimin üzerine bıraktı. ''Buralarda kavs ya da kabza da deriz. Yapımında ağaç, kemik, sinir ve tutkal sıkça kullanılır. Bu kaliteli olanlardan, sürgünü kızılcık ağacından yapılmış bir tane. Önemli bir parçası öküz veya manda boynuzundan yapılır. Yaya gerilen ve atış hızını sağlayan sinir ise öküzün bilek ve dizi arasından çıkartılır. Bu hedef yayı, şu an durduğun ve atış yapacağın mesafe ise geze. Eğer çabuk öğrenirsen savaş yayıyla çalışmaya başlayacağız.''

Onay bekleyerek yüzüme baktığını görünce başımı salladım ve o derin bir nefes aldı. İki adımda arkama geçerek omuzlarımı kavradı ve bu kez derin bir nefes alan bendim. Tek ayağını bacaklarımın arasından geçirerek toprak üzerinde bir çizgi çizdi. ''Bu atış çizgisi.'' dedi sakin bir şekilde. ''İki bacağın atış çizgisinin iki yanında, omuz genişliğinde açık durmalı.'' Elini tam belimin ortasında hissettiğimde hafifçe kıvrıldım, iki parmağıyla omurgama hafifçe masaj yaptı. ''Kendini sıkma.'' dedi boynuma doğru, ona o zaman siktirip gitmesi gerektiğini bağırmak istedim çünkü beni çileden çıkartıyordu. ''Vücut ağırlığını parmak uçlarına ve topuklarına eşit şekilde ver.''

Yayı kaldırarak kabzasını elime verdi ve sıkıca tuttuğumdan emin olduktan sonra oku kaldırdı. ''Çekiş esnasında kabzadaki elinin gücünü doğrudan bileğine ver. Bak, oku yerleştirme işareti.'' Kabzadaki küçük oyuğu eliyle gösterdi. ''Çentiğe gelecek şekilde, okun tüyünün sana doğru olduğundan ve çentiğin kirişe yerleştiğinden emin ol.'' Parmaklarımı çentiğin üzerine konumlandırmak için kavradığında yutkundum, elektriklenmeyi onun da hissettiğini biliyordum ama bozuntuya vermiyordu. ''İşaret parmağın çentiğin üzerinde, orta ve yüzük parmağın çentiğin altında kalacak şekilde tut. Dikkat et, parmakların tam olarak çentiğe değmesin. Elinin arkasını olabildiğince düz tut ve şimdi, kirişi hafifçe çek.''

Söylediğine uyarak kirişi hafifçe çektiğimde, başını onaylar şekilde sağladı, elimde güç tutma fikrinden tuhaf bir şekilde hoşlanmıştım. ''Öndeki omzunun duruşunu bozmadan, ötekini yukarıya, işaret parmağın tam çene mesafende kalacak şekilde çek.'' Dediğine uyarak kirişi gergince çektim ve o yaklaşarak yukarda kalan dirseğimi hafifçe indirdi. ''Şimdi, kirişi bırakmak için hazırlan, unutma üç parmağın da aynı anda bırakmalı ve duruşunu kirişi bıraktıktan sonra bile bozmamalısın, ellerin boynunun etrafına serbest bir şekilde düşecek.''

Derin bir nefesle bırakmak için hazırlandım. İnanılmaz derecede stres olmuştum ve bunun sebebini bilmiyordum. Gözlerimle hedefi kestirmeye çalıştım ve henüz öyle bir niyetim yokken, Chanyeol'un belime dokunup kendimi serbest bırakmamı söylemesiyle kiriş ellerimden kaydı. Ok hedef tahtasını es geçip Jongin'i omzundan kıl payı sıyırarak ağaca isabet ettiğinde, neden bu kadar sinirlenmiştim bilmiyorum ama kanım damarlarımda kaynıyordu. Sinirle Chanyeol'e döndüğümde, bıkkın bir nefesle burun kemerini tuttuğunu gördüm.

''Senin yüzünden oldu!'' diye çemkirdim Jongin'i umursamadan. ''Ne diye koyarsın elini belime be adam?!''

''Beceriksizliğine kılıf arama.'' Chanyeol sakin bakışlarla söyledi ve gözlerimi hafifçe büyütürken yerden başka bir ok almak için eğildi. ''Kasların çok gergindi, sana dokunmasaydım bile hedefi tutturamayacaktın.''

Derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kapatarak ağırlığımı tek bacağıma verdim. ''Egon sesini bastırıyor.'' dedim en sonunda. ''Ne söylediğini anlayamadığım için kusura bakma.''

Jongin'in ileride yarı şaşkınlık yarı gülerek bizi izlediğini görünce omuz silktim. Chanyeol de umursuyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu, yerde ok çantasıyla girdiği küçük bir uğraşın tam ortasındaydı. ''Hedefi tutturacak bir oku henüz okçunun duruşundan anlarım Baekhyun.'' dedi sakin bir şekilde. ''Hatırlatırım ki ordunun başında ben varım ve seni temin ederim, bu mevkiye kolay gelmedim.''

Hiç umursamayarak yerdeki toprağı eşelediğimi görünce gözlerini devirdi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Günün geri kalanı başından daha berbattı, öğleden sonraya kadar sayısız ok attım ve değil on ikiyi vurmak, bir kez bile hedef tahtasını vurmayı başaramadım. Chanyeol'un sabrının sınırına geldiğini biliyordum, bile bile yaptığımı ve inat ettiğimi düşünüyordu.

Son ok da ellerimden kayıp oldukça uzaktaki büyük ağacı vurduğunda, Chanyeol bıkkınlıkla derin bir nefes aldı. ''Bu kadar yeter.'' dedi yayı elimden alırken, sesi yüksekti. ''Disipline ihtiyacın var senin, bile bile yapıyorsun.'' Ben ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan yanımda bitti ve ayaklarım yerden kesildi. Ciyaklayışımı hiç umursamadan beni baş aşağı çevirdi ve sırtına attı, bağırarak elbisesine tutunduğumda gülen Jongin'in sesi sinirlerimi bozmaya yetmişti. ''Ne yapıyorsun tanrı aşkına?!'' Nefes nefese sorduğumda, ağırlığımdan hiç etkilenmeden büyük ağaca doğru yürüdü ve tek ayağını boşluğa koyarak kendini yukarı çekti. ''Seni aklını başına devşireceğin bir yere götürüyorum.'' Ayağını öteki dala koyup kendini yukarı çektiğinde, dala çarpmamak için başımı eğmem gerekmişti. ''Chanyeol düşeceğiz!''

Söylediklerimi hiç umursamadan, kucağında hafif bir poşet varmış gibi ağacın tepesine kadar çıktı ve çığlıklarıma aldırmadan beni tekrar bacaklarımın üzerine indirdi. Bir dalın üzerine bıraktığında, nihayet ayaklarım yere bastığı için kendimi güvende hissederek rahatladım ve derin bir nefes aldım.

''Burada kal.'' dedi, bir dal aşağımda, gözleri kızgınlıkla üzerimde gelip gidiyordu. ''Gün batana kadar gelip almayacağım seni buradan.'' Burnundan sinir soluyordu ve onu gerçekten kızdırdığımı anladığım ilk seferdi. Daha sonra, sanki metrelerce yükseklikte bir ağacın tepesinde değilmişiz gibi, merdivenden iner gibi seri hareketlerle yere ulaştı ve beni kalın bir dalın üzerinde, ayakta yalnız bıraktı. Aşağıya doğru hafifçe göz attığımda, dört adımda inebileceğimi fark ettim ve omuz silktim. Sözünü dinlettiğini sanmak istiyorsa öyle yapmasına izin verecektim. Bu yüzden, ayakta durduğum dala dikkatlice oturdum ve dirseklerimi dizlerime yaslayarak bacaklarımı sallamaya başladım. Orada ne kadar durdum bilmiyorum, çıkmadan önce Chanyeol'un zorla yedirdiği bir kase pilav dışında bir şey yememiştim ve karnım açtı. Acıktığımı düşünmeye başladıktan on dakika sonra, Jongin tıpkı Chanyeol gibi seri hareketlerle çıkarak yanıma oturdu.

''İşte.'' dedi elindeki ağzı kapalı bakır kaseyi hafifçe sallarken, bir elinde de kaşık vardı. ''Sana yemek getirdim.''

Sırıtarak teşekkür ettim ve kaseyi elinden aldım, kapağı açtığımda, birazcık et, kimchi ve pilavın birbirine karışmış olduğunu gördüm, omuz silkerek yemeye başladığımda Jongin bana bakmaya devam ediyordu. Başımı kaldırıp soran bakışlarla ona baktım ve derin bir nefes alarak aşağıyı gösterdi.

''Korkabileceğini düşünmüştüm.'' dedi, sesi biraz şaşkınlık taşıyordu. ''Epey yüksekteyiz.''

İstemsizce gülerken bir kaşık daha aldım ve ona baktım. ''Benim işim bu.'' dedim umursamazca omuz silkerken. ''Yani işim buydu, epey yüksekte hayatta kalmak.''

Bir şey anlamayarak bir süre suratıma baktı ama soru sormadı. Kibardı ama ilginç, dengesiz bir tarafı vardı. Ağaçların arasından gözüken gökyüzüne uzun uzun baktı, gözlerinden ne düşündüğünü anlayamıyordum ama tam da şu an, etrafa tehlikeli bir his yayıyordu. Güç gibi. Elimdeki kaşığı pilavıma saplarken birden iştahsızlaştığımı fark ettim.

''Jongin.'' dedim usulca. Transtan sıyrılırmış gibi bana döndüğünde, gözlerine dikkatlice baktım. ''Sen de askersin değil mi?'' Duraksayarak bir müddet yüzüme baktı ve hafifçe gülümseyerek başını salladı. Farklı bir şeyler vardı, kesinlikle farklı bir şeyler vardı.

''Sehun insanların ruhlarının koktuğunu söyler.'' Gözlerinden kısa bir karanlık geçtiğinde derin bir nefes aldım, birdenbire neden ondan bahsettiğimi bilmiyordum ama ben düşünmeden çoktan dudaklarımdan çıkmıştı. ''Sehun, benim en yakın arkadaşım. Buralardan değil tabii.'' Gülümsemeye çalışarak başımı önümdeki kaseye indirdim ve sonra ani bir kararlılıkla başımı kaldırıp gözlerinin içine baktım.

''Senin ruhun farklı kokuyor.'' dedim sessizce. ''Burada...'' Derin bir nefesle soluklandım. ''Burada, henüz çok fazla insanla tanışmadım. Ama sen, sen farklısın.''

Bir süre tartmak isteyerek gözlerime baktı ve en sonunda yutkunarak gülümsedi. ''Şu Sehun'dan hoşlandım.'' dedi gülmeye çalışarak. ''Eğlenceli birine benziyor.''

''Öyledir.'' dedim ben de gülümseyerek. Sonrasında, başını çevirdi ve yüzüme hiç bakmadı. Güçlü bir adam diye düşündüm, yutkunamayışını izlerken, yaralı, çok yaralı güçlü bir adam.

*******

Kahin, yeni bir gelin gibi yerine yerleşen güneşin sabah ayazı karşısında yenik düşüşünü yükselen tepelerin ardından izlerken usulca gülümsedi. Tam yanındaki Akemi, beyaz uzun saçlarını sıkıca örgü yapmış, soluk mavi elbisesinin üzerinden sarkıtmıştı, ona bakmıyor, gözünü tıpkı kahin gibi güneş ışığının üzerinden çekmiyordu.

''Yine ne gördün bunak herif?'' diye mırıldandı usulca, soluk, yer yer dökülmüş kırçıllı beyaz kaşları endişeyle birbirine yaklaşmıştı. Kahin, Akemi'nin hiç sevmediği gevrek gülüşlerinden birini bıraktı ve elini kaldırarak uzun beyaz sakalını sıvazladı. Gözleri tepelerin ardında bir noktayı görür gibi odaklıydı.

''Bir ejderha doğdu.'' Gülümsemeyi sürdürerek derince soludu. ''Tanrı yılanı yarattı, bir dalın üstünde, yılan kuyruğunu ısırdı, Ouroboros Akemi.'' Gözlerini yavaşça kapattı.

''Ouroboros, _her şeyin sonsuz birliği_ , bir ejderha doğdu.''

* * *

 


	5. Ay Taşı

Güneşin batmasına ne kadar vardı bilmiyorum, orada oturalı bir süre olmuş, Jongin tarafından da yalnız bırakılmıştım. İşin aslı, inmek benim için çocuk oyuncağıydı ama tuhaf bir şekilde bir ağacın tepesinde bir başıma bırakılmaya ihtiyacım olduğunu fark etmiştim. Yükseklerde hava daha temizdi, yalnız kalıp düşünmenin her zaman iyi bir eylem olduğunu düşünmüştüm ama düşünebildiğim falan yoktu. Düşüncelerim de, tıpkı zihnimin akışı gibi kesik kesikti, bir dakika önce buradan nasıl kurtulacağımı düşünürken, bir dakika sonra Chanyeol'un hayatında birinin olup olmadığını ya da eski sevgililerini merak ediyordum. Eve dönünce Sehun'a nasıl sıkı sarılacağımı hayal ederken, durup mor pelerinin ona ne kadar da çok yakışacağını düşünüyordum. Kabullenmek istemesem de, Akemi haklıydı. Kendimi asla bir yere ait hissetmemiştim ama burada zaman geçirdikçe, sahiplik takısını bile üstlendiğimi fark ediyordum. Bu garipti.

Derin bir nefes alarak dalların arasından görebildiğim kadarıyla gökyüzüne baktım, büyülü bir turunculuk çökmüş, rüzgar şiddetini arttırmış, akşama beş kalmıştı. Doğrularak belimi esnettim ve tek elimle ağacın gövdesinden destek alarak en yakınımdaki dala bastım. Sırayla dalları takip ederek üç seferde aşağıya indiğimde, son bir dal kalmıştı ve Chanyeol'un yerde, elindeki eski bir bezle okları silmekte olduğunu gördüm. Yüzümü buruşturarak tısladım ve kolayca yanına atlamak için dizlerimi karnıma çektiğim esnada bir şeyler ters gitti, elim boydan boya sızladı ve ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan kendimi yerde, yanında yatarken buldum.

''Baekhyun?'' Şaşkınlıkla bana baktığını hissettiğimde tek elimle gözümü kapatarak sızlandım. Saçlarıma dolan toprağı ve elimdeki kesiği hala derince hissedebiliyordum ve sinirlerim bozulmuştu, düştüğüm zaman çok nadirdi, neden düştüğümü bile anlayamamıştım. ''Tanrım bana oradan atlamak gibi bir saçmalık yapmadığını söyle.'' Tek eli gözlerimin üstündeki elimi, diğeri belimi kavradı ve beni seri bir şekilde kaldırırken sızlayan elimi avuçlarının içine aldı. ''Gerizekalı değilim, Chanyeol.'' Elime üflemeye ara verip terslenerek söylediğimde, dikkati bende değil elimdeki kesikteydi. Boydan boya kesilmişti ve biraz derindi, ağaçtan olmadığını anlayınca başını eğerek pelerinimin önüne işlenmiş iki ay taşına çatık kaşlarıyla baktı. Bir tanesinin tamamen kandan görünmez olduğunu görünce derince soludu ve tek eliyle burnunun direğini sıktı. Hala belimden destek olmaya devam ediyordu.

''Biraz daha bekleseydin gelip seni alacaktım.'' dedi suçlayıcı bakışlarını üzerimde gezdirirken. ''Bu kadar zaman orada tek başına oturdun ve güneşin batmasına az bir zaman kala atlayasın mı geldi yani?''

O elimi elinin arasında tutarken o kadar da sızlamıyordu ve bu da Zimogs saçmalıklarından bir başkasıydı. Bana ne kadar yakın olursa, vücudum da o kadar hızlı iyileşiyordu.

''Atlamadığımı söyledim.'' dedim çatık kaşlarımla elime bakmaya devam ederken. Dikişin gerekip gerekmediğini anlamaya çalışıyordum. ''Son dala kadar rahatça indim, atlarken taş elimi kestiği için düştüm.''

''Bu ağaç bin yıllık, Baekhyun.'' gözlerini kısarak ve beni hafifçe çevirerek söylediğinde, ''Eee?'' der gibi suratına baktım, o da derin bir nefesle beni kontrol etmeyi bıraktı. ''Herhangi bir yerin ağrımıyor değil mi?''

''Hayır, düştüğüm yer o kadar da yüksek değildi.'' Arkamı dönerek düştüğüm dalı gösterince kaşlarını hafifçe çattı.

''O kadar yüksekten nasıl kendini sakatlamadan inebildin?'' Hala bana inanmadığını görünce gözlerimi devirdim ve elimi ellerinin arasından çekerken toprak dolmuş saçlarımı temizlemeye çalıştım. Yıkamam gerekecekti.

''Sen nasıl kendini sakatlamadan inebildiysen, öyle.'' dedim huysuz bir şekilde. Beni küçük görmesinden hoşlanmıyordum. ''Trapezciyim ben, aptal.'' dedim en sonunda, son kelimemle kaşlarını çatmıştı. ''Yüksekte uçmadan önce, yüksekten düşmeyi öğreniriz biz.''

Az önce ellerinin arasından çektiğim yaralı elimi tekrar avucunun içine aldı ve yere eğilerek deri çantanın içinde beyaz küçük bir bez çıkardı. ''Trapezci mi?'' diye sordu ve onu şaşırttığımı o zaman anladım. ''Şimdilik saralım, saraya dönünce temizleyeceğim.'' Konuşmama izin vermeden açıkladı ve o bezi elimin üstünde sıkıca bağlarken derince iç çektim.

''Evet, binlerce metre yükseklikte, iki ucu çelik halatlarla bağlı bir sopa üzerinde kendimi oradan oraya atıyorum demenin kısacası, trapezciyim. Ve dünyada sayılı olanlardan bir tane, çünkü üçlü salto atabiliyorum.''

''Trapezcinin ne olduğunu biliyorum.'' dedi, gözleri hala elimi dikkatle sarmakta olduğu beyaz kumaş üzerindeydi. ''Yalnızca, beni şaşırttın.'' Omuz silkerek kaşlarımı çattım, elim zonklamaya başlamıştı ve ben bunak kahine içimden küfürler ediyordum.

Son düğümü de attıktan sonra başını kaldırdı, bana bakmakta olduğunu hissedince gözlerimi kaldırdım ve gözlerini yakaladım. Tuhafça yutkundu ve bakışlarını bel çevremde gezdirdi. ''Pantolonunun kuşağı çözülmüş.'' Usulca söyledi ve gözlerinde parlayan tuhaf parıltılar benim de yutkunmama sebep olurken, kalçalarımın üzerinde gevşekçe duran kuşağı yakalayıp kendine çekti. İstemsizce ona doğru savrulurken bir elim geniş omuzlarını buldu ve yutkunurken gözlerinin içine baktım, gözlerini üzerimden çekmiyordu ve bir eli bel boşluğumu bulmuş, hafifçe okşuyordu. Kıvrılarak ona doğru biraz daha sokulduğumda derince soludu. Onu bir anda değiştiren ve deli eden şeyin ne olduğunu bilmiyordum ama belimin o koca ellerinde kaybolduğu düşüncesi beni deli ediyordu.

''O zaman...'' Duraksayarak belimdeki parmaklarını hafifçe sıktı. ''Esnek olmalısın.''

''Öyleyim.'' Doğrudan gözlerinin içine bakarak ve meydan okur gibi söyledim ve bu onun sertçe yutkunmasına sebep oldu. Gözlerini birkaç kez kırparak derince soluklandı ve dizlerimdeki güç tamamen kesilmişken ona yaslanmama izin verdi. Yavaşça, belimdeki eliyle de unutulmuş kuşağımı kavradı ve nazik hareketlerle bağladı. Önce bir düğüm, son bir fiyonk. Soğuk parmakları katlanmış kumaşı düzeltmek için çıplak karnıma değdiğinde, belimi kıvırarak ona yaslandım ve sessizce küfrettim. Kıvılcımlar patlamıştı, aklımı kaybedecek ve burada ölüp gidecektim. Başka açıklaması olamazdı. Boğuluyormuş gibi derince soludu ve boğazını temizledi.

''İşte.'' dedi hırıltılı sesiyle. ''Jongin önden gitti, biz de saraya dönsek iyi olacak.'' Başımı sallayarak ve savrulmamaya çalışarak bir iki adım geriledim ve sargısız elimle yanağımı hafifçe tokatladım. Sarhoş gibi hissediyordum.

Ellerini belimden çekince, sargılı elim tekrar zonkladı ve bu benim sessizce tıslamama sebep oldu. Bana şöyle bir baksa da bir şey söylemedi ve eğilerek yerdeki ok çantasını toparladı. Büyük adımlarıyla önüme geçerek sabah bağladığı ata doğru ilerledi ve halatı seri hareketlerle çözdü. Atlara karşı tavrı her zaman çok nazikti, daima yüzlerini okşuyor, gülümsüyor, sevildiklerini hissettiriyordu. Atı, zorlanmadan dört beş adımda yanıma getirdi ve yaklaşarak pelerinimi düzeltti. Artık bir şeyler aramızda sözsüz şekilde gerçekleşiyordu, onay ya da izin beklemiyordu, ya da hiç beklememişti ama ben şimdi alışmıştım, bilmiyorum, kendimi ona bel bağlamış, ona ait ve ona sahip hissediyordum. Bu korkunçtu, deli gibi korkutuyordu ama engel olamıyordum. Belimden kavrayarak atın üstüne yerleşmemi sağladığında, bu kez korkmadım, hatta o binene kadar uzanıp atın yelesini hafifçe okşadığımda, gözümün ucuyla gülümsediğini gördüm. Ama umursamadım ve arkama yerleşmesini bekledim.

Az evvel olan şey neydi bilmiyorum, bir anda gözlerinde kıvılcımlar patlamış, kıvılcım büyük bir yangına dönüşmüş ve beni de kendisiyle birlikte yakmıştı. Sanki o an, onun için bir şeyler dayanılmaz bir hal almış da, içindekini açığa çıkması için iradesine izin vermiş gibiydi. Öyle ya da böyle, bir şekilde aklımı alıp avcuma vermişti. Ayrıldıktan sonra yine aramıza kocaman buz duvarları girmiş beni de kendisiyle birlikte suların altına gömmüştü. Normalde hiç durmadan ve utanmadan çalışan çenemin nereye kaybolup gittiğini bilmiyordum, üstelik canım acıyordu. Bana dokunduğu zaman sızının kesildiğini fark etmiştim ve bu büyülüydü. Kolları belimin etrafından dolaşarak dizginleri eline aldı.

Atın karnına hafifçe dokunarak hareket etmesini sağladığında, hala sessizdik, elim zonkluyordu, saçlarım kaşınıyordu, tamamen psikolojikti ama bir an önce yıkamak istiyordum.

''Saçlarımı yıkamak istiyorum.'' Huysuzlanarak söyledim ve o bir süre sessiz kaldı.

''Senin için suyu hazırlatırım.'' Sakince söyledi ve omuz silktim, bana dokunmamaya çalışması dikkatimden kaçmamıştı. Bedeni ve bedenim arasında hayli boşluk vardı.

''Bu elle saçlarımı yıkayamam.'' dedim aynı huysuz tavırlarla. ''Akemi de bunun için çok yaşlı, kolları ağrıyacaktır, yardımcılarından yardım isteyeceğim.'' Bir an için nefes almayı bıraktığını düşündüm, sesi tamamen kesilmişti ve bir şey söylemeyeceğini anlayınca devam ettim. ''Muhtemelen kendimi şımarık bir çocuk gibi hissedeceğim ama başka çarem-''

''Ben yıkarım.'' Aniden sözümü keserek söylediğinde önce anlamayarak sustum. İdrak ettiğimde hafifçe yutkundum ve o derin bir nefesle devam etti. ''Kimseden yardım istemene gerek yok, Baekhyun.'' dedi, ses tonu sertti. ''Senin, en yakının benim, ben varım.''

Neden gözlerimin yandığını ya da neden yutkunamadığımı bilmiyordum. O an bilmek için doğru zaman değildi belki de, onu da bilmiyordum. Bildiğim hiçbir şey yoktu, o vardı, ben vardım. Kalbimde büyük bir çarpıntı, boğazımda kocaman bir yumru, karnımda sancılar vardı.

''İşte.'' Büyük ellerinden birini belimin altından parmaklarıma doğru uzattığı zaman, anlamayarak bir süre baktım. ''Canın acıyor değil mi?'' Yumuşakça sordu ve ben tek kelime bile edemeden başımı sallarken buldum kendimi. ''Elimi tut.'' dedi aynı yumuşak tonla. ''Acını dindireceğim.''

Gözlerim yanmaya devam ederken, elimi avcuna bıraktım. Tek eli dizginleri kavrarken, öteki eliyle elimi sıkıca sardı ve karnımın üzerine bıraktı.

Baş parmağı yavaşça tenimi okşuyordu, bilinçsizce yaptığı bir hareketti, umursamadım. Aklımda hiçbir şey yoktu, ruhumda huzur ve korku, birlikte dolaşıyordu. Çalıştığım sirkte, Koca Steve adında yaşlı bir adam vardı, ufak tefek, minyon bir Koreliydi, ona neden böyle söylendiğini kimse bilmezdi, önceden çalıştığı sirklerden kalma, üzerine yapışmış bir lakapmış. Onunla iyi anlaşırdım, sekiz yaşımda, ipin üzerinde ilk kez durmaya çalıştığımda ve deli gibi korktuğumda, yanımda o vardı. Tir tir titreyen elimi tutmuş ve güvence vermek ister gibi sıkmıştı. ''İyi olacak, Baekhyun.'' demişti. ''Elini tutuyorum, elini tutuyorsam bana güvenmen gerekir.''

Neden bunu hatırladığımı bilmiyorum, bütün yol boyu elimi sıkıca tutan elini izledim. Acımı dindirmişti, elim artık acımıyordu. Gidene kadar pek fazla konuşmadık.

O akşam üzeri, atın üstünden inerken elimi kısa bir an bıraktı, çok kısa bir an, belki birkaç saniye. Sızlayan elim, gerçekleri bir tuğla gibi üzerime itti. Gün gelir de, elimi gerçekten bırakırsa, bu kez çok daha fazla acıyacağımı, orada, birkaç küçük saniyenin içinde gördüm.

Sonra, Koca Steve, zihnimde kalmış silüetindeki küçücük gözleriyle bana gülümsedi.

Elini çoktan tutmuştum ve bir kez tuttuysam, ona güvenmem gerekirdi.

*******

Kolumu Chanyeol'un akrilik ve mermer karışımından yapıldığını söylediği beyaz küvete yaslamış, başımı da koluma dayamıştım. Küvet çok yüksek olmadığı gibi, çok alçak da değildi. Yaslanmak kolaydı. Yaralı olmayan elim Chanyeol'un sürekli yenisini eklediği sıcak suyun içinde gevşekçe salınıyordu. Pek bir şey düşündüğüm söylenemezdi, Chanyeol geldikten sonra yarayı temizlemiş, düzgünce sarmış ve suyu ısıtmalarını söylemişti. Sıcak su ve küvet odama taşındıktan sonra da, herkesi odadan çıkarmış, yere kat kat serdiği örtülerin üzerine küveti konumlandırmış ve sıcak suları küvete aktarmaya başlamıştı. Bu süre zarfında benimle pek konuşmamıştı. Teras kapısı kapalıydı.

Normalde, sarayın içinde daima sıcak su bulunan mermer banyo odasında üç kez yıkanmıştım, ama burada, odamda, Chanyeol'un benimle birebir ilgilenmesi daha güzeldi. Şefkate ihtiyacım vardı ve her nasılsa bunu gözlerimden görmüştü. Chanyeol, son sıcak su kazanını da küvetin yanına çekti ve doğruldu. Üzerindeki şile bezi gömlekten bana aldırmadan kurtulduğunda derince yutkundum ve kaslı, terden parlayan geniş üst gövdesine bakmamaya çalıştım. Sol kolunda oluşan dövme mükemmeldi, parmaklarımla dövmeyi takip ederek omuzlarına kadar çıkmak ve ellerimi sıkı karnında dolaştırmak istiyordum. Göğsünün üzerinde boydan boya bir yara izi vardı, nasıl oluştuğuyla ilgili bir fikrim yoktu ama bıçak yarasına benziyordu. Derin bir nefes alarak kıpırdamadım ve pantolonunu umursamadan suyun içine yerleşmesini izledim. Sırtını küvete dayadıktan sonra derin bir nefesle bana baktı.

''Su, kafi derecede sıcak, soğumadan evvel yanıma gel.'' Başını hafifçe yana eğerek söylediğinde, istemeye istemeye olduğum yerde doğruldum, onun gibi pantolonu es geçerek pelerinimden kurtuldum. Herhangi bir utanma duygusu hissetmiyordum, yalnızken sorun değildi. Sadece bakışlarını çıplak tenimde açlıkla dolaştırması işime gelmiyordu. Fazla oyalanmadan bir ayağımı sıcak suya soktum ve elimi kavrayarak bana yardım etmesine izin verdim. Beni çevirerek sırtımı, çıplak göğsüne yasladığında titredim ve onun da soluklarının hızlandığını fark ettim. Tenlerimizin uyumu ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu, kıvılcımlar vücudumun her yerindeydi ve çıplak tenini daha çok hissetmek, onun tarafından daha çok sarmalanmak istiyordum.

''Bana dokunmaya devam edersen aklımı toplayamam.'' Usulca fısıldadım ve o eğilerek küvetin yanına bıraktığı kazandan bir tas su aldı.

''Aklına ihtiyacımız yok.'' Usulca söyledi ve tastaki suyu önce omuzlarımdan sonra ensemden aşağı yavaş yavaş döktü. ''Seni bir an evvel temizleyelim, fazla kalırsan üşütürsün.''

Ensemden belime süzülen ıslaklıkla ürpererek ona biraz daha sokuldum ve tası tekrar kazana daldırışını izledim. Bu kez, sağ kulağımın üstünden suyu yavaşça dökmeye başladı ve su saç diplerime işleyip beni ürpertirken parmaklarıyla saçlarımı geriye doğru taradı. Mayışarak gözlerimi kapattım ve derince soludum. Kuaför dışında kimse saçlarımı yıkamamıştı ve parmaklarının saçlarımda yavaşça dolaşışı, gösterdiği şefkat, ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu.

Bütün saçlarımı yavaşça, parmaklarıyla tarayarak ıslattı ve bu esnada bir şey söylemedi. Uzanarak yerdeki kalıp sabunu kavradığında, çatılmış kaşlarıma dikkatle baktı. ''Sorun nedir?'' Yavaşça sordu ve duraksadı. ''Limon yaprağından haz etmiyor musun?''

''Hayır.'' Kaşlarım hala çatılıyken huysuzlandım. ''Limon kokusunu seviyorum. Sadece sabun saçlarımı sertleştiriyor.'' İç çekerek elindeki sabunu küvetteki suya batırarak ovaladı ve biraz köpürttü. ''Şampuanımı özlüyorum.'' Sinirli bir şekilde söyledim ve köpüklü parmaklarını saçlarıma çıkararak onları da köpürtmesine izin verdim. Bir süre sessizlik oldu, sonra, kalın boğuk sesi kulaklarımı doldurdu. Parmakları, sabun köpüğüyle ağırlaşan saçlarımda usul usul dolaşıyor, ağırlaşan saçlarımı yavaşça ovalıyordu. Bütün sinirlerim uyarılmıştı ve ürpermiştim.

''Başka?'' Tuhaf bir ses tonuyla sorduğunda başımı hafifçe çevirerek ona doğru döndüm. ''Başka özlediğin bir şey var mı?''

İç çekerek tekrar önüme döndüm ve saç diplerime masaj yapmasına izin verdim. ''Var.'' dedim aynı huysuzlukla. ''Telefonum mesela, internet. Pijamalarım, tişörtlerim, iç çamaşırlarımı bile özlüyorum tanrı aşkına.'' Burnumu kırıştırarak söyledim ve iç çektim. ''Televizyonum, dizilerim ve Xboxımı da özledim. Çilekli donutlarımı da özledim. Mc Chicken yemek istiyorum. Bir bardak soğuk kola içinse tek böbreğimi veririm.''

İç çekerek bir süre sustu ve biraz su alarak saçlarımın arkasına döktü, bir taraftan parmaklarıyla tarıyor, her seferinde dokunuşuna daha çok yaslanmak istememe sebep oluyordu. ''Evin burası Baekhyun.'' Otoriter bir şekilde söylediğinde iç çektim ve artık ezberlediğim şeyleri tekrar söyleyeceğini bildiğimden gözlerimi devirdim. ''İşin aslı, iyi iş çıkarıyorsun. Ben...'' Beklemediğim bir şekilde devam edince kaşlarımı çattım ve hafifçe ona döndüm. Gözleri gözlerimi bulunca derin bir nefes aldı.

''Bahsettiğin şeylerin yarısını anlamadım. Ama kuvvetli özlemlere öyle güzel göğüs geriyorsun ki, bunlara evleviyetle dayanırsın diye düşünmüştüm.'' İç çekerek suya tekrar uzandı ve bakışlarını üzerimden çekti. ''Fakat Akemi, bir kaç küçük teferruatın bile senin nefes almana yardımcı olacağını söyledi. Eğer istersen, seni yarın dünyaya götürebilirim.'' Nefesimi tutarak ciddi olup olmadığını anlamaya çalışarak yüzüne baktım, kalbim çoktan hızlanmıştı ve gözlerimdeki parıltıları gördüğünü, gülümsediği zaman anladım. Çarpık bir gülücüktü. İç çekerek suratına baktığımda aceleyle devam etti. ''Yalnızca birkaç saat.'' Tekrar o otoriter tona büründüğünde umursamayarak gözlerimi kırptım. ''Bu bahsettiğin teferruatları buraya getirebilirsin.''

''Tanrım, Chanyeol!'' Ciyaklayarak etrafa dökülen suları umursamadan boynuna atladığımda, şaşırarak refleksle belimi sardı. Kollarımı boynunun etrafında sıkıca doladım ve yüzümü boynuna gömerken çıplak belimi saran kollarına titreyerek iç çektim. Resmen yaşama sevincimi bana geri vermiş ve hüznümü elimden almıştı. Çıplak göğüslerimiz birbirine dokunuyordu ve farkında olduğunu hırıltılı nefeslerinden anladım. Geri çekilerek kollarımı gevşekçe boynunda bıraktım, yüzü tam olarak gözlerimin önündeydi. Elleri belimde gevşekçe duruyordu ve gözleri yüzümün her bir karesinde dolaşıyordu. ''Teşekkür ederim.'' Sırıtarak fısıldadım ve gözleri gülümsememde takılı kaldı.

Alnıma yapışan ıslak saçlarımı tek eliyle geri tararken yenilmişlikle iç çekti. ''Ben seninle ne yapacağım?'' Fısıldayarak sorduğunda, hafifçe yutkundum ve gözlerinin içine baktım. Saçlarımı geriye yatırmayı bitirdiğinde, belimdeki kollarını sıkılaştırdı ve titrememe sebep olarak kendine çekti. Karşı koymadan ona doğru savruldum ve ellerimi göğsünde birleştirdim. Gözlerini kapatarak alnını alnıma yasladı. ''Beni çıldırtıyorsun.'' Hırıltılı bir sesle usulca fısıldadığında, elimi omuzlarında hafifçe gezdirdim ve gözlerimi kapattım. Gözleri kapalı, burnunu burnuma hafifçe sürterek dudaklarıma fısıltını bırakmıştı, kendisiyle ilgili cesurca konuştuğu ilk seferdi. Ona biraz daha sokuldum ve yutkundum, beynim tamamen pelteleşmişti, ondan başka düşünebildiğim hiçbir şey yoktu. ''Ezberlerimi bozuyorsun Baekhyun, seninle baş edemiyorum.'' Cesurca söyledi ve gözlerini açarak başını hafifçe geri çekti. Bel boşluğumdaki eli, hafifçe tenimi okşuyordu. Bakışları deliceydi.

''Bu şey...'' Yutkunarak dudaklarıma baktı. ''Bu tutku, kaldırabileceğimden çok daha fazla.'' Titreyen gözbebeklerimle gözlerine baktım. ''Aşk kadar yorucu bu.''

''Aşk ve tutku aynı şeyler değildir.'' Nihayet bir şeyler söylemeyi başarabildiğimde, duraksadı. Islak saçlarım, parmaklarına dolanmıştı.

''Aynı değil.'' Gözleri, gözbebeklerimden içime baktı ve beni darmadağın ederken usulca fısıldadı.  _'_ 'Farklı, hiç değil.''

* * *

 


	6. Kralım Byun Baekhyun

''Ne zaman gideceğiz?'' Yanımda dikilen Chanyeol'un siyah pelerinini çekiştirerek sorduğumda bana gözlerini kocaman açarak tehdit dolu bir bakış attı. Chanyeol'un Senatus Toplantısı benimse İhtiyar Heyeti dediğim, daha geldikten iki gün sonra ortasına atıldığım tuhaf salonda oturuyorduk. Güneş henüz doğmuştu, Chanyeol'un söylediğine göre bu kadar insanın buraya bu saatte gelebilmesi için gece yola çıkmış olmaları gerekiyordu ki, bu da tüm geceyi at üstünde uykusuz geçirdikleri anlamına gelirdi, toplantıda bulunmamak büyük saygısızlıktı, geçen seferki saygısızlığımı da unutturmam icap ederdi. Tıpkı bir anne gibi ben giyinirken tepemde konuşup durmuştu. Bitince ise söyleyeceği her şeyi söylediği için huysuzlanmama izin vermişti.

''Banane.'' demiştim omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirirken, yine de Chanyeol'un yanında Büyük Salon'a yürüyordum, yollar gitgide tanıdık gelmeye başlıyor. ''Ne zaman toplanacaklarını bana sordular mı?''

Ben hızla çemkirince kaşlarını çatıp yüzüme bakmıştı. Tereddütlü bir hali vardı. ''Haklısın.'' demişti sakin bir baş sallamasıyla en sonunda, ben şok içinde ona bakarken. Dudaklarında küçük bir gülümsemenin olduğuna da yemin edebilirdim. ''Bir dahaki sefere sana sormaları icap eder.''

Kapının tam önüne geldiğimizde, muhafızlara kapıyı açmaları için izin vermeden önce, bana dönmüş ve kıyafetlerimi düzeltmişti. Hazır olduğuma emin olunca beni çevirmiş ve belimin tam ortasından dürterek kulağıma dik durmamı fısıldamış, ben elinin altında titreyince de keyifle sırıtmıştı. Onunla ilgili keşfettiğim bir şey varsa, o da düşündüğüm kadar düz ve eski kafalı bir adam olmadığıydı. Üzerimdeki etkisinin farkındaydı ve bazen benimle bilerek oynuyordu. Aramızdaki fark, benim gözlerimden burnuma kadar bütün vücut parçalarım ''Seni kışkırtıyorum!'' diye bağırırken, o beni ayakta uyutuyor, üzerime ikinci uykusunu uyuyordu.

''Ya Chanyeol.'' Pelerinini mızmızlanarak bir kez daha dürttüğümde derin bir nefes aldı ve pelerinini tutmuş parmaklarımı kendi koca avcunun içine alarak tekrar yakalamama engel oldu.

Üç yüz kadar gümüş işlemeli yeşil pelerin giymiş yaşlı adam sessiz fısıltılarla gruplar halinde bir takım işler üzerinde tartışıyordu, en tepelerinde ben duruyordum, pelerinimin yakası kaymıştı, siyah saçlarım gözlerime girecek kadar uzamıştı, göz altlarım torba torbaydı, bana on beden büyük tahtta kayabildiğim kadar kaymıştım ve pazarda annesinin eteğini çekiştiren çocuk gibi bulduğum her fırsatta Chanyeol'u çekiştirip söyleniyordum. Komik bir görüntüydü, başrolünde olmasam gülebilirdim.

Benimle baş edemeyeceğini anlayınca salona kısaca bir göz atarak kimsenin elinde bıçakla bana doğru koşmadığından emin oldu, gözlerimi devirmemi umursamadan tam önümde diz çöktü. Parmaklarım hala avcunun arasındaydı, dün geceden beri bir şeylerin değiştiğini hissedebiliyordum, saçlarımı yıkadıktan sonra havluyla iyice kurutmuş, giyinmeme izin vermiş ve kendisi de giyindikten sonra beni yatırmış, daha sonra da yanıma uzanmıştı. Bir gece önce uyurken ona herhangi bir şekilde dokunmamış ya da yaklaşmamıştım ama elim sızladığı için tüm gece elimi tutmuştu. Ve geldiğimden beri uyuduğum en huzurlu uyku buydu.

Derin bir nefesle gözlerime baktı ve omzumdan düşmek üzere olan pelerinimi kızgın gözlerle düzeltti. ''Eğer sabır gösterir ve sessizce beklersen, on altı parça getirmene izin veririm.''

''Ne yani?'' diye ciyakladım devlet işlerini konuşan üç yüz adamı umursamadan. Başımı hafifçe yana eğmiştim ve gözbebeklerim patlıyordu, uyandığım en mutlu sabahtı. ''Sehun'u da getirebilir miyim?''

Kendimle birlikte on beş parça getirmeme izin vermişti ve hayır, Sehun bunlara dahil değildi.

''Hayır, Baekhyun.'' Gözlerini kısarak söylediğinde kaşlarımı çatmama engel olamadım. ''Bunu konuştuk, canlı bir varlık dışında her şey listeye dahil.''

Dudaklarımı büzüp ona bakınca derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini devirdi. ''Asma suratını.'' dedi hemen ardından. ''Bunun seni mutlu edeceğini düşünmüştüm.''

''Mutluyum.'' Omuzlarımı silkip derin bir nefes aldım, götürmekten de vazgeçer diye korkuyordum.

''Hem.'' dedi tekrar Senatus'u kontrol edip. ''Şu sayıklayıp durduğun internet denen zımbırtıyı getiremiyorum diye ağladığın için, adamlarıma interneti bulması için emir verdim.''

Gözlerimi kocaman açarak ciddi olup olmadığını anlamaya çalıştım. Son derece ciddi ve iyi bir şey yaptığından emin olan bakışlarıyla yüzüme bakıyordu. Şok içinde ve aniden haykırarak güldüğümde gözlerini kocaman açarak uyarıcı bir bakış attı, herkesin bana baktığının farkındaydım bu yüzden sesimi kıstım ama yine de gülmeye devam ediyordum. ''Latife eylemedim seninle.'' dedi kaşlarını çatıp. ''Hangi bahis seni böyle güldüren bilmiyorum ama bunu da konuşmuştuk.''

''Hoşgeldin büyükbaba.'' dedim bu kez ben gülüşümün arasından. ''Ben de ne zaman ortaya çıkacaksın diye bekliyordum.'' Uzunca bir süre daha güldüm ve o yalnızca kaşlarını çatarak bana bakmaya devam etti. Herhangi bir şey söylemiyordu. ''İnternet bulunabilen bir şey değil Chanyeol.'' Nihayet sakinleşmeyi başararak söyledim ve o kaşlarını bu kez daha çok çattı.

''Neden?'' Ölçmeye çalışarak yüzüme bakıyordu. ''Yalnızca Dünya'da yetişen bir meyve mi o halde?''

Gülmemeye çalışarak dudaklarımı ısırdım ve onu mıncırma isteğiyle karşı karşıya kaldım. Yanaklarını ellerimin arasına almak ve sıkıştırmak istiyordum. ''Hayır.'' dedim sakin bir şekilde, onunla eğlenmemden hoşlanmıyordu bu yüzden kendimi tutuyordum. ''İleri teknolojiyle bulunan bir şey, nasıl desem, bir sanal dünya.''

''O zaman pekala da bulunabilir.'' dedi bu kez, burnunu havaya dikmişti. ''Buradaki teknoloji kalan on bir ülkeden evladır. Ateş oklarını geçtiğimiz yıl bizzat kendim buldum.''

Tekrar gülmek üzere dudaklarım seğirdiğinde, ''Sakın.'' dedi. Olası bir sesli kahkaha krizimin daha önüne geçmek istediğini bilerek sırıttım. ''Kapat dudaklarını.'' Tekrar söyledi ve sustuğumdan emin olunca derin bir nefes aldı. ''Baş edemiyorum seninle.'' Kızgınlıkla tekrar söyledi ve doğrulmak üzereyken geri yerine oturdu.

''Az bir vakit sonra bitecek toplantı, densizlik etme, dik otur ve kararlarını bitirmelerini saygılı bir şekilde dinle. Unutmadan, alınan kararları kendi yardımcılarınla konuşup istişare edecek, bildirgeleri daha sonra yayınlayacaksın, bozuntuya verme.''

''Benim yardımcılarım yok.'' Gözlerimi kırparak söylediğimde ikinci kez gözlerini devirdi ve bir şeyi son anda hatırlamış gibi bana baktı. ''Unutmadan.'' dedi tekrar, güven vermek ister gibi gözlerime bakıyordu. ''Bütün bunları kendin söylemek zorundasın.''

''Ne?'' Büyümüş gözlerimle şaşkınlıkla sordum ve hemen ardından başımı iki yana salladım. ''Hayır.'' dedim panikle. ''Hayır söyleyemem Chanyeol, saçmalama.''

''Evet söyleyebilirsin.'' Elimi güven vermek ister gibi sıktı. ''Damarlarında kral kanı dolaşıyor Baekhyun, ihtiyacın olan kudret orada saklı. Sadece iç güdülerine izin ver.''

''Bu seferlik de sen söylesen?'' Yalvaran bakışlarla yüzüne baktığımda yüzünde yaprak kımıldamadı. Bu kadar yaşlı insana emir kipiyle, otoriter bir tonda konuşmak benim için zordu, en azından fikri geriyordu.

''Sonsuza kadar arkanda dolaşıp dağınıklığını toparlayamam.''

''Evet toparlayabilirsin.'' Gözlerimi kısarak ukalaca söyledim ve başımı yana eğdim. ''Senden bunu istersem yapmak zorundasın, unuttun mu? Kışkırtma beni.'' Üstüne basarak söylediğimde sinirle derin bir nefes aldı ve benimle sahiden de baş edemediğiyle ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanarak ayağa kalktı. Tekrar yanımdaki yerini aldığında, çoğu grupta fısıltılar kesilmiş, boşluğa bakıyorlardı. Konuşmaya devam eden grubu beklerken yaklaşık olarak bir saat daha geçmişti, sıkılıyordum ama dünyaya gitmeyi riske atamadığımdan ve muhtemelen onu yeterince kızdırdığımdan, elini çekiştirme işine bir son vermiştim.

İlerleyen zamanda, meclis başkanı gerekli istişarenin sağlandığını duyurdu. Bütün kararlar okundu ve nihayet bir şeyler söylemem gerektiğini Chanyeol'un bakışlarında yakaladım. Chanyeol, beni ayağa kaldırmak bahanesiyle tam önümde eğildi, parmaklarımı yakaladı ve bir eli nazikçe elimi, bir eli belimi kavrarken beni yavaşça ayağa kaldırdı. Yüzlerimiz birbirine çok yakındı. ''Ellerini arkanda bağla.'' Usulca fısıldadığında gözlerimi hafifçe kırparak ona baktım. ''Elimi tutacak mısın?'' Onun gibi fısıldadığımda hafifçe başını salladı. ''Hiç bırakmayacağım.'' Gülümsemeye çalışarak ona baktım. ''Batırsam bile sorun değil.'' Duraksayıp gözlerinde yabancı bir bakış aradım. ''Değil mi?'' Başını kaldırıp gözlerini gözlerime dikti. ''Batırmayacaksın.'' Güven verici bir şekilde söyledi ve ben derin bir nefes alarken önümden çekildi. Benim ayağa kalkışımla birlikte, bütün salon doğruldu, aynı anda gerçekleşmişti ve bu bir anda hissettiğim otorite duygusu, gözlerime değmeye korkan vakur bakışlar tüyler ürperticiydi.

Çenem hafifçe havaya kalkarken, içimde bir şeyler patladı, gözlerimi kapatarak otoritenin beni ele geçirmesine izin verdim ve derin bir solukla gözlerimi araladım. Nefes kesici bir andı, başım dönüyordu, cümleler ve kelimeler dudaklarımdan ben düşünmeden çıkıyordu, kulaklarım uğulduyordu, ne söylediğimi duymuyordum. Bakışlarım etrafta sert bir ifadeyle dolaşıyor, uğuldayan kulaklarımdan anladığım kadarıyla cümlelerimin de aynı sertlikten oluştuğunu görebiliyordum, her kelimemde bir baş daha yere eğildiğinde, gözler şaşkınlıkla aralandığında, bundan tuhaf bir haz alıyor, daha da ileri gitmek istiyor ama tuhaf bir dürtüyle kendimi dizginliyordum.

Bitirdiğimde, doğrudan karşıya bakan tek bir baş, tek bir soluk bile yoktu. Herkesin başı yerde, elleri önlerinde vakur bir ifadeyle bağlıydı. Tuhaf bir donuklukla çıkabileceklerini söyledim, üç yüz baş birden aynı anda eğildi ve salonu terk etmeleri bir dakikayı bile bulmadı, kimse konuşmuyordu, salonu terk edişleri oldukça sessiz bir şekilde gerçekleşmişti.

Nihayet salonda Chanyeol ile yalnız kaldığımızda, bir büyünün etkisinden sıyrılır gibi omuzlarım düştü, gözlerim yanmaya başladı ve şaşkınlıkla derin bir soluk aldım. Ele geçirilmiş ve bedenime geri kavuşmuş gibi hissediyordum, düşüncelerim darma dağındı. Medet umarak Chanyeol'e baktığımda yutkunarak derin bir nefes aldı, bakışları büyülenmiş gibi gözlerimde dolaşıyor, dudaklarından küçük bir gülümseme seğiriyordu.

''Böylesini hiç görmemiştim.'' dedi en sonunda, hala yutkunmaya devam ediyor ve bir şeylerin etkisinden sıyrılmaya çalışıyordu. ''Kendi aralarında konuşmaya bile cesaret edemediler. Baekhyun...'' Derin bir nefes alarak gözlerini yüzümün her karesinde gezdirdi. ''Onları büyüledin.''

Gözlerimi hafifçe kırparak derin bir nefes aldım ve doğrudan ona bakarken dik durmaya çalıştım. Chanyeol bir adımda yanıma ulaştı ve bedenimi belimden kavrayarak kendine yasladı, tamamen ona yaslandığımda hırıltılı bir nefes aldı. Gözlerinde beliren tutku beni de yakıyordu ve burnu hafifçe burnuma sürterken hissettiğim şehvet tenimi ısırıyordu. ''Tanrım.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle acı çeker gibi fısıldadığında ihtiyaçla inledim. Beni şu anda deli gibi istiyordu. Bunu gözlerinden görebiliyordum ve beni çileden çıkaran şey de tam olarak buydu. ''Beni büyüledin.'' Dudaklarını hafifçe dudaklarıma sürterek söylediğinde neredeyse ağlayacaktım. Sesi boğuk çıkıyordu. ''Daha evvel hiç böyle istememiştim seni.'' Başını çevirerek dudaklarını kulağımın altına sürttü, bacaklarım titremişti, içimde kocaman bir volkan patlamış, bütün sinirlerim uyarılmıştı, omuzlarında duran ellerimi saçlarına çıkardığımda hırıldadı. ''Sen o ses tonuyla konuşurken.'' Dudaklarını sürterek çene çizgim boyunca kaydırdı, beni öpmüyordu. ''Bütün düşünebildiğim seni öperek susturmaktı.'' Ağlamaklı bir ses tonuyla mırıldandı. Soğuk parmaklarını pelerinimin altında, çıplak belimde hissettiğimde, ağlar gibi inleyerek ona doğru sokuldum. İşaret parmağını belimden başlayarak bütün omurgam boyunca sürttü, kalçalarımı çıkararak dokunuşuna yaslandım ve ona sürtünüşümle birlikte kalçalarını bana bastırdığında tekrar inledim.

''Baekhyun.'' diye fısıldadı dudaklarını çene çizgimden çekip, alnını alnıma yaslamıştı, sakinleşmeye çalıştığını görebiliyordum çünkü değil bedenimi, az sonra ruhumu çekip alsa düşünmeden teslim olacaktım. ''Mahvediyorsun beni.''

Derin bir solukla saçlarını çekiştirip duran ellerimi saçlarından ayırdım ve omuzlarına düşürdüm. ''İleri gidemeyiz.'' Usulca fısıldadığımda başını salladı ve hala çıplak sırtımda oyalanan elini hafifçe kumaşın dışına çıkardı. ''Gidemeyiz.''

Beni onayladı ve alnını benimkinden çekip mahmur gözlerini hafifçe araladı. Yüzünde tuhaf bir gülümseme seğirdiğinde kaşlarımı çatıp ona baktım. ''Neden gülüyorsun?'' Sorduğumda gülümsemesi genişledi.

''Elimi tutmayı unuttun.'' dedi sakin bir şekilde gözlerini kırparken, gözlerim hafifçe açıldı. ''Ruhun, gücünü sana kanıtladı Baekhyun.'' Derin bir nefesle tekrar bana sokulurken gözlerini kapattı.

''Kralım.'' diye fısıldadı bütün tüylerim ürperirken.  _''_ Kralım, Byun Baekhyun. _''_

***

''Niye geldik buraya?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırıp heyecan ve mutluluk dolu bir suratla sorduğumda Chanyeol bana bakmadı ve odamın kapısını ardından yavaşça kapadı.

''Buradan mı gideceğiz dünyaya?'' Yenileyerek sordum ve kumaşı daha kalın altın iplikli pelerinin yakasını gevşettim, terlemiştim. ''Yoksa gitmeden evvel üstümüzü mü değiştireceğiz?''

Chanyeol bana aldırmadan derin bir nefesle teras kapısına doğru ilerledi ve lila mor karışımı alacalı tülü kenara çekerken, bakırdan, yılan işlemeli kapı kolunu hafifçe indirip kapıyı araladı. Dışarısı esintili olmalı ki, kapı önünde açıldıktan hemen sonra, saçları rüzgarda geriye yatmıştı.

''Baekhyun.'' Olduğu yerde dönerek sorduğunda, kaşlarımı devamını bekler gibi kaldırıp ona baktım. Sesinde tereddüt ve şüphe aynı anda gizlenmişti. ''Bir sualde bulunacağım, lakin dürüst olmanı istiyorum senden.''

Yumuşak bir ses tonuyla devam ettiğinde, şüpheyle gözlerine baktım. Bir şeyler yolunda ilerlemiyordu ve hissetmek çok da zor değildi. ''Dürüst davranacağını bana garanti edebilir misin?''

Bir kez daha aynı ses tonuyla sorduğunda, gözlerimi biraz daha üzerinde gezdirdim ve en sonunda ne olacaksa olması gerektiğine karar verip omuz silktim. ''Ben yalan söylemem.'' Gözlerimin önüne düşen siyah tutamları geriye taradım. ''Ne soracaksan sor, vakit öğleyi buldu, bir an önce gitmek istiyorum.'' Gözlerini üzerimden çekerek hafifçe yutkundu ve olması gerekenden daha derin bir şekilde soludu.

''Bir şansın olsaydı.'' Gözleri üzerimde olması fazla oyalanıyordu, her hareketimi takip etmek ister gibi bir hali vardı. ''Dünyaya geri döner miydin?'' Aniden sorduğunda, hafifçe yutkunarak yüzüne baktım. Çok ani olmuştu. Cevabı kendi içimde biliyordum, ya da bildiğimi sanıyordum, geldiğimden beri oldukça açıkça istediğim ve düşündüğüm bir şeydi bu. Ama şimdi, o gözlerime böyle bir bakışla bakarken, her hareketimi takip ederken ve açıkça cevabımın bir şeyleri değiştireceğini belli ederken, konuşamıyordum. Elbette diyip burun kıvırmam gerekirdi, dünyayı ne kadar özlediğimden bahsetmem, Sehun'u görmek için iki kolumu birden verebileceğimi söylemem gerekirdi. Burası lanet bir yer ve beni buraya zorla getirdiğin için senden nefret ediyorum diyebilmem gerekirdi işte. İşin aslı, sahiden hislerim büyük oranda buydu, ama ona bakarken yutkunmaktan başka bir şey yapamıyordum, söyleyemiyordum.

''H-hayır.''  _Yalan._ Gülümsemeye çalışarak gözlerimi kaçırdım. ''Ben istemesem bile ruhum ve bedenim burayı benimsiyor. Senatus toplantısında olan şeyi sen de gör-''

''Yalan söyledin.'' Ani bir şekilde sözümü keserek hızla söylediğinde derin bir nefes alıp ona baktım. Şimdi bakışları sertleşmişti, göz bebekleri kızgınlığın en koyu tonuyla parıldıyordu. Yutkunarak gözlerine baktım ve en sonunda yenilmişlikle nefesimi bıraktım. ''Doğruyu söyleyeceğim demiştin.''

''Hayır demedim.'' İstemsizce ani ve sert bir şekilde çıkan sesim beni de şaşırtırken elimle yüzümü sıvazladım. ''Bak.'' Saçlarımı tek elimle dağıtırken söyleyecek bir şeyler aradım. ''Bak seninle tartışmak istemiyorum Chanyeol, bugün güzel bir gün ve ben onu mahvetmene izin vermeyeceğim.''

''Üzgünüm Baekhyun.'' Ukala bir şekilde gülümsedi ve hemen ardından kısık bir soluk aldı. ''Baron haklıydı, seni dünyaya götürmem iyi bir fikir değildi.''

''Ne?'' Şok içinde ona bakarken yutkundum ve hızla aramızdaki boşluğu kapatırken ona baktım. ''Hayır, bunu yapamazsın!''

''Evet yaparım.'' Yıkılmaz bakışlarla bana bakarak gözlerini üzerimden çekmedi. ''Bana yalan söyledin, o vakit benim de sözümü tutmama gerek yok''

İç çekerek sinirle saçlarımı dağıttım. Gözyaşlarım gözlerimi yakıyordu, yaşadığım hayal kırıklığı çok büyüktü. İnanamıyordum ve onu yumruklamak istemekten başka yaptığım bir şey yoktu.

''Doğruyu söyleseydim de beni götürmeyecektin.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle mırıldandım ve elimle göğsünü dürttüm. ''Sen!'' Bir kez daha dürttüğümde bir adım geriledi. ''Sen gerizekalı olduğumu mu sanıyorsun? Verdiğim cevaba göre kararımı değiştireceğini anlamıştım.''

Çatılı kaşlarıyla iç çekerek benden bir adım uzaklaştı.

''Elbette götürmeyecektim!'' diye bağırdı o da bana dönüp. Onu böyle gördüğüm ilk seferdi. ''Ama en azından, sana duyduğum güveni sarsmamış olurdun.''

''Ne bekliyorsun benden be?!'' En sonunda ben de kendimi kaybederek bağırdığımda, kaşlarını kaldırıp bana baktı. Ellerim sinirden titriyor, göz ayalarım yanıyordu. ''Orada doğdum ben, orada doydum, orada büyüdüm, orada nefes aldım ve orada öleceğimi bilerek yaşadım! Sen kralsın Baekhyun, at binmelisin Baekhyun, ok atmalısın Baekhyun, aman sözlerine dikkat et densizlik etme Baekhyun, hadi bir de ölümsüzsün ama tahtını kana boyarlar Baekhyun! Yaptığım en ekstrem iş çamaşır yıkamaktı benim için Chanyeol. Benden ne bekliyorsun? Ben kral oldum, sefil hayatımdan kurtuldum diye kırlarda çiçek toplamamı mı? Burayı terk etmeyeceğimi nasıl düşünürsün?''

''Başarabileceğini düşünmüştüm.'' Usulca fısıldadığında kaşlarımı biraz daha çatıp ona baktım, gözlerinde hayal kırıklığı vardı. ''Bütün iç güdülerime rağmen, başarabileceğini ve iyi bir kral olabileceğini düşünmüştüm. Bermus'un sana ne kadar ihtiyacı olduğunu anlayabileceğini düşünmüştüm.''

Acı acı güldüğümde soluyarak yüzüme baktı. ''Öyleyse bile.'' dedim omuz silkip. ''Benim Bermus'a ihtiyacım yok. Ne biliyor musun?'' Yüzündeki hayal kırıklığı derinleşirken sinirle soludum. ''Hiçbir halttan anlamayan sizsiniz!''

''Bir damla kan ve endişeden oluşur insan bedeni.'' Benim aksime sert bakışlar ve kendinden emin, sakin bir ses tonuyla söylediğinde başımı çevirip ona baktım. Gözleri yerdeydi. Başını kaldırıp gözlerimi buldu.

''Ama sen.'' Gözlerini yavaşça kırptığında kaşlarım biraz daha çatıldı. ''Sen safi hayal kırıklığısın.''

Şaşkınlıkla açılmış ağzım ve dumura uğramış gözlerimle ona bakarken, olduğu yerde adımları üzerinde döndü ve ölümcül bir hızla odayı terk etti. Ahşap kapı arkasından çarptığında, omuzlarım hafifçe sıçradı. Boşluğa bakmaktan ve yutkunmaktan başka bir şey yoktu.

Mahvolmuştum, canım etim diri diri kesilirmiş gibi yanıyordu. Ciğerlerim ateşi yutmuş gibi sıkışıyordu, boğazımda kocaman bir yumru vardı. Ona inanmıştım, ona güvenmiştim ve beni biraz bile olsun anladığını düşünmüştüm. Bana verdiği sözleri tutacağını sanıyordum. Elini hiç bırakmayacağım dediğinde, içimdeki ateşe rağmen onun o kalın parmak ayalarında teselli bulmuştum. Kocaman bir özlemin içinde giderek boğulduğumu ve yüzme bilmediğimi görmüyordu. Ciğerlerim biraz hava için çırpınırken, beni suyun içine biraz daha itiyordu. Suyun altında bedenimi kavradığında, beni çekip çıkaracağına inanmıştım, kurtulacağım düşüncesine tutulmuş, umut dolmuştum. Beni biraz daha batıracağını bilmiyordum, iyi bir adam olduğuna inanmıştım, inanmak istemiştim. Acımasızlığının, tutarsızlığının beni mahvedebileceğini görmemiştim.

Omuzlarımdan gevşeyip düşen pelerine boş gözlerle baktım, yutkunamıyordum. Ağlamak yok, dedim kendime, ağlamak yok.

Adımlarımı sürükleyerek raflara ulaştım. Bakışlarım boşlukla etrafta dolaşıyordu. Üst raflardan birine elimi attım, en alttaki pelerini çekiştirdiğim esnada, iki pelerinin arasındakiler kucağıma düştü. Beni salonumda yakaladığı gün üzerimde olan gri eşofman altına ve mavi tişörte boş gözlerle baktım.

Üzerimdeki pelerinin omuzlarını düzelttim ve eşofmanı yatağa fırlatırken ''Muhafız!'' diye bağırdım. Hızla içeri uzanan başı ve korkuyla yerden kaldıramadığı başı umurumda değildi. ''Şarap istiyorum.'' Aynı ses tonuyla söylediğimde ikiletmeden odadan çıktı.

Yatağın ucuna çöktüm, boş bakışlarım terasta, iki tepenin arkasında dolaştı. Bir süre sonra odada bir hareketlilik oldu, birileri bir şişe şarap ve kadehi yanı başıma bıraktı, umursamadım.

Üzerimdeki pelerini tamamen ayaklarımın dibine düşürüp, öğlen esintisinin çıplak tenimi yakmasına izin verdim. Ağzı açık şarap şişesini kavrayarak bir yudum aldım, kadeh, keyif için içenlerin işiydi. Tatlı ama ekşiydi, böğürtlenli, sertti. Yutkunarak gözlerimi elimde gezdirdim, sızlıyordu.

Uzanıp gri eşofman altını bacaklarımdan geçirdim, getirdiğimi unutmuştum, evde gibi hissederken iç çektim.

Ve sonra her ne olduysa, uzanıp mavi tişörtü üzerimden geçirdiğimde oldu. Tişörtün üzerinde Elsa, olanca güzelliğiyle büyülü parmaklarını uzatmış, Olafla dans ediyordu. Bu tişörtü aldığında Sehunla çok dalga geçmiştim, Chanyeol beni bulduğu gün, bütün tişörtlerimiz makinedeydi, adına bahar temizliği demiştim. Boğazımdan kocaman bir hıçkırık koptuğunda, elimi ağzımın üzerine kapattım. Gözlerim hızla bulanıklaştı, yaşlar ardı ardına gözlerimden boşaldı. Olduğum yere çökerken elimi ağzımdan çekmedim, boğuk bir hıçkırık nefesimi tıkadı.

Orada, o öğleden sonra, gün batıp gece olana kadar ağlamaya devam ettim. Bir parça sarhoştum, şarap şişesi yarıya inmişti, sessiz hıçkırıklarım odayı bölüyordu. Gözümün önünde annem vardı, erken ölmüştü, nahoş bir hastalıktı, gençti, son nefesini verirken gözlerinde acı vardı, dudakları gülümsüyordu, dudakları düşerse ben üzülürdüm.

''Ne olursa olsun, bunların benim son kelimelerim olmadığını bil, sevgili oğlum.'' demişti. Nasırlı parmakları yanağımdaydı. ''Başka kelimeler ve başka dünyalar var.''

Başımı sallayarak reddetmiştim, küçüktüm, neden bu dünyayı terk etmesi gerektiğini anlayamıyordum, neden başka bir dünyaya gitmesi gerekiyordu? Yaşım yirmi beşti, dağlarla çevrili başka bir dünyanın ortasında, çirkin bir sarayda omuzlarım sarsıla sarsıla ağlıyordum, anlamıyordum, hala, hala anlamıyordum.

Akemi beni bulduğunda güneş henüz yeni batmıştı, ''Ah benim zavallı oğlum.'' diye haykırarak koşmuştu yanıma, kollarımdan tutup kaldırmak istemiş, başaramayınca yanıma çökmüş, başımı göğsüne yaslamıştı. ''Ah benim güzel oğlum.'' diye fısıldadığında hıçkırıklarım şiddetlenmişti. Saçlarım parmaklarındaydı, gözleri benimkiler gibi yaşlıydı, nasırlı parmakları nasırdan çok şefkat kaplıydı.

Beni yatağa taşımasına izin vermiştim, gözlerimi kapatırken anılarım gözlerimin önünden geçti, Sehun, evimiz, ipin üzerindeki ilk anlarım, kendimi elli metreden korkmadan bırakışım, annemin gülen gözleri. Akemi koca bir yalancıydı, ölümsüz olan ben değildim, anılardı.

*******

Uçurumdan aşağı yuvarlanırken, Sehun'un ellerine uzanıyor ama tutamıyordum. Yüksekten düşmek ilk kez beni korkutuyordu, çığlık atıyordum, Sehun çığlıklarımı duymuyor, bana gülümsemeye devam ediyordu. Düştüğüm boşluğunun sonunu göremiyordum, dipsiz bir uçurum, düştükçe düşüyordum, kemiklerim havadayken kırılıyor, acıdan nefes alamıyordum.

Sıçrayarak gözlerimi açtığımda, yattığım yerde doğruldum ve boğazımdan kocaman bir hıçkırık koptu. Tişörtün önü sırılsıklamdı, gözlerim sızlıyordu ve yüzüm ıpıslaktı, rüyamda da ağladığımı anladım. Oda boştu, karanlık çökmüştü, ağlayarak sızmış ve ağlayarak uyanmıştım, yaşlar yüzünden etrafımı göremez olduğumda bu kez bağırarak ağlamaya başladım. Yatağın ortasında oturmuş, bir bebek gibi bağıra çağıra ve kendimden geçe geçe ağlıyordum.

''Baekhyun?'' Chanyeol'un kalın sesi kulaklarımı doldurduğunda, önce olduğum yerde sıçradım, gözlerimi karanlık odada gezdirdiğimde, teras kapısının önünde, çatık kaşlarıyla dikildiğini gördüm, ardından vuran ay ışığı yüzünü yarım yamalak aydınlatmıştı. Boğazımdan bir hıçkırık daha koptuğunda ona bakarak ağlamayı sürdürdüm ve elimin tersiyle gözlerimin altını sildim. ''Tanrım, Baekhyun!''

Ağladığımı anlamış olmalı ki, irileşen gözleri ve şok ifadesiyle hızla yanıma ulaştı. Üzerinde beyaz gömleği vardı. Yatağa çökerek hızla yüzümü kavradı ve tek eliyle alnıma yapışmış saçlarımı taradı. ''Baekhyun.'' dedi tekrar, hıçkırık krizine girmiştim, yüzündeki panik arttı. ''Baekhyun neyin var?''

Eliyle saçlarımı taramaya devam edip gözyaşlarımı sildiğinde ağlamam arttı. ''Aklımı kaybedeceğim tanrım!'' Şok içinde soludu. ''Baekhyun bir yerin mi ağrıyor?'' Ne yapacağını şaşırmış bir şekilde beni kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu. ''Canın mı acıyor, neresi?'' Chanyeol şaşkınlık içinde sormaya devam ederken tek yapabildiğim ona bakarak ağlamaktı.

''Bebeğim.'' dedi bu kez. ''Bebeğim bir şey söyle.'' Bu kez kocaman bir çığlık kopardım ve o panikleyerek ağlamaklı gözlerle bana baktı. ''Gel.'' dedi bu kez hızla bedenimi koltuk altlarımdan kavrayıp kendine çekerken. ''Gel, şifacıya gidelim.''

Bedenimi kavrayıp kucağına oturttuğunda, daha fazla dayanamadım, ellerimi boynuna sıkıca doladım ve başımı boynuna gömdüm. Onun yüzünden incinirken yine ona sığınıyordum. ''Dayanamıyorum Chanyeol.'' Yataktan kalkmak üzereyken boğuk ve hıçkırıklarla kesilen fısıltımla duraksadı. Bacaklarım yatakta, kalçam kucağında yan dönmüş bir şekilde boynuna doğru hıçkırıyordum. ''Öleceğim, özlemekten öleceğim.'' Bir kez daha fısıldadığımda bu kez bir eli sırtımı, bir eli saçlarımı buldu ve beni kendine bastırıp ağlamama izin verdi. ''Sehun'u özlüyorum.'' Bir hıçkırık daha kopardığımda sakinleştirmek ister gibi başını çevirip boynumu öptü. ''Çok özlüyorum.'' Elleri sırtımda aynı ritimde hareket ediyordu, üzerimde sakinleştirici bir etkisi vardı, sesim yavaşça kesilmiş, ağlamalarım yumuşak ağlamalara dönüşmüştü. Bir süre orada, hafifçe sallanarak ona sarılmama izin verdi.

Yavaşça doğrulduğumda geri çekildim ve yüzüne baktım. Yüzlerimizin arasındaki mesafe oldukça yakındı. Hafifçe yutkunarak yanağımdaki yaşları sildi ve saçlarımı geriye taradı. ''Gel.'' dedi bu kez yatıştırıcı bir tonda. ''Gel yatıralım seni.''

Yutkunarak başımı salladım ve hala sessizce ağlamaya devam ederken beni belimden kaldırıp yatağa yatırmasına izin verdim. ''Sen de gel.'' Elini tutarak fısıldadığımda başını salladı. ''Geleceğim.''

Örtüyü kaldırarak yanıma uzandı ve belimi kavrayarak beni kendine çekti. Başımı boyun girintisine gömdüm ve koca kollarının beni sarmasına izin verdim. Bir eli bel boşluğumda, belli belirsiz hareketlerle dolaşıyordu.

Ağlamayı kesip uykuyla uyanıklık arasındaki o evrede asılı kalana kadar devam etti. ''Aklımı kaybettim.'' Uykuya dalmak üzereyken fısıltısıyla hafifçe gözlerimi kırptım. ''Seni öyle görünce... Ben...''

Bekledim, devamında bir şey söylemeyince usulca gözlerimi kapattım ve dudaklarını alnımda hissettim. ''İyi geceler Baekhyun.'' diye fısıldadı saçlarımın üzerine. ''Doğan güneş üzerine söz veriyorum, yarın güneş, senin için doğacak.''

*******

''Baekhyun, uyan.'' Aşina olduğum ses kulaklarımı doldururken ağzımı şaplatarak olduğum yerde rahatsızca döndüm. Deli gibi uykum vardı, gözlerimin üzerinde üç tır taşıyordum. ''Baekhyun, uyan tanrı aşkına!'' Aynı telaşlı ses kulaklarımı doldurduğumda yüzümü buruşturarak yastığına altına girdim.

''Sehun.'' diye mızlandım huysuzca. ''Beş dakika daha.''

Ses gelmeyince kalan uykuma devam etmek üzere gözlerimi kapatmıştım ki, bir anda kalbim boğazımda atmaya başladı. Yutkunarak hızla olduğum yerde doğruldum ve gözlerimi şok içinde açarken yarım yamalak gördüğüm silüetin suratına çığırdım.

''SEHUN?!"

* * *

 


	7. Mühür

Sehun'a bir koala gibi yapışmıştım, hala yatağın içindeydik, o olduğunu anlar anlamaz ağlamaya başlamış ve onu bir an bile bırakmamıştım. Başta ne olduğunu anlamasa da, daha sonra dayanamayarak kollarıyla beni sarmış, tepemde dikildiğini az evvel gözlerimi biraz silme zahmetinde bulununca fark ettiğim, ölümcül bakışlar atan Chanyeol'e aynı bakışlarla karşılık vermeye çalışmıştı.

''Seni bir daha göremeyeceğimi sandım.'' Hıçkırıklardan nefesim kesilerek söylediğimde, Sehun derin bir nefes aldı. Hayal görmediğimden, pijamasından gelen yaseminli çamaşır deterjanı kokusunu alınca emin olmuştum, ben yaseminli olanı almazdım, Sehun yıkamış olmalıydı.

''Aksini düşünmediğimi söylememe gerek var mı?'' Sehun huysuz bir şekilde sorduğunda ona daha çok sokuldum ve bağırarak ağlamaya başladım. Gözlerini devirdiğini hissedebiliyordum.

''Leş gibi kokuyorsun Baekhyun.'' dedi ama saçlarıma bir öpücük kondurdu. Chanyeol öksürük krizine girdiğinde umursamadım. ''Şarap kokuyor üstün başın, ne veriyorsun ona kazma?'' Çemkirerek Chanyeol'e sorduğunda, Chanyeol gözlerini kısarak burun deliklerini genişletecek kadar derin bir nefes aldı.

''Bu kazma sabahın köründe şu üstündeki siyah pelerinle tepemde dikildi. Ölüm anımın geldiğini düşündüm ama Kral Byun Baekhyun adına geliyorum dediğinde yokluğunda nihayet akıl sağlığını kaybettiğimden emin oldum. Sonra siyah bir şeyin içine soktu beni, gözümü açtığımda buradaydım, kaçırıldığımdan emin olarak kendimi balkondan atmaya kalktım ama sen yatakta Elsalı tişörtümle fosur fosur uyuyordun, birinci katta değil de tanrının dağında olduğumuzu anlamamın da etkisi oldu tabi. Unutmadan, bu kayboluşun ve Elsa tişörtümün hesabını sonra vereceksin. İyi şakaydı Baekhyun, ama komik değildi. Nereden buldunuz burayı?''

''Ne saçmalıyorsun?'' Hıçkırıklarımın arasından sormayı başardığımda hiçbir şey anlamadığını anladım.

''Eee kamera nerede?'' dedi ruhsuz bir şekilde. ''Kayıp ilanını da geri çekmem gerekecek, on gündür uyumuyorum, ağzını kıracağım senin.''

''Kendini kandırmayı kes, benim hazırlayamayacağım kadar mükemmel bir şaka olduğunun farkındasın. Böyle bir şakayı ancak tanrı yapabilir.''

''Kapa çeneni.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle mırıldandı ve derin bir nefes aldı. ''Sarsılan gerçekliğimin kırıntılarını toparlamaya çalışıyorum şu an.'' Neredeyse ağlayacağını anladığımda sırıttım ve ona daha çok sokuldum. Ne hissettiği umurumda değildi, buradaydı ve ona sarılmak istiyordum, tek istediğim buydu.

''Eee?'' dedi titrek bir nefesle, korkak bakışlarla odayı kontrol ettiğini görebiliyordum. ''Mafyaya falan mı bulaştın, neresi burası?''

''Bermus.'' Omuz silkerek söylediğimde derin bir nefes aldı ve ben devam etti. ''Başka bir gezegen, bir ülke. Klamus falan da var ama bilmek istemezsin, itin öldüğü yer diyorlar.'' Hafifçe öksürdüğünde doğrularak ona baktım, gözlerini üzerimde fazla oyalamadan derin bir nefes aldı.

''Kafan mı güzel senin?'' Şok içinde sorduğunda omuz silktim. ''Ne işin var senin burada? İlaç mı kullanıyorsun?''

''Kral oldum ben.'' Gözlerimi sevimli bir şekilde kırparak söylediğimde Chanyeol'den bir kıkırtı geldi, ölümcül bakışlarla ona baktığımda kaşlarını hafif bir şaşkınlıkla kaldırdı.

''Siktir oradan.'' Sehun haykırarak gülmeye başladığında gözlerimi devirdim. Bir süre daha güldü ve gözleri üzerimizde gezindi durdu, en sonunda kahkahaları ağlamaklı mırıltılara dönüştü ve yüzü buruştu.

''Tanrı cezanı versin Baekhyun.'' dedi ağlamak üzereyken. ''Sen ciddisin.''

''Gel.'' dedim kollarımı ona uzatırken, ağlamaklı gözlerle kollarımın arasına girdi, Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak terasa çıktı. Gözlerim demirlere yaslanan kollarını bulurken yutkundum. Neden ona deli gibi kızgınken ve Sehun kollarımdayken bile kollarında olmanın hayalini kurduğumun bir açıklaması yoktu. ''Gel de sana her şeyi, en başından anlatayım.''

*******

''Hiçbir halt anlamadım.'' Sehun biraz daha sakinlemiş bakışlarını üzerimde gezdirirken boş bir ifadeyle söyledi.

''Ben de anlamış sayılmam.'' Üzerime bastırdığım yastığın püsküllerini çekiştirdim ve omuz silktim. Nihayet ağlamayı kesebilmiştim. ''Ayak uyduruyorum sadece, başka bir şansım yok çünkü.''

''Görebiliyorum.'' Sehun derin bir nefes aldı ve halen terasta dikilen Chanyeol'e kısa bir bakış attı.

''Bu herif kim peki?'' Gözlerinde eğlenmiş bir ifade vardı. ''Kocan mı?''

Elimdeki yastığı suratına geçirdiğimde kıkırdayarak havada yakaladı ve beni de güldürdü. Tekrar eski pozisyonumuza döndüğümüzde omuz silktim. ''Öyle de denebilir.'' Bu kez eğlenme sırası bendeydi, gözlerindeki şok olmuş ifade oldukça komikti.

''Ne saçmalıyorsun be?'' Gerçekten anlamaya çalışarak sorduğunda bir kez daha omuz silktim.

''Zimogs diyorlar, az önce bahsettim ya.'' Kaşlarını çatarak hatırlamaya çalıştı fakat nihayet bir aydınlanma yaşadığında sırıttı.

''Yok canım.'' dedi, yüzünde munzur bir ifade vardı. ''Altına girmek için yanıp tutuştuğun herif bu mu yani?''

''Böyle söyleyince kulağa ne kötü geliyormuş be?'' Burnumu kırıştırarak söylendim ve derin bir nefes aldım. ''Zimogs daha havalı, onu kullan.''

Sehun küçük bir ıslık çalarak yarım yamalak gözüken Chanyeol'e baktı ve sırıttı. ''Kazmanın teki ama yine de ağzının tadını biliyorsun Byun Baekhyun, güzel seçim fare.''

''Hem de ne kazma.'' Gözlerimi devirerek söylendim ve kollarımı kucağımda bağlarken sinirle söylendim. ''Yalnızca at binip kılıç kuşanmaktan ve adam öldürmekten anlıyor, insan kalbi hakkında en ufak bir fikri bile yok.''

Sehun kaşlarını kaldırıp hafifçe başını salladı. Hemen ardından tek kaşı havada asılı kalırken bana döndü. ''Bana seksten de anlıyormuş gibi geldi.''

Elimdeki yastığı bir kez daha kafasına geçirdiğimde gülerek geri kaçtı. ''Şansını zorlamaya devam edecek misin?'' Tamamen yatağa düşen bedeninin karnına çıkıp oturdum ve yastığı yüzüne bastırmak üzereyken tehdit dolu bir ifadeyle sordum. ''Kralım ben Oh Sehun, ölmek istemezsin.'' Sırıtarak söylediğimde kocaman bir kahkaha patlattı ama o daha beni üzerinden itemeden ayaklarım havalandı ve kendimi Chanyeol'un kucağında, havada buldum. Beni tek koluyla belimden kavramış bir bebeği kucağında tutar gibi rahatça tutuyordu, ayaklarım yere değmiyordu. Sehun doğrularak tekrar yatakta oturur hale geldi ve sırıttı.

''Bu kadar özlem gidermek evleviyetle yeterli diye düşünüyorum, Baekhyun.'' Yüzünde yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle söylediğinde gözlerimi devirdim ve tehdit dolu bakışlarımla ona baktım, hala kucağındaydım.

''Bırakacak mısın artık?'' Ukala bir şekilde sorduğumda derince soludu, daha da sinirlendiğini gözlerinden okudum.

''Sen kralsın Baekhyun, ahvaline dikkat etmek zorundasın. Bu gevşek ve arsız tavrı nasıl açıklayacaksın?'' Sert ve sinirlendiği her halinden belli olan bir ses tonuyla sorduğunda inanamazlıkla ona baktım.

''Ne rezilliği be?''Aniden çemkirerek ve ayaklarımı sallayarak sorduğumda, kalçalarımın onunkilere değmesiyle gözlerini kapatıp derince soludu, içim kabarmıştı ama bozuntuya vermeden devam ettim. ''Kendin söyledin işte, kralım ben. Birilerine açıklamaya yapma zorunluluğum mu var?'' Nihayet dayanamayıp beni bıraktığında kendi etrafımda dönüp ona baktım. Sinirim hala geçmemişti.

''Hem.'' dedim tekrar, yüzümü ukala bir gülümseme kaplamıştı. ''Seninle bin kişinin önünde yiyişirken kimseye bir açıklama yapmam gerekmiyordu da, en yakın arkadaşımla yatakta yuvarlandım diye mi açıklama yapacağım?''

''Arsızlık ediyorsun!'' Gözlerini kocaman açarak kızgın bakışlarla söylediğinde Sehun'un gülmeye başlamasıyla ikimiz de dönüp ona baktık.

''Ne bu?'' dedi gülüşünün arasından. ''Yeni evli misiniz siz?''

''Oradan bakınca o kadar aklımı kaçırmış gibi mi gözüküyorum?'' Bu kez Sehun'a dönerek çemkirdiğimde Chanyeol bana kötücül bir bakış attı ve bıkkın bir nefesle başını teras kapısına çevirdi.

''Korkarım üzerindeki komik giysilerden kurtulmak zorundasın.'' Daha yumuşak ama halen kızgın bir tonda söylediğinde, kollarımı göğsümde bağladım.

''Sensin komik.'' Dil çıkartarak söyledim ve bana attığı inanamaz bakışları umursamadım. ''Neden yapacak mışım bunu?''

''Okeanides Gölü'ne gideceğiz. Daha evvel görmedin, orada yıkanmak önemli bir adettir, kokunu bırakman gerekir.'' Sakin bir şekilde söylediğinde gözlerini inanamazlıkla açma sırası bendeydi.

''Sen şimdi benim koktuğumu mu ima ediyorsun?'' Şok içinde sorduğumda derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini açtı.

''Ne münasebet!'' Kaşları şaşkınlıkla havaya kalkmıştı. ''Öyle mi söyledim ben şimdi?''

Kaşlarımı sinirle çatıp ona bir süre daha nefretle baktım ve perdenin arkasına yürürken bir şey söylemedim.

''Mor, ince olanlardan giy.'' Arkamdan seslendiğinde yüzümü buruşturdum. ''Hava oldukça sıcak.''

Dönüp dil çıkaracağım ve siyah kalın olanlardan giyeceğimi söyleyeceğim esnada Sehun'un sesiyle dönüp ona baktım.

''Afedersiniz.'' dedi, açıkça gerizekalı olduğumuzu haykırıyordu. ''Bölüyorum ama küçük bir sorunumuz var.'' Gözleri bıkkın ve baygın bakışlarla üzerimizde dolaştığında kaşlarımı kaldırdım. ''Ben ne olacağım?''

*******

''Yani, seninle burada bir süre kalmamı istiyorsun, öyle mi?'' Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda hafifçe yutkundum ve hevesle başımı salladım. Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek odaya ilerlemişti. Pelerinimi giymiştim, terasta güneşin ısıttığı ahşap sandalyelerde oturuyorduk.

''Peki...'' Dedi sessizce. ''Ne kadar bir süre?''

''Bir ay belki iki. Bilmiyorum.'' Heyecanla sırıttım ve büyüyen gözlerine aldırmadım. ''Yıllık izin gibi düşün işte, yurt dışında beş yıldızlı bir otelde tatil yapıyormuşsun gibi.''

''Sonra?'' Aniden sorduğunda kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona baktım. Kaşları çatılmış, gözleri dikkatle üzerimde gidip geliyordu. ''Sonra ne olacak Baekhyun ? Benimle evimize dönecek misin?''

Küçük bir yutkunma boğazımı yaktı ve derin bir nefes alarak gözlerine baktım. Hissettiğim, düşündüğüm her şeyi gözlerimden okuduğunu, ne kadar çaresiz, ne kadar yalnız ve ne kadar mutsuz hissettiğimi bildiğini biliyordum. Hayatıma girdiğinden beri, ona bir cankurtarana tutunur gibi tutunmuştum. Burada kalması gideceği zaman her şeyi daha da kötü hale getirecekti, buradaki varlığına da tutunacaktım, daha büyük bir boşluğa düşecek yalnızlığımda boğulacaktım. Biliyordum, ama zaten yalnızlığın ve boşluğun kollarında öyle bir savaş halindeydim ki, ona tutunmaktan alı koyamıyordum kendimi. O buradaydı, şimdi her şeyi yapabilirmişim gibi geliyordu, geride gözyaşlarıyla beni bekleyen ve öldürüldüğümü düşünen bir insan bırakmamak daha kolaydı. Onu bulmuşken bu kadar çabuk kaybedemezdim, gitmesine izin veremezdim. Benim en yakın arkadaşımdı, dostumdu, ailemdi, sığınağımdı. Bencillik edemeyeceğimi, benimle sonsuza kadar bu kapana kısılı kalamayacağını biliyordum, elimden bir şey gelmiyordu. Hiç dönemeyecek olduğum gerçeği bir tokat gibi şakağımda patlamıştı.

''Dönmeyeceksin.'' Sessizce fısıldadı ve iç çekti. ''Dönemeyeceksin Baekhyun.'' Derin bir nefesle başını terasa çevirdi ve olanca güzelliğiyle güneşin altında parıldayan ormanı izledi. ''Bencil herifin teki olduğum için ben ne olacağım diye bağırmam ve yakana yapışmam gereken sahne burası, biliyorsun değil mi?''

Kısılı gözlerini üzerimde dolaştırarak söylediğinde gözlerimi devirdim ve gülmeye çalıştım. ''Çünkü sen, bu hayatta en çok kendini seversin.'' En sık kurduğu cümlelerdendi bu, egosu her sabah kendimi bıraktığım trapez ve üzerinde bulunduğumuz dağ kadar yüksekti.

''Hayır.'' dedi birden. Arkasına yaslanmış, kollarını göğsünde birleştirmişti. ''Seni kendimden daha çok seviyorum.'' Omuz silkerek ve önemsiz bir şeyden bahsedermiş gibi söylediğinde güldüm. ''Bu yüzden bu sahneyi es geçebiliriz, sanırım.'' İç çekerek gözlerini hafifçe kırptı.

''Muhtemelen yokluğunun ilk günü bir arabanın altında kalıp öleceğim, hayır, kendimi bir arabanın önüne atacağımı falan söylemiyorum ama sen yine de öyle olacağını bilsen iyi olur.'' Dil çıkartarak söyledi ve gözlerini yüzümde gezdirdi.

''Seninle kalacağım, istediğin kadar.'' Başını hafifçe sallayarak beni onayladı ve ciyaklayıp boynuna atılmama izin verdi. ''Kaldığım süre boyunca, mutlu olduğundan ve bensiz de yaşayabileceğinden emin olacağım.'' Sessizce söyledi ve beni kendinden ayırıp gözlerime baktı. ''Şu kazmayla aşk maceralarını dinlemek için ölüyorum, hem.''

''Seni duyabiliyorum.'' Chanyeol'un kızgın sesi kulaklarımı doldurduğunda gözlerimi devirdim ama Sehun'a sırıttım.

''Beş yıldızlı otelleri aratmayacağım sana.'' dedim dişlerimi göstererek sırıtırken. ''Kralım ben, unuttun mu? Başkonuğum da sensin.''

''Wifi bile yok Baekhyun.'' dedi sıkıntıyla iç çekerken. ''Çok zor olacak tanrım.'' Başını geriye atarak söylendi. ''Yol yakınken vaz mı geçsem?''

''Vazgeç de öldüreyim seni.'' Gözlerimi kısarak söylendim ve ses tonumu yükselttim. ''Bu aralar sıkça yarı yolda bırakılıyorum.''

Chanyeol teras kapısından gözlerini kısarak beni süzdüğünde, kaşlarımı çattım ve dişlerimi gıcırdatırken kafamı çevirdim.

''Nereye gideceksek gidelim artık.'' dedim oturduğum yerde doğrulurken. ''Gün içerisinde birbirimizi görmek için sebebimiz kalmasın.''

Chanyeol benimle baş edemediğiyle ilgili bir şeyler mırıldanarak içeri girdiğinde, Sehun'u da peşimden sürükledim. ''Sen de geliyorsun.'' dedim gözlerimi küllü sarı saçlarında gezdirirken.

'' _Ordumun komutanı_  kazmanın teki olabilir ama  _ülkem_  güzeldir.''

Başımı çevirdiğimde, kurduğum cümleyle duraksayan Sehun'un, kaşlarını kaldırarak belli belirsiz Chanyeol'e gülümsediğini gördüm. Üzerinde durmadım.

*******

''Nereye gidiyorsun?'' Chanyeol'e gözlerimi kısarak sorduğumda, sarayın bahçesindeydik. ''Ahırlar burada.'' Elimle sağ tarafı gösterdiğimde Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırarak Sehun'a baktı.

''Ata binebiliyor musun?'' Sehun'a bakarak sorduğunda gözlerimi devirdim.

''Senden daha iyi olduğuna bahse girerim.'' Sehun, omuz silkerek ellerini hala üzerinde olan gri eşofman altının ceplerine soktu, saçları dağınıktı ve gözleri şişti. Etrafa ve aşağımızda kalan şehre bakıyordu.

Chanyeol derin bir nefes alarak bana doğru ilerledi ve önümden geçerek doğruca ahırlara ulaştı. ''Sirkte çalışırken atlar Sehun'un sorumluluğundaydı.'' Sehun'un koluna girerek ve onu da ahırlara çekiştirerek söylediğimde, Chanyeol çıkarmak üzere olduğu eyerin deri kancasıyla uğraşmayı bırakıp önce bana, sonra Sehun'un kolundaki koluma kısa bir bakış attı. Tek kaşını kaldırmış ve hafifçe yutkunmuştu. Omuz silkerek Sehun'a biraz sokulacağım esnada, yanı başımda kişneyen atla sıçrayarak geriye kaçtım ve kolundan tamamen çıktım. Simsiyahtı, boncuk gibi gözleri vardı.

''Sardalye.'' dedi Chanyeol sırıtarak. ''İyi iş oğlum.''

''Sardalye bu mu?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sorduğumda bana bakmadan başını salladı. ''Her zaman yanı başımızdaymış, hiç söylemedin.''

''Hiç sormadın.'' Bana dönerek kızgın bakışlarla söylediğinde hafifçe yutkundum, ama hemen ardından bakışlarımı toparladım. Sahiden de kızgın olan biri varsa o da bendim ve beni yenmesine izin vermeyecektim.

''İşte.'' Kahverengi atı ahırından çıkarıp eyerinden tutarak Sehun'un önüne getirdiğinde kaşlarını kaldırarak alaycı bir bakış attı. At, Sehun'un yanına gelir gelmez çılgınca kişnedi ve başını eline sürtmeye çalıştı, Sehun onu tutmakta zorlanınca Chanyeol sırıttı. ''Acemi gibi gözüküyorsun.''

''Ben de senin için aynı şeyleri düşünüyordum.'' Sehun bir eli atın suratında, yüzünü sevgiyle okşarken gülerek söyledi. Ona katıldığımda bana da gülümsedi ve Chanyeol gözlerini devirerek öteki ahıra doğru ilerledi.

Sehun, alışık olmadığım bir çeviklikte mutlulukla tek seferde atın üzerindeki yerini aldı. At kişnemeye ve başını Sehun'un eline doğru çevirmeye devam ediyordu.

''Seni sevdi gibi gözüküyor.'' Mutlulukla söylediğimde sırıttı. Chanyeol, alışkın olduğum siyah atla ahırdan çıktığında, iç çekerek ona baktım. Tam yanımda dikildi ve Sehun ve onun arasında kalmamı sağladı. Bir süre aptalca o bana baktı, ben ona baktım.

''Gelmiyor musun?'' Kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda omuz silkerek Sehun'a baktım ve bir elimi uzattım. ''Sehunla gidece-HEY!'' Cümlemi bile tamamlayamadan bedenim Chanyeol tarafından havalandı ve kendimi önünde otururken buldum. Bedenini tamamen sırtımda hissettiğimde, kolları çoktan belimi sıkıca sarmıştı, bile bile yaptığını anladım ve tutuşuna inlememek için dudaklarımı ısırırken iç çektim.

''Şansını fazla zorluyorsun, Baekhyun.'' Kulağıma fısıldadıktan hemen sonra atın karnına hafifçe dokundu ve at birden hızlanıp koşmaya başladığında, sıkıca ona tutundum. Sehun kısa süreli bir şaşkınlığın ardından hareket etmeyi akıl edebilmiş ve peşimize düşmüştü.

Sıkıcı bir yolculuktu, Chanyeol çatılı kaşlarıyla yalnızca yola odaklanmış, tek kelime bile etmezken dağların arasından bizi göle ulaştırmıştı. Her zamankinden hızlıydı ama eskisi gibi ürkmüyordum, Sehun bize göre daha yavaş kalıyordu.

Nihayet bahsettiği gölün önünde durduğumuzda, hayranlıkla derince soludum. Etrafta bir sürü krizantem açmış, pembe begonviller çalılıkların üstünü sarmıştı, bir açıklığın ortasında kalıyordu. Su inanılmaz berrak, mavi yeşil arası bir renkteydi ama dibi gözükmüyordu. Derin olduğu her halinden belliydi. ''Vay anam babam.'' Usulca fısıldadığımda Chanyeol gülümseyerek bana baktı. Sehun da gülümseyerek mutlu bakışlarla gölü izliyordu. ''Burası çok güzel.'' Sessiz fısıltıma devam ettim ve Chanyeol beni atın üzerinden indirirken ona izin verdim.

''Etrafa bakmak ister misin?'' Bana hitaben sorduğunda sessizce başımı iki yana salladım. ''Sadece suyun sesini dinlemek ve yanıbaşında kalmak istiyorum. Büyülü gibi hissettiriyor.''

''Büyülü de ondan.'' Chanyeol sakin bir şekilde söylediğinde başımı çevirip ona baktım.

''Ne demek istiyorsun?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sorduğumda iç çekti ve atın üzerinden atlayarak onu hemen yanı başında duran ağaca bağladı.

''Ona kokusunu bırakan son kralın ruhu ne renkse, göl de o rengi alır. Babanın ruhu mavi yeşildi Baekhyun. Bu gölde yüzen son hükümdar o, büyük bir adamdı.'' Sakin ve eski ama buruk bir anıdan bahseder gibi söyledi, hiçbir şey hissetmedim, içimde küçük bir çatırtı dışında hiçbir şey olmadı.

''Bu gerçek mi?'' Kirpiklerimi kırpıştırarak sorduğumda hafifçe başını salladı. ''Kendin görmek ister misin?''

''Yapabilir miyim?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sorduğumda beni onayladı. ''Ama o kadar iyi yüzemiyorum.'' Sessizce iç çektim ve tekrar göle baktım. ''Bir şeyler ters giderse?''

''O vakit ben de seninle gireceğim.'' Omuz silkerek söylediğinde reddetmek istesem de tereddütle başımı salladım. Gerçekten de merak ediyordum ve ondan nefret etmeye gölden çıktıktan sonra da devam edebilirdim.

''Baksanıza.'' Sehun daldığım rüyadan sıyrılmama sebep olarak konuştuğunda dönüp ona baktım, halen atın üzerindeydi. ''Siz göle girin, ben de biraz etrafa bakmak istiyorum.''

''Ya kaybolursan?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak panikle sorduğumda Chanyeol başını iki yana sallayarak dikkati üzerine çekti.

''Geçen sefer ormana kokunu bıraktın, zarar görmeyecektir, yol gelmek istediği zaman onu sana getirir.'' Kendinden emin bir şekilde konuştuğunda Sehun sırıttı, deli saçması olduğunu düşündüğünü biliyordum ama madem öyle söylüyordu, o zaman gitmesinin de bir sakıncası yoktu.

''Pekala.'' dedim omuz silkerek. ''Fazla sürtme ve ayıyla falan karşılaşırsan diye söylüyorum, sakın öleyim deme.''

''Şimdi ölmenin sırası değil.'' Dedi Sehun, atını çoktan açıklığın ardında kalan orman yoluna sürmeye başlamıştı. ''Görülecek çok şey var.''

Söylediği şeye kafa yormadan tekrar Chanyeol'e döndüm. Uzun pelerininin geniş etekleri rüzgarda dalgalanıyordu, siyah saçları gözlerinin içine girmişti.

''Pelerinini çıkar.'' Sakin bir şekilde söyledi ve ben kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona baktım.

''Peki ya pantolonum ve çamaşırım?''

''Bunu isteyeceğini bildiğimden yedek getirdim, yine de pantolonunu çıkarırsan daha rahat hareket edersin.''

İç çekerek onu onayladım ve ona doğru yürürken mor pelerini başımdan sıyırıp attım. Gözlerini üzerimde oyalamamaya çalışarak ona uzattığım pelerini aldı ve atın üzerine bıraktı. Kendi pelerininden de kurtulduğunda, gözlerimi kaslı üst bedeninde kısaca gezdirdim. Ne zaman görsem dövmeyle oluşturduğu bütünlük beni aynı şekilde etkilemeyi başarıyordu. İç çekerek üzerimdeki pantolondan da kurtulduğumda, beni takip etti, gölün kenarına ulaştığımızda ona çok fazla bakmamaya çalışıyordum. Yanındayken herhangi bir utanç duygusu hissetmiyordum ama ona duyduğum çekim, bana duyduğu çekim, beni güçsüz düşürüyordu.

Önce, ayaklarımın altında kıyıya vuran serin suyu hissettiğimde kıkırdayarak geri kaçtım ve ona çarptım, gülümseyerek beni tuttu ve elimi kavrayarak suya çekiştirdi. ''Hızlıca gir.'' Bana dönerek söylediğinde kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona baktım.

''Suyun renginin teninden dağılışını izlemek istiyorum.'' Bir süre gözlerimi kırpıştırarak ona baktım, küçük bir yutkunma bana eşlik etti ve derin bir nefes alırken başımı hafifçe salladım. Hızlıca üç büyük adım attım ve su henüz ayak bileklerimin biraz üzerindeyken, parmaklarıma dokunan şeyle ciyaklayarak Chanyeol'e tutundum.

''Ayağıma bir şey dokundu!'' Bağırarak kaçmak istediğimde içten bir şekilde gülerek beni yakaladı ve konuşmama fırsat vermeden kucaklayarak büyük adımlarla suyun içine girdi. Su baldırlarını geçip beline ulaştığında, beni kendine çevirdi. Sudan korkmaya devam ederek gözükmeyen dibine kısaca göz attım ve bacaklarımı hızla kalçasının üzerinde dolarken ona tutundum.

''Kesinlikle ayağımı yere basmayacağım.'' Gözlerimi kocaman açarak söyledim ve devam ettim. ''Beni bırakırsan öldürürüm seni.''

Kolları doğal bir şekilde belimi sararken çıplak tenlerimizin yarattığı kıvılcımlar ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu. Söylenmek için ağzımı açacağım esnada, işaret parmağını aceleyle dudaklarına götürerek beni susturdu ve heyecanla irileşmiş göz bebekleriyle suyu işaret etti. Suya girme sebebimizi hatırlayarak heyecanla başımı eğdim ve yutkundum.

Mor haleler, önce tenimin etrafında küçük titreşimler halinde kendini gösterdi. Chanyeol'un boynunda duran elimi yavaşça suya soktuğumda, dokunduğum damlalar aynı titreşimlerle yumuşak bir mora büründü. Hemen ardından, bedenimin etrafından başlayan küçük mor dalgalar, önce yavaşça genişledi, sonra, birden hızlandı ve kocaman dalgalar halinde, bütün su, mosmor olana kadar büyümeye devam etti. Nefesim içime kaçarken yutkunmakta zorlanarak Chanyeol'e baktım. Büyülenmiş gözleri, su ve bedenim arasında gidip geliyordu.

''Mor.'' Usulca fısıldadı ve gözleri hemen ardından gözlerimi buldu. ''Ruhun, mor Baekhyun.'' Yüzünde heyecanlı bir gülümseme vardı. ''Tutku.'' dedi usulca. ''Ve asalet.''

Derin bir iç çekerek yüzüne baktığımda, aynı derin nefeslerle bir elini belimden kaldırdı ve henüz ıslanmamış saçlarıma çıkardı. Gözlerimin önüne düşen perçemleri parmaklarıyla geriye doğru tararken yorgun bir nefes bıraktı.

''Bana halen kızgınsın.'' Yumuşakça mırıldandığında, istemeden de olsa dokunuşuna yaslandım ve iç çekerek başımı salladım.

''Kızgınım.'' dedim usulca. ''Ve kolay kolay da geçmeyecek.''

Alnını yavaşça benimkine yasladı, hafifçe yutkunduğunu hissettim. ''Biliyorum.'' Az evvel saçlarımda olan eli kalçalarımın altından üst bacağıma dokunduğunda, neredeyse kriz geçirecektim. İrkilerek gözlerimi araladım ama aldırmadan elini bacağımda gezdirmeye devam etti. Suyla birlikte dokunuşunun etkisi artıyordu, sızlandığımda, boğukça inledi ve derin bir nefes aldı.

''Seni çok kırdım.'' Belimde duran eli, hafifçe karnımı okşadığında, boğuk bir inlemeyle kalçalarımı çıkararak ona yaslandım. ''Nasıl affettireceğim kendimi?''

''Öp beni.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle dudaklarının üzerine fısıldadığımda, dudaklarından yarım bir gülümseme yayıldı.

''Öpemem.'' Boğazından bir hırıltı döküldü, baldırımda dolaşan eli kalçamın biraz altını sıkıca kavradığında bu kez nefesim kesildi. Ona daha sıkı tutunurken gözlerimi sımsıkı kapattım, neredeyse ağlayacaktım.

''O zaman.'' diye fısıldadım hafifçe, dudaklarım dudaklarının kenarına belli belirsiz dokunuyordu. ''O zaman seni sonsuza kadar affetmem.''

''Ya vaktin birinde seni öpersem?''

''Bir öpücükle yetinmem.'' Arsız bir şekilde ona sürtünerek fısıldadığımda ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı.

''Çok zor.'' Ağlamaklı mırıltılarla dudakları şakağımı okşadığında iç çektim. ''Seninle sahiden baş edemiyorum, Baekhyun.''

Başımı hafifçe geri çekerek alnımı alnına yasladım ve boynundaki ellerimi gevşettim. ''Bu gölden çıkınca, hayatı yine sana zindan edeceğim.'' Sakinleşmiş sesimle fısıldadığımda iç çekti ve başını salladı.

''Biliyorum.'' dedi usulca. ''Ve bunu hak ettim.''

''Kendini bilmen güzel.'' Ellerimi saçlarının arkasında dolaştırdığımda, huylanarak dokunuşuma yaslandı. ''Sana inat yapacağım.'' Bakışlarımı tehlikeli bir ifadeyle açlıkla üzerimde dolaşan gözlerinde gezdirdim. ''Sarayın içinde dolaşırken başlığımı takmayacağım, herkesin gözlerine doğrudan bakacağım, Yifanla konu-AH!'' Baldırımda dolan eli aniden iç bacağımı sıktığında, kesilen nefesimle omuzlarına tutundum. Ellerim titremişti.

''Adil oynamıyorsun.'' dedim zorlukla, ellerimden biri omzunu sıkıyordu.

''Senin de adil olduğun söylenemez.'' Chanyeol, alaycı bir şekilde mırıldandı ve açlık dolu gözlerini üzerimde gezdirmeye devam etti. ''Zimogsun olmasaydım da, seni isterdim Baekhyun.'' Kararmış bakışları dudaklarımı yakaladığında yutkundum. ''Zimogsun olmasaydım da seni dudağının üstündeki benden öpmek isterdim.'' Burnunu hafifçe burnuma sürterek mırıldandı ve derin bir iç çekerek gözlerini kapattı. ''Sen de adil değilsin, bedenin adil değil. Güzelliğin...'' dedi duraksayarak, titrekçe yutkunmuştu. ''O, hiç adil değil.''

Aniden bedenini bedenimin üzerinden çektiğinde boşluğa düşerek gözlerimi araladım. ''Bu yüzden.'' Sessizce iç çekti ve gözlerini kısıp kıyıya baktı. ''Bu yüzden başlığını takacak, kimsenin gözlerinin içine doğrudan bakmayacak ama en önemlisi, Yifanla konuşmayacaksın.''

''Ve hayatı sana zindan edeceğim.'' Kendimden emin bir şekilde söylediğimde, başını salladı.

''Ve hayatı bana zindan edeceksin.'' Gözlerini yavaşça kırparak üzerimde gezdirdi. ''Çıkalım.'' dedi sakin bir sesle. ''Üşütmeni istemiyorum.''

''Hayır.'' Başımı iki yana sallarken sırıttım. ''Yalnızca beni tekrar mor pelerinin içinde görmek istiyorsun, suya nasıl baktığını gördüm.''

''Evet.'' dedi gülümseyerek, çoktan beni önüne almış, mor dalgaların vurduğu kıyıya adımlamıştı. ''Yalnızca seni, tekrar mor pelerininin içinde görmek istiyorum.''

*******

Kurumuş saçlarımı dağıtarak odaya girdiğimde mutlulukla iç çektim, gün batmak üzereydi ve henüz dönmüştük, bütün sinirlerim gevşemişti. ''Çok güzeldi.'' dedim arkamda duran Chanyeol'e dönerek. ''Hiç odaya giresim gelmedi.''

''Zaten fazla kalmayacaksın.'' Chanyeol beni takip ederek odanın ortasına kadar ilerledi ve teras kapısını araladı, Sehun sessizleşmiş bir şekilde çoktan kendini yatağa bırakmış, oturuyordu.

''Baron'un yanına gideceğiz az bir vakit sonra.'' İç çekerek başımı hafifçe salladım ve dışarıdan yüzüme vuran temiz havaya iç çektim.

''Peki ya Sehun?'' dedim kaşlarımı kaldırırken, Sehun adının geçmesiyle başını çevirip bize bakmıştı.

''Burada kalabilir.'' Chanyeol omuz silkti ve köşedeki ahşap sandalyeye çöktü. Oturduğu zaman dilimi enderdi, yorulmuş olmalıydı.

''Çok kalacak mıyız?'' Başımı hafifçe yana eğerek sordum ve ona baktım. ''Sehun sıkılabilir.''

''Sanmı-'' Chanyeol'un sözü, aniden açılan kapıyla kesildiğinde, sıçrayarak kapıya doğru döndüm. Ben ne olduğunu anlayamadan, Chanyeol çoktan doğrulmuş ve beni arkasına almıştı. Odaya girenin Jongin olduğunu anlayınca rahatlayarak önümden çekildi ama nefes nefese kalmış bedenine tıpkı benim gibi şaşkınlıkla bakmaya devam etti. Şimdi Sehun da ayağa kalkmış, şaşkınlık korku karışımı bir ifadeyle Jongin'e bakıyordu.

Jongin, nefes nefese dizlerine yaslanmıştı, üzerindeki pelerinin yakası kaymıştı ve açıkça ona büyük geliyordu, saçları dağınıktı, yeni uyanmış gibi bir hali vardı ve ayakları çıplaktı. Buraya kadar koşmuş gibi gözüküyordu.

''Kralım.'' diye fısıldadı diz çökmeye çalışırken. ''Hadsizlik ettim, affedin, hızımı ayarlayamadığım için böyle oldu.'' Panikleyerek Chanyeol'e baktığımda Chanyeol anlamadığım bir şekilde gözlerini devirerek doğrulması için bir hamlede bulundu ve onu yerden kaldırdı. Tam o anda, gözleri, odanın biraz daha köşesinde kalan Sehun'u buldu ve bakışları aniden dondu. Zorlukla yutkunduğunu fark ederek kaşlarımı hafifçe kaldırdım ve dikkatini çekmek isteyerek boğazımı temizledim.

''Jongin.'' Bir büyüden sıçrar gibi başını çevirip bana baktı, bakışlarının odağı yoktu. ''Mesele nedir?''

Bir süre, tıpkı bir aptal gibi yüzüme bakmaya devam etti, en sonunda başını hafifçe sallayarak ''Baron.'' dedi. ''Baron sizi bekliyor.''

Bir şey söylememe fırsat kalmadan Chanyeol iç çekti ve beni omuzlarımdan kavrayarak kapıya çekiştirdi. ''Hadi, gidelim.'' Bıkkın bir şekilde söyledi ve beni kapının önüne çıkarmaya başladığında, halen kapının önünde dikilen Jongin'e bakarak ikinci kez iç çekti.

''Ve sen de.'' dedi, ses tonunda tuhaf bir şeyler vardı. ''Sehun'a giyecek bir şeyler ayarla ve...'' Duraksayarak halen ayakta dikildiğini yarım yamalak görebildiğim Sehun'a baktı. ''Ve... Her neyse.''

*******

Kül gri saçları terastan süzülen akşam melteminde dağılan genç adam, gözlerini, halen kapının önünde kırgınlıkla kendisine bakmakta olan esmerin üzerinde dolaştırdı ve zorlukla yutkunurken derin bir nefes aldı. Kendi gözlerinde, kabullenmişlik, kırgınlık ve Jongin'in gözlerindekinden daha büyük bir  _özlem_  varken ona doğru yavaşça bir adım attı.

Jongin'in onu takip etmesi uzun sürmedi. Göz ayalarında açıkça gizlediği yaraya ve ciğerlerine dolmuş, yeniden tutuşan küllerin ağırlığına rağmen ona doğru adımladı. Bedenleri, yarı aydınlık odanın ortasında buluştuğunda, Sehun, titreyen ellerinden birini yılgın bir kabullenmişlikle kaldırıp Jongin'in yanağına bıraktı. Parmak uçları, aşina olduğu esmer tenin üzerinde usulca dolandığında, Jongin gözlerini kapatıp dokunuşuna yaslandı ve kolları Sehun'un belini hiç zaman geçmemiş gibi sardı. Jongin'den gelen koku tanıdıktı. ''Üzerindeki pelerin.'' dedi Sehun zorlukla.  _''Benim pelerinim.''_ Jongin'in tutuşu sıkılaştığında, nefesi kesilerek ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı ve alnını usulca onun alnına yasladı.

Kolları Jongin'in boynunu bulduğunda, Sehun kabullenerek derin bir iç çekti ve ''Jongin.'' diye fısıldadı dolgun dudaklarına doğru.  _''Seni çok özledim.''_

Bu, esmer için bardağı taşıran son damla oldu, belindeki tutuşu sıkılaşırken sarışını tamamen kendine çekti ve başını boynuna gömerken özlemekten sabahı bulamadığı kokuyu ciğerlerinde hiç etti. Göz ayalarında yaşlar vardı, Sehun biliyordu. Aldırmadı, yalnızca ona sarıldı ve Jongin'in tenini soludu.

Orada, batan akşam güneşi altında, özlem kokan iki beden birbirini solurken,  _karşılıklı iki bilekte bir mühür, karanlıkta parladı._

* * *

 


	8. Beyazı Seçti

Pelerinimin başlığı gözlerimin içine düşerken ve açık saray balkonlarından esen serin rüzgar nemli saç diplerimi titretirken derince iç çektim. Saray koridorlarında hızlı ve seri adımlarla Baron'un odasına doğru ilerliyorduk ve söyleyebileceğim bir şey varsa, o da sarayın gece vakti büyük avizelerin ışıkları altında çok daha büyüleyici olduğuydu. Koridorlar mavi beyaz fresklerle süslenmişti ve soluk sarı ışık altında parlayan büyülü görüntüleri elimi üzerlerinde gezdirmek istememe sebep oluyordu.

''Hoşlanmış gözüküyorsun.'' Chanyeol işaret parmağıyla hafifçe çeneme dokunarak yarım aralık ağzımı kapattığında sıçrayarak ona baktım. Yarım bir gülümsemeyle yüzüme bakıyordu. Gözlerimi devirsem de ben de hafifçe gülümsedim ve derince soludum.

''Elimde değil.'' dedim hafifçe omuz silkerken. ''Burası çok büyülü ve ben çok sıradanım.''

''Sen kralsın, Baekhyun.'' Gözlerini devirerek derin bir nefes aldı ve elini hafifçe belime koyup beni yönlendirerek sola döndü. ''Keşke kendini görebilsen.'' İç çekerek söylediğinde kaşlarımı kaldırıp ona baktım.

''Kimin gözlerinden mesela?'' Gözlerimde eğlendiğimi açıkça belli eden parıltılarla sorduğumda kaşlarını kaldırdı. ''Senin gözlerinden mi?''

''Buna dayanabileceğini sanmıyorum.'' 

Hafifçe gülerek söylediğinde kaşlarım bu kez çatıldı ve anlamlandırmaya çalışan bakışlarımı yüzünde gezdirdim.  ''İyi bir şey mi söyledin şimdi kötü bir şey mi?''

''Ne anladığına, yahut, ne anlamak istediğine göre değişir.'' İç çekerek bu kez sağa döndüğünde usulca söyledi ve yüzüme bakmadı. 

''Ne zor herifsin be.'' Bıkkınlıkla ve burnumu kıvırarak söyledim ve o güldü, gevşek bir gülüştü. ''Her geçen gün biraz daha zorlaşıyorsun üstelik.'' Gülüşü solarken omuz silkerek bana baktı.

''Bana halen kızgın olduğunu sanıyordum.'' Başını hafifçe yana eğerek sorduğunda kaşlarım hafifçe çatıldı.

''Kızgınım zaten.'' Omuz silktim ve gözlerimi omuzlarında dolaştırdım. ''Ama bana dokunmaya devam edersen, dudaklarımdan çıkan tek ses inleme olur, sana çemkiremem.''

Bir süre inanamazlıkla yüzüme baktı. ''Gerçekten, utanmazlığına şaşırmayı bir kenara bırakmam gerekiyor galiba.''

''Aynen öyle.'' Başımı sallayarak onu onayladım ve gözlerimi yavaşça kırptım. ''Ben de sana güvenmeyi bir kenara bıraksam iyi olacak.''

Aniden duraksayarak bana döndü, derin bir nefes alarak hafifçe yutkundum. Söylemeyi planladığım bir şey değildi, öylesine bir şaka olmadığını ikimiz de biliyorduk ve ikimiz için de ani olmuştu. 

''Hala sana bel bağlıyorum, halime bak.'' Hafifçe gülmeye çalıştığımda bakışlarını üzerimde gezdirdi, kaşları çatılıydı ve mavi yeşil gözleri karman çormandı, anlam veremiyordum. Bir süre orada öyle dikilip birbirimize baktık, rüzgar saçlarını hafifçe havalandırıyordu, ona sokulmak için delice bir istek duymama rağmen, gözlerimi üzerinden çekmiyordum, ne bir adım ileri gidiyordum ne de bir adım geri. Kemikli parmakları hafifçe bileğime uzandığında, bakışlarım avucunu takip etti, parmak uçları benim ince bileğimi yakaladı ve beni kendine doğru çekerken ona kolaylık sağladım, bir iki adımda hafifçe savrulduğumda, parmaklarımı bırakmadı. Gözleri, avucunun arasında kaybolan elimdeydi. İç çekerek başını kaldırdı ve bakışlarımı yakaladı, tam olarak önündeydim, nefesi saçlarımdaydı. 

Boştaki elini kaldırarak gözlerimin içine giren başlığımı hafifçe geri kaydırdı, baş parmağı yanağımı hafifçe okşarken, işaret parmağı şakağımı yokladı. ''Sana asla zarar vermem.''

Usulca fısıldadığında derin bir nefes aldım ve dokunuşuna sokulmamak için kendimle savaştım. ''Sana zarar vermektense, ölmeyi yeğ tutarım Baekhyun. Ben...'' İç çekerek gözlerini yüzümde gezdirmeye devam etti. ''Ben, bunu anlayabilir misin bilmiyorum. Ben sana mühürlüyüm, ben seninim, sen benimsin, sen benim etimdensin, içimdensin.''

''Ya mühürlenmeseydik?'' Çatık kaşlarımla ve bakışlarımı gözlerinde gezdirerek aniden sorduğumda, bu kez kaşları hafifçe çatıldı ve yutkundu. ''Ya bana mühürlenmek için yaratılmasaydın Chanyeol? Ya ben başka bir adama, başka bir kadın mühürlü ol-''

''Öyle söyleme.'' Aniden kesilen nefesiyle söylediğinde iç çekerek hafifçe yutkundum ve bileğimin içini okşayan baş parmağından kurtulacak güce sahip olmak istedim.

''Bu saray koridorlarında rastgele geçip gitseydik birbirimizin yanından, omuzlarımız bile birbirine değmeseydi hiç, beni böyle delice istemeseydin, nasıl kokarsın, nasıl dokunursun, nasıl öpersin bilmeseydim? O zaman ne olacaktı?''

Çatılı kaşları, sıklaşan nefesi ve sert yutkunuşlarıyla bakışlarını üzerimde gezdiriyordu. Soluk soluğa kalmışken birbirimize bakıyorduk. İçimden dalga dalga kızgınlık yükseliyordu ve sebebini bilmiyordum, neye kızgındım onu da bilmiyordum. 

''Bilmiyorum.'' dedi dürüstçe en sonunda, gözleri nihayet biraz daha berrak bakıyordu. ''Sahiden bilmiyorum.''

''Ben biliyorum.'' Histerik bir kahkaha attığımda kaşları biraz daha çatıldı. ''Mühürlerimiz olmadan biz bir hiçiz, Chanyeol.'' Solan gülüşümle birlikte söylediğimde, bileğimdeki tutuşu sıkılaştı ve beni kendine çekti. Karşı koymadan ona doğru savruldum ve beni istediği gibi tutmasına izin verdim. Kolları belime dolanırken iç çekmişti. ''Bu yüzden... Bu yüzden sana bağlanmak istemiyorum, sana güvenmek istemiyorum.'' Alnını benimkine yaslarken iç çektim ve gözlerim kendiliğinden kapanırken fısıldadım. ''Çünkü bu şey, aramızdaki bu şey gerçek değil, sen gerçek değilsin, hislerin gerçek değil. Başka birine aşık olacaksın belki, belki başka birine aşık olacağım ve bu ikimiz için de acı verici olacak.''

Özellikle benim için acı verici olacak demedim, alnı alnıma yaslıyken belimdeki kollarından biri yanağımı okşuyordu. Sessizlik hakimdi, haklı olduğumu biliyordu, o da biliyordu ve sikeyim ki, haklı oluşumun canımı yakmaması gerekiyordu. Gerçek olmadığı fikri yutkunuşumu zorlaştırıyordu, soluğum tıkanıyordu.

''Ama biliyorsun.'' İstemeden yanağımı dokunuşuna yasladığımda, nihayet mırıldandı, gözlerimi hafifçe açarak ona baktım. ''Nasıl kokarım, nasıl dokunurum, nasıl öperim, biliyorsun.''

''Beni ikinci kez nasıl öpersin, onu da bilmek istiyorum.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle sızlandığımda iç çekmekle gülmek arası bir ses çıkardı ve gözlerini yavaşça kapatıp açarken etrafımdaki dokunuşunu sıkılaştırdı.

''Kesinlikle.'' dedi aynı ağlamaklı bakışlarla. ''Kesinlikle bunun için ölüyorum.''

Burnumu hafifçe burnuna sürttüğümde bir hamle dudaklarını bana getirirdi ve bu beni daha çok çıldırtıyordu.

"Kendini bana bırakmanı istesem çok mu cüretkar olurum?" Usulca fısıldadığında duraksayarak elimi geniş omzunda gezdirdim ve en sonunda hafifçe omuz silktim. 

"Bana güven Baekhyun." Dedi bu kez usulca. "Bana güven ve bundan korkma."  
Başımı kaldırarak gözlerine baktım bir süre, kendinden emindi ve bu istemsizce benim de ona güvenmek istememe sebep oluyordu. Bu zaten bir iç güdüydü, ona güvenmek, ona sığınmak, bunların hepsini istemeden yapıyordum, elimi uzattığımda orada oluyordu, elimi uzatmadan, elimi uzatacağımı anlıyordu.

"Sorun da bu ya Chanyeol.'' dedim iç çekerek, göz kapaklarım yavaşça açılıp kapanıyordu. Onun yanındayken hareketlerim ağırlaşıp sabitleşiyordu, buğday tarlasındaki küçük bir ekin gibi hissediyordum kendimi, etrafı çevrilmiş sıkışmış ve sınırlı. Beni savuruşu bile o kadar nazikti ki, bir ekin gibi nazikçe savrulup, yere düşmeden geri doğruluyordum. ''Sana güveniyorum ve bundan korkmak gerekirken korkmuyorum, beni korkutan da tam da bu.''

İç çekerek gözlerini araladı ve başını usulca sallarken beni onayladı. Söylenecek çok fazla söz yoktu, saatlerce durup konuşabilirdik, ona pek çok şey sorabilirdim, pek çok söz verdirebilirdim ama bildiğim bir şey varsa, o da yaşamanın plan kaldırmadığıydı. Bana verdiği sözlerin hiçbir hükmü yoktu, her şey değişebilirdi, hikayemiz tepetaklak olabilirdi veya yokuş aşağı yuvarlanabilirdik, zaman gösterecekti. Yaşayacaktık, görecektik ve bütün bunların birlikte olmasını dilemekten başka çarem yoktu. Çünkü Sehun, Sehun birgün gidecekti, onu sonsuza kadar yanımda tutamayacağımı biliyordum, hem de öyle iyi biliyordum ki acıtmaması gerekecek kadar büyük bir gerçekti bu. Sehun gidince bütün bu maratonun en başına döneceğini, bu zamana kadar neyle savaştıysam hepsiyle bu sefer tek başıma savaşacağımı biliyordum ve en azından, üstüm başım yırtık da olsa, döndüğümde orada olmasını umuyordum. 

''Gidelim.'' Dedim kısa bir irkilmeyle kollarından sıyrılırken, bir büyüden sıyrılır gibi başını salladı ve kollarını bedenimden çekti. Hissettiğim küçük boşluk ürpertse de toparlandım ve pelerinimin yakasını düzelterek çoktan yürümeye başlamış bedenine eşlik ettim.

''Baron'un odasının bu kadar uzak olmasının bir anlamı var mı?'' Konuyu değiştirmek isteyerek sorduğumda, yorulduğumu anlayarak güldü. 

''Yok.'' dedi hafifçe omuz silkerken. ''Yalnızca saray çok büyük.''

''Peki ya Jongin?'' Aniden Jongin'i anmamla kaşlarını kaldırıp bana döndü. Bazı zamanlar olduğu gibi gözlerine bir perde inmişti, hiçbir şey anlaşılmıyordu, bakışları karanlıktı. ''Jongin'in telaşının bir anlamı var mı?''

Kaşlarını kaldırarak gözlerini benden kaçırıp yola dikti. ''Nedir kast ettiğin mana?''

''Bilmem.'' dedim bu kez omuz silkerek. ''Savaş çıkmışcasına delice bir heyecanla odaya kadar koşmasına mantıklı bir açıklama bulamıyorum sadece. Ayakları da çıplaktı. Belki de olgun adamlardan hoşlanıyordur.'' Eğlenerek söylediğimde kaşlarını çatıp yüzüme baktı.

''Ne demek istiyorsun?'' Gerçekten anlamadığını fark edince bu kez güldüm.

''Baron'a aşık değilse halini açıklayabileceğim başka bir şey kalmadı diyorum.'' İstemsizce güldü ama gülüşünü tuttu, gözleri çok ayıp dercesine azarlayan bakışlarla üzerime dikilmişti. 

''Gerekenden daha zeki olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi?'' Kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda güldüm. 

''O da bir şey mi?'' dedim kapının önüne geldiğimizde. ''Üstüne bir de kralım.''

''Doğru hamle Baekhyun.'' Kapıyı açmadan önce sözlerime gülümsedi ve içeri girmeden önce söylediği son şey oldu. ''Ama yanlış at.''

*******

Önümdeki iç içe geçmiş halkalara ve açıkça anlamam için basitleştirilmiş şemaya bakarken sıkıntıyla iç çektim. Çarşaf boyutunda kocaman bir parşömendi, düzgünce özetlenmiş bir kaç temel bilgiden oluşuyordu ve anlamak için kendimi zorlasam da, bütün bunları nasıl aklımda tutacağım hakkında hiçbir fikrim yoktu.

''Civitas'tan başla.'' Baron'un kalın ve tok sesi kulaklarımı doldurduğunda, dönüp ona baktım. Hafif eğimli duran masanın önünde dikilen bedenimin yanında, kollarını birbirine bağlamış bir şekilde ayakta dikiliyordu. Chanyeol odanın köşesinde bıçaklarıyla oynuyordu, nefes kesici gözüküyordu bu yüzden ona bakmıyordum, geldiğimizden beri hiç konuşmamıştı. ''Bütünden parçaya ilerlemek daha kolaydır. 

''Civitas, şehir, ülken üç Civitas'tan, yani üç şehirden oluşuyor.'' Başımı usulca sallayarak aklıma yazdım, Civitas, şehir, üç şehir.

''Her Civitas'ta on Tribus var, toplamda otuz Tribus eder, büyük kabilelere benzetebilirsin.'' Çizilmiş büyük şemaya göz atıp başımı salladım, parça parça o kadar da zor gelmiyordu.

''Her Tribus'ta bin kadar Curia var, bunlar ailelerin, yani Genslerin oluşturduğu topluluklar. Toplamda otuz bin Curia eder ki her Curia'nın da yüz kadar Gens, yani aileden oluştuğunu farz edersek, yaklaşık olarak üç milyon Gens var.''

Derin bir nefes alarak şemayı işaret parmağımla takip ettim ve söylediklerini sindirmeye çalıştım. ''Gensler.'' Dedim Baron'a dönerken, hesaplama yapmak istediğimde olduğu gibi kaşlarım birbirine yaklaşmıştı. ''Aileler olduğunu söylediniz değil mi, kast ettiğiniz aile tanımı nedir?''

Yüzünden küçük bir gülümseme geçti ve Chanyeol'e döndü. ''Sana bu soruyu soracak kadar dikkatli ve zeki olduğunu söylemiştim.'' Chanyeol yenilmişlikle bir iç çekti ve bıçaklarıyla oynamaya kaldığı yerden devam etti ama gözlerinden kısa bir gülümsemenin geçtiğini görmemize izin verdi. ''Bahsedilen aile kavramı çekirdek değil elbette. Aynı soydan geldiklerine inanan insanlar kendilerine Gens diyorlar, aile; baba, kız ve erkek çocuklar, eşleri, onların çocukları, onların eşleri ve torunları kapsıyor. Köleler de aileden sayılıyor fakat yetki sahibi olmamalarına rağmen sorumluluk sahibi olduklarını belirtmem fuzuli olur sanıyorum.''

''Köleler mi?'' Rahatsızlıkla kaşlarımı kaldırarak sorduğumda tereddütlü bir bakış attı ve eliyle parşömene vurarak dikkatimi dağıttı. 

''Tekrar dönelim, yaklaşık olarak üç milyon Gens yaşıyor ülkende.''

''Her gens en az yirmi kişiden oluşursa, bu altmış milyon insan bu topraklarda nefes alıyor demek. Muhtemelen bundan da fazla, ortalama olarak yetmiş beş milyona tekabül ediyor, yanlış mıyım?'' Dikkatle hesaplama işlemini devam ettirdim ve o başını sallayarak beni onayladı.

''Atladığın bir nokta var, çocuğum.'' Kalın ses tonu içten gülümsemesiyle kendini gösterdiğinde, merakla kaşlarımı kaldırarak ona döndüm. ''Plebler. Resmi ve kayıtlı vatandaşlarının yanında, Plebler var.''

Gözlerimdeki merakın sönmediğini görünce, devam etme ihtiyacıyla derin bir nefes aldı ve burukça gülümsedi. ''Bu insanlar, aslen ülkenin vatandaşı değildir, sonradan gelip bu topraklara yerleşmişler ve kendilerine vatandaşlık verilmediği gibi, halk arasında da hor görülürler. Yaşama, beslenme, barınma hakları yoktur. Kimse dokunmadığı sürece ömürlerini sürdürürler, daha çok Patriciilerin, yani vatandaşların hizmetindedirler. Evlilikleri resmi değildir. Eğer bir Patricii, bir Pleb'i öldürürse, suç işlemiş sayılmaz ve Praetorlar, yani hakimlerce yargılanamazlar.''

''Yok devenin nalı.'' Dedim kaşlarım alayla kalkarken. ''Bu ne be? Hangi devirde yaşıyoruz tanrı aşkına?'' İnanamazlıkla ve damarlarımda yükselen sinirle sorduğumda, Baron yüzüme acı bir gülümseme bıraktı. ''Baron.'' dedim sesimi aşağı perdeden tutmaya çalışarak. ''Sinirim size değil elbette, fakat az önce de köleler olduğundan bahsettiniz. Kim karar veriyor buna? Ne hakla?''

''Ne yazık ki toplum.'' İç çekerek önümdeki parşömeni sıyırdı ve yeni bir parşömen açtı. Kağıt ikiye bölünmüştü, bir tarafında Halk Meclisleri, bir tarafta Senatus yazıyordu.

''Senatus, her Tribustan on kişi olmak üzere, toplam üç yüz kişiden oluşur. Bunlar, kendi çevrelerinde korkulan ve saygı duyulan insanlardır. Sanırım şu şekilde ifade-''

''Baron.'' Nazik olmaya çalışan bir ses tonuyla sordum ve yüzüme yarım bir gülümseme yerleştirdim. ''Sözünüzü kestiğim için özür dilerim ama söylemek istediğim bir şey var.'' Meraklı bakışları üzerimde dolaşınca derin bir nefes aldım. ''Henüz yirmi beş yaşındayım, dünyaya dair çok fazla şey gördüğümü ya da bildiğimi söyleyemem ama benim bile bildiğim bir şey var. O da, korku ve saygının aynı anda barınmayacağı.'' Kaşlarını kaldırarak az önce sunduğu gülümsemelerden birini daha Chanyeol'e gönderdiğinde, Chanyeol'un bıçaklarını bırakmış, merakla yüzüme bakmakta olduğunu gördüm. ''Ve sanırım.'' dedim ani bir kararla Baron'a tekrar dönerek. ''Toplum olarak adlandırdığınız kişilerin, Senatus'u oluşturan üç yüz kadar yaşlı bunak olduğunu anlamak o kadar da zor değil.''

''Bundan hoşlanmamış gibi gözüküyorsun.'' Baron, kendisinin de hoşlanmadığını belli eden bir gülümsemeyle sorduğunda, başımı salladım ve önüme dönüp masanın üzerine eğilirken başımı salladım. ''Hem de hiç.'' dedim, yüzümde mimik oynamıyordu.

Parşömen üzerinde hızla gözlerimi gezdirirken, dikkatimi Halk Meclisleri çekti. Senatus'un üzerini çizip Halk Meclislerini yuvarlak içerisine alarak Baron'a döndüm ve ''Halk Meclisleri.'' dedim hızlı bir şekilde. ''Genslerden oluştuğunu ve her Civitas'ta bir tane olduğunu not düşmüşsünüz. Halk Meclislerinin içerisinde Pleblere yer var mı?''

Baron kağıdı katlayarak önümden çekti ve başını salladı. ''Yer var.'' dedi usulca gülerken. ''Ama söz hakkı yok.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırırken sinirin nabzımda yükseldiğini hissettim ve siyah pantolonumun üzerini kaplayan kısa mor pelerini tek seferde çıkarıp arkadaki masalardan birinin üzerine bırakırken, şile bezi gömleğimin yakasını düzelttim. Baron'un yüzünde asılı kalmış bir gülümseme vardı. Gömleğimin kollarını katlayarak masaya yaklaşıp üzerine eğildim ve gözlerimi hızla kağıtların üzerinde gezdirdim.

''Bana sormak istediğin bir şey var mı Baekhyun?'' Baron muzip bir sesle sorduğunda, bir transa girmiş gibi usulca başımı salladım. ''Var.'' dedim hızlıca. ''Senatus üzerindeki yetkilerimi, Pleblerin haklarını düzenleyen bir kanun olup olmadığını ve Halk Meclislerinin işleyişini bilmek istiyorum. Bir de bütün bunların arasında yerimin ne olduğunu tabi.'' Hızlı ve kararlı konuşmam bittiğinde, Baron'un tarafında bir hareketlenme oldu. 

Önümdeki kağıtları çekip alırken şaşkınlıkla ona baktım. Bir hiç gibi, yazdığı her şeyi buruşturup yok ederken gözlerim irileşmiş, nefesim kesilmişti. ''Tebrikler, Baekhyun.'' dedi gülerek. Chanyeol'un gülüşünü duyduğumda başımı çevirip ona baktım. Bakışları bıçakların üzerindeydi ama bana güldüğünü biliyordum. Baron kitaplığa ilerleyerek bir kol mesafesi kadar boşluğa elini sokup, rulolanmış bir top kağıt daha çıkardı. Anlamak için kendimi zorluyordum ama olan biten her neyse, kavrayabildiğim söylenemezdi. 

Önüme, bu kez çok daha karışık ve resmiyetten uzak olan siyah mürekkeple doldurulmuş kağıtları açtığında, gülümsedi. ''Belki de artık başka şeylerden konuşmanın vakti gelmiştir.'' dedi ciddiyetle.  _''Gerçek şeylerden.''_

Yazıların arasında açıkça göze çarpan isimlere ve karmakarışık şemaya bakarken dikkatle kaşlarımı kaldırdım. Bu bir sınavdı, Baron benim yerimin ne olacağını test etmişti ve gözlerinde gördüğüm mutluluk, benim nerede olacağımı belli etmese de, onun benim yanımda olacağını gösterir gibi parlıyordu. ''Uzun bir gece olacağa benziyor.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak yarım bir gülümsemeyle söylediğimde, Baron derin bir nefesle bana baktı.

''Kesinlikle.''

*******

Yaşlı kahin, az evvel Akemi'nin doldurduğu nane yapraklarından kaynatılan çaydan küçük bir yudum alırken, dudaklarından ufak bir gülümseme seğirdi ve bakışlarını aşağı indirerek gevrek gevrek güldü. 

''Kendiliğinden söyler misin yoksa sorayım mı bunak herif?'' Akemi, bıkkın bir ses tonuyla sordu ve elindeki porselen çaydanlığı  _kocasının_  bardağına yaklaştırarak çayını tazeledi. 

Yaşlı kahin, elindeki fincanı önündeki masaya bırakırken usulca sakalını sıvazladı. ''Sağ elimde beyaz, sol elimde cehennem. Önümde kader, arkamda kehanet.'' İki avucunu açarak Akemi'ye uzattı ve gülümsedi.

''Beyazı seçti Akemi.'' dedi gülümsemesi genişlerken. ''Beyaz kaderi vurdu, kader kehanete dokundu, kehanet yılanı kuyruğundan tuttu. Yılanın başı, kuyruğuna tutundu, yılan kendini doğurdu, bir ejderha doğdu. Ouroboros, her şeyin sonsuz birliği.'' Gözlerini, karşısında kalan ve duvarda asılı duran yılan motifine dikti, dikişler birleşmişti. ''Bir büyük hale var.'' dedi tekrar gülümseyerek Akemi'ye dönerken.  _''_ Hiç olmadığı kadar parlak şimdi _.''_

* * *

 

 


	9. Ben Olurdum

''O yazdığın nedir?'' Akemi, gözlerinin önüne düşen beyaz kırçıllı tutamı kulağının arkasına sıkıştırırken, saman kağıtta parmakları hararetle dolaşan Kahin'e doğru hafifçe eğilerek sordu. Sabah yakındı, güneş ışıkları kırmızı turuncu bir karışımla içeri süzülüyor, damakta rüya tadı bırakıyordu. Bir zamanlar, bir bakanı ikinci kez baktıran ve çakı gibi dimdik duran beli şimdi hafifçe eğilmiş, kamburunu bile ayrı bir zerafetle gözler önüne sermişti.

Kahinin, uzun bir transtaymış gibi dimdik bakan gözleri donmuş ve kağıdı hızla okşayan kalemi havada asılı kalmıştı. Derin bir nefes alıp başını kağıttan kaldırırken ''Daha kaç kez söyleyeceğim kadın!'' dedi sahiden bıkmış bir sesle. ''Baekhyun'un kader defterini yazıyorum ki yükü hafiflesin, bir kaşık suda boğmasın onu hisleri.''

''Sesine dikkat et yoksa gece kendine yatacak yer bulursun.'' dedi Akemi gözlerini kısarak, burnunu hafifçe havaya dikerken belini doğrultmuş, elindeki iğneyi krizantemler işlediği kaneviçesinden geçirmişti. ''Ben o kader defteri dediğin saçmalığın işe yaradığını hiç sanmıyorum ayrıca.'' Diye devam etti ukala bir sesle. ''Yavrucuğum her gün biraz daha zayıflıyor.'' Gözlerinden kısa bir hüzün ve şefkat geçerken derin bir nefes almıştı. ''Hem sen nereden bileceksin onun hislerini de dökeceksin kağıda, işlerin de kendin gibi lüzumsuz!''

Kahin Efendi derin bir nefes alırken elindeki mürekkepli kalemi sertçe masaya bıraktı. Dişlerini sıkmış, gözlerini sinirle kısmıştı. Akemi hiç etkilenmeden kaneviçesini işlemeye devam etti. ''Hareketlerine de dikkat et Kahin Efendi.'' diye uyardı ağzının içinden. ''Şöminede de odun kalmadı.'' diye devam etti. ''Kırsan iyi olacak.''

''Bir dünya asker var hizmetinde kadın!'' dedi Kahin Efendi, inanamayarak kaşlarını kaldırmıştı. ''Niye ben kıracakmışım?''

''Çünkü ben öyle istiyorum da ondan.'' Akemi derin bir nefes aldı ve başını kaldırıp ona üstten bir bakış attı. ''On yedi yaşımızda beni atının üzerinde sarayımdan kaçırırken elini sıcak sudan soğuk suya sokmayacağım demeyi biliyordun ama, nasıl koca diyorsun şimdi kendine?''

Kahin efendi homurdanarak oturduğu yerden yavaş hareketlerle doğruldu. ''Çekemeyeceğim şimdi seni.'' dedi ağzının içinden. ''Gidiyorum ben.'' Sinirli olmasına özen gösterdiği ve çatılmış kaşlarıyla kapıya doğru yürüdü. Akemi'den tarafa hiç bakmıyordu. Odadan çıkıp bir iki adım atmışken, duraksayarak derin bir nefes aldı ve bu kez daha sert adımlar ve çatık kaşlarla geri döndü. Akemi neden geldiğini bilir gibi ondan tarafa bile bakmamıştı. Büyük, mor-kırmızı, yılan desenleriyle süslü divanın ucundaki örgü mor şalı kavradı ve Akemi'nin kucağındaki kolu kaldırıp dizlerine bıraktı. ''Gece dizlerim ağrıyor diye sızlanışını hiç çekemeyeceğim.'' dedi sert bir sesle, kaşları hiç olmadığı kadar çatıktı. 

Aynı sert bakışlarla odadan çıktı, Akemi'nin yüzünde oluşan gülümsemenin aynısından onda da vardı. Geri döndüğünde vakit öğleni gösteriyordu ve odunlar kucağındaydı.

Gün ışığı altında, Baekhyun'un kader defterinin kurumuş mürekkebi parladı.

_''Her şeyin sonsuz birliği...''_

***

''Anladın mı?'' dedi Baron ve başımı dikkatle salladım. Artık yavaşça kapanmaya başlayan gözlerimi açık tutmaya çalışırken derin bir nefes aldım ve kelimelerini dikkatle süzgecimden geçirdim. Chanyeol, Baron yeni kağıtları çıkardıktan itibaren bize katılmış ve gözlerini bir saniye bile üzerimden çekmemişti. Şimdi de sandalyede gevşekçe oturuyordu, bir ayağı dizinin üzerindeydi, kolunu sandalyenin koluna dayamış ve şakağını iki parmağına yaslamıştı. Saçının bir tutamı kıvrılarak gözlerinin üzerine düşüyordu, bakışları bedenimde geziniyordu ve yüzünde yarım bir gülümseme vardı. Kendimi toparlamak için derin bir nefes aldım ve kafamı dağıtma isteğiyle Baron'a döndüm.

''Dünya'da Chesterton adında bir yazar vardır, öyküleri kadar düşünceleri de aykırı olduğu için çok sevilmez fakat ilginç bir şekilde beni etkileyen bir tarafı vardı. Mahşerin Üç Atlısı adlı öyküsünde şöyle der.'' Duraksayarak önümde duran sudan bir yudum aldım ve kelimelerimi toparladım. ''Saf idealistin ve gerçek realistin ortak noktası eylem aşkıdır. İdealistin eylemleri gereksiz olabilir ve eylem adamınınki de fazla vicdansız, ama hiçbir işte hiçbir şey yapmadan başarıya ulaşılmaz.'' Baron kaşlarını kaldırıp hafifçe gülümsediğinde cesaret alarak devam ettim. ''Fakat benim için asıl çarpıcı olan kısmı bu değil. Beni ve belki de hepimizi ilgilendiren kısım şu. Chesterton der ki, aktif politikacı her eyleme anlamlı itirazlarda bulunarak ilerler ve başarıya ulaşır. Bu iki uzlaşmaz tarafın da başarı getirmesi ilginç değil mi?'' 

''Öyle.'' dedi Baron başını keyifle sallarken. ''Kesinlikle öyle ve şu işe bak ki, ikisine de sahibiz.''

''Öyle.'' dedim ben de onun gibi gülümseyerek başımı sallarken, anlaşılmak ve beğenilmek gururumu okşamıştı. ''Aktif politikacı konumunda olduğumu sanırım kimse inkar edemez.'' Aynı gülümsemeyle söylediğimde Baron gür bir kahkaha attı. Ona katıldım ve bana gülümseyerek işaret parmağını dudaklarında dolaştıran Chanyeol'e döndüm. ''Ve nedense Chanyeol de eylem adamı gibi gözüktü gözüme, askerlere özgü bir gerçeklik duygusu olmalı onda, gerçek bir realist. ''

Baron gülümseyerek başını salladı ve derin bir nefes aldı. ''Senatus Kararları elimize ulaştı mı?'' Devam ederek sorduğumda Chanyeol gülümseyerek başını salladı ve istemsizce bana doğru eğildi, cidden, en azından Baron'un yanındayken üzerime atlayacak gibi bakmasa işler ikimiz için de çok daha kolay olabilirdi. ''Pekala.'' bakışlarından kurtulmak için boğazımı temizledim ve başımı sallayarak devam ettim. ''Kararların hepsini veto ettiğimi bildirirsin.'' yüzümde geniş bir gülümseme seğirdi. ''Şimdi izninizle biraz uyumak istiyorum.''

Baron gülerek başını salladı ve doğrularak eğilip onu selamladığımda, aynı şekilde eğilerek bana karşılık verdi. ''Ve Chanyeol.'' dedim gülümseyerek, Baron kaşlarını kaldırarak dikkatini bana vermişti. ''En iyi adamlarını seç. Güçlü, kuvvetli ve gerçek birer asker olanları.'' Yüzümdeki gülümseme büyürken benim gibi doğruldu ve dikkatle bana baktı. ''Eylem adamı olmanın zamanı geldi beyler. Pleblerin arasına iniyoruz.''

*******

Beni takip eden ve Baron'un odasının kapısını kapatmak için dönen Chanyeol'e bakarken derince esnedim. ''Sehun öldürecek beni.'' diye homurdandım ağzımın içinden. Bana kısa bir bakış atmış ama umursamamıştı, kaşları çatılıydı ve gözleri kararmıştı. Şimdi loş koridorda birlikte yürüyorduk, sarayda ölüm sessizliği vardı. ''Sana onu da yanımızda getirelim de-''

Sözüm Chanyeol'un beni hızla kolumdan kavrayıp sola kıvrılan küçük ve karanlık koridora çekmesiyle kesilirken, sırtımda sert duvarı hissetmemle acıyla inledim. Elleri sıkıca belimi sarmışken alnını alnıma yaslamıştı ve gözleri kapalıydı. Nefesleri hırıltılıydı. ''Ne yapıyorsun?'' Zorlukla fısıldadığımda, dudakları dudaklarımın kenarlarından hafifçe kaydı ve çene çizgimi takip etti. Kollarımı titreyerek boynuna sararken, bacaklarıma sürten sertliği, bacaklarımın arasını zonklattı. 

''Byun Baekhyun.'' dedi titrek bir nefesle, dudakları boynumda oyalanıyordu, küçük sürtünüşler halindeydi ve daha fazlasını hissetmek için çıldırmama sebep oluyordu. Doğrularak dudaklarını dudaklarıma sürttü ve dudağımın kenarını öperken huylanarak ona doğru sokulmama sebep oldu. ''Aklımı başımdan alıyorsun.'' Dudakları kayarak tekrar boynuma bulduğunda, bu sefer ince deriyi dudaklarının arasına aldı ve aniden, derince inlememe sebep olurken bu kez o da inleyerek kasıklarını benimkilere sürttü. 

''Sen Baronla öyle konuşurken.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle emdiği yeri yaladı ve sızlanarak saçlarını asılmama hırıldadı. ''Bütün düşünebildiğim adımı inlerken yüzünün alacağı şekildi.''

Bu kez ben kasıklarımı ona sürttüğümde inildedi ve başını boynuma gömdü. ''Çok zordu.'' diye sızlandı ağlamaklı bir sesle. ''Beni öldürüyorsun.''

Derin bir nefes alarak hafifçe sırıttım ve parmaklarımla pelerinin yakasını genişletip köprücük kemiklerini açığa çıkarırken dudaklarımı teniyle buluşturdum. Bu ona dokunduğum ilk seferdi ve gözlerinde yıldızların patladığını görmek mükemmeldi. Hafifçe emip işin içine dilimi kattığımda, inleyerek başını omzuma bıraktı. Parmak ucumda yükselerek hafifçe kulak memesini dişledim ve inlemeleri ve ufak sürtünmeleriyle keyiflenirken ''Chanyeol-ah'' diye inledim. ''Chanyeol.'' diye bu kez çok daha kısık bir sesle devam ettiğimde ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı.

''Yapma.'' diye fısıldadı kısık bir sesle. ''Baekhyun, dur.''

''Yüzüme bak.'' Başını ellerimin arasına alıp hafifçe geri çektim ve perde inmiş, odaklanamayan gözlerini kendi gözlerime diktim. ''Benden başka kimsenin adı böyle dökülmeyecek dudaklarından.'' 

Duraksayarak yüzüme baktığında, kasıklarımı ona bastırarak sürtündüm ve gözlerinin kapanışına güldüm. ''Beni sardığı gibi kimseyi sarmayacak kolların. Beni öpemiyorsan kimseyi öpemeyeceksin, anladın mı?'' 

Başını itaatkar bir şekilde salladığında gülümsedim ve elimin birini göğsü boyunca kaydırarak, tam pantolonun üzerine geldiğinde durdurdum. ''Bana aşık olsan iyi edersin Park Chanyeol.'' Ne söylersem söyleyim kabul edecekti. ''Çünkü dizlerinin bağı çözülen yalnız sen değilsin ve bilgin olsun, başka kadınlarla sevişirken bana aşık olmana izin vermem.''

Başını tekrar salladı ve belimdeki kollarını sıkarken kendini bana bastırdı. Güzeldi diye düşündüm, kendimi ona bastırıp beni domine etmesine izin verirken. Ona dokunduğumda patlayan yıldızlar ve tek bakışıyla ordusunu titreten Park Chanyeol'un karşımda titreyen bacaklarıyla dikilişi. Yasemin kokuluydu ve güzeldi. Çok güzeldi.

*******

''Sehuuun!'' Güneşin henüz doğmamış olmasını ve sarayın sessizliğini umursamadan odanın içerisine girmeden neşeyle bağırdığımda Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı. ''Sehun?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak gözlerimi boş odada gezdirdim ve bir iki adımda terasa ulaşarak başımı hafif aralık kapıdan uzattım.  ''Eee?''  Dedim şaşkın şaşkın. ''Sehun yok.''

Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırıp bakışlarını kaçırdı ama sessizce güldü. ''Ne gülüyorsun sen şimdi?'' dedim ellerimi belime koyarken. ''Yüzümde snapchat filtresi falan mı var?''

Anlamayarak kaşlarını çattığında gözlerimi devirdim. ''Bu iş canımı sıkmaya başladı ha.'' dedim omuz silkerken. ''Seninle oturup iki lafın belini kıramıyoruz, Albus Dumbledore mu Severus Snape mi kavgası edememek sinirlerime dokunuyor.''

''Onlar da kim?'' Dedi Chanyeol kaşlarını kaldırarak. ''Erkek isimlerine benziyor.''

''Eski sevgililerim.'' Sevimlice sırıtarak başımı yana doğru hafifçe eğmiştim fakat Chanyeol eğlenmemiş olacak ki, çatık kaşlarıyla suratıma bakıyordu. ''Hogwartslı ikisi de.'' Derin bir nefes alıp gözlerimi yavaşça kırpıştırdım. ''Hogwarts ne biliyor musun?'' İfadesiz bir suratla bana bakmaya devam ettiğini görünce devam ettim. ''Bir tür meslek lisesi. Bir keresinde dokuz üç çeyrek peronundan Hogwarts Express'ine binerek okul alanına ulaştım ve ziyaret etmek istedim ama şişman kadın portresinin parolasını unuttuğum için içeri almadılar beni. Aramızda kalsın, Dumbledore'dan sonra iyice bozdu.''

''Aşk hikayelerini dinlemek istemiyorum Baekhyun.'' Ruhsuz bir tonla söyleyip terasın kapısını kapatmak için arkasını döndüğünde sessizce güldüm ve derin bir nefes aldım. ''Sehun sıkı bir Snape fanatiği, bana biraz mağdur edebiyatı gibi geliyor ama o seviyor.'' Biraz daha devam edecekken aklıma gelen şeyle duraksayarak tekrar Chanyeol'e döndüm. ''Sehun demişken.'' Kaşlarım şüpheli bir şekilde havaya kalkmıştı. ''Sehun'u unuttum. Nereye gitmiş olabilir ki?''

Chanyeol tülü kapının üzerinden geçirirken hafifçe güldü. ''Bilmem.'' dedi omuz silkerken. ''Jongin pul koleksiyonunu gösteriyor olabilir.''

''O ne be?'' Kaşlarımı çatarken homurdandım. ''Jongin'in pul koleksiyonu mu var?''

''Elbette.'' Chanyeol neden olduğunu bilmediğim bir şekilde eğlenerek bana bakıyordu. ''Hem de büyük bir tane.''

''Ne saçmalıyorsun tanrı aşkına?'' Yüzümü ekşiterek söylediğimde bir kez daha omuz silkti ve yüzünü hafifçe salladı. ''Her neyse.'' dedi yatıştırıcı bir tonla. ''Jongin'in ona bir oda ayarladığına eminim. Fevkalede uykusuz olduğunu sanıyordum, uyumaya ne dersin?''

''Uykum kaçtı.'' Derin bir nefes alarak söyledim ve elimi karnıma götürdüm. ''Düşünmek beni acıktırıyor, karnım acıktı.'' Gülümseyerek başını salladı. 

''Sana bir şeyler hazırlatmamı ister misin?'' Başını yana eğerek sorduğunda başımı bu kez iki yana salladım. Üzerinde tuhaf bir sevecenlik ve itaatkarlık hakimdi ve hoşuma gitmişti. 

''Herkes uyuyordur şimdi.''

''Senin için uyanırlar, işleri bu.'' Sakin bir şekilde açıkladığında gözlerimi devirdim ve iç çektim. Saat sabahın beşi bile değildi, yalnızca kraldım, cani değil.

''Aslında...'' Aklıma gelen fikirle başıma hafif bir açı kazandırdığımda, kaşlarını kaldırıp yüzüme baktı. ''Canım donut çekiyor. Yapmama izin verir misin?''

''O da nedir?'' Kaşlarını kaldırarak sorduğunda derin bir nefes aldım.

''Bir tür tatlı, pek çok çeşiti var ama ben şekerli seviyorum.'' İkna olmamış bakışlarını görünce dudaklarımı büzdüm. ''Lütfeeeen.'' dedim uzatarak. ''Chanyeol lütfen lütfen lütfeeeen. Lütfen-''

''Tanrım.'' Derin bir nefes alıp burun kemerini hafifçe sıktı ve bana kısa bir bakış attı. ''Düş önüme.'' dedi en sonunda bıkmış bir bakışla. ''Neden sana hayır diyemiyorum acaba?''

*******

Ahşap oymadan yüksek tavanlı mutfağa ağzım açık bir şekilde bakarken derin bir nefes aldım. Her yerde saclar, taş fırınlar ve duvarlarda türlü bıçaklar, spatulalarla tavalar vardı. Camlı dolaplar gümüş, altın, çiniden, mavi, beyaz, pek çok tabak ve kristal bardakla süslüydü. Loş bir aydınlatma hakimdi ve göz alıcıydı. ''Bunları instagrama koyabilmeliydim!'' Bir ayağımı yere vurarak homurdandığımda, Chanyeol artık söylediğim kelimelere takılmamayı öğrenmiş olmalı ki, derin bir nefes alıp gözlerini devirdi. ''Fotoğrafların altına mutfağım, odam, çalışma odam, sarayım diye not düştüğümü bir düşünsene. Bir internet fenomeni de ben olurdum resmen.''

''Baekhyun.'' dedi Chanyeol baygın bakışlarla. ''Saçmalamayı kes ve her ne yapacaksan bir an önce yap, senin için uykumdan feragat ediyorum ve bilgin olsun, bu hiç hoşuma gitmiyor.''

''Ağız tadıyla hayran bırakmıyorsun yani insanı.'' Ağzımın içinden söylendim ve tezgahın üzerinde bulduğum iki bez beyaz önlükten birini Chanyeol'un eline tutuştururken birini kendim aldım. ''Uykun benden önemli mi?''

''Değil.'' dedi elindeki önlüğe çatık kaşlarla bakarken. ''Benim dünyamdaki en önemli varlık sensin.''

Tasasız ses tonunun üzerimde bıraktığı etkiden haberi var mıydı bilmiyorum ama o rastgele bir şekilde önlüğü kurcalarken, gözlerim bir anlığına donmuş ve bacaklarım titremişti. ''Chanyeol.'' Fısıltı halinde çıkan ses tonumla söylediğimde başını kaldırıp bana baktı, kaşları hafifçe çatılıydı. ''Benim bir kalbim var.''

''Ne olmuş?'' Anlamayarak yüzüme baktı ve omuz silkti. ''İki kolun ve iki böbreğin de var değil mi? Sol kolunu vermek için çok ısrarcısın hatta.''

Dalga geçerek söylediğinde gözlerimi devirdim ama iç çekerek sessizce güldüm ve beyaz önlüğü nihayet başımdan geçirmeyi başararak ona döndüğümde, halen daha önlüğe bakmakta olduğunu gördüm. ''Ne bakıp duruyorsun?'' Terslenerek sorduğumda çatılı kaşlarıyla önlüğü elinde evirip çevirdi. 

''Anlamadım.'' dedi sakin bir şekilde. ''Ne yapmam gerekiyor?''

''Giymen gerekiyor aptal.''

''Anlamadım.'' dedi aynı şekilde. ''Neden?''

Gözlerimi devirerek derin bir nefes aldım. ''Çünkü donut yapacağız?''

''Sadece sen yapacaksın sanıyordum?'' Kaşlarını kaldırıp bana baktığında omuzlarımı silktim.

''Sen de bana yardım edeceksin.''

''Anlamadım.'' dedi tekrar. ''Neden?''

''Tanrı aşkına kesecek misin şunu?'' Sinir krizi geçirecekmiş gibi gözüken bakışlarımı görünce derin bir nefes aldı. ''Çünkü ben öyle istiyorum, oldu mu? Birlikte yapacağız.''

''Baekhyun.'' dedi derin bir nefes alıp. Dikilmeye devam edeceğini anlayınca önlüğü elinden alıp boynundan geçirdim ve yakınlığını umursamadan kuşağını bağlamak için ellerimi belinin etrafından geçirdim. ''Benim annem bile yemek yapamazdı.''

Belinin etrafında biraz fazla oyalanan ellerimi tutarak kendinden ayırdı ve ''Kes şunu.'' dedi. ''Sen devam ettikçe seni şu mutfak tezgahına yatırmak istiyorum.''

İçim titrerken hafifçe yutkundum. ''Ne o?'' dedim gevşekçe. ''Mutfak fetişin mi var?''

''Daha çok Baekhyun fetişim var.'' Ukala bir şekilde söyledi ve gözlerini devirirken ellerimi bıraktı. ''Mübağala etmiyorum.'' dedi tekrar ciddiyetle. ''Sahiden yemek yapamam.''

''Tek yapman gereken bana yumurtayı vermek, kılıç tutmaktan daha zor değil, değil mi?'' 

Homurdanmaya devam ettiğini görünce, onu umursamadan köşede duran çuvalları karıştırmaya başladım. ''Bir kap bul bana.'' Ona bakarak söyledim ve gerekli malzemeleri arayıp bulup çıkararak, çoktan yarım saati hiç etmiştik. Her şey hatırladığım tarife göre önümde dururken, un çuvalına bir bardak daldırdım ve Chanyeol'e döndüm.

''Annen sahiden yemek yapamıyor muydu?'' Sakin bir şekilde sorduğumda, başını salladı. ''Böyle dev gibi olmayı nasıl başardın o zaman?''

''Akemi yemek yapabiliyordu.'' dedi omuz silkip. ''Annem ve babam yedi yaşımdayken çıkan savaşta öldü, o dönemde, baban Klamusu henüz masaya oturtamamıştı. Dolayısıyla Milletlerarası Savaş Kanunları henüz yürürlükte değildi. Şehirlerin yağmalanması savaşın özünden sayılıyordu.''

Alt dudağımı ısırırken bir elimi yanağına koydum ve baş parmağımla pürüzlü tenini hafifçe okşadım. ''Üzgünüm.'' Usulca söylediğimde, gözlerime baktı ve beni şaşırtarak burnumu işaret parmağı ve yüzük parmağıyla yakalayıp sıkıştırdı. 

''Sorun değil.'' dedi gülümserken. ''Otuz yaşında kocaman adamım Baekhyun, annem öldü diye ağlamayacağım.''

''Ağlayabilirsin.'' Omuz silktiğimde gözlerini hafifçe kırptı.

''Elin unluydu.'' Sakin bir şekilde söylediğinde başımı salladım. ''Ve bütün suratımı un yaptın.'' Başımı tekrar salladığımda ifadesiz bakışlarla derin bir nefes aldı. 

''Sana yardım ettiğim falan da yok.'' Bir kez daha gülerek başımı salladım ve bıkmış bir şekilde omuzlarını düşürdü. ''Sadece beni mutfak önlüğüyle görmek istedin.'' Onu umursamadan bir kez daha başımı salladım ve yumurtayı kırdım.

''Beş yaşında bir çocuktan farkın yok.''

''Seni tahrik edebiliyorum.''

''Sınırlarını zorlama.'' Uyarıcı bir ses tonuyla söylediğinde sırıttım ve ona döndüm. Unlu yanağı mutfak önlüğü ve delici mavi gözleriyle çok tatlı gözüküyordu.  Aklıma gelen şeyle kaşlarımı çattım ve o da soru soracağımı anlayarak derin bir nefes aldı.

''Peki ya halk?'' dedim başımı yana eğip. ''Halk ölümsüz değil mi?''

''Değil.'' Başını hafifçe salladı ve derince soludu. ''Ama korkma.'' diye devam etti sakin bir şekilde. ''Bu topraklarda ortalama insan ömrü sekiz yüz yıl.''

Gözlerim şaşkınlıkla büyürken derin bir nefes aldım. ''Vay anam babam.'' dediğimde güldü. Bir süre, ben önümdeki karışımla uğraştım ve ona bakmadım. O da, sessizce yaptığım işi izliyordu. ''Peki ya sen?'' Titrek bir fısıltıyla sorduğumda, ona dönmedim. Bakışlarının yüzümü bulduğunu hissedebiliyordum. ''Sen ölümsüz müsün?'' Kısık bir ses ve korku dolu bakışlarla, gözlerim onu bulduğunda, aferim Baekhyun dedim içimden, şimdi kesinlikle o ölür diye aklının gittiğini anlamamıştır. Hafifçe gülümsedi ve bana bir adım yaklaşırken, bir adım gerilememe müsade etmeden, sağ elini uzatıp beni tezgahla arasında sıkıştırdı. Başımı hafifçe geri çekerek ona baktığımda, usulca sırıttığını gördüm.

''Sen nasıl olsun isterdin ?'' Başını hafifçe yana eğip açıkça eğlenerek sorduğunda, gözlerimi yavaşça kırpıştırdım. 

''Banane canım.'' Omuz silkerek burnumu havaya diktim ve hemen ardından boğazımı temizledim. Kollarımı yavaşça önümde bağlarken gözlerimi onunkilerin üzerindeydi. ''Beni ne ilgilendirir senin ölüp ölmeyeceğin. Yalnızca soruyorum.''

''Seninle sonsuza kadar kalıp kalmayacağımı merak etmiyorsun yani?'' Aynı ukala ses tonuyla devam etti ve ben derin bir nefes alıp, kekelememek için dilimi ısırdım.

''Etmiyorum.'' dedim terslenerek. ''Niye edeyim?''

''Pekala.'' Hafif bir gülümsemeyle başını salladı ve elleri, tezgahta bir şeyleri ararken bakışlarını üzerimden çekmedi. Nihayet aradığı şeyi bulmuş olmalı ki, tezgaha dayalı ellerinden birini kaldırdı ve ben elindeki bıçağı fark edince korkuyla derin bir nefes alıp gerilemek isterken, gülerek beni yakaladı ve kaçmama engel oldu. Bıçağı tahta sapından kavrayıp ustaca karnına çevirdi ve ucuyla önlüğü dürterken bana baktı. 

''Görmek ister misin?'' Yüzüne parıltılı bir ifade vardı. ''Ölüp ölmeyeceğimi.''

''Chanyeol.'' Korkuyla derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi bir anlığına bıçaktan çekip ona odakladım. ''Saçmalama ve bırak şunu.''

''Umurunda olmadığını sanıyordum.'' Dalga geçer bir ses tonuyla sordu ve gözlerimi yakalayarak başını bana eğdi.

''Değil.'' dedim gözlerimi kocaman açarak. ''Ama lütfen şunu bırakır mısın tanrı aşkına?''

Bıçağın ucuyla aniden karnını dürttüğünde ''Umurumda!'' diye bağırdım aniden. ''Bırak şu siktiğimin bıçağını umurumda!''Çığlığıma güldü ve tutuşunu gevşeterek bıçağı tezgaha fırlattı. Sadece blöf yaptığını anlamam üç saniyemi alırken sinirle derin bir nefes aldım ve göğsüne bir tane geçirirken onu uzağa itmek istedim. ''Siktir git.'' dedim ağzımın içinden. ''Benimle oynamak hoşuna gidiyor senin.''

Çekilmeyerek beni daha çok sıkıştırdı ve burnunu hafifçe burnuma sürterken gülmeye devam etti. ''Seni öpmek daha çok hoşuma gidiyor.'' Usulca fısıldadığında, derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kapattım.

''Chanyeol.'' dedim usulca, hafifçe hmmlayarak beni onayladı. ''Seni şimdi öpsem ne olur?''

Bir süre duraksadı ve hemen ardından omuz silkti. ''Lanetleniriz.'' dedi sessizce. ''İkimizden biri ölür. İnce hastalıktan.''

Ürpererek ellerimi göğsüne koydum ve derince soludum. ''Peki ya hangimiz?'' dedim yumuşakça. ''Hangimiz ölür?''

''Aşka daha yakın olan.'' Aynı şekilde fısıldadı ve dudaklarını göz kapaklarımdan birinin üstüne bastırırken hafifçe inledi. Dokunuşuna sokularak burnumu boynuna sürttüğümde, belimden kavrayarak beni tezgahın üzerine tek hamlede oturttu ve bacaklarımın arasındaki yerini aldı. 

Dudakları bir süre şakağımda oyalandı ve kelebek öpücüklerle dudaklarıma kadar inerek dudaklarımın kenarına birkaç derin öpücük kondurdu. ''Öp beni.'' diye fısıldadı en sonunda, dokunuşları içimi titretiyordu, nefesi doğrudan üzerimdeydi.

''Olmaz.'' diye fısıldadım onun gibi. ''Hangimizin öleceği belli değil, riske atamam.''

Sızlanarak dudaklarını bir süre daha dudaklarıma sürttü. Donut aklımdan tamamen çıkmıştı. Küçük dokunuşlar, küçük inlemeler ve küçük sürtünüşlerle dolu geçirdiğimiz birkaç dakikanın ardından, alnını tamamen alnıma yasladı ve ''Ben olurdum.'' dedi, ne söylediğini anlamam ve titreyerek gözlerimi ardına kadar açmam birkaç saniyemi almıştı. Hemen ardından devam etti ve kalbimi avucuma vermeden önce, söylediği son şey oldu. ''Ölen, kesinlikle ben olurdum, Baekhyun.''

* * *

 


	10. Büyük Nehrin Yıldızlı Suları

Park Chanyeol, kalbimi bir gece yarısı, büyük nehirin yıldızlı sularında kaybolduktan hemen sonra çaldı. Saatler gece yarısını gösteriyordu, göğsü ıslak ve tuzlu, bakışları cesur ve mağluptu. Avuçları sıcacık, dudakları uzak,  gökyüzünde asılı kalmış binlerce yıldız ve suya vurmuş yansımaları, etrafında dönüyorlar, dönüyorlardı.  Yorgundu, gözlerinin altına yerleşmiş torbalar yorgun olduğunu haykırıyordu ama bakışları, bakışları yumuşaktı, o gece göz ayaları, torbalarına inattı, yeni bir hikayeye başlamıştı.

Saatler, gece yarısını gösteriyordu.

  
*******

''Gergin hissediyorum.''

''İyi olacak.''

''Ya beni sevmezlerse?''

''Öyle bir lüksleri yok.''

''Bunu gerçekten yapmak zorunda mıyım?''

''Baekhyun...'' Chanyeol, bıkkın bir nefes aldı ve aynı şekilde bıkkın bakışlarını üzerime dikti. ''Birkaç bin defa izah ettim, artık başlaman gerekiyor.''

''Başlamasa daha iyi olacak.'' Sehun kurulduğu yatağımın üzerinden homurdandı ve boyluca serilmiş her renkten kumaşın arasında kaybolmuş görüntüsünü hiç umursamadı. ''Yani haline bir bak.'' dedi ukala bir bakış atıp başını yana yatırırken. ''Bir yetmiş boyunda mor pelerinli bir kral görsem onu ciddiye almazdım.'' Gözlerim büyürken ağlamaklı bir bakış attım, Chanyeol derin bir nefes aldı ve dişlerini sıktı.

''Çeneni kapatacak mısın?'' dedi Sehun'a kızgınlıkla. ''Yeterince yorucu bir gece olmadı galiba, nedir bu fuzuli enerjinin sebebi?''

Sehun anlamsız bir şekilde kızarırken tısladı ve kumaşlarla ilgilenmeye geri döndü. ''Ya Chanyeol.'' Tıslarken üzerimdeki pelerini çekiştirdim ve ağlamaklı bakışlarımı sürdürdüm. ''Belki de başka bir renk giymeliyim?''

''Baekhyun, ruhun mor. Dolayısıyla üzerinde en iyi taşıdığın renk de mor, neden zorluyorsun?'' Chanyeol, aynadaki görüntüme benimle birlikte bakmaya devam ederek, kalan son sabrıyla tane tane açıkladı.

''Seni en çok mor giyerken düzesim geliyor desene sen şuna.'' Sehun ağzının içerisinden homurdandığında, Chanyeol ona ölümcül bir bakış attı ve kızaran yanaklarıyla derin bir nefes aldı.

''Terbiyesiz herif.'' dedi tıslayarak. ''Ahlak nedir bilmez misin sen?''

Omuzlarım sarsılırken istemsizce gülmeye başladım ve derin bir nefes aldım. ''Jongin nerede?'' dedim didişip durmalarının önüne geçmek isteyerek. ''Sehun'dan sorumlu olan o değil mi?''

''Çocuk muyum be ben?'' Sehun ağzının içerisinden homurdandı ama buruşmuş suratına rağmen devam etti.''Orduyu kontrol etmesi mi eksikleri tamamlaması mı ne gerekiyormuş. Huysuz işkolik herifin teki. Siz de yoksunuz, öleceğim tüm gün sıkıntıdan.''

''Ala.'' Chanyeol sevimli bir şekilde gülümsedi ve ellerini arkasında bağladı. ''Oturup aklını başına devşirmen için bolca vaktin var o halde.''

''Bulduğun her köşede Baekhyun'u kıstırabilirsin şimdi, sana da gün doğdu.'' Sehun, aynı şekilde sırıtarak cevap verdi ve hemen ardından gözlerini devirerek kumaşlarla ilgilenmeye devam etti. 

''Artık gitsek ala olacak, Baekhyun.'' dedi Chanyeol bana kısa bir bakış atarak. ''Son temiz gömleğimi giydim bugün, kan lekesi çıkmıyor zira.''

Yaptığı aptal göndermeye göz devirdim ve düşen suratına aldırmadan odadan çıkmak üzere etrafımda döndüm. ''Tadını çıkar Sehun.'' dedim odadan çıkmadan önce. ''Söz veriyorum, yarın tüm günüm senin.''

''Öldür onları.'' Sehun bana bakmadan, elinde tuttuğu beyaz ipek kumaşı okşayarak mırıldandı. ''Nefes alan tek bir canlı kalmasın.''

''Orduyla tanışmaya gidiyorum Sehun.'' dedim beni hiç umursamayışına gözlerimi devirirken. ''Haçlı seferlerine değil. Kıçınla mı dinliyorsun beni?''

''Tatlım.'' Başını kaldırıp ukala bir bakış attı ve gülümsedi. ''İnsanın kalçaları bu kadar büyük olunca bir yerden sonra istemsiz olarak çok yönlü hale geliyor.''

''Ahraz herif.'' Gülerek söylendim ve benimle birlikte gülüşünü izledim, hemen ardından, kısa bir görüşürüz faslı mırıldandık ve Chanyeol'un beni sürükleyip odadan çıkarmasına izin verdim. Kapı arkamızdan kapandıktan ve nöbetçiler ardımızda kaldıktan sonra, bomboş ve kan kırmızı koridorda Chanyeol'e dönüp kısa bir bakış attım. Siyah pantolonu ve beyaz gömleğinden başka üzerinde hiçbir şeyi yoktu. 

''Neden pelerin giymedin?'' Aniden sorduğumda, bana dönüp kısa bir bakış attı ve mutfaktan çıktığımızdan beri yaptığımı gibi gözlerini kaçırdı. ''Aslına bakarsan özel bir sebebi yok.'' dedi sakin bir şekilde. ''Yalnızca fırsatım olmadı, bütün gece uyutmadın ve sabah orduyu ziyaret etmen gerektiğini söylediğimden beri, seni sakinleştirmeye çalışmakla meşgulüm.''

''Gerilmem oldukça doğal.'' Kendimi savunma ihtiyacıyla homurdandım ve iç çektim. ''Halen daha endişeliyim.''

Derin bir nefes alarak önüne döndü ve aniden durduğunda, ben de istemsizce onunla birlikte durdum. Bakışlarından pek bir şey anlaşılmıyordu, zaten gözlerime doğrudan bakmayı başarabildiği de söylenemezdi. Tuhaf davranıyordu, bir çok şeye alışmış ve bir çok şeyi aşmıştık ama şimdi, davranışları bunun tam tersiydi. Bana dokunmaya yaklaştığı her seferinde kendini ateşe dokunmuş gibi geri çekiyordu, gözlerimin içerisine bakamıyordu ki bunun yanında, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi konuşmaya devam ettiği için sorunun ne olduğunu soramıyordum. Yani karşısına geçip, ''Hey, neden bu sabah kalçalarım için ölmüyorsun? Bir sorun mu var?'' diyemiyordum. Sabaha karşı mutfaktan çıktıktan sonra beni odama bırakmış ve sabah erken kalkmam gerektiğini söyleyerek iki saatliğine ortadan kaybolmuştu. Uyumayı başarabildiğim söylenemezdi, bütün düşünebildiğim, beni oturttuğu o tezgahta, bacaklarımın arasında dikilirken ve dudaklarıyla benim dudaklarımı okşarken bana aşık olmaya ne kadar yakın olduğunu itiraf edişiydi. Garip hissediyordum ve iki saat sonra geri döndüğünde, garip hisseden tek kişi olmadığımı görmek daha da garip hissettiriyordu. 

Daha önce, dokunuşlarına bu denli alıştığımı fark etmemiştim, şimdi, bana dokunmamak için özel bir çaba sarf ederken, kolu hafifçe bana sürtünse, içimde bir şeyler çığlık çığlığa takla atıyordu, kalbim çarpıyordu ve nefesim kesiliyordu. Fark etmemesine imkan yoktu ama bilmiyorum, fark etmemiş gibi davranıyordu. O sabah da, o kan kırmızısı duvarları ve sarı iplikle karışık halı fleksleriyle büyük saray koridorunda dikilirken, gözleri tereddütlü gözüküyordu. Bir süre gözlerini gözlerime dikip öylece baktı ve dudaklarını, tıpkı bir balık gibi, bir şey söylemek ister ama söyleyemez halde, defalarca açıp kapattı. ''Bir şeylerin yolundan çıkmasına izin vermem.'' dedi en sonunda, tereddütlü ve kararsız gözüküyordu, asıl söylemek istediklerinin bunlar olmadığını görmek zor değildi. ''Orada olacağım, korkma.''

''Beni kabul etmelerini istiyorum.'' Derin bir nefes alarak usulca söyledim ve başımı önüme eğdim. ''Bilmiyorum, hala kafam çok karışık ve tam anlamıyla buraya ait olduğumu söyleyemiyorum ama...'' Duraksayarak başımı kaldırdım ve cümlenin devamını getiremedim. 

''Seni anladığımı iddia etmeyeceğim ama son derece çetin geçtiğinin farkındayım, yalnızca...'' Başını kaldırıp bana baktı ve yumuşak bir şekilde gülümsedi. ''Kendin ol Baekhyun, inan bana gerisi kolayca sökülecek.''

Samimi olduğunu biliyordum ama durduk yere aramıza soktuğu mesafeler kötü hissetmeme sebep oluyordu. Yutkunarak başımı salladım ve ona gülümseyemedim. Sinirlerim bozulmuştu, pişman olduğunu hissediyordum ve bu his gerilmeme sebep oluyordu. ''Gidelim.'' diye mırıldandım usulca. Chanyeol üzerimdeki gerginliği fark ederek başını salladı ve geri çekilerek yürümeye devam etti. Yol boyu sessizdik, bütün askerler ve Baron orada olacaktı. Muhtemelen bir konuşma yapmam da beklenilecekti, ne söyleyeceğimi bilmiyordum ve düşünmemiştim çünkü bunu düşünmek beni sadece daha çok geriyordu. 

Askerlerin olduğu arka sunağa geldiğimizde, Chanyeol, kapıyı açmak için hazırlanan nöbetçileri el hareketiyle durdurarak derin bir nefes aldı. ''Hazır mısın?'' dedi bana dönüp, en az benim kadar gergin olduğunu hissedebiliyordum, duygu değişimim onu da etkiliyordu. Usulca başımı salladım ve ondan sonra olan her şey, tıpkı bir rüya gibi, ani ve acısız oldu. Nöbetçiler kapıyı araladı ve bedenimi güneşin altına çıkarmamla, binlerce beden hazır ola geçip gözlerini boşluğa dikti. Aynı anda diz çöküp beni selamladılar ama biat etmediler ve sonra, kendimi birden bire yüksek sunağın üzerinde, ayakta, söyleyeceğim sözler gerginlikle beklenilirken buldum. Gözlerim Baron'un gözlerini yakaladığında, bana cesaret vermek isteyerek gülümsese de, onun da saf endişeyle kaplandığını gördüm ve o an, tam da o an, askerin biatının her şey olduğunu anladım. 

Bir süre, ne söylemem gerektiğini bilemeyerek öylece dikildim, içeride bir yerlerde kendimle savaş veriyordum. Kral gibi hissettiğim o büyük anlardan değildi, herhangi bir duygu içimde patlamıyordu ya da hükmetmek istemiyordum, Baekhyun gibiydim, gerçekten sadece ve sadece yalın Baekhyun gibi.

''Tamam...'' Derin bir nefes alıp söze başladığımda, bir anda nefesler tutuldu ve pür bir sessizlik etrafı kapladı. Tuhaf bir şekilde dürüst olmam gerektiğini hissediyordum, Chanyeol'un sözleri aklımda dönüp duruyordu, kendin ol Baekhyun, yalnızca kendin ol. ''Dürüst olmak gerekirse, söze nasıl başlarsam benden etkilenir ve bana biat edersiniz diye uzun bir süre düşündüm.'' Bu kez daha az titreyerek ve daha doğal bir şekilde söze başladığımda, Baron'un gülümsediğini gördüm, çok ufak bir fısıltı dalgası topluluğu ısırdı. ''Ama baksanıza bulamadım ve umurumda değil.'' Güldüm ve derin bir nefes aldım. ''Çünkü Sehun dedi ki, ah, muhtemelen onu tanımıyorsunuz ama önemi yok, hiçbir şey kaybetmiyorsunuz, inanın bana.'' Chanyeol de gülüp kafasını çevirdiğinde, cesaret alarak omuzlarımı dikleştirdim. ''Her neyse, dedi ki, eğer sizin yerinizde o olsaymış, bir yetmiş boyunda, mor pelerin giyen bir kralı, kral olarak ciddiye almazmış. Muhtemelen siz de almıyorsunuz ama bunun da önemi yok, bir kral gibi konuşmayı becerebildiğim söylenemez ve muhtemelen şu an her şeyi daha çok batırıyorum.'' Derin bir nefes aldım ve kollarımı arkamda bağlarken parmak uçlarım üzerinde hafifçe sallandım. Bakışlarımı cesaretle kaldırıp kalabalığın üzerinde gezdirdim ve yakaladığım birkaç bakışın hızla kaçışışına gülümsedim. ''Artı yönlerimdense eksi yönlerimin çok daha fazla olduğunun farkındayım. Yani hadi ama bana bir bak, ne kılıç kuşanmayı ne de ata binmeyi biliyorum, yönetimden bir haber büyüdüm ve kral olduğumu öğreneli çok da zaman geçmedi. Sizin artılarınız bile her halükarda benden daha fazla, babamı bile görmedim ben, siz defalarca kez görmüş olmalısınız.'' Buruk bir gülümseme bıraktım ve hafifçe yutkundum. ''Ben olsam ben de beni ciddiye almazdım ama sizden iyi yapabildiğime bahse girebileceğim bir şey var, havada üçlü falso atabiliyorum.'' İstemsizce güldüm ve devam ettim. ''Şimdi sizden beni ciddiye almanızı falan isteyecek değilim tabii ama, eh, en azından bir şeyler anlatabilirim diye düşündüm, Chanyeol anlayışsız herifin teki de, anlatsam da anlamıyor.'' Birkaç fısıltı ordunun arasında dolaştığında, Chanyeol'un attığı ölümcül bakışlara aldırmamaya çalıştım.

''Babamdan bir haber büyüdüm.'' dedim derin bir nefes alıp. ''Annem öldüğünde de reşit bile değildim. Kendi kendimi büyüttüm anlayacağınız, kimsenin boyunduruğu altına girmek zorunda kalmadım ve kimseye ya da hiçbir yere ait hissedemedim. Şimdi olduğu gibi.''

Başlar aniden doğrulup istemsizce gözlerimi yakaladığında, hafifçe gülümsedim ve Baron'un gözlerinden geçen korkuyu hissettim. ''Pelerinin kemerini oturtmayı bile bilmiyorum, benim yerime Chanyeol hallediyor, buradaki her şey bana çok yabancı ve inkar etmeyeceğim, yaşadığım dünyayı özlüyorum.'' Gülümsemeye devam ederek yutkundum ve fısıltılara aldırmadım. ''Başlarda benim için çok zordu.'' dedim başımı sallayarak, sesim hafifçe titriyordu. ''Hala çok zor ve ait hissetme meselesini çok fazla kafaya takıyordum ama dün gece, Senatus Kararları'nı incelerken bir şey fark ettim.'' Derince soludum ve bakışlarımı sertleştirdim. ''Ait hissetmem gerekmiyordu.''

Bir anda fısıltılar kesilip gözler bana odaklandığında, tek kaşımı kaldırdım ve gözlerimi kalabalığın arasında cesurca dolaştırdım. ''Sahip hissediyordum.'' Gülümseyerek söyledim ve bir anda, dokunduğum bütün gözler donarak tek tek yere indi. ''Ait hissetmesi gereken, sizlerdiniz, benim sahip olmam gerekiyordu.''

Baron'un gözlerini yakaladım ve gözlerimi yavaşça kapatıp açarak yutkundum. ''Ata binmeyi, kılıç kuşanmayı bilmem, buradan ve adetlerinden bir haber büyüdüm, kesinlikle bir kralın sahip olması gereken vasıflardan hiçbirine sahip değilim. Ama beyler, hayatım boyunca hiçbir yere ait olamamışken, ilk kez bir şeylere sahip olabildiğimi hissediyorum, ilk kez bir şeyler için yaşadığımı, bir şeyleri başarabileceğimi ve ucundan tutabileceğimi hissediyorum. İşte bu yüzden millet, sizden Baekhyun'a biat etmenizi isteyemem.'' Dişlerimi sıktım ve gözlerimi kararlılıkla dolaştırdım. ''Ama Kral Baekhyun'a biat etmenizi isteyebilirim.'' Başlar eğilip duruşlar hazır ola geçtiğinde derin bir nefes aldım.

''Kulağa ahmakça geldiğini biliyorum ama bana bakın beyler, kralım ben, ahmak olmak umurumda bile değil.'' Gülümsedim ve bakışlarımı tek tek ordu üzerinde dolaştırdım. Ne söylemem gerektiğini bilmiyordum ki derken, bir anda, ordunun ortasında bir hareketlilik başladı. Kılıçlar kınından çıktığında, kaşlarımı kaldırarak anlamlandırmaya çalıştım. Chanyeol, bir iki adımda yanıma ulaştığında, yüzündeki gülümsemeye anlam vermeye çalışarak gözlerine baktım. ''Neler oluyor?'' Usulca fısıldadığımda, orduda dalga dalga büyüyen hareketlilik genişledi ve kılıçlar yere koyulurken, başlar birer birer alçaldı, bedenler, tek dizleri üzerinde küçüldü.

''Biat ediyorlar. '' Chanyeol, usulca fısıldadı ve hemen ardından, bir iki adım geri çekilerek, yüzünü bana, sırtını orduya döndü, kılıcını kınından çıkardı ve önümde diz çöktü.

*******

  
''Keyfin yerine geldi bakıyorum.'' Chanyeol, göz ucuyla bakarak gülümsedi ve nehre açılan sunağın büyük kapısını açarken bana küçük bir bakış attı.

''Hoş bir duyguydu.'' dedim gülümseyerek, Chanyeol meselesi canımı sıkmaya devam ediyordu ama yine de daha iyi hissediyordum, başka, büyük bir sınavdan daha geçmiş gibiydim, iyiydim.

''Hoş bir konuşmaydı.'' dedi bana katılarak. ''Başladığında nasıl toparlayacağın konusunda çoktan dehşete düşmüştüm ama dürüst olmanın her zaman işe yaradığının farkında oluşun günü kurtardı.''

''Dürüst olmanın her zaman işe yaradığının farkında olduğumdan yapmadım.'' Omuz silktim ve önüme döndüm. ''Sadece söyleyebileceğim başka bir şey daha yoktu.''

Chanyeol bir kez daha güldü ve koluma sürtünmemeye özen göstererek kapıdan bedenini kurtardı, sinirle derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi devirmemek için dişlerimi sıktım. ''Nereye gidiyoruz?'' dedim huysuz bir sesle. ''Uykum geldi.''

''Küçükler Taburu'nu da ziyaret etmen gerekiyor.'' Huysuzluğuma aldırmadan mırıldandı ve gözlerini, nehirin içerisindeki siluetlere dikti. ''Herhangi bir konuşma yapman ya da kendini tanıtman gerekmiyor, onların ruhu dokunulmamış, varlığını kendiliğinden hisseder, ruhunu koklarlar.''

''Büyükbaba gibi konuşuyorsun.'' Ağzımın içerisinden homurdandım ve pelerinin eteklerini kaldırarak taş merdivenleri hızla adımladım. ''Kaç yaşlarındalar  ve neden nehre doğru yürüyoruz?''

Chanyeol gördüğü şeye gülümsedi ve hemen sonra başını çevirip bana baktı. ''En büyüğü sekiz yaşında.'' dedi sırıtarak, neşesinin sebebini anlayamıyordum ve sinilerimi bozmaya devam ediyordu. ''Nehre gidiyoruz çünkü yüzme dersleri var.'' Tekrar benimle hiç ilgilenmeyerek gitgide yaklaştığımız nehre ilgiyle döndüğünde, bu kez anlamsız birkaç şey homurdandım ve nehre ulaşana kadar dişlerimi sıktım.

 Elli kadar irili ufaklı erkek çocuğu suyun içerisinde dağılmış neşeyle şakıyordu ve en az on beş kadar da muhafız aralarında dolaşıyordu. Yüzmeyi gerçekten başarabiliyor gibi gözüküyorlardı ki, içlerinden birisi hariç. Elli erkek çocuğunun arasındaki tek kız çocuğu, kıyıya yakın bir yerlerde -muhtemelen ayakları yere basıyordu- çırpınmakla uğraşıyor ve gram başarılı olamıyordu. Muhafızların özel ilgisini çekmiş değildi ama arkadaşlarının onunla dalga geçtiği açıktı. Bizi ilk fark eden o oldu, yuvarlak ve güzel yüzünün ortasına iki mavi boncuk gibi yerleşmiş iri gözlerini kaldırarak hızla gözlerimi buldu. Kaşları, önce şaşkınlıkla havalandı ve içine kaçan derin bir nefes aldı, en fazla altı yedi yaşlarında gözüküyordu, küçücük ve çok sevimliydi.

''Nina.'' Chanyeol, onunla göz göze gelip gülümsediğimi görünce hafifçe bana doğru eğildi ve usulca fısıldadı. ''İsmi Nina, taburdaki tek kız çocuğu, hırçın ve dik başlıdır ama kral olduğunu hissetti, gözlerinden sevgi fışkırıyor.''

''Hey Nina.'' Bir şeyler söylemek için hazırlandığım esnada, gölün ortasındaki çocuklardan biri, düşmüş dişlerini göstererek ve gülerek bağırdı. ''Sana evine dön dediğimizde bizi dinlemeliydin, neden hiçbir şeyi başaramıyorsun bana söyler misin?''

Nina, gözlerini üzerimden çekti ve dişleriyle yumruklarını aynı anda sıkarak ayaklarını yere bastı. ''Ben söyleyeyim.'' diye devam etti çocuk, en az Nina kadar sevimliydi. ''Kız olduğun için olabilir mi?''

Nina, derin bir nefes alarak, kendinden beklenmeyen bir güçle, büyük bir su kütlesini çocuğun yüzüne yapıştırdı ve ''YUMRUĞUMUN TADINA BAKMAK İSTER MİSİN?!'' diye bağırarak çocuğa doğru atılmaya çalıştı. Suyu elleriyle itelerken kendine yol açmaya çalışıyor ve ulaşmak için her yolu deniyordu, şok içinde kalmış bir şekilde olanları izlerken, birden Chanyeol'un artık yanımda olmadığını fark ettim, kendisini suyun içerisini atmıştı ve hızla Nina'ya doğru ilerliyordu. Çocuğun korku dolu suratına bir nefes kala onu kaldırıp kucağına aldı ve ölümcül bir bakış attı, bütün çocukların yüzünde dehşete düşmüş bir ifade vardı ve bunun sebebinin Chanyeol'den ziyade Nina olduğunu anlamak fazla zor değildi. 

''Nina!'' diye bağırdı Chanyeol. ''Seni uyardığımı hatırlıyorum!'' Ürkütücü ve otoriter bir sesle bağırdığında, Nina en ufak bir korku belirtisi göstermedi ve kollarını önünde bağlayarak kucağında tepinmeyi bıraktı. ''Ne olmuş uyardıysan?'' dedi başını yana yatırarak, ''Hak edene hak ettiğini ver dediğini de hatırlıyorum, yumruğumu suratında hak etti!''

''Şiddete eğilimli biri olmak iyi değildir, cezalısın!'' Chanyeol bağırarak ıslanmış pantolonunu umursamadan sudan çıktı ve bana yaklaşarak, ben daha ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan, ıslak bedeniyle Nina'yı kucağıma tutuşturdu. Geri dönerek, az önce bağırırken şimdi korkudan pısan sevimli yaratığı aynı şekilde sudan çıkardı ve ''Jongdae!'' dedi gözlerini kısarak. ''Sen de cezalısın.''

Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek kucağımdaki Nina'yla göz göze geldiğimde, başını yana yatırdı ve ellerini yanaklarıma koydu. ''Yakından daha güzelsin.'' dedi heyecanla derin bir nefes alarak. Olayın şokundan kurtularak güldüm ve burnumu kırıştırarak ona sevimli bir bakış attım.

''Beni sevdin mi?'' Sevimli bir sesle sorduğumda, başını hızla aşağı yukarı salladı. ''Sevdim.'' dedi dökük dişlerini göstererek sırıtırken. ''Güzel olan her şeyi severim ki ben.''

Ona sırıttım ve yanaklarını öpmemek için kendimi tuttum. ''Odama gidiyorsun.'' Chanyeol aniden, oldukça sert çıkan sesiyle kükrediğinde, sıçrayarak ona döndüm. ''Lalaya söyle üzerini giydirsin ve saçlarını kurutsun, sabaha kadar yazı çalışacaksın hanımefendi, hem de uyumadan.''

''Ve sen de, Kim Jongdae.'' Kucağındaki ördek dudaklarını büzerek cezasını bekleyen Jongdae'ye geri çekilerek gözlerini kısıp derin bir nefes aldı. ''Lala senin de üzerini giydirip saçlarını kuruttuktan sonra Jongin'e götürsün, atış talimi yapacaksın, akşama kadar.''

''Haksızlık!'' Nina, sarsılmama neden olacak kadar hızla atılarak Chanyeol'e döndü ve küçük yumruklarını sıktı. ''Neden ben sabaha kadar çalışıyorum da o akşama kadar çalışıyormuş?''

''Ne o?'' Chanyeol kaşlarını çatıp ukala bir bakış attı. ''Altından kalkamayacak kadar ince ve narin olduğunu mu düşüyorsun?''

''Üç gün çalışacağım!'' Nina, hızla ve sinirle bağırdıktan sonra gözlerine yapışan ıslak saçlarını geriye attı. ''Görürsün sen!''

Chanyeol, kucağındaki Jongdae'yi kuru toprağa indirdikten sonra uzanıp kucağımdan Nina'yı aldı ve veda etmeme bile izin vermeden, uzun örgüsü beline kadar uzanan, korkudan gözlerime bakamayan, minyon ve sevimli bir kadının çocukları alıp götürmesine izin verdi. Nina sataşmaya devam ediyor gibi gözüküyordu ve eğlenceliydi, Chanyeol ıslak bacaklarıyla bana dönene kadar. Dudağının kenarında kalan su damlası güneş ışığı altında parlayınca, refleks olarak eğildim ve baş parmağımla hafifçe silerken gülümsedim. Dokunuşum altında donup kaldığını hissetmek hiç zor değildi, gözleri de aynı oranda donuklaştı ve yutkunarak soludu. ''Pelerinin ıslanmış.'' dedi hızla gözlerini kaçırarak. ''Seni odana götüreyim, üşüteceksin.''

Dokunuşumdan kaçışıyla sinirlerim biraz daha bozulurken derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi devirerek yürümeye başladım. Islak pantolonuyla hızlı adımlarıma yetişmesi biraz zamanını alsa da başardı ve nefes nefese bir şekilde bana döndü. ''Bir sorun mu var?'' dedi kaşlarını kaldırarak. 'Dalga mı geçiyorsun ulan ?!' bağırıp yumruğumu yüzüne indirmemek için dişlerimi sıkarak önüme döndüm ve ''Nina'ya haksızlık ettiğini düşünüyorum.'' dedim. ''Benim gözüme aynı oranda suçlu gözüktüler de.''

''Böylesi Nina için daha iyi.'' Buz gibi sesiyle bana bakmadan mırıldandı ve derin bir nefes aldı. ''Onu uzun süredir tanıyorum, inan bana.''

''Bunca erkeğin ortasında tek kız çocuğu olduğu için sıklıkla dışlanıyormuş gibi geldi bana.''

''Bu sebeple, her zaman için onlardan daha fazlasını yapabildiğini kanıtlamaya çalışıyor.'' Bana bakmadan, yalnızca eşlik ederek mırıldandı. ''Konu ceza olsa bile.''

Dikkatimi veremeyerek başımı salladım ve merdivenlere yaklaştığımızda, yutkunarak duraksadım. ''Baksana.'' dedim, sinir ve reddedilmişlikle titreyen sesimi saklamak isteğiyle. ''Kendim gidebilirim.'' Duraksayarak bana döndü ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. 

''Baekhyun.'' dedi yavaşça, gözleri şüpheyle kısılmıştı. ''Sorun ne?''

''Bir sorun yok.'' Agresif bir şekilde, kelimelerin üzerine basarak söyledim ve yutkundum. ''Yalnızca uyumak istiyorum, belki de sen de artık kendi işine bakmalısın.''

''Benim senden daha önemli bir işim yok.'' dedi aniden, sesi soğuk, yüzü ifadesizdi.

''Sinirlerimi bozan da bu ya!'' Kendime hakim olamayarak bağırdım ve derin bir nefes alarak yüzümü sıvazladım. ''Her neyse.'' dedim hızla, bir şey söylemesine müsade etmeyerek. ''Gerçekten seninle tartışmak istemiyorum, tek istediğim uyumak, gidiyorum.''

''Seni zorlamayacağım.'' Başını sallayarak yavaşça mırıldandığında, ben de ona uyum sağlayarak başımı salladım. ''Zorlamasan iyi edersin.'' dedim hırsla. ''Bildiğin başka bir şey yok zaten.'' 

Sonra, onu orada bıraktım ve yürümeye devam ettim, peşimden gelmedi ve sorunun ne olduğunu sormadı, çünkü en az benim kadar iyi bildiğini biliyordum. Sinirimi yenebildiğim söylenemezdi, kendi kendimi yiyip duruyordum ve varabildiğim hiçbir nokta yoktu. 

Ben de uyudum, söylediği sözleri ya da ne olacağını düşünmekten korkarak uyudum. Uyandığımda, hava çoktan kararmıştı ve saray sessizliğe gömülmüştü. Duyulmaktan korkan fısıltıları ve kıkırtıları, bir çocuk sesiyle karışık balkonumdaydı. Balkondan baktığımda, bedeni gördüğüm ilk şey oldu. 

Yıldızların ve ayın ışığı altında, Nina'ya yüzmeyi öğretiyordu.

  
*******

  
Orada, ne kadar dikilip onları izledim bilmiyorum. Nina o kadar agresif gözükmüyordu ve Chanyeol'u sevdiği açıktı, neden cezanın adını sabaha kadar koyduğu oldukça açıktı, herkes uyuduktan sonra ona yüzmeyi öğretiyordu ve bu uzun zamandır gördüğüm en sevimli şeydi. Birbirlerinin zaman zaman yüksek çıkan kıkırtılarını susturmaya çalışarak ve Nina'nın en azından suyun üzerinde durabildiğinden emin olana kadar uğraştılar. Sonra, lalası Nina'yı alıp götürdü ve Chanyeol bir havluya bürünerek sudan çıktı. Saraya yürüdüğünde, onu izlemeyi bırakıp içeri girdim.

Yüzümde aptal bir gülümseme vardı ve ona olan sinirim umurumda bile değildi, şimdi yatağıma girecek ve toy ve aptal bir liseli aşık gibi onu düşünerek uyuyakalacaktım. Örtünün altına henüz girmiştim, yatakta yan dönüp kıvrılmıştım ve gözlerim açıktı, yüzümdeki aptal gülümseme varlığını sürdürüyordu ki, kapının önündeki hareketlilik ve adım sesleriyle, aniden nefesim kesildi. Başım hızla kapıya çevrildiğinde, bir süre ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek donakaldım, Chanyeol olması ihtimali nefesimi kesiyordu ki, birden kapı açıldı. Yüzümü yastığa gömerek hızla gözlerimi kapattım ve yastığın altında hafifçe açık kalan göz kapağımla olanları görmeye çalıştım.

Chanyeol, kapının önündeydi, yorgun gözüküyordu, ama yüzünde bir gülümseme vardı, beni gördükten hemen sonra oluştuğunu görmek güzeldi. Büyük ve yorgun adımlarıyla birkaç adım atarak, üzerindeki havludan kurtuldu. Çıplak ve geniş göğsü balkondan vuran ışık altında parladığında, yutkunarak yüzümü yastığa biraz daha gömdüm.

Sonra, birkaç büyük adım daha atarak, koca bedenini yanıma, yatağa bıraktı. Gözlerimi korkuyla tamamen kapattığımda, bir süre öylece durdum ve yalnızca soluk alıp verişini dinledim. Sonra, soğuk ellerinden birini saçlarıma geçirdi ve gözlerime düşen tutamları geriye doğru taradı. ''Canıma okuyorsun.'' Usulca, bıkkın ama gülümsediğini duyumsayabildiğim bir tonda fısıldadığında nefesimi tuttum. Büyük avucu kayarak yanağımı okşadı. ''Canıma okumayı bırakışınla bile canıma okuyorsun üstelik.'' Bir kez daha fısıldadığında, yutkunarak yüzümü yastığa gömdüm, gülümsememek için kendimi sıkarken, hiçbir şeyin değişmemiş olduğunu fark etmek çığlık atmak istememe sebep oluyordu. 

Ve sonra, aniden, kendimi sıkmayı ve numara yapmayı bıraktım, saçlarımda dolaşan bileğini yakaladım ve o daha ne olduğunu bile anlayamadan kucağına tırmanırken, şok içerisinde üzerimde dolaşan gözlerine sırıttım. ''Yüzüme de söyle.'' dedim ona sokularak, kokusunu ve dokunuşunu deli gibi özlemiş oluşum ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu. ''Uykumda söylediğin şeyleri.''

''Baekhyun...'' Şok içerisinde, bakışlarını kaçırarak ve derince yutkunarak fısıldadığında, elimden kurtarmak istediği bileğini bırakarak, kucağına tamamen yerleştim ve ellerimi çıplak karnına yaslarken, ona sokulup burnumu hafifçe burnuna sürttüm.

''Benden kaçma.'' Dudaklarım dudaklarına sürtündü ve gülümsedim. ''Chanyeol...'' İnler gibi fısıldadığımda, ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı. ''Dokun bana, ellerini özledim.''

Onun için, bardağı taşıran son damla oldu, gözlerini kapatıp, yenilmişlikle derin bir nefes aldı ve bir anda belimi kavrayarak bedenlerimizi ters çevirdi. Aniden vücudumu altına alıp tüm ağırlığını bana verdiğinde, inledim ve keyifle sırıttım. ''Mahvediyorsun beni.'' Başını boynuma gömmeden önce fısıldadı ve ıslak dudaklarının boynumla buluşmasıyla kıvrılan belimi yakalayarak yatağa sabitledi. Islak öpücükleri kıvrılarak dudaklarıma ulaştı ve ''Öleceğim sandım.'' dedi sürtünürken. ''Biraz daha dokunamazsam öleceğim sandım.''

Sırıtışıma ve keyifli yüz ifademe aldırmadan, yer yer kollarında ve sırtında dolaşan ellerime inleyerek öpücüklerini yüzümde gezdirmeye devam etti. Dakikalarca, yüzümü öptü ve bedenimi sevdi. ''Bebeğim.'' diye fısıldadı en sonunda, uzanıp dudaklarının kenarını öptükten hemen sonrasıydı, sesi yorgun çıkıyordu. ''Baekhyun,  _benim bebeğim_.''

Geri çekilip, şaşkın bir şekilde gözlerine bakan gözlerime gülümsedi ve eğilip burnuma küçük bir öpücük kondurdu. Kalbim patlayacakmış gibi atıyordu. Saatler gece yarısını gösteriyordu, göğsü ıslak ve tuzlu, bakışları cesur ve mağluptu. Avuçları sıcacık, dudakları uzak, gökyüzünde asılı kalmış binlerce yıldız ve suya vurmuş yansımaları, etrafında dönüyorlar, dönüyorlardı. Yorgundu, gözlerinin altına yerleşmiş torbalar yorgun olduğunu haykırıyordu ama bakışları, bakışları yumuşaktı, o gece göz ayaları, torbalarına inattı, yeni bir hikayeye başlamıştı.

Park Chanyeol, kalbimi bir gece yarısı, büyük nehirin yıldızlı sularında kaybolduktan hemen sonra çaldı. 

* * *

 


	11. Evine Hoş Geldin

''Hayır anlamadım.'' Kaşlarımı sinirle çattım ve derin bir nefes alırken somurttum. ''Anlamayacağım da, ben neden gelemiyorum?''

Chanyeol beni hiç umursamadan önümden koltuğa fırlattığı pelerinine uzandı ve gözlerini devirdi. ''İzah ettiğim gibi.'' dedi ardından. ''Mevzu bahis konu ordu harcamaları üzerine, döküm verdikten sonra döneceğim, gelmen fuzuli olur, Sehun diye mızıldanıp duruyordun hem.''

Bir kez daha omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim ve gözlerimi yavaşça kırptım. ''Yok ortalarda Sehun filan, yalan söylüyorsan ve arkamdan bir takım işler çevirme peşindeysen yemin ederim ki köpeklere öğle yemeği ederim seni.''

Kaşlarını çatıp yarı şaşkın yarı eğlenen bir ifadeyle geri çekildi. ''Nereden çıkartıyorsun böyle şeyleri? Niye yalan söyleyeyim sana?''

''Nereden bileyim ben?'' dedim aynı huysuzlukla. ''Nereden bileyim saray koridorlarında misket dizmece oynadığın bir gizli aşığının olup olmadığını?''

Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve bu kez boğuk sesini duymama izin vererek sesli bir kahkaha bıraktı. Bir taraftan da pelerininin iplerini bağlamakla meşguldü. Elimi uzatıp karnını dürttüm ve ''Gülme.'' dedim. ''Yemin ederim ki ne kadar tehlikeli olabileceğim konusunda bir fikrin yok senin.''

Derin bir nefes aldı, ardından sustu ama geniş gülümsemesi halen dudaklarındaydı. Bileğimi yakalayıp beni kendine çektiğinde savurmasına izin verdim ama asık surat ifademi düzeltmedim. Kollarını belime dolarken iç çekti ve burnuyla hafifçe burnumu dürttü. ''Hayır.'' dedi ardından. İç çekerek kollarında gevşedim ve dudaklarına çılgınca bir çekim duyarken göğüs kafesimi döven kalbimi sakinleştirebilmek istedim. Bir elini kaldırıp yanağımı kavradı ve ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı. ''Hayır, asıl senin hiçbir fikrin yok.''

İç çektim ve omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim. ''Dikkatimi dağıtamayacaksın.'' dedim ardından. Gözlerim çoktan kaydığından belki, bu söylediğime yalnızca güldü. ''Söyle bana Park Chanyeol, gizli bir aşığın var mı yok mu?'' Dudaklarını eğilip çeneme bastırdı ve ''Dikkatini dağıtmak isteyen kim.'' dedi. ''Ben hiçbir şey yapmıyorum.'' 

Huylanarak başımı dudaklarına doğru yatırdım ve belimi daha güçlü sarmasıyla bacaklarımı beline doladım. Dudaklarını ve dilini ustaca boynumda ve çenemde gezdirmeye devam ederek bir iki adımda pencereye ulaştı ve kalçalarımı pervaza bırakırken sırtımı cama yasladı. ''Öldüreceğim seni.'' dedim iç çekerek inleme dolu bir sesle. ''Geçiştir-'' Kulağımın altını diliyle yoklamasıyla nefesim kesildi ve bu kez bıraktığım derin inleme, onun kalçalarını bana sürtmesini beraberinde getirdi. ''Bir daha yap.'' İstemsizce mayışarak mırıldandım ve onun gülmesiyle dediğim haltı fark ederek boğazımı temizledim.

''Cevap ver bana.'' dedim ardından zorlukla geri çekilerek. Çatık kaşlarıyla tekrar uzanmak istediğinde onu durdurdum ama gömleğimden içeri sızan soğuk parmaklarına engel olamadım. ''Daha önce sevgilin oldu mu?''

Karnımda gezdirdiği soğuk parmaklarıyla kıvrılan belimin ve kesilen nefesimin açıkça tadını çıkartarak sırıttı ve ''Otuz yaşındayım Baekhyun.'' dedi ardından. ''Nasıl bir sual bu?''

Kaşlarım çatılırken derin bir nefes aldım ve aklımı toplamaya çalıştım. ''Peki, kaç sevgilin oldu?''

Gözlerini devirerek tekrar bana sokulmak istedi ve burnunu boynuma sürttü. ''Ne gerek var bunlardan mevzu bahis açmaya?'' dedi ardından. ''Bırak bunları da oynaşalım biraz.''

Kıkırdamamak için dudaklarımı ısırdım ve gözlerimi tavana dikerek hoşuma gitmemiş gibi davrandım. Dün geceden beri, çok daha arsız ve çok daha cesur davrandığının farkındaydım. Kabullenmek, akışına bırakmak, pek çok şeyi düşünmeyi ertelemek yahut ona kapılmak, ona gerçek anlamıyla kapılmak, korkutuyordu, korkutmadığını söyleyemiyordum, ama engel de olamıyordum. Bütün istediğim onu öpmek, onu sevmek, onun tarafından öpülmek ve sevilmekti. Bütün istediğim, baştan aşağı, mavi yeşil gözleri, büyükbaba kelimeleri, pelerinleri ve karman çorman saçlarıyla Park Chanyeol'dü, bundan ötesini ne düşünmeye, ne de yaşamaya, ihtiyacım yok gibi geliyordu. 

Ardından boğazımı temizledim ve kenara kayarak boynumu yüzünden çektim. ''Sana soruyorum.'' Kaşlarını çattı ve yorgun bir bakış bıraktı. ''Cevap vermeden hiçbir yere gidemezsin.''

''Pekala.'' dedi hafifçe geri çekilip. ''Neyi bilmek istiyorsun?''

Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve kollarımı önümde bağlarken belimi doğrulttum. ''Kaç sevgilin oldu?''

Bir kez daha güldü ve ''Otuz yaşındayım Baekhyun.'' dedi tekrar. ''Nasıl bir sual bu?''

Açıkça bozularak surat astım ve çenemi havaya diktim. ''Düzgünce cevap verecek misin yoksa daha sert oynamamı ister misin?''

''Bacakların belimin etrafında.'' dedi gülerek. ''Ve sen kucağımdasın, istesen de korkutucu olamıyorsun bebeğim.''

''Kes şunu.'' dedim göğsünü sertçe iterek -kıpırdamamıştı bile-. ''Ne o bebeğim filan, konuyu dağıtmaya çalışıyorsun ama ağına düşmeyeceğim, duydun mu?''

''Neden?'' Başını hafifçe yatırdı. ''Bebeğim diyemez miyim sana?''

''Diyemezsin.'' dedim burnumu havaya dikerek. ''Yüzüme bakmıyordun dün, ne çabuk unuttun?''

''Dün gece dakikalarca oynaştım seninle.'' dedi aynı ukala ifadeyle. ''Bebeğim dediğimde az daha miyavlıyordun, kucağımda kıvrandın bütün gece, ne çabuk unuttun?''

''Arsızın teki olduğumu halen öğrenemedin mi, beni bunlarla pıstıramazsın.'' Derin bir nefes aldım ve göğsünü iterken sinirle soludum, karnımdaki kasılmayı ve heyecanlanışımı görmezden gelmeye çabaladım. ''Beni sinirlendiriyorsun.'' dedim ardından. ''Kaçak oynayıp durman sinirlerime dokunuyor.''

''Neden bilmek istiyorsun ki?'' dedi derin bir soluk bırakıp. ''Bilince ne geçecek eline?''

Omuz silktim ve somurtmaya devam ettim. ''Bu sarayda olan var mı içlerinde?'' Merak ediyormuş gibi gözükmek istemeyerek kaçamak bir bakışla sordum. ''Geçmişteki sevgililerinden diyorum, tabii halen bir sevgilin varsa onu bilemem.''

Derin bir nefesle güldü ve eliyle yüzünü sıvazladı. ''Öldüreceksin beni.'' dedi ardından. ''Yemin ederim öldüreceksin.''

''Hadi ya?'' dedim ben de kaşlarımı kaldırarak. ''Onlarca sevgili öldürmeye yetmemiş seni, ben tek başıma mı öldüreceğim?'' 

Uzanıp belimi yakaladı ve burnumu öptü. ''Tek başına öldüreceksin.'' dedi. ''Tek dokunuşunla hem de.'' Omuz silktiğimde kaşlarını hafifçe çattı. ''Hem kim demiş onlarca olduğunu?''

''Sen dedin.'' dedim yavaşça yumuşayarak. ''Onlarca değil mi?''

''Değil.'' Bir sırıtma dudaklarından seğirirken alaycı bir bakış bıraktı. ''Yanlış söylemişim, yüzlerce çünkü.''

Gözlerim kocaman olurken hızla onu üzerimden ittim ve ''Defol git.'' dedim sinirle tıslayarak. ''Bilerek alay ediyorsun benimle.''

Kocaman bir kahkaha bırakarak güldü ve savurup durduğum kollarımı yakalayarak kucağımda birleştirdi. ''Şşt.'' dedi bağırıp durmamın önüne geçmeye çalışarak, gülmeye de devam ediyordu. ''Latife ettim yalnızca, gel buraya.''

''Başlarım latifene.'' Derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kapatıp açtım sinirle. ''Görürsün sen, tek tek bulacağım fingirdediğin kim var kim yoksa.''

''O da nedir?'' Kaşlarını çattı ve geri çekildi. ''Baekhyun.'' dedi ardından gözlerini şüpheyle kısarak. ''Bir ihtimal...''

''Ne?'' dedim kaşlarımı kaldırarak, şimdi ona sataşıyormuş gibi gözüküyordum. ''Ne bir ihtimal ne?''

Kaşlarını çatmaya devam ederken hafifçe burnunu kırıştırdı ve sırıttı. ''Bir ihtimal, kıskanıyor olabilir misin?''

Kaşlarımı kaldırırken gözlerimi kocaman açtım ve bu kez ben, kocaman, oldukça gürültülü bir kahkaha bıraktım. ''Yok artık!'' dedim çığlık çığlığa gülerken. ''Niye kıskanayım ben seni ne demek kıskanıyor olabilir misin kim kimi kıskanıyormuş hayır ben anlamıyorum nereden uyduruyorsun böyle şeyleri kıskanmak ne demek hem yiyecek mi o yeniyor mu niye gülmeye devam ediyorsun ben gülüyor muyum aksine kıskanıyorum ay aman kızıyorum işte Chanyeol sustursana beni be!''

Gülmeye devam ederek başını salladı ve uzanıp belimi kavradı. ''Pekala.'' dedi ardından, nefes nefese kalmıştım, eli sakinleştirmek ister gibi sırtımda dolaşıyordu şimdi. ''Kıskanmıyorsun, anladım.''

Derin bir nefes aldım ve başımı salladım. ''Ha şunu bileydin.'' dedim ardından. ''Seni tanımaya çalışıyordum ben yalnızca.''

''Evet, tamam.'' dedi bir kez daha başını sallayarak. ''Şimdi gidiyorum, erken gelmeye çalışacağım, Sehun'u bekle, sonra sıkılırsan Akemi'nin yanına gidebilirsiniz ama dışarı çıkayım deme, bugün hayli soğuk hava, üşütürsün.'' Kısa bir an için durup soluklandıktan sonra devam etti. ''Yine de hava almak istersen, ki isteyeceksin, çünkü tanrı korusun, kazara sözümü filan dinlersin, çift kumaş pelerinlerinden giy.''

Kıkırdayarak başımı salladım ama ardından duraksadım. ''İyi de.'' dedim başımı bu kez iki yana sallayarak. ''Benim çift kumaş pelerinim yok ki.''

Derin bir nefes aldı ve ''Artık var.'' dedi. ''Dün getirttim terziden, askılığın en sonunda duruyorlar. Etrafta çok dolaşayım deme, arzuhalde bulunmak gerekçesiyle yanına yaklaşan hiçkimseyi kendine muhatap alma, kim olursa olsun. Ve...'' Duraksadı ve çoktan iki kara perde inmiş, yoğun bakışlarının geçit vermediği mavi yeşil gözlerini gözbebeklerime dikti. ''Son bir şey daha.'' Eğilip dudaklarımın kenarında, çenemin yukarısında bir yeri öptü ve hemen kulağımın üzerindeki saçlarımı okşadı. 

''Başlığını da çıkartayım deme.'' dedi, hırıltılı sıcak nefesini dudaklarıma bırakırken. ''Çünkü senin aksine, ben kıskanıyorum.''

*******

''Bir bakalım.'' Akemi derin bir nefes aldı ve birbirinin üzerinden takip edemeyeceğim kadar kuvvetli bir hızda attığı örgü şişlerinin üzerinden bana yarım bir bakış bıraktı. ''Tam olarak öğrenmek istediğin nedir çocuğum?''

Akemi'nin odasında oturuyorduk, Kahin odada değildi ve Akemi, dizlerindeki upuzun şalı ve omzundan düşen upuzun beyaz örgüsüyle o koca divanda tek başına oturmuş örgü örüyordu. Şömine çatırdıyordu ve oda hem sıcacıktı, hem de büyükanne gibi kokuyordu. Sehun yanımda oturmuştu, kucağında elma dolu bir tabak vardı ve elma soyuyordu, sarayın keskin ve ağır bıçaklarına çabuk alışmış gibi gözüküyordu. Akemi'nin karşısındaki divandaydık, uzanmış, ellerimi çenemin altında birleştirmiş, bir taraftan Sehun'un soyup soyup elime tutuşturduğu elma dilimlerini yutarken, bir taraftan bacaklarımı sallıyordum. ''Akemi.'' dedim huysuz huysuz, bütün tadım kaçmıştı, elmayı da olabildiğince yavaş çiğniyordum. ''Lafı dolandırma şimdi, anladığını biliyorum.''

Akemi kaşlarını çattı ve başını kaldırdı. ''Hayır çocuğum.'' dedi başını sallarken. ''Sahiden anlayamıyorum, Chanyeol'un kiminle boncuk dizmece oynadığını sorup duruyorsun fakat Chanyeol boncuk dizmece oynamaz ki.'' Sehun gevşek gevşek güldüğünde ona ölümcül bir bakış attım ve hemen ardından gözlerimi devirdim. Ama Akemi konuşmama müsade etmeden devam etti. ''Çocuk oyunlarına hiçbir zaman ilgi duymadı, bildim bileli kılıç kuşanıp at biner, Kahin Efendi küçükken dağ bayırdan toplar gelirdi onu.''

''Akemi.'' dedim ağlamaklı seslerle ayaklarımı sallarken. ''Vay anam babam, onu mu diyorum ben şimdi?''

Akemi kaşlarını kaldırdı ve örgüsünü kucağına indirdi. ''Peki ya ne diyorsun?''

''Kimlerle fingirdediğini soruyorum!''

Akemi'nin kaşları daha çok çatıldı ve daha anlamsız bakışlarla yüzüme bakmaya başladı. ''O da ne demek, Chanyeol kimi fitillemiş?''

Sehun'un artık bağırarak gülmeye başlaması bütün sinirlerimi alt üst edince, ağlamaklı seslerle bu kez elime tutuşturduğu elmayı ağzına tıktım ve sinirle homurdanırken doğruldum. Ayağa kalkarak Akemi'nin yanına adımladım ve elindeki örgüyü çekerek kenara koydum. ''Akemi.'' dedim derin bir nefesle. ''Bu sorunun cevabını bir sen verirsin bana, sen büyütmüşsün onu, Chanyeol geçiştirip duruyor, çatlayacağım ortamdan.''

''Peki.'' dedi Sehun lafa karışarak, bir dünya elma yemişti ama yenisini soymaya devam ediyordu. ''Bu seni neden bu kadar ilgilendiriyor minik kuşum?''

Kaşlarımı çattım ve ''Niye söylemek zorunda olayım sana?'' dedim. ''Sen ortadan kaybolup kaybolup ne bok yediğini bana söylüyor musun?'' Akemi öksürdüğünde gözlerimi kapatıp Akemi'ye döndüm. ''Affedersin tatlım.''

''Söylemiyor muyum?'' Sehun gözlerini açarak göğsünü gösterdi. ''Etrafı dolaştığımı söyledim sana, her gün başka bir gezegenin kralının en yakın arkadaşı olmuyorum.''

''İyi.'' dedim ben de başımı sallayarak. ''Jongin'le at üstünde gezilmedik dağ bayır bırakma sakın, kazara bana destek olasın filan gelir, ne gerek var.''

''Jongin'in ne alakası var şimdi?'' Kaşlarını çatıp gözlerini kısarak sorduğunda yapmacık bir gülümsemeyle sırıtarak başımı salladım. 

''Akemi'nin yanında konuşturma şimdi beni.'' dedim ardından sırıtmaya devam ederek. ''Sen benden daha iyi bilirsin o alakayı.''

''Yine kıçından uydurup uydurup konuşuyorsun.'' Ağzının içerisinden homurdandığında gözlerimi açarak şaşkınlıkla güldüm. ''Efendim?'' dedim ardından. ''Ne zaman uydurmuşum kıçımdan?''

''Geçen yıl.'' dedi o da derin bir nefes alıp. ''Eğitim için sirke gelen adamı hatırlıyor musun, Kim Junmyeon, kırk sekizinde kocaman bir adamdı da seninle ilgilenip yardımcı oldu diye sana aşık olduğunu söylemiştin sağda solda, adam evli ve bir çocuk babası çıkmıştı, oğlu da senin yaşındaymış hatta.''

Akemi hafifçe öksürdüğünde Sehun'a ölümcül bir bakış attım. ''Bunları Akemi'nin önünde tartışmak zorunda mıydık gerçekten?''

''Benim dizdiğim boncuklarla kafayı bozmayı bırak da kocanınkileri say o zaman.''

''Chanyeol benim kocam değil.''

''Neyin o zaman, seni var ya, geçit töreni mühür filan diye kandırmışlar, basbayağı nikahı kıymışlar da ayakta uyutuyorlar, sazan.''

Akemi artık gülmeye başladığında derin bir nefes aldım ve gözlerimi kapattım. ''Seninle daha sonra hesaplaşacağız Sehun.'' dedim kafamı sallayarak. ''Şu Chanyeol'un fişini bir keseyim ümüğüne çökeceğim senin.''

Bana ukala bir şekilde kafasını sallayıp elma yemeye devam edince derin bir nefes aldım. 

''Evet tatlım.'' dedim ardından Akemi'ye dönerek. ''Şimdi söyle bakalım Chanyeol'un kaç ceviz kırdığını.''

Akemi'nin kaşları bir kez daha çatıldığında yorgunca soludum ve başımı yatırdım bayık gözlerimle. ''Dudaklarını kaç tende dolaştırdığını merak ediyorum işte.'' dedim pes ederek, açık açık sormak beni utandırsa da, artık başka çarem kalmamıştı. ''Ve bir de, kaç kişiye bebeğim dediğini.''

*******

''Şüşt.'' Sehun eliyle bacağımı dürttüğünde omuz silktim. ''Surat asmayı bırak.'' dedi ardından. ''Ne bekliyordun ki? Sorup durmasaydın bir halt yoktu.''

''Tamam.'' Başımı salladım ve yavaşça bastıran uykudan nefret ettim. ''Tamam, tanrının cezası çok yakışıklı farkındayım.'' Gözlerimi yavaşça kapatıp açtım ve başımı havaya diktim. ''Tamam çok havalı, çok çapkın tamam onun da farkındayım. Ama bu kadarı da fazla ulan!''

''Hiç de değil.'' dedi Sehun gözlerini devirerek. ''Senin kırdığın cevizleri saymaya kalksak sabaha çıkamayız buradan, inan bana onun gibi bir herif için az bile.''

Bir kez daha omuz silktiğimde, Akemi yumuşak sesiyle yavaş bir kahkaha bıraktı. ''Bu kadar dert edineceğini bilsem anlatmazdım çocuğum.'' dedi ardından. ''Yalnızca merak ettiğini düşünmüştüm.''

''Öyle zaten.'' Başımı huysuz bir çocuk gibi salladım ve derin bir nefes aldım. ''Neyse ne, beni ilgilendirmez. Ama çok sıkıldım, Akemi'nin yanında bekle diye tutturdu ve saat gece yarısı oldu, bir saate dönerim demişti, ne kadar daha bekleyeceğim böyle?''

''Muhtemelen seher vaktine kadar.'' Kahin Efendi, pelerinini çıkartarak kapıdan gözüktüğünde, başımı kaldırarak ona baktım. ''Komşu ülkelerin elçileri sürpriz bir ziyarette bulundular Kral Efendi.'' dedi doğrudan bana dönerek. ''Chanyeol'un mührün adına elçiye zeval vermeden layıkıyla ağırlaması lazım gelir.'' Bana Kral Efendi diye seslendiği ilk seferdi, onun koca divanında oturuyordum ve ayaklarım yere değmiyordu, kollarımı göğsümde bağlamıştım ve suratım beş karıştı, saçlarım da gözlerime giyiyordu, üstüm başım çoktan dağılmıştı, kral olmaktan çok uzaktım o an, kıskanç küçük bir çocuğa benziyordum yalnızca. Ağzımı açıp bir şeyler geveleyeceğim esnada, yalnızca birkaç saat önce öğrendiğim sevgililerinden biri aklıma doldu ve hızla kaşlarım çatıldı. Kız komşu ülkenin, Zellus'un elçilerinden biriydi ve Chanyeol'un en uzun süren ilişkisiydi. 

''Kahin Efendi.'' dedim hızla, sesim haddinden yüksek ve heyecanlı çıkmış olmalı ki Akemi elini göğsüne koyarak sıçradı ve bana baktı. ''Gelen elçiler.'' dedim sakinleşmeye çaba göstererek, sesim yalnızca biraz daha yüksek çıktı. ''Gelen elçilerin içinde Zellus elçisi de var mı?''

Kahin Efendi üzerindeki fazlalıkları çıkarıp divana, Akemi'nin yanına bırakırken bir süre hiç konuşmadı. Sedirin önündeki yer minderine bağdaş kurarak çöktü ve nedense bir an, yalnızca bir an, kısa bir süre için gülecekmiş gibi gözüktü. ''Vardır elbet Kral Efendi.'' dedi ardından boğuk bir sesle. ''Neyi bilmek istersen cevaplamak evvela benim görevim.''

Boğazımı temizleyerek doğruldum ve ''Hmm.'' dedim tırnaklarıma bakarak. İlgilenmiyormuş gibi bir imaj çizmeye çalışıyordum. ''Gelen Zellus elçisi kadın mı peki?''

''Kadın.'' dedi Kahin Efendi gözlerini önündeki kağıtta dolaştırırken. Benden tarafa hiç bakmıyordu. ''Fakat kim olduğuyla ilgili detaylı bilgi istersen ben cevaplayamam, Komutanın Chanyeol Efendi'ye sor, layıkıyla bilgilendirir seni, eski aşığı olur kendisinin.''

Sehun'un zorla ağzıma tıktığı ekmek boğazımda kalırken nefesim tıkandı ve büyük bir yumruğu göğsüme geçirirek öksürmeye başladım. Kahin Efendi halime aldırmadan yanındaki gümüş kadehe su doldurdu ve sakince uzattı. Yerine geri dönerken ''Büyük bir aşktı onlarınki.'' dedi. ''Chanyeol Efendi'nin gözleri onun gözlerine değince parlardı, epey etkileniyordu, odada o oldu mu ondan gayrısını görmezdi gözü.''

Nihayet öksürmeyi keserek ağzımı elimin tersiyle sildim ve büyükçe bir ateşin boğazımdan yükseldiğini hissettim. Bütün yüzüm, kulaklarım ve gözlerim alev alev yanıyordu, ellerim titriyordu ve şuracığa tansiyonum düştü diye yığılmak istiyordum. İçimdeki Baekhyun dil altı hapı ararken bütün çekmeceyi başından boşaltmalı kocaman bir panik atak geçiriyordu. ''Başka...'' dedim zorlukla yutkunarak. ''Başka kim var odada?''

Kahin Efendi kağıt ayırma işine devam ederken bana şöyle yarım bir bakış attı ve ''Baron Efendi de benimle birlikte ayrıldıydı.'' dedi. ''Bir Rowlus elçisi kaldı ikisinden başka, o da Chanyeol Efendi'nin yakın arkadaşı olur, bir de Jongin Efendiyle birkaç arkadaşı kaldı herhal. Diğer elçiler çoktan istirahate çekildiler.''

''Pekala.'' dedim yerimden doğrulurken. Sehun'un çatık kaşları ve gülmeye yakın ifadesi bütün asabımı bozmuştu. ''Chanyeol'u filan bekleyemeyeceğim, izniniz olursa odama çekiliyorum.''

''Elbette çocuğum.'' dedi Akemi. ''Sana eşlik etmemi ister misin?''

''Gerek yok.'' dedim başımı hızla sallarken. ''Sehun odasını bulamazsa yardımcı olursunuz ama, çok uykum geldi benim.''

Sehun güldüğünde başımı çevirip ona baktım, elbette ki ne halt edeceğimi anlamıştı. Bu yüzden sesini çıkarmadı ve ben ayaklarımı yere vura vura odadan çıkarken yalnızca güldü. Odadan çıkarken geçirdiğim panik atak yerini kocaman bir sinir harbine bıraktı ve ''Ümüğüne çökeceğim senin Park Chanyeol.'' dedim yumruklarımı sıkarak. ''Demek o oldu mu başkasını görmez gözün, görecek göz bırakmayacağım sende, ümüğüne çökeceğim senin.''

*******

Kahin Efendi, Akemi'nin kınayan ve Sehun'un eğlenen bakışları altında, odadan çıkan Baekhyun'un arkasından gevrek gevrek güldü ve kapı önünde nöbet tutan muhafıza seslendi. 

''Muhafız!'' dedi gülüşünü bozmaya gerek görmeden. ''Kralınızı konuk odasına götürün ve Komutanınızın can sağlığından emin olun.''

*******

Derin bir nefes bırakarak konuk odasının kapısının önünde dikildim ve kapıyı açmak için koşturan muhafızları elimle durdurdum. Ateş kulaklarımdan çıkıyordu sanki, nabzım vücudumun her yerindeydi, tam anlamıyla gözüm dönmüştü. Gözümün döndüğünü hissediyordum. Kahin Efendi'nin sözleri beynimin içinde tam tur dönerken bana orta parmak sallıyordu. Büyük aşk demişti, Chanyeol Efendi çok etkileniyormuş da bık bık. Düşündükçe beynim ortadan ikiye ayrılıyor gibi oluyordu.

İçeriden gelen gülüşmelerle dişlerimi sıkarken gözlerimi kapattım ve hemen ardından toparlanarak önce yakamı düzelttim, omuzlarımı kaldırırken başımı havaya diktim ve muhafıza başımı sallayarak kapıyı işaret ettim. Muhafız hızla kapıya davrandığında, yalnızca iki kez, konuşma yaparken hissettiğim o hükmeden aura bütün vücudumu sardı ve kendimi kocaman hissettim. Kocaman ve üstün. Kapı açılıp sert ve emin adımlarla içeriye adımladığımda, muhafız adımı haykırdı, bütün başlar bana döndü ve odadaki askerler, ellerindeki kadehi adeta masalara fırlatıp diz çökerken, üzerlerindeki şık kıyafetlerden elçi olduğunu anladığım iki kişi de onları hızla takip etti. Onu yakalamam uzun sürmedi, orada, Chanyeol'un tam karşısında dikiliyordu, onunla ilgili söyleyebileceğim ilk şeydi, kesinlikle güzel bir kadındı, çok güzeldi ve bu beni o an için zır deli hissettirdi. Elinde herkes gibi bir kadeh vardı ve ben odaya girmeden evvel güldüğü çok açıktı.

Odadaki Chanyeol hariç herkes diz çöktüğünde, CHanyeol şaşkınlıkla kaldırdığı kaşları ve bakışlarıyla bana bakıyordu, yerlerde sürünen ve en ince olan mor pelerinimi seçmiştim, yakası kemerli değil çarpraz ipliydi ve ters üçgen çizerek göğsümün ortasına kadar iniyordu. Bile bile gömlek giymemiştim, tenim ortadaydı ve tenimin gözlerinin değdiği ilk şey olması, hemen ardından kasılan çenesi mükemmel hissettiriyordu. Uzanıp elimi yakalarken ''Kralım?'' dedi hafif şaşkınlık dolu sesiyle. Burada eğilmeyen ve eğilmesine de ihtiyacı olmayan tek kişiydi, tamamıyla benimdi. Bunu bütün ruhumda duyumsuyordum.

''Kahin Efendi komşularımızın elçilerini ağırladığımızı söyleyince, uğramamak kabalık olurdu diye düşündüm.'' Gülümsedim ve ellerimi uzatarak ''Lütfen.'' diye devam ettim. ''Doğrulabilirsiniz.'' 

Odada yavaş bir hareketlilik gerçekleşti ve pelerininin eteklerini düzeltirken ''Sizinle tanışmak bizim için çok büyük bir onurdur efendim.'' dedi. ''Ben Ulu Zellus Hanedanlığı adına Elçi Monuke, kralımızın iyi dileklerini ve kutlamalarını getirdim. Biatımız sizinledir efendim.''

''Ala.'' Başımı sallayarak gülümsediğimde, Chanyeol şaşkın bir bakış bıraktı ve derin bir nefes alıp ''Muhafız!'' diye seslendim onu umursamadan. ''Işıkları azaltın.'' Bir anda loşlaşan ışıkla etraftakilerin gözlerini kırpıştırdığını görünce ''Lütfen.'' dedim tekrar. ''Başınızı kaldırabilirsiniz.'' Adının Monuke olduğunu öğrendiğim, sevgili Chanyeol efendinin pek kıymetli aşığı başını kaldırırken utangaç bir bakış bıraktı. İçimdeki kral olmayan Baekhyun ''Chanyeol'u de böyle mi tavladın?!'' diye çığlık çığlığa bağırırken Kral Baekhyun yalnız dişlerini sıktı ve loş ışıkta Chanyeol'e doğru sokuldu. Kolları gerisinde duruyordu ve yılan mührü sağ kolundaydı. 

''Kralınıza teşekkürlerimi ve aynı iyi temenniler içerisinde olduğumu iletin lütfen Elçi Monuke.'' dedim. Aynı anda işaret parmağım, Chanyeol'un geniş pelerin kollarından içeri sızdı ve kolunun içerisine, bileğine hafifçe sürtünerek yukarı doğru bir yol çizdi. Chanyeol'un gözleri kocaman olurken hafifçe öksürdü ama kolunu çekemedi. Monuke anlamayan bakışlar bıraktığında sırıttım ve devam ettim. ''Hanedanlığımız onun bu inceliğini unutmayacaktır.''

''Elbette efendim.'' Monuke tekrar bana odaklanarak samimi ve hafif korkak bir gülümseme bıraktığında, elimi mührün kabarıklığının üzerinde biraz daha kuvvetli dolaştırdım ve Chanyeol'un gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldığını gördüm. ''Kıymetli babanız, kralımızın yakın bir dostuydu, varlığınızı tüm kuvvetimizle desteklemek boynumuzun borcudur.''

Bu kez yalnızca başımı sallayarak hoşnut bir gülümseme bıraktım ve bu kez dört parmağımı birden, üst kolunun içinden tüy gibi bir dokunuşla aşağı kaydırdığımda Chanyeol kocaman bir nefes bıraktı ve ''Kralım.'' dedi aniden ve hızla bana dönerek dayanamıyormuş gibi. ''Hekim efendi gözlerinizin sağlığı için istirahat etmeniz gerektiğini söylemişti.''  _Yalan._  ''Dilerseniz artık istirahathanenize doğru yol alalım.''

Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve gözleri çıplak boynumla göğsümden başka hiçbir şey görmezken yarım bir şekilde sırıttım. ''Olur tabii.'' dedim açıkça eğlenerek. ''Elçi Monuke, ertesi sabah görüşmek üzere, kendi sarayınız gibi hissedin ve rahatça istirahat edin lütfen.''

Elçi Monuke hemen başını salladı ve artarda birkaç kibar teşekkür zırvaladı. Bütün görebildiğim Chanyeol'un kapkara olmuş gözleriydi. Muhafız bir kez daha adımı haykırdı ve herkes tekrar diz çökerken, Chanyeol'un önderliğinde odadan çıktık. 

Kapı kapandıktan hemen sonra, Chanyeol nefes alamıyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle bana döndü ve gözlerini kapattı. ''Pekala.'' dedi hemen ardından, bir anda etraftaki muhafızları umursamadan belimi yakalayıp kendine çektiğinde, sırıttım ve dudaklarımı dudaklarına sürttüm. ''Karşında kağıttan bir kuleden farksızım ve sen bütün teninle karşımdasın.''

Sonrasında, sonrasında hiçbir şey söylememe müsade etmeden, bir anda önümde diz çöküp bedenimi kucakladı ve beni omzuna atarken attığım çığlıklarla bıraktığım kıkırtıları umursamadan yürümeye başladı. Görecek göz bırakmamak için ümüğüne çökmesem de olurdu, Park Chanyeol'un aklı, yalnız beni görünce bile başından gidiyordu.

*******

Güneş Ulu Bermus Hanedanlığı'nın üzerine doğmak ve doğmamak arasında ince bir çizgide gidip gelirken, Sehun geniş ahşap kapıya tutturduğu titreyen ellerinin üzerine heyecanlı bir nefes bıraktı ve en nihayetinde, cesaretini toplayarak birkaç kez yavaşça vurdu. İçeriden Baron'un gür sesi duyulduğunda, geri çekilip muhafızların kapıyı onun için aralamasına izin verdi. 

Bakışlarını yerden kaldıramıyordu, tanıdık koku boğazına hıçkırıklar diziyordu ve elleri titriyordu, ne yapması gerektiğini, nasıl yapması gerektiğini bilmiyordu şimdi. Yumruk yaptığı ellerini göğsüne vurmak ve o büyük yumrudan kurtulmak istedi. 

Baron başını uğraştığı parşömenlerden kaldırdığında, önce elindeki parşömen önündeki ahşap oymalı masaya düştü. Sonra yutkunuşu boğazını yaktı ve elleri tıpkı, Sehun gibi titremeye başladığında sandalyesinden doğruldu.

Titreyen dizleriyle diz çöktü Sehun, kaçamak ve korkak bir bakış bıraktı. ''Ben Ulu Bermus Hanedanlığı'na biat etmiş...'' Duraksayarak yutkundu ve titreyen sesinden nefret etti. ''Klamus Ordusunun komutanı Sehun. Görevimin bittiğini arz et-'' Konuşması, önce derin bir hıçkırık, sonra kolunun halen hatırladığı gibi kuvvetli ve nasırlı olan el ile yakalanıp yukarı çekilmesiyle kesildi. Hatırladığı ve ölse bile unutamayacağı  _baba kokusunu_ solurken, o da ağlamaya başladı ve Baron, Baron sımsıkı göğsüne bastırdı onu.  _''Yavrum.''_  dedi hıçkırıklarının arasından.  _''_ Yavrum, oğlum, evine hoş geldin. _''_

* * *

 


	12. Binlerce Yıldız

Önce büyük bir hıçkırık boğazıma doldu, iki büyük el göğsümün ortasına çökmüş gibi hissettirirken, gözlerimin beynimin içinde döndüğünü düşündüm, sonra hıçkırık boğazımdan koca bir hırıltı olarak fırladı ve gözlerim hızla açılırken yattığım yatakta doğruldum. Elim göğsümü buldu, terden sırılsıklam olmuş gömleği yakalarken boş gözlerle etrafıma bakındım, gün doğmak üzereydi, Chanyeol yatağımın yanındaki dev sandalyede oturuyordu, anlaşılan uyuyakalmıştı, endişeyle açılan yorgun gözleri ifadesini ele veriyordu.  Bilincim tamamen açılmamıştı, hala rüyada gibi hissediyordum. Doğruluşumla sıçran Chanyeol uzanarak bir bardak su doldurup elime tutuşturdu ve ''Baekhyun.'' dedi usulca, başımı salladığımda yorgunca sandalyesine geri çöktü. Bir iki büyük yudum alıp kuruyan boğazımı ıslattıktan sonra, elimdeki kadehi yanımdaki sehpaya bıraktım ve dizlerimin üzerinde emekleyerek yanına ulaştım. Ellerimi dizlerine koyarak kucağına çıkıp kıvrıldığımda iç çekerek kollarını etrafıma doladı. 

''Düş mü gördün?'' Başımı boyun girintisine gömerken, kollarını belimin etrafında daha sıkı sarmasına iç çektim ve bir elimi kaldırıp boynuna bıraktım, tamamen bana sokulduğunda, başını eğip hafifçe burnumu öptü. ''Ne gördün?''

''Hatırlamıyorum.'' Uykulu bir sesle iç çektim ve gözlerimi kapattım. ''Uyumadın mı?''

''Uyumadım.'' dedi benimki gibi uykulu bir sesle, dünya üzerinde kokusu kadar rahatlatan çok az şey vardı. Çam gibi kokuyordu, keskin, ona özel. ''Yorgun değil misin?''

Boynundaki elimi kaydırıp hafifçe köprücük kemiklerinde dolaştırdım. ''Yorgundum.'' dedi usulca, iç çekerek daha sıkı sarıldı, gözlerimi hafifçe kırparak kaşlarımı kaldırdım.

 ''Şimdi?''

Başımı kaldırıp ona baktığımda gülümsedi. ''Şimdi kollarımdasın.'' dedi uzanıp gözlerimi öpmeden hemen önce. ''Geçti.''

*******

''Acele et.'' Chanyeol'un arkasından bir taraftan pantolonumun belini çekiştirerek koşturmaya çabalarken, bir taraftan kıkırdıyordum. Koca adımlarıyla hızlı hızlı yürümeye devam ediyordu ve bir yandan pantolonumun kuşağını toplamaya çalışırken bir taraftan ona yetişmeye çalışmak oldukça zordu. Başaramayacağımı fark edince olduğu yerde durdu ve gözlerini devirerek hızla yanıma ulaştı. Ellerimi itelerken siyah kumaşı hızlı hızlı parmaklarının arasından kaydırdı, her çekişinde, ona doğru biraz daha sokuluyordum ve yüzüm boynuna yaklaştıkça tansiyonum düşüyordu. 

Soğuk parmaklarının ince gömleğin üzerinden karnıma değmesiyle iki büklüm oldum. ''Aklım gidiyor.'' diye mırıldandım doğrulurken. ''Ellerini benden uzak tut.''

''Aklını dağıt.'' dedi bana bakmadan, düzgün bir kurdele yapmaya uğraşmakla meşguldü. ''Benimki bir giderse, ne seni ne kendimi toplayamam.''

''Acele et o zaman.'' Derin bir nefes alıp mırıldandığımda başını salladı. 

''Nasıl uyuyakaldık mana veremiyorum.'' dedi ardından. ''Hiç adetim değildir.''

''Bütün gece tepemde dikilmişsin, derdin neydi?'' Kaşlarımı çatıp homurdandığımda başını kaldırıp bana kısa bir bakış attı. ''İçim huzursuzdu.'' dedi ardından duraksayarak, tereddüt ediyor gibi gözüküyordu. ''Seni gözümün önünden ayıramazdım.''

Neredeyse miyavlayacağımı fark ettiğimde dudaklarımı ısırdım ve omuz silktim, çılgınlar gibi kahkaha atmak isterken hiçbir şey olmamış gibi gülmemeye çabalamak, gülmeye çabalamaktan daha zordu, içim patlayacak gibi oluyordu ama kendimi sıkıyordum. 

''Niye kısa pelerinimi giydim?'' Kollarımı savurarak sorduğumda güldü. 

''Sevimlilik yapma.'' dedi gülmeye devam ederken. ''Kafamı karıştırıyorsun.'' Burnumu kırıştırarak başımı yatırdığımda ve güldüğümde bu kez çok derin bir nefes aldı. ''At sırtına bineceğiz.'' dedi ardından. ''Eğitimini çok boşladık.''

''Ya Chanyeol.'' Mızmızlanarak olduğum yerde tepindim ve onun çatılmış kaşlarını umursamadım. ''Beceremiyorum işte ok atmayı at binmeyi filan, diplomasiyle meşgul olayım yalnız n'olur?''

''Olmaz.'' dedi keskin bir ifadeyle. ''En azından kendini savunabilecek kadar öğrenmen lazım, sonsuz bir ömrün var Baekhyun, hiçbir bahanenin arkasına sığınamazsın.''

Derin bir iç çektim ama hemen ardından kaşlarım tekrar çatıldı. ''Neden acele ediyoruz o zaman?'' Çözdüğü bininci kurdeleye gözlerimi devirmeyi sonraya bıraktım ve bakışlarımı bakışlarına diktim, hangi şekilde daha iyi durduğuna karar vermeye çalışıyor gibi gözüküyordu.

''Kendiminkini bağlarken daha kolaydı, neden bu kadar zor geliyor?'' Başını yatırıp kendi kendine mırıldandığında iç çektim, hemen ardından başını kaldırarak sorduğum soruyu fark etti. ''Çünkü ders için bir dostumdan ricada bulundum, çoktan alana ulaşmış olmalı, kral da olsan bekletmek münasip olmaz.''

''Neden senden öğrenmiyorum?'' Başımı yatırarak istemsizce cilveli çıkan bir tonda sorduğumda, baygın bakışlarını üzerime dikip iç çekti. Bazı şeyler kendiliğinden oluyordu, düşünmeye bile fırsat kalmadan ona sokuluyor, cilveli cilveli konuşuyor ya da istemsizce sürtünüyordum, odağını kaybetmiş gözleri ve aniden kasılan çenesi bana büyük bir haz veriyordu.

''Çünkü aklım gidiyor.'' Usulca mırıldandı ve iç çekerken, aniden, bugün bininci kez çözdüğü kumaşı takip edemeyeceğim kadar büyük bir hızla belimin etrafında çevirip beni hızla kendine çekerek belimi kavradı. Göğsüm göğsüne çarptığında, bir an için nefesim kesildi ve neredeyse dudaklarına yapışacağımı fark ettiğimde kendimi sıktım. ''Çünkü oku nasıl tutacağını göstermek için elini kavradığımda, bütün düşünebildiğim parmaklarının sırtımda bırakacağı iz oluyor.'' Titreyerek gözlerimi kapattım ve o dudaklarını çeneme sürterken huylanarak titrememe sebep oldu. ''Çünkü belini dik tutmak için elimi sırtına koyuyorum ve bütün düşünebildiğim belinin avuçlarıma nasıl da güzel oturacağı oluyor.'' Aksayan nefesimle doğrulup dudaklarımı boynuna bastırdım ve kesik bir sesle mırıldandım. ''Chanyeol.'' İç çekerek başını boynuma gömdü ve sıyrılan gömleğimden dudaklarını omzuma bastırdı, avuçları kalçalarımı kavradığında kollarında inildedim. ''Sen isteyince ne kadar esnek olabildiğini gösteriyorsun ve ben zihnimde yalnızca, kalçalarını kalçalarımın üzerinde hareket ettirirken belini nasıl da hoş kıvıracağını hayal ediyorum.''

''Chanyeol.'' Titrek bir nefesle iç çektim ve doğrulup dudaklarını dudaklarıma sürterken ''Odama götür beni.'' dedim. Açık açık konuşması nefesimi kesiyordu. ''Hiçbir şey umurumda değil, lütfen.''

İç çekip geri çekilerek alnımı öptü ve ''Olmaz.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Bu dün gecenin karşılığıydı bebeğim.''

Kısılmış gözlerim ve çatılmış kaşlarımla geri çekilip ona baktığımda kaşlarını kaldırdı ve yüzünden yarım bir sırıtmanın seğirdiğini gördüm. ''Bir daha beni, on beş adamla dolu bir odanın ortasında sertleştirmeden önce, iki kez düşünürsün.''

*******

''Baekhyun.'' Chanyeol bir iç çekerken, açıklığa yaklaşan atı yavaşlattı ve yorgun bir sesle mırıldandı. ''Benimle konuşmayacak mısın sahiden?''

Hiçbir şey söylemeden, havaya diktiğim çenem, çattığım kaşlarımla doğruca önüme bakmaya devam ettim. Kızgındım ve neden kızgın olduğumu bilmiyordum, aniden içimde kocaman bir öfke büyümüştü ve kendimi telkin etmeyi başarabildiğim söylenemezdi. 

''Neden böyle yapıyorsun?'' Tekrar mırıldandığında kaşlarımı çatmayı sürdürdüm ve o, çareyi başını boynumun üzerinden uzatmakta oldu. Başını çevirip usulca boynuma sürtündü ve ''Bebeğim.'' diye fısıldadı. ''Böyle yapma.''

''Seni ilgilendirmez.'' dedim dümdüz ve soğuk bir tonda. ''Kopartılmasını istemiyorsan dudaklarını boynumdan çekersin.''

Bıkkın nefeslerle geri çekildi ve ''En azından konuşmama izin ver.'' dedi. ''Ricada bulunduğum dostumun ismi Kyungsoo, oldukça huysuzdur ve nasıl anlaşacağınız hakkında en ufak bir fikrim yok fakat bu, zaruri bir durum. Ben de kendisinden çok şey öğrendim, kırk yaşında ve artık orduda görev yapmıyor fakat işinin ehlidir. İyi bir eğitimcidir, söylediklerinin yarısından fazlasına kulaklarını tıka, seninle resmi konuşacağını zannetmiyorum. İkna etmek kolay olmadı, rica ediyorum zorlaştırma.''

Hiçbir şey söylemedim ve söylediklerini umursamadım, açıklığa vardığımızda, etraf geçen sefer Jongin'in yaptığından daha büyük bir çemberle çevrilmişti, benim boylarımda ama benden çok daha kalıplı bir adam, açıklığın ortasında ok atıyordu. Yaşını göstermiyordu ve oldukça esnek bir duruşu vardı. Geldiğimizi görünce sırıtarak Chanyeol'e bakmaya başladı. Üzerime diktiği koca gözlerinden ve ukala sırıtışından rahatsız olarak hafifçe geri çekildim, ne o bir şey söyledi ne de ben, Chanyeol'un atın üzerinden inmeme yardım edişini çatık kaşlarıyla izledi.

Sonrası, sonrası ise çok ani gelişti, kolumu çok hızlı bir şekilde yakaladı ve aniden Chanyeol'un belimdeki dokunuşu yok olurken, kendimi havada buldum, yere düşmekte olduğumu fark edince, düşüşümü yavaşlatmak adına mesleki bir refleksle kollarımı ve bacaklarımı açarak yüzey alanını arttırdım ve kuru çime düşmeden önce ayağımla hızımı durdurdum. Saniyeler içinde, sırtımda düşüşün hafif acısıyla, karnımda oturan Kyungsoo ve davrandığı bıçağı çoktan Kyungsoo'nun boynunda olan Chanyeol ile göz göze geldim. Kyungsoo, boynundaki kola iki kez vurdu ve ''Zimogsunu içinde tut Park Chanyeol.'' dedi. Chanyeol nefes nefese ve sinirli bakışlarıyla kolunu gevşetip çekildiğinde, o, aynı nefes nefese tavırla sırıttı ve karnımda oturmaya devam ederken bana baktı. 

''Ürkek bir ceylandan farksız.'' dedi kendi kendine gülerek. ''Ama en az onun kadar esnek ve en azından havaya fırlatıldığında, yere düşmeyi biliyor.''

*******

''Bir daha hata yapacak mısın?!'' Kolumun acısıyla ciyak ciyak bağırırken ağaç kabuğuna yaslanmaya zorladığı yüzümü avucuna doğru geri ittim ve ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardım. ''HAYIR!'' diye bağırdım hızla. ''HAYIR YEMİN EDERİM HEDEFİ VURACAĞIM!''

''Duyamadım?!'' Sıktığı dişleriyle kızgın ve sert bir şekilde sorduğunda, biraz daha büktüğü kolumla daha kuvvetli bir çığlık bıraktım ve ''YAPMAYACAĞIM!'' diye haykırdım. ''YEMİN EDERİM HATA YAPMAYACAĞIM!''

''Güzel.'' Burnunu hafifçe kırıştırarak bir nefes bıraktı ve kolumu gevşettiğinde yere kapaklandım. İki kolumu da hissetmiyordum, saatlerdir ok atıyorduk ve ne bacaklarımda, ne de kollarımda derman kalmamıştı, inanılmaz acımasızdı, inanılmaz sertti ve kesinlikle kaba kuvvet kullanmaya bayılıyordu. Ağlamaklı seslerle bileğimi ovuşuma gözlerini devirdi ve ''Ayağa kalk.'' dedi. ''Yarın tek bir hata bile yapmayacaksın duydun mu, toparlan şimdi.''

''Neden?'' Burnumu çekerek başımı eğdim ve hızla açıklığı taradım gözlerimle. ''Chanyeol mu geldi?'' Kızgınlığımı filan unutmuştum, bütün istediğim kendimi kollarına atmak ve ölene kadar mızıldanmaktı, onun tarafından şefkat görmek ve bir daha bu caninin kollarına atılmadığımdan emin olmak istiyordum. Neden onu zorla saraya gönderdiğini şimdi anlıyordum.

''Gelmedi.'' dedi. ''Sağda solda birileriyle oynaşırken unutmuştur, doğrul, hava kararmadan saraya götürmem lazım seni.''

Dişlerimi sıkarken kızgın bakışlarımı üzerine diktim ve ''Geleceğini söylediyse gelir.'' dedim. ''Sağda solda oynaşabileceği tek kişi benim.''

Ukala bir bakışla güldü ve ''İyi.'' dedi. ''Öyle diyorsan öyle olsun, ama bekleyeceğimi düşünüyorsan yanılıyorsun, beş dakika içinde toparlanmazsan seni bırakır giderim.''

Binbir zorlukla ve homurdana homurdana üzerimi giyindim ve Chanyeol'un sahiden gelmemesiyle, bütün sinirlerim bozulmuş halde, yardım filan beklemeden kendimi atın üzerine bıraktım. Zor olmuştu ve iki kez düşmüştüm ama umurumda değildi, burnumdan soluyordum ve bütün yorgunluğumu da, uykumu da unutmuştum. Kyungsoo denen cani, yeteri kadar üzerime geldiğine karar vermiş olmalı ki, yol boyunca konuşmadı ve benimle alay etmedi. Muhafızları görene kadar sarayın içinde ilerledi ve emanet alındığımdan emin olduktan sonra, beni resmen atın üzerinden fırlatarak, hiçbir şey söylemeden hızla gözden kayboldu. Cani olduğu kadar kabaydı da. 

Omuzlarım çökmüş bir halde, saray bahçesinde ilerlerken, canım o kadar sıkkındı ki, Chanyeol'u gördüğüm yerde nasıl hayatından bezdireceğimi düşünmek bile canımın sıkıntısını almıyordu. Derken, onu sahiden gördüm. Onu sahiden gördüm ve beş saniye içerisinde, hayattan bezen ben oldum. Oradaydı, bahçedeki çardağın altında dikiliyordu ve gülüyordu. O kadınla konuşuyordu ve gülüyordu. Bir elinde eyer vardı, beynim, elindeki eyeri, konuştukları yeri ve gülüşlerini çok çabuk birleştirdi. Onunla konuşmaya dalıp atı çıkarmayı ve beni almayı unuttuğu çok açıktı. 

Şimdi nabzım çok hızlı atıyordu, bütün tenim ateş topu gibi yanıyordu ve yutkunmakta zorlanıyordum. Ne yapmak istediğimden emin değildim, başka zaman olsa onu öldürmek isteyeceğimi düşünürdüm ama şimdi sadece ağlamak istiyordum, hayal kırıklığı içimde, kızgınlıktan daha çabuk şişiyordu. 

Titrek bir nefesle iç çektiğimde, aynı anda varlığımı hissetmiş gibi bana döndü, Monuke, anında diz çökerken, Chanyeol üç yüz metre ötemdeki çardaktan şaşkın ve hızlı adımlarla çıktı ve ''Baekhyun.'' dedi hızla. ''Tanrım, hava kararmış, ben-''

''Lafa dalmışsın.'' Sözünü keserek, dolu, hayal kırıklığımdan daha dolu gözlerimi üzerine diktim ve bu onun olduğu yerde durmasına sebep oldu, gözleri şaşkınlıkla üzerimde dolaşıyordu şimdi. ''Lafa dalmış ve beni unutmuşsun.'' Sert bir sesle devam ettiğinde gözleri kocaman oldu. 

''Baekh-''

''Sana ihtiyacım vardı, ama sen beni unutmuşsun.'' Sesim titrediğinde kendime lanet ettim, daha fazlasına dayanamayarak olduğum yerde döndüm ve kendimi sarayın içerisine attım. Peşimden geldiğini biliyordum, taş duvarlarla kaplı dar koridora girdiğimizde, kolumu yakalayıp kendine çevirdi ve beni kollarının arasında tutmaya çalıştı. ''Baekhyun!'' dedi hızla. ''Tanrım neden durmuyorsun?!''

Kollarımı hızla tutuşundan kurtararak onu kendimden ittim ve ''Bırak!'' diye bağırdım. ''Bırak, sakın dokunma!''

''Baekhyun.'' dedi tekrar uzanmaya çalışarak. ''Yanlış anladın, bebeğim buraya gel, lütfen.''

''Yanlış filan anlamadım!'' Artık ağlayarak bağırmaya başladığımda, kendime lanet ettim ve gözlerimi elimin tersiyle sildim, acı çekiyormuş gibi bir ifadeyle tekrar bana uzandı ama hızla dokunuşundan kaçtım. ''Yanlış filan anlamadım duydun mu, şimdi beni rahat bırak çünkü seni görmek istemiyorum.''

''Bebeğim.'' dedi tekrar titrek ve korku dolu bir nefesle. ''Ağlama, açıklamama izin ver, lütfen.''

''İstemiyorum.'' dedim başımı hızla sallayarak. ''Seni de, açıklamanı da istemiyorum, defol, eski sevgilinin kollarına dön, duydun mu? Defol!''

Şok içerisinde bana baktı ve tekrar yaklaşmaya çalıştığında ''Sakın!'' diye bağırdım ağlayarak. ''Emrediyorum, sakın peşimden gelme, sana emrediyorum!''

Gözlerini kapatarak kısa bir lanet savurdu ve olduğu yerde çakılı kaldığında ona son bir bakış attım ve arkamı dönerek, savrulan adımlarımla hızla uzaklaşmaya başladım. Nereye gittiğimi bilmiyordum, neden canımı bu kadar yaktığını, ne yapacağımı bilmiyordum. Bir aptal gibi ağlamaya devam ediyordum ve kendimi kıymetsiz hissediyordum, unutulmuş, yapayalnız. Burası benim ülkem değil diye bağırarak ağlamak geçiyordu içimden, burası benim şehrim değil, benim evim değil burası, bu soluduğum temiz hava benim değil, bu insanlar benim insanlarım değil. Şehrimin pis havasını özlüyordum, araba sesini, inşaat gürültüsünü, bu kadar yalnız hissetmediğim zamanları, koltukta Sehun'la birbirimize sokulup Friends izlediğimiz günleri özlüyordum. Bir bölüm izleyince bütün derdimi unuturdum, cips yemeyi bile özlüyordum ve şimdi, burada sahip olduğum tek şey de elimden alınmış gibi geliyordu.

Ne kadar daha koridorlarda savrula savrula yürüdüm bilmiyorum, son raddeye geldiğim anda, düşüşüm son anda kuvvetli iki kol tarafından durduruldu ve bir çift bal rengi endişeli göz, bal rengi saçlarıyla kesti önümü. ''Kralım?'' dedi endişeyle beni kucaklarken, onu tanıyorum diye düşündüm. O Wu Yifan'dı. Onu her gördüğümde beni saran huzursuzluğun yine sarmasını bekledim ama sarmadı, belki de gözlerindeki gerçek endişeye takılıp düşmüştü çoktan, bilmiyorum. ''İyi misiniz efendim?'' Beni yere oturturken sırtımı duvara yasladı ve muhafızlara seslenip su istedi.

''İyiyim.'' dedim gözlerimi silip gülümsemeye çalışarak. ''Yalnızca, çok yorucu bir gündü.''

Yüzümdeki gülümsemeye, derbeder halimden belki bilmiyorum, acı dolu gözlerle baktı ve bir iç çekerken gülümsemeye çalıştı. ''Sizin için hayli zor olmalı.''

Bakışlarım değişti ve tekrar ağlamamak için kendimi sıktım. ''Öyle.'' dedim kırık gülümsememle. ''Hayli zor.''

Getirilen suyu elime verip tamamını içene kadar başımda bekledi. ''Sizi götürmemi istediğiniz bir yer var mı?'' dedi ardından. ''Ya da çağırmamı istediğiniz birisi?''

Derin bir nefes alıp tereddüt dolu bakışlarımı üzerinde dolaştırdım. En sonunda ''Sehun.'' diye mırıldandım. İkiletmeden muhafızlara söyledi ve söylediği muhafız koşarak gözden kaybolduğunda, yanıma çöktü yeniden.

''Çok garip.'' diye mırıldandım o yanıma çökerken. ''Seni gördüğüm her seferde, biraz daha huzursuz hissediyordum kendimi, oysa şimdi sadece güven veriyorsun.''

İç çekti ve gülümsedi. ''İçgüdüsel, efendim.'' dedi ardından ben çatık kaşlarımla ona bakarken. ''Komutan Park Chanyeol, pek sevmez beni, birbirinizin zimogsusunuz efendim, hislerinizden etkileniyorsunuz. Yoksa, size karşı asla kötü bir niyet besleyemem, biat ettim.''

Yaşadığım aydınlanmaya başımı salladım ve hemen ardından gözlerim koşan Sehun'u buldu. Endişeden çatılan kaşlarıyla hızla yanıma ulaştı ve ''Baekhyun!'' diye haykırdı omuzlarımı kavrarken. ''Tanrım, iyi misin?''

O benimle ilgilenirken, Yifan'ın başının eğildiğini ve açıkça gerildiğini hissettim, Sehun'un yüzüne bakamıyordu. ''İzninizle.'' diyip doğruldu ve hızla gözden kayboldu, şaşırsam da, onu çabucak unuttum, şimdi ilgilenmem gereken bir Sehun vardı.

''Eee?'' dedi iç çekerek. Sırtımızı duvara yaslamıştık, göğsünde yatıyordum, ağlama seramonim henüz bitmişti. ''Ne yapacaksın şimdi?''

''Bilmiyorum.'' Yorgun bir soluk bıraktım. ''Her yerde beni arıyordur şimdi ama onu görmek istemiyorum, odaya dönemem, oradan başka bildiğim bir yer de yok.''

Sehun, bir süre düşündü ve sonra, hafifçe geri çekilerek doğrulmamı sağladı. ''O zaman onun odasına git.'' dedi ardından. ''Akıl edemeyeceğine eminim.''

Kaşlarım önce havalandı ama ardından çatıldı. ''İyi de.'' dedim başımı sallayarak. ''Odasının yerini bilmiyorum ki.''

Sehun, bu kez omuz silkti ve ''Eminim şu muhafız biliyordur.'' dedi tepemde dikilen muhafızı işaret ederek, hala o dar koridordaydık, yüzünden çok kısa bir süre için hatıra dolu bir ifadeyle sinsi bir sırıtış geçti, akşam güneşi, boynundaki kızarıklığın tam üzerine vuruyordu. ''Beni bile buldu, bu sarayda hiçbir şey gizli kalmıyor, Baekhyun.''

*******

Chanyeol'un balkonunda dikilirken, serin havaya doğru yorgun bir nefes bıraktım ve yüzümü kesen rüzgardan açıkça hoşlanarak doğruldum. Odası, benimkinin küçük bir kopyası gibiydi. Bütün dolaplarını ve çekmecelerini karıştırmıştım, pek şaşırtıcı şeyler yoktu, bıçaklara, oyma kibrit kutularına ve antika saatlere ilgi duyuyordu. Şaşırtıcı kısım gardrobunda başlıyordu, her renkten, koca koca, bir sürü kazağı vardı, Akemi bunları Chanyeol için örüyor demek ki diye düşündüm. Çok rahat gözüküyorlardı ve benim giysilerim çok rahatsızdı. Bu yüzdeni şimdi üzerimde sadece, kocaman, dizlerime kadar gelen mor kazağı vardı.

Çıplak ayaklarımı yere yapıştırarak ve soğuğa daha fazla dayanamayarak içeri adımladım, balkonun kapısını sıkıca bastırdıktan sonra, yatağına bıraktım kendimi. Dört bir yanım kokusuyla çevriliyken kendimi daha iyi hissetmiyordum ama Sehun haklıydı, meraktan deliye dönmüştü muhtemelen ve en sonunda beni gidip odamda bekleyeceğini biliyordum, başka çaresi yoktu, buraya bakmak aklına bile gelmeye-. Aniden, kapının önündeki adım sesleriyle, hızla yattığım yerde doğruldum, bu sesi nerede duysam tanırdım, Chanyeol'du, Chanyeol olduğunu biliyordum. Ben daha hiçbir şey yapamadan, kapı hızla açıldı ve Chanyeol'un çakmak çakmak, ateş saçan gözleri gözlerimi buldu. Bakışları hızla üzerimde dolaştı ve inanamaz bir ifadeyle derin bir soluk bıraktıktan sonra üzerime yürüdü. 

Kaçmak için bir hamle yapacağım esnada, attığım çığlığı umursamadan, kollarımı belimin arkasında birleştirip, beni bir çuval gibi kaldırarak yatağa fırlattı, üzerime uzandığında, kollarımı başımın üzerinde birleştirdi ve bacaklarımı, bacaklarının arasına alarak, hareket etmemi imkansız kıldı. ''Sen beni öldürecek misin!'' diye tısladı hızla. ''Aklımı kaybettim, bana aklımı kaybettirdin!''

''Öyle mi?!'' diye bağırdım ben de hızla, bir taraftan hareket etmeye çalışmaya devam ediyordum. ''Seni ne ilgilendirir, umurunda mıyım!''

''Baekhyun!'' diye haykırdı. ''Kes saçmalamayı, kaç yaşındasın, beş mi!''

''Kapa çeneni!'' diye haykırdım ben de çıldırarak. ''İstediğimi söylerim!''

''Seni bulamayınca ne kadar çıldıracağımı hiç düşünmedin mi, çıldırdım, duydun mu, çıldırdım!''

''Çıldır! Çıldır diye yaptım zaten! Bana ne çıldır!'' Derin bir nefes aldım ve ağlamaklı seslerle tepinmeye çalıştım. ''Eski sevgilini kollarına koşsaydın yokluğumdan istifade edip, nasıl olsa var olsam da koşuyorsun!''

Derin bir nefes alıp hızla gözlerini kapatıp açtı ve üzerimden doğrulduğunda beni bırakıp gideceğini sandım ama bir anda, bacaklarımı ayırarak beni hızla kendine çekti ve kalçalarımı kendininkine yapıştırdı. Elleri hızla kazağımın içine daldığında, belim havalandı ve başım, kayan gözlerimle arkaya düşerken boğazımdan kocaman, hırıltılı bir inleme koptu. ''Gitmemi mi istiyorsun?'' dedi eğilip başını boynuma gömerken, ıslak öpücükleri bu kez diliyle birlikte köprücük kemiklerime indi ve tekrar yukarı çıkıp kulağımın altını ısırdı. Ağlamaklı bir sesle, istemsizce ellerimi omuzlarına sardığımda, ''Sahiden istediğin bu mu?'' diye mırıldandı. Dokunuşları hiç bu kadar sert, hırçın ama bu kadar zevk verici olmamıştı, aklım uçmuş gibi hissediyordum, kazağımın içindeki ellerinin göğsümü bulmasıyla bu kez daha yüksek sesli bir inleme bıraktım ve kaldırdığım kalçalarımla ona sürtünerek onu da inlettim. ''Bütün düşünebildiğim sensin.'' dedi hırıltılı nefesiyle. Eğilip kazağımı sıyırdı ve bu kez, koca ellerinden birini, bacağımın için boyunca arsız bir tavırla sürterek bacaklarımı tamamen ayırırken, dudaklarını karnıma bastırdı. ''Bütün dünyam sensin ve sen gitmemi mi istiyorsun?'' İniltilerim ardı ardına odada yankılanıyordu, dudaklarını göğsüme kadar sürükledi, dudaklarının arasına alsın çok istedim ama yapmadı. Doğrulup tekrar üzerime uzandı ve ağırlığını üzerime verirken soluklarını dudaklarıma bıraktı. ''Şu haline bir bak Baekhyun.'' dedi ardından, nefes nefeseydik, bir elim yanağını kavramıştı, bir elim kalçalarında, onu daha çok kendime bastırmanın yolunu arıyordu. ''Şu halime bir bak, senden başka bir şeyi nasıl düşüneyim?''

Bu kez ağlamaklı bir ses çıkarttığımda, ani bir hareketle üzerimden doğruldu ve belimi kavrarken beni kaldırıp kucağına aldı, düşmemek için, kollarımı boynuna ve bacaklarımı belinin etrafına doladım, hızlı hareketlerle, dağılmışlığımızı umursamadan balkona taşıdı ikimizi. Kazağımı sündürüp kalçalarımın altına alarak beni trabzana yasladı ve daha sıkı sardı belimi. Yüzümü koynundan çekip gökyüzüne baktığımda, gördüğüm şeyle, gözlerim kocaman oldu ve içimde kocaman bir şaşkınlık büyüdü. Binlerce yıldız, gökyüzünden bir yağmur gibi yere düşüyordu.

''Yıldız yağmuru.'' diye mırıldandı elini kaldırıp saçlarıma daldırırken, usulca geriye taradı. Gözlerim hayret, şaşkınlık ve çok büyük bir hayranlıkla etrafta dolaşıyordu şimdi, elimi uzatıp birini yakaladım ama hızla avuçlarımda eridi. ''Dünyada olmadığını duydum ve sana göstermek istiyordum, Monuke bir yıldız bilimcisi, Baekhyun. Bugün yalnızca, bir dahaki yağmurun ne zaman olacağını öğrenmeye çalışıyordum, bu yasak bir bilgi.''

İçimdeki hafifleyen havayla, ağzımdan hayret dolu bir ses çıkarken büyülenmiş bakışlarımı üzerine diktim. ''Çok güzel.'' diye mırıldandım şaşkınlıkla. ''Çok büyüleyici, çok güzel.''

Yüzünden yorgun bir gülümseme geçti ve  _'_ 'Sen daha güzelsin.'' diye mırıldandı alnını alnıma yaslarken.''Binlerce yıldız ayaklarıma düşse de, döndüğüm gökyüzü sensin.''

* * *

 

 


	13. Yılanın Başı

''Chanyeol...'' Keskin bir nefes bırakırken, sertçe yutkundum ve gözlerimi kapattım. Kalçalarımı istemsizce ona doğru çıkardığımda, hırıldadı ve belimin etrafına sardığı kolunu biraz da sıkılaştırırken üzerimden eğilip gözlerime giren saçlarımı geri çekti. Onun yatağında uyukluyordum, arkama uzanmış, kolunu belime dolarken sırtımı göğsüne yaslamıştı. Çok yorgundum ama dokunuşları, dokunuşları bütün vücudumu uyarıyordu, her yerdeydi ve uslu durmuyordu. 

Kazağı üzerimdeydi, bacağının birini kaldırıp çıplak bacaklarımın arasına sürttüğünde ağlamaklı sesler çıkartarak baygın gözlerimle ona doğru döndüm. ''Chanyeol...'' diye mırıldandım bir kez daha, beni duyuyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu, burnunu ve dudaklarını, ellerimden kayan koca kazağının düştüğü çıplak omuzlarıma sürtüyordu. ''Hmm...'' Derin bir nefes alıp kazağımdan sızan koca elini çıplak karnımda hissettiğimde, resmen ağlayarak belimi kırdım ve ellerimi göğsüne koydum. ''D-ur...'' dedim zorlukla. ''Şimdi dur yoksa seni durduramam.'' Başını eğip bu kez sırtımı ve ensemi öpmeye başladığında, ellerimle karnımda, kazağımın içerisinde duran bileğine tutundum, kalçalarımı ona doğru çıkarmıştım ve dudakları ensemde, saçlarımın içerisindeydi, bütün vücudum daha çok dokunulma ve sahip olunma arzusuyla yanıyordu. Onu istiyordum.

''Duramıyorum.'' diye mırıldandı işaret parmağı kazağını omzumdan aşağı biraz daha sürüklerken. ''Rüyamda gördüm seni.''

Derin bir nefes alıp elini saçlarıma kaydırdım ve söylediklerimin aksine tenini kendime bastırırken onun kalın dudaklarını ayırıp ıslak ve sıcak dilini boynumla buluşturmasına izin verdim. ''Ne yapıyorduk?''

''Seninle seviştim.'' dedi boynumu emmeye devam ederek, karnımdaki elini bacaklarımın arasına kaydırdı ve hafifçe sıktığında başımı düşürüp inleyişime hırıldadı. ''Dakikalarca seviştim seninle, kalçaların kalçalarımın üzerinde hareket ediyordu.'' Eğilip kulağımın altındaki ince deriyi dişledi ve fısıldadı. ''İleri ve geri.'' Nefesim hafifçe kesildi ve bacaklarımın arasındaki eli kasıklarıma kayarken hızla bileğimi yakaladım. İnanılmaz cüretkardı ve hareketleri hem çok hırslı, hem çok silikti, halen rüyanın etkisinde olduğunu hissedebiliyordum.

''Chanyeol.'' dedim inanamaz ve ağlamaklı bir sesle. ''Yapm-vay anam babam!'' Kalçalarını benimkilere sürttüğünde ağzım hafifçe açıldı ve nefes nefese kaldım. Kalçalarını benimkilere bu kez ritmik hareketlerle sürtmeye başladığında, gevşeyen elimden düşen bileğini kıvırdı ve bu kez sahiden kasıklarıma bastırdı elini. Başım, onun sert kavrayışı yüzünden kayıp boynuna düşerken, bir şeyler yapmam gerektiğini fark ettim ve elini kavrayıp başının üzerinde sabitlerken kucağına tırmandım. 

''Dur.'' Nefes nefese mırıldandım ve onun kapkara olmuş gözlerine diktim gözlerimi. ''Sonu iyi bitmeyecek, dur.'' Kasıklarım sızım sızım sızlıyordu ve kalçalarımın altındaki sertlik giderek daha çok büyüyordu. Chanyeol ağlamaklı seslerle başını yastığa düşürdü ve istemsiz bir iç güdüyle ona doğru eğildim. ''Sabit dur.'' diye hırıldadı. ''Yoksa beni durdurman mümkün olmayacak.''

Eğilip alnımı onunkine yasladım ve dudaklarımı dudaklarına sürterken usulca fısıldadım. ''Çok mu sertsin?'' Kaşları hafifçe çatıldı ve derin bir nefes alarak bileğini avucumda kıpırdattı. ''Beni mahvediyorsun.''

''Chanyeol.'' Dudaklarımı dudaklarının kenarından kaydırıp boynuna doğru ıslak bir yol çizdim ve doğrulup dudaklarına sürtündüm yeniden. ''Çok mu sertsin?''

Başını hafifçe salladığında, kalçalarımı hafifçe hareket ettirerek acı verecek bir yavaşlıkta kalçalarına sürtündüm. Ve o, ''Ulu tanrım!'' diye haykırdı başını yatağa düşürürken, gözleri kapanmıştı ve derin, boğuk bir şekilde inliyordu. ''Beni öldürmeye mi çalışıyorsun?''

''Şişt.'' İşaret parmağımı dudaklarıma kaldırdım ve eğilip gerilen boynuna dudaklarımı kapattım. Bir kez daha sürtündüğümde bu kez onunla birlikte inledim, derince, karıncalanma, sızı ve arzu her yerimdeydi, bütün vücudum ateş gibi yanıyordu. Bir kez daha sürtündüm ve inlemeye devam ederken eğilip üstüne kapandım tamamen, kalçalarıma ritmik bir hareket kazandırırken, acı, zevk ve boğuk inlemeler her yerdeydi. Bilekleri hala avuçlarımın arasındaydı. Göğsünden hırıltılar yükseldiğinde ve kalçalarını kaldırıp bana daha sert sürtünmeye başladığında, delirme anına ne kadar yakın durduğunu fark ettim ve dudaklarımı dudaklarına sürterek saçlarını okşadım usulca. ''Aklını dağıt.''

''Dağıtamam.'' dedi bileklerimin arasında kıpırdanırken, kalçalarımı daha sert ve daha uzun sürtmemle aynı anda derince inledik. ''Her yerdesin, her yer sensin.''

''Bir yolunu bul.'' Hırıldadım ve kalçalarımı daha hızlı sürtmeye devam ederek ağlamaklı birkaç ses çıkardım. 

''Şarkı söyle.'' Zorlukla mırıldandığında gözlerimi açıp ona baktım ve kısa bir an, sürtünmeyi kestiğimde, bu kez kalçalarını kaldıran o oldu. ''Durma öyle.'' dedi ardından. ''Şarkı söyle, sen şarkı söyleyince unutuyorum.''

Kalçalarımı mümkünmüş gibi daha sert bastırdım ve bir süre gözlerim kapalı hareket ettim üzerinde. ''Sana hiç şarkı söylemedim.'' dedim ardından. O ise, kaşlarını çatıp daha çok sürtünme isteğiyle belini kıvırdı ve ''Söylediğimi yap.'' dedi hırıltılı nefesiyle. ''Seni altıma almam ve kendini bana bırakman işten bile değil.''

Derin bir nefes alıp sık sık kesilen sesim, yarım kelimelerimle, daha çok inleyerek bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladım ve kalçalarının üzerindeki sürtünüşümü arttırdım. Hareketlerim olabildiğince hızlı ve sert bir ritme büründüğünde, aynı anda kasıldık ve o aniden, iç güdüyle bileklerinin üzerindeki ellerimden kurtulup hızla kalçamı ve belimi kavradı. Beni kalçalarının üzerine bastırırken aynı anda geldik. O, altımda titreyip inlemeye devam ederek bütün gücüyle bedenimi sıktı ve başım ardıma düşerken boğazımdan bir çığlık koptu, içime girmemişti bile, aramızda kumaş parçaları vardı ve buna rağmen hayatımda yaşadığım en güçlü orgazm buydu.

Bütün gücüm tükenmiş bir şekilde göğsüne yığıldım ve Chanyeol, kolunu sırtıma dolarken bedenimi sıkıca sarmaladı.

Orgazm olmanın verdiği rehavet ve bütün günün yorgunluğuyla kollarında çabucak mayıştım ve onun da benden farklı olmadığını gördüm, yanına kaymaya gerek duymadan kucağında rahat bir pozisyon buldum ve yüzümü boynuna gömdüm. ''Sen beni salonumun ortasından alıp kaçırmadan önce seni hiç görmedim.'' diye mırıldandım ardından usulca, beni duyup duymadığından bile emin değildim. ''Ve Bermus'a geldiğimden beri hiç şarkı söylemedim.''

Derin bir nefes alıp sırtımı hafifçe sıvazladı ve sarhoş gibi bir sesle mırıldandı. ''Ama ben seni gördüm.'' Uykuya dalmadan hemen öncesiydi, sesi titrekti.  _''Gecelerce rüyalarımı, seninle ördüm.''_

*******

''İçeri gir.'' Chanyeol, bugün bininci kez bıkkın bir nefesle söylediğinde gözlerimi devirdim. ''Düşeceksin.''

''Düşmem.'' dedim omuz silkerek. Chanyeol içeride üzerini giyiniyordu, kısa bir duşun ardından odaya dönmüştü, dün gece olmamış gibi davranıyorduk, her şey kozmik bir şaka gibiydi. Dengesiz halleri geri dönmüştü ve sorduğum hiçbir sorunun cevabını alamadığım gibi, bir de üstüne her şeyi inkar ediyordu. En son neyle bu kadar sınandığımı hatırlamıyordum bile, yakın bir zamanda, bir cinnet anında, ellerimi kemirerek boğazına çöktüğüm görüntüler çok da uzak değildi. ''Düşmeme izin vermezsin.''

''Vermem.'' dedi derin bir nefes alıp. ''Fakat yeni yıkandın, üşüteceksin, içeri gir.''

Derin bir nefes alıp ''Dümbük.'' diye mırıldandım ağzımın içerisinden usulca. Ona olan hislerimden emindim, ondan hoşlanıyordum ve çocuk değildim, yirmi beş yaşında kocaman adamdım. Kabullenmemek için hiçbir sebebim yoktu, bağlanma sorunlarım filan da yoktu, içimden ne geçiyorsa her zaman bağıra bağıra söylüyordum işte, içimden ne geçiyorsa her zaman çekinmeden yapıyordum ve bir öyle, bir böyle hareket etmiyordum. Benim için hiçbir şey kolay değildi ama kolay olmasına gayret ediyordum, düşüncelerimi savuşturuyor, onun için çabalıyor ve içimdeki sesi susturmaya çalışıyordum. Defolup gitmek isteyen yanımın sus payını onun kokusuyla veriyordum, buradan nefret ederek uyanıyor, bir öpüşüyle bütün gün salak gibi gülümsüyordum. Ben onun için bir ruhun katlanabileceği en zor şeyi yapıyordum, değişmeye çalışıyordum, sabrediyordum, sabrediyordum ve beklediğim karşılık, almak istediğim karşılık kesinlikle bu dengesiz ruh halinden çok daha fazlasıydı. 

''Baekhyun.'' dedi bir kez daha bıkkın bakışlarla. ''Seni duyabiliyorum.''

''Eee?'' dedim, davranışları sinirimi bozuyordu, uyandığımızdan beri benden uzak duruyordu ve huysuzdu, hiçbir şey olmamış gibi davranmak istemiyordum, dün gece bir şeyler bir şekilde ileri taşınmıştı ve bütün sorumlusu ben değildim. Her şey benim yüzümden olmuş gibi davranması canımı sıkıyordu. ''Bir önemi var mı, ne de olsa hemen aklından çıkıveriyor her şey, ben de dahil.''

''Eylediğim bahisleri nasıl bu kadar kolay saptırıyorsun aklım almıyor.'' dedi derin bir nefesle. ''İçeri girmeni söylüyorsam yalnızca içeri gir.''

''Sen söylediğim her şeyi yapıyor musun?'' Balkonun eşiğinde durdum ve başımı ukala bir ifadeyle yatırdım. ''Sorduğum her soruya cevap veriyor musun?''

''Elbette.'' dedi aynı ukala bakışlarla, gözlerinden acımasız bir ifade geçtiğinde kaşlarım çatıldı. ''Kral olduğunu daha sık hatırla.''

''Yanlışın var.'' dedim bu kez ona yaklaşırken, ifadem gittikçe sertleşiyordu, ben bu kadar gayret ederken bu söylediği kesinlikle adil değildi. ''Hatırlamakla ilgili problemi olan ben değilim.''

''Bu bahsi kapattığımızı sanıyordum.'' Kaşları çatılırken o da bana doğru yaklaştı. ''Gerekli açıklamayı çoktan yaptım.''

''Öyle mi?'' Sinirli bir kahkaha atarken bir adım daha attım, şimdi karşımda duruyordu. ''Nasıl kapıldın bu fikre?''

''Bütün gece kucağımda inledin.'' Gözleri kararırken derin bir nefes aldı. ''Başka bir kanıta ihtiyacım var mı?''

''Evet.'' dedim bu kez hızla, gözlerimi kırpmadan. ''Sen de bütün gece altımda inledin, boynumda, belimde ve kalçalarımda koca koca morluklar var ama benim bunlarla bir problemim yok.'' Mavi yeşil gözleri kapkara olduğunda, dün geceki konumumuzla şimdiki arasındaki fark canımı daha çok sıktı. Kavganın eşiğinde duruyorduk ve bu kez ölümcül bir sinir üzerime çullanmıştı.

''İşi yokuşa sürmekten vazgeç.''

''İşi yokuşa süren sensin.''

Aynı anda kapı haddinden fazla neşeli gözüken Sehun ve hemen arkasındaki Jongin tarafından açıldığında, Sehun sevimli bir ifadeyle gözünü üzerimize dikti. ''Sabah şekerlerim.''

''Dışarı çık!'' Aynı anda kükrediğimizde ikisinin de gözleri kocaman oldu ve aynı dakika, hızla dışarı çıktılar. 

''Bak.'' Saçlarımı dağıtırken dişlerimi sıktım. ''Yorgundum ama sarhoş değildim, hatırlıyorum, beni daha önce gördüğünü söylediğini, çok net hatırlıyorum.''

''Belki de sarhoş olan benimdir.'' Kaşları çatılırken bir adım geriledi, laf çeviriyordu ve sebebini anlayamıyordum. ''Aklım fazla karışıktı ve sen haddinden fazla yakındın, neden bahsettiğimi bile hatırlamıyorum.''

''Yalan söylüyorsun.''

''İleri gidiyorsun.''

''Umurumda değil.'' Derin bir nefes aldım ve başımı hafifçe yatırarak ona baktım. ''Kaçak oynamaktan iyidir.''

''Ne ima ediyorsan,'' Duraksadı, sahiden sinirlenmiş gibi gözüküyordu. ''Ne ima ediyorsan açık konuş, dengesiz ruh hallerin başımı döndürüyor.''

''Güzel.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırırken ona doğru sokuldum. ''Güzel, dengesizlikten bahseden taraf olman fazlasıyla komik.''

Zorlanıyormuş gibi çenesi kasıldı, ellerinin iki yanında yumruk olduğunu gördüm ve hafifçe saçlarımı dağıttım. ''Yapma şunu.'' dedi ardından dişlerinin arasından, gözleri ellerimde ve saçlarımda dolaştı, bu içimde bir yangın başlattı. Yüzümde yarım bir gülümseme seğirirken aynı anda içimdeki duygu kabardı ve göz bebeklerim büyüdü.

''Dengesizlik mi görmek istiyorsun?'' dedim bir adım daha atarak, şimdi aramızda bir adımdan az mesafe vardı. ''Nasıl olduğunu görmek mi istiyorsun sahiden?''

Kaşlarını kaldırıp attığım adıma, açığa çıkmış boynumdaki mor izlere ve dudaklarıma baktı, bir adım daha yaklaştım, başını hafifçe yüzüme doğru eğmişti, nefesi dudaklarıma çarpıyordu. ''Bana dokunmak için çıldıracaksın Chanyeol.'' Başımı hafifçe eğerek gülümsediğimde, kaşları hafifçe havalandı ve nefesi sıklaştı. ''Bana dokunmak için çıldıracak, ama dokunamayacaksın, delirişini kendi gözlerimle göreceğim.'' Yavaşça yutkunuşunu gördüğümde, sırıtışım büyüdü ve işaret parmağımı kaldırıp boynuna sürttüm, ağzım hafifçe açıldı, gözleri gözlerimin üzerindeydi. ''Hiçbir şey yetmeyecek sana.'' diye fısıldadım. ''Hiçbir şey tatmin etmeyecek seni, aklın gidecek, beni bir tek rüyalarında göreceksin, tıpkı dün gece söylediğin gibi..''

Derin bir nefes aldı ve gözleri kapandı. ''Tıpkı inkar ettiğin gibi, öleceksin, bana dokunmak için öleceksin.''

 ''Baekhyun.'' Yavaşça fısıldadığında, istediğim kıvama geldiğini gördüm ve beni mahvetse de hızla geri çekildim, boşluğa düşmüş gibi sarsıldı ve gözlerini açıp gözlerime baktı uzun uzun. Hayal kırıklığı ve istek göz ayalarında aynı anda parıldadığında, içimdeki his daha çok büyüdü.

''Komutan Park Chanyeol.'' dedim başımı kaldırıp doğrulurken. ''İkinci bir emre kadar, bana elinin tersiyle bile olsa, dokunmanı yasaklıyorum.'' Başımı hafifçe eğerken kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve yüzümdeki gülümsemeyi sildim. ''Bu bir emirdir.''

*******

Baron, yüzünden eksik olmayan gülümsemeyle, oğlunun sevdiği gibi hazırlattığı bifteği keserken, başını kaldırıp çehresini özlediği evladına baktı usulca. Kaç yaşında olduğunun bir önemi yoktu, muhtemelen yetmiş yaşına da gelse, çiçeğini özler gibi özleyecekti onu, Baron babaydı, Baron çok iyi bir babaydı. Baron'un enerjisi masadaki herkesin üzerine sinmişti, ayda bir kez askerleriyle yemek yiyordu, askerlerinin uzun zamandan beri onu bu kadar neşeli gördüğü ilk seferdi. 

Bifteğini kesmeyi bitirdikten hemen sonra, masayı gözleriyle şöyle bir taradı ve loş ışıkta herkesin yemeğiyle uğraştığından emin olduktan sonra, yanına bolca salata doldurup Sehun'un önündeki yarısı kesilmiş bifteği kendi önüne çekti ve tabağını önüne bıraktı usulca. Sehun başını kaldırıp ona gülümsedi ve derin bir nefes aldı. Jongin, Sehun'un gülümsemesine bakarken usulca iç çekti.

Her şey sessiz akışında devam ederken, kapı gümbürdedi, üç kez, acil bir durum olduğunun habercisiydi bu. Baron, olduğu yerden doğruldu ve dizlerindeki mendiliyle usulca dudaklarına silerken kollarını arkasında bağladı. Kapı açıldı, ulak nefes nefese ve terden gözükmeyen esmer cildiyle kendini Baron'un dizlerinin önüne attı. Su verdiler, sakinleşmesini beklediler, herkes gergindi, ayaklanmıştı şimdi. 

''Konuş asker.'' dedi Baron babacan bir tavırla omzunu patpatlayıp, soğukkanlı tavrını koruyordu. ''Doğrul hele.''

Ulak doğrulurken gözlerini tek tek askerlerin üzerinde dolaştı. ''Klamus Hanedanlığı Kralı Beşinci Lumin.'' dedi tek nefeste, odada çok kısa bir sessizlik oldu, bütün nefesler tutuldu. ''Dün sabah ölmüş efendim.''

Baron sertçe yutkunarak dönüp masaya dikti gözlerini. ''Devam et.'' dedi ardından. 

''Beşinci Lumin'in oğlu İkinci Zitao, aynı sabah tahta veliaht gösterilmiş, fakat bir sorun var.'' Asker duraksayarak korku dolu gözlerini ayaktaki Jongin'e dikti. ''Klamus ordusunun en büyük taburu, ikinci tabur arasında Prens Kim Jongin'in ezelden yaşadığı rivayetleri yayılmış. İkinci tabur Zitao'ya biat etmeyi reddediyor.'' Nefesler tutuldu ve Jongin'in gözleri büyürken omuzları kaskatı kesildi. ''Prens Kim Jongin'i istiyorlar efendim.'' dedi ulak titrek gözleriyle Baron'a dönerek. ''Tahtın, gerçek varisini istiyorlar.''

Jongin'in kolu, korumacı bir tavırla Sehun'u belinden yakalayıp kendine yasladı ve Sehun, elini kavradı onun, sıkıca. İki bilekte bir mühür,  _yılanın başı_ , karanlıkta parladı.

*******

Kahin, elinde koca bir demir sopa, Akemi'nin şömineye attığı odunları dürterken, çok kısa bir an duraksadı ve gözleri bir an için boşluğa dalarken yüzünde bir gülümseme seğirdi. Bu hallerine alışık olan Akemi, derin bir nefes aldı ve kazağının üzerinden yorgun bir bakış bıraktı ona. 

''Ne gördün yine?'' dedi huysuz bir tonla. ''Oyalanma da de hele.''

Kahin, sırtında bağladığı kollarıyla hafifçe doğruldu ve başını çevirip cama, bugün, her zamankinden parlak olan güneşe baktı. ''Vakit geldi.'' dedi ardından, bakışları derindi, göz bebeklerinde bir şeylerin oynamaya devam ettiği çok açıktı. 

''Yılanın başı döküyor eski derisini, başı kuyruğuna çok yakın, bir büyük hale var.'' Başını çevirip Akemi'ye baktı gülümseyerek. ''Bir büyük hale var, yılanın başı içinde halenin, bir büyük hale var, kuyruğunu bekliyor şimdi. Her şeyin sonsuz birliği Akemi.'' Göz bebekleri titreyerek parıldadı.  _''Ouroboros, her şeyin sonsuz birliği.''_

* * *

 


	14. Kaskatısın

Kyungsoo, iki bacak dört ayaklı ahşap masanın köşesine bildiği eski bir ninninin damağında bıraktığı yumuşak tadı iki büyülü parmağına aktarırken, kısa bir an duraksadı ve güneşin yansımasıyla parıldayarak göz kırpan yıldız kökünü yakaladı. ''Yıldız kökü.'' diye mırıldandı yumuşak bir şaşkınlıkla, ellerinin yarısına zarif ve kıvrak bir üçgenle inen kadife kumaşın altından parmaklarını kıvırdı ve avucunun içerisine aldı. ''Artık hiç yetişmediğini sanıyordum.''

''Yetişmiyordu.'' Kahin, sarmaşık oymalarıyla süslenmiş ahşap bastonu üzerinden ona yan dönüp kısa bir bakış attı ve tekrar ateşe çevirdi başını. Alevlerin çıtırtısının yaşlı ruhuna iyi geldiğini söylüyordu. ''Bu sabaha dek.''

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırıp ona baktı ve derin bir nefes soluduktan sonra, sanki gözbebeklerine kadar titreyen o değilmiş gibi yutkundu. ''Çok severdi.''

''Severdi.'' dedi Kahin ve başını sallayıp gülümsedi. ''Belki bu yüzden kendiyle yerin altında tutmuştur bunca zaman onları, kim bilir.''

Kyungsoo yorgun bir gülüş bıraktı ve gözlerini kapatıp açtı. Bir süre sustu ve yıldız kökünü seven tarafın asıl kendisi olduğunu söylemeden izledi avucundaki güzelliği. ''Hangi sebeple çağırdınsa beni, de hele artık ihtiyar.'' dedi ardından başını kaldırıp. Yıldız kökünü izlemekten sıkıldığından değil, onlardan asla sıkılmazdı, toprağın altında biten, gökten düşmüş parlak bir yıldızdan görüntü olarak farksız ama hafifçe çatlayınca üzeri içindeki tomurcuk meyvesini veren mükemmel varlıklardı onlar. Sadece burada durdukça içindeki manalandıramadığı sıkıntı büyüyordu. ''Evvela sevgili kralınızla ilgilenmem gerekti, durumun vehameti yüksek dedin diye sırf, geri bıraktım onu.''

''Senin kralın değilmiş gibi konuşursun.''

''İtaat etmem lazım gelmez.'' Kyungsoo, hafifçe çenesini sıktı ve gözlerini dikti yere. ''Her Zimogs ömrü boyunca yalnız bir krala itaatle şartlıdır, benimki öldü Kahin Efendi.''

Kahin Efendi gözlerini kıstı ve bir süre bakışlarının arasında başka bir şeyler arayarak sert bedeni ve duruşunun altında Kyungsoo'nun gözlerini izledi. ''Sekiz sene evvel bir bedeninin ölüp tek ruhunun bu bedende yeniden doğduğu gece yarısı, kan çanağından hallice gözlerin ve bitap vücudunla, tam şu oturduğum yerde otururken ben, dizlerinin üzerinde el pençe divan yalvarırken ağlayışını hatırlıyor musun?''

Kyungsoo rahatsızlıkla kıpırdandı ve sinirli bir ifadeyle gözlerini kapatsa da, yavaş bir ritimde güldü. Neyi unuttuğunu bilmiyordu şimdi, bildiği tek şey bir şeyleri unuttuğuydu, unuttuğunu bilmeyi de unutmayı denese de bundan kaçışı yoktu. ''Zaten hatırlamamak için buradaydım Kahin Efendi.'' dedi. ''Ne çabuk unuttun?''

''Sen unuttun Kyungsoo Efendi.'' dedi Kahin Efendi yumuşak bir yükselişle, sol avucu önündeki bastona ağırlık verirken diğer kolunu bastona yaslı kolunun üzerinden sarkıttı. ''Sen unuttun, ben değil.''

Kyungsoo yorgun gözlerini ateşe çevirdi ve başını salladı ağır ağır. ''Ben bir hata ettim.'' dedi Kahin Efendi. ''Ama kendiliğimden etmedim bu hatayı, tanrı bu hatayı etmemi istedi.''

''Bir hata değildir.'' dedi Kyungsoo. ''O vakit.''

*******

''Bana dokunmamasını söyledim.'' Sehun'un sorusunu esneyerek cevapladığımda kaşlarını kaldırıp bana baktı ve elindeki elma dilimini soymayı keserek, sıkılmış olması muhtemeldi, ağzına tıktı. 

''Eee?'' dedi yarı şaşkınlıkla. ''Ne zaman oldu bu?''

''Dün öğle vakti işte.'' Omuz silktim ve iskemlede kayarak başımı sandalyeye yasladım. İstemsizce güldüm ve ''Etrafımda çok durmamaya çalışıyor.'' dedim. ''Hazırlık mı ne yapıyormuş.''

Sehun başını ağır salladı ve ''Kabul törenleri başlıyor.'' dedi. ''Onun hazırlığıdır.''

Önce başımı sallasam da sonra duraksadım ve ''Kabul törenleri mi?'' dedim şaşkın bir bakışla. ''Sen nereden biliyorsun?''

Gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı ve sakince omuz silkti. ''Jongin söyledi.''

''Jongin sana neden söyleme gereği duydu?''

''Basit.'' dedi aynı umursamaz edayla. ''Sevişiyoruz.''

Az evvel yudumladığım yaseminli çay boğazımda kalırken öksürmeye başladım ve rahatça eliyle sırtıma vururken hiç tereddütlü gözükmedi. ''Yani.'' dedim kıpkırmızı olmuş suratımla nefes almakta zorlanarak, boğazımı temizledim ve soluklandım. ''Tahmin ediyordum ama yine de aniden söylemene hazırlamamışım kendimi.''

''Evet.'' dedi o da. ''Söyleyince ben de irkildim.''

''Ondan hoşlanıyor musun?''

''Ne?'' Kaşlarını çattı ve bir an için sıkıntılı gözüktü. ''Mevzu tensel, anlamış olman lazımdı.''

''Altta mısın?'' Gülerek sorduğumda kaşlarını kaldırdı ve gülmeye başladı.

''Ne?'' dedi tekrar ukala bir edayla. ''Tatlım bu dünyaya her şeyin zirvesinde olmak için gelmişim ben.''

''Yani alttasın.'' Gülmeye devam ettiğimde gözlerini kapatıp derin bir nefes aldı ve ben daha sesli gülmeye başladım. ''Onu altına yatacak kadar istediğine inanamıyorum.''

''Evet.'' dedi ve gözlerini bıkkınlıkla kapadı. ''Ben de inanamıyorum.'' Sonra duraksadı ve sırıttı. ''Ama bahsettiğim zirveye bu da dahildi.''

Şerefsiz gibi gülmeye başladığında suratımı buruştursam da güldüm ve ''Tamam.'' dedi tiksinmiş ifademle. ''Bu kadar detay bilmesem de olurdu.''

''Neyin detayıymış bu?'' Chanyeol yorgun yüzüyle terasın kapısından kendini gösterdi ve adımlayıp masada duran gümüş bardağı kavrayıp içindeki sudan bir yudum aldı. 

''Hiç.'' dedim omuz silkip. ''Sehun senin Jongin'le sevişiyormuş da.'' Gözleri açılırken bardağı yüzünden indirdi ve öksürmeye başladı, Sehun'a dönüp şok içinde bakarken boğulmaya devam ettiğinde Sehun'un kıpkırmızı olmuş suratından eğlenerek oturduğum yerde kıkırdadım. 

Bir süre sonra sakinlediğinde ve artık öksürmeyi kesip derin bir nefesle boğazını temizlediğinde, ''İşte böyle bir utanmazdır Baekhyun.'' dedi Sehun. ''Kendisi seks hayatını ulu orta konuşmaktan hoşlandığı için herkesinkini de utanmadan açık ediverir böyle.''

Chanyeol'un boğazını yumuşatmak için aldığı ikinci yudumda boğazına takılınca ve bu kez kıpkırmızı olmuş ve ateş çıkaran gözleriyle öksürmeye başladığında, gözlerimi kapatıp sessizce sövdüm. ''Seks hayatı mı?'' dedi Chanyeol zorlukla ve öksürük krizinin devamına tutuldu. ''Kendi seks hayatı mı?''

Gözlerimi elimle kapadım ve hemen ardından Sehun'a çılgınca kaş göz yapmaya başladım ama etki etmedi, intikam soğuk yenen bir yemekti ve Sehun intikam almaktan çılgınca hoşlanıyordu. ''Evet.'' dedi gözlerini üzerime dikerek ve sırıtmaya devam etti. ''Oldukça hareketli bir seks hayatı vardı, sana anlatmadı mı?''

Chanyeol artık boğulacak seviyeye gelip sandalyeye tutunmaya başlayınca ağlamaklı ve nefret dolu bir ifadeyle doğruldum ve ''Oh Sehun.'' dedim dişlerimin arasından. ''Defolup gitmek için üç saniyen var, yoksa ya Chanyeol ölecek ya da sen.''

Omuz silkti ve masadaki elmalardan birini daha alıp kıkırdayarak terastan çıktı. Elimi Chanyeol'un sırtına koyduğumda, bana ateş çıkan göz bebekleriyle döndü ve kaşlarını kaldırdı. Elimi hızla çekip burun direğimi kavradım ve dramatik bir duruş sergileyerek ortamı yumuşatmayı denedim. Chanyeol nihayet son kez öksürdüğünde, acaba bayılma numarası filan mı yapsam diye düşünüyordum ama bunların hiçbiri olmadı. ''Demek hareketli bir-'' Duraksadı ve sanki kelimeyi söylemeye bile dayanamıyormuş gibi şaşkın bir nefes soludu. ''Canıma kıymak istiyorum Baekhyun.'' dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. ''Seni temin ederim yapmak istiyorum bunu.''

''Öyle mi?'' dedim istemsizce diklenerek. ''Nasıl hissettiriyormuş?''

''Aynı şey değil.'' dedi kesilen nefesiyle. ''Ben sana hiçbir şey söylemedim, sen ne düşünmek istiyorsan onu düşündün. Benim bu kadar detayını duymam lazım gelir miydi?''

''Farkındaysan ben de söylemedim.'' dedim istemsizce gülerek, ruh halim ani bir değişimle bu durumdan keyif almaya başlamıştı. Kıkırdayıp durmamak ve 'senpai beni kıskandı' diye sekerek koridor koridor yuvarlanmamak için büyük bir savaş vermem gerekiyordu. ''Detay duyduğunu mu düşünüyorsun?''

İnanamıyormuş gibi derin bir nefes soludu ve yüzünü elleriyle sıvazladıktan sonra gözlerini kapattı. ''Beni öldürmekse niyetin.'' dedi dişlerinin arasından. ''Bunun daha kolay yolları var Baekhyun.''

Keyifli bir gülümsemeyle başımı salladım ve olduğum yerde hareketlenerek sandalyemden doğruldum. ''Nasıl hissettiriyormuş?'' dedim tekrar ona yaklaşarak, gözlerini gittikçe yaklaşan bedenimden çekip dudaklarıma dikti ama kaşları gevşemedi. ''Nasıl hissediyorsun mesela tam da şu an?''

İşaret parmağımı hafifçe çenesine sürtüp sırıttığımda, eli bana doğru uzandı ama kaşlarımı kaldırışımla havada yumruğunu sıktı ve gözlerini kapattı. Parmak uçlarımı keskin çenesi boynundan aşağı kaydırıp ipleri gevşeyen gömleğinin yakasından köprücük kemiklerine sürttüğümde çenesi kasıldı. ''Yapma.'' diye hırıldadı ardından. 

Sırıttım ve mavi yeşil gözlerine gözlerimi diktim, gerçekten sinirli ve yıpranmış olduğumu bildiğimden bakışlarımı yumuşattım ve baş parmağımı kaldırıp göz altlarını okşadım bu kez yumuşakça. ''Uyumadın mı sen yine?''

Hiçbir şey söylemedi ve bakışlarını üzerimden çekip gözlerini kısarak gökyüzüne döndü. Derin bir nefesle parmağımı gözlerinin altından çektim. 'Kıyafet provan var.'' dedi bana bakmadan. ''Kabul törenleri için özel dikim birkaç kıyafete ihtiyacın var.''

''Sen verseydin ölçülerimi?'' Başımı yatırıp hafifçe güldüm. ''En az benim kadar iyi bilmiyor musun?''

Gözlerini kapatıp yorgun bir nefes bıraktı ve bana sinirli bir bakış attı. ''Benim sabrımı sınama Baekhyun.'' dedi nefesinin altından. ''Kendini yatağına bağlı bulduğun vakit pişman olursun bundan.''

Dilimi çıkarttım ve ürpermeme rağmen kıkırdadım. ''Üzerimde sen olacaksan neden olmasın?'' 

''Tanrım yürü.'' dedi nefesinin altından ve kapıya döndü. ''Seninle baş edemediğime inanamıyorum.''

Kapıdan geçerken peşimden gelmesini bekledim ve tüm yol boyu kıkırdadım, o da somurtmaya devam etti. En nihayetinde, yolun yarısında, sarmaşıklardan birinden kopardığım çiçeği kulağımın arkasına gizleyip ona sevimli sevimli sırıttığımda,  yüzündeki o bulutlu ifade kayboldu ve bir gülümseme seğirir gibi oldu. 

''Uyumadım değil.''Benim için kapıyı açarken, yavaşça mırıldandı. Kolları ve kapı arasındaydım ve duraksadığında, biraz sıkıntılı gözüktü. sonra bakışlarını indirip gözlerime dikti ve kirpiklerini yavaşça kırptı. İçime işlediğinin farkında değil gibiydi. Eğilip hafifçe boynuma gömüldü ve dokunmadan soludu tenimi. ''Uyuyamadım.'' dedi ardından. ''Koynumda değildin dün gece, uyuyamadım.''

*******

Önümdeki kumaş parçalarını ve karşımdaki ihtiyarın onların her birinin üzerinde zaman geçtikçe hafiflemek yerine şiddetlenerek artan titreyen parmaklarıyla dolaşışını ve odada benden başka her şeye bakışını izlerken, biraz yorgun hissediyordum. Akemi sol yanımda oturuyordu, Chanyeol kapının yanında dikilmeyi tercih etmişti, neden yanımda durmadığıyla ilgili birkaç fikrim vardı elbette ama çok da üzerinde durmuyordum. Ben yakınındayken benden uzak durmakta zorlandığını bilmek hoşuma gidiyordu.

''Neden?'' dedim bıkkın bir nefesle Akemi'ye dönerek. ''Neden bu kadar titriyor tatlım bu adam?''

Akemi gözlerini yavaşça kapatıp açtı ve sanki hala genç bir kızmış gibi ahenkle kıkırdadı. ''Çünkü sen buradasın çocuğum.'' dedi. ''Varlığın bütün varlığını tedirgin ediyor.''

''Akemi.'' dedim bıkkın bir nefes soluyarak. ''Neredeyse yüz yaşında olmalı, yirmi beş yaşındayım ve tek başıma ata bile binemiyorum, sana da bıkkınlık vermiyor mu durum?''

''Aslında üç yüzünü geçmiş olmalı.'' dedi Akemi gözlerini kısarak. ''Burada belirli bir evreden sonra yaş yirmi beş yılda bir atar.'' Şokla havalanan kaşlarımı ve yüzümdeki dehşet ifadesini önemsemeden kaşlarını çattı ve ''Hala mı çocuğum?'' dedi. ''Hala ata bile binemiyor musun sahiden?''

''Binemiyorum değil.'' dedim bıkkın bir nefes soluyup. ''Bu işlerde iyiyimdir ve vücudum da oldukça esnektir-'' Chanyeol'un aniden kesilen nefesiyle öksürmeye başlamasıyla sustum ve bir süre gülmemek için kendimle mücadele etmek zorunda kaldım. Hemen ardından derin bir nefes aldım ve cümlemi toparlamak için hafifçe kızarmış yanaklarıyla gözlerini kaçırıp sırıtan Akemi'ye baktım. ''İşin aslı atlardan hala biraz korkuyorum.'' diye tamamladım sanki az önce bir şey olmamış gibi. ''Beni biraz ürkütüyorlar.''

''Oysa seni seviyorlar.'' Akemi, yavaşça gözlerini kırptı ve derin bir nefes aldı. ''Buradaki her şey seni koşulsuz seviyor çocuğum, atlar da dahil.'' Sonra başını çevirip muhafızla sert bir tavırla bir şeyler konuşmaya başlayan Chanyeol'e döndü ve tekrar bana eğildi, bu kez fısıldıyordu. ''Küçüklüğünden beri en huysuz atı bile Chanyeol olunca dize gelirdi, bu yüzden olduğunu hiç düşünmemiştim.'' Kaşlarımı hafifçe kaldırdığımda gülümsedi. ''Atlar onu da seviyormuş çocuğum.'' dedi. ''Sen onu seviyorsun diye.''

Hafifçe yutkundum ve boğazımı temizlerken gözlerimi kaçırıp Chanyeol'e kaçamak bir bakış attım. ''Kim kimi seviyormuş?'' dedim ardından panikle ama fısıldayarak. ''Ben sadece-''

Akemi başını yatırdı ve bilmiş bir gülümseme bıraktı, o an konuşup durmanın yersiz olduğunu anladım ve sustum. Nefesim içime hafifçe çekildi ve ellerim soğudu. ''Yalnızca korkuyor.'' Akemi derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini yavaşça kapatıp açtı. ''Neyi tutmaya çalışsa avuçlarında onu kaybetti, seni de kaybetmek korkusu öyle büyüyor ki içinde, avuçlarının arasına girivereceksin diye ödü kopuyor.''

Kaşlarım hafifçe çatılırken göğüs kafesim hafifçe sıkıştı. ''Neyi kaybetti?'' dedim titreyen sesimle. ''Kimi-''

''Efendim.'' İhtiyarın titreyen sesi duyulduğunda, çatılmış kaşlarım ve gerilmiş yüzümle aniden ona döndüm ve bunu daha yaptığım anda pişman oldum. Zavallı adam korkuyla bir adım gerilerken bu kez tüm vücudu zangır zangır titremeye başlamıştı. Gözlerimi bıkkınlıkla kapatıp açtım ve yüzümü yumuşatırken dinlediğimi belli ederek ona döndüm. ''Perdenin arkasına birkaç parça bıraktım lakin hala iğneliler, dilerseniz çırağım giyinmenizde yardımcı olsun.''

Eliyle sol tarafında kalan çırağını gösterdiğinde, taş çatlasın on sekiz gösteren çocuğun da kendisinden çok farklı olmayarak titrediğini gördüm ve bıkkın bir nefes verirken doğruldum. ''Buradaki herkes titremek zorunda mı?'' dedim halen oturan Akemi'ye dönüp. ''Bıkmış hissediyorum.''

Akemi bir kez daha kıkırdadı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi, ben de ilerleyip turuncu kadifeden perdenin arkasına geçtim ve buradaki her şey gibi krizantem desenli döşemeli, ahşap ayaklı küçük divanın üzerine bırakılmış kumaş parçalarına şöyle bir göz atarken çırağın gelmesini bekledim. Üzerimdeki pelerinin ilk düğümünü henüz çözmüştüm, hareketlilikle arkamı dönmemle birlikte Chanyeol'un göğsüne çarpmam bir oldu. Kaşları çatılı ve çenesi kasılıydı.

''Chanyeol?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve başımı yatırdım. ''En son bıraktığımda komutandın, terzi çırağı değil.''

Derin bir nefes aldı ve hiçbir şey söylemeden uzanıp ilk düğümünü çözdüğüm pelerinin diğer düğümünden geçirdi parmaklarını. Bakışları tıpkı parmakları gibi bakışlarıma değmiyordu. ''Müsaade edeceğimi düşünmüyordun umarım.''

Dudaklarıma vuran nefesine doğru sokulup karnımdaki sancıyla gözlerimi kapattım. Beni kavramasını ve öpmesini her şeyden çok istiyordum şimdi. ''Bir başkasının tenimi görmesi mi seni delirten?''

''Hayır.'' İç çekti ve yavaşça gevşettiği iplerin ardından yakalarını hafifçe omzumdan sıyırırken gözlerini kapattı. Tenime dokunmamak için büyük bir savaş verdiğini görebiliyordum. ''Ve evet.'' Gözlerini yavaşça kapattı ve belimdeki kuşağa uzanarak yavaşça gevşetti. ''Sana dokunamamak, öpememek seni.'' Kuşağı çözüp belimin etrafından çevirdi ve gözlerini gözlerime  dikti. ''Ve yetememek sana.''

Kaşlarım hafifçe havalandı ve içimde bir şeyler yumuşarken bacaklarımdan kayıp giden pantolonumu umursamadım, bir elim benden habersiz uzandı ve yanağını kavradı. Yüzünü elime yaslayıp gözlerini kapattı, baş parmağım usulca göz kapağının üzerinde gezindiğinde iç çekti. ''Neyin var senin?'' Yavaşça mırıldandım ve öteki elimi kaldırıp kaskatı kesilen omzuna koydum. ''Kaskatı vücudun.'' Omzunu hafifçe kavradım ve bu kez yanağını okşadım usulca. ''Annem sert bir kadındı ve söylemek istediğini her zaman kolayca söyleyiveremez ya da kolayca şefkat gösteremezdi.'' dedim, bu kez iç çektim ve hafifçe yutkunup üzerine diktim gözlerimi. ''Ben de üzülünce üzüldüm diyemezdim ama o anlardı, yaklaşıp omuzlarıma koyardı ellerini ve kaskatısın derdi, acımasa ruhun bedenin böyle kasmazdı kendini.''

Usulca gülümsedi ama elimin altındaki göğsü gevşemedi. ''Kuruntu etme kendine.'' dedi ve eğilip pantolondan kurtardı bacaklarımı. ''Yanımda dur yeter.''

Bu söylediği susmam için yetti, bir şeyler söyleyecekmiş gibi de durmuyordu zaten, bu yüzden başka hiçbir şey söylemedim o ve orada kıyafetleri iğnelerine dikkat ederek yavaşça üzerimden geçirmeye başladığında, sadece gülümseyerek, sanki yaşım yeniden on dörtmüş de ilk defa gay animesi bulup dünya üzerindeki ilk gay olmadığımı keşfetmişim gibi bir tazelik ve mutlulukla onu izledim. 

Kıyafetler siyah parlak deriden üzerime oturan bir pantolon, beyaz tülden balon kolları bileklerimdeki lastikli büzgüyle daha çok şişen yakası fırfırlı beyaz gömleğin üzerine altın iplik işlemeli lacivert kadife kumaştan bir yelekten oluşuyordu. Belime tam olarak oturup onu sımsıkı saran kalın siyah deri kemeri de geçirdikten sonra, geri çekildi ve ilk defa baştan sona süzdü beni, gözleri en sonunda gözlerim ve gülümseyen dudaklarımla buluştu. 

 ''Vay anam babam.''

***

Uyuyamıyordum. 

Kıyafet provasının ardından Baron'un odasında uzun, sahiden uzun sayılabilecek yorucu saatler geçirmiştim, sadece bedenim değil zihnim de yorgundu. Uyuyamamam için hiçbir sebep yoktu ama uyuyamıyordum. Başım yastığın üzerinde izi çıkacak kadar bile kalmıyordu, aklım Chanyeol'deydi. 

Bir şeylerin ters gittiğini ve çok da iyi hissetmediğini hissedebiliyordum, yetmiyormuş gibi üzerine bir de Akemi'nin sözleri eklenmişti. Korkuyor demişti açık bir bilgelikle, seni de kaybetmekten korkuyor. 

Ne kadar daha yatakta dönüp durdum bilmiyorum, en nihayetinde, daha fazla bu şekilde devam edemeyeceğimi ve uyuyamayacağımı kabullendiğim yerde, yattığım yerden doğruldum ve gözlerimdeki saçlarımı geri iterek bir süre karanlığı seyrettim. İçinde onun olmadığı hiçbir şeyi artık istemediğimi fark edişim de, tam da bu dakikalarda gerçekleşti. O yoksa başka hiçbir şey istemiyordum, onun kolları yoksa kendi kollarım bile fazla geliyordu, onu koklamayacaksam bir daha hiçbir çiçeği koklamak da istemiyordum. 

Belki bu yüzden, yattığım yerde doğrulup üzerimdeki kıyafetlerden kurtulurken hiç tereddüt etmedim. Ayak ucumda sabah çıkmadan evvel çıkartıp unuttuğu pelerini duruyordu, onu üzerime, başlığını gözlerime indirdim ve sonra çıktım odadan. Koyduğum yasakları, yaşadığımız gitgelleri bütün dengesizliklerini, bütün dengesizliklerimi bir kenara bırakarak. Hayatım boyunca kendimi ezdirmemiş, gururumun izin vermediği her şeyden geri durmuştum. Ondan geri duramıyordum.

Koridorları hızla geçerken hiçbir şey düşünmedim, nihayet odasına ulaştığımda, elini kaldıran muhafızı durdurdum ve kapısını kendim araladım. Oda karanlıktı, terasının kapısı açıktı ve sadece nefes sesleri duyuluyordu, yatağının altında hafifçe inip kalkan göğsünü seçebiliyordum, yüzüstü dönmüş, iki elini yastığın altına koymuştu, simsiyah saçları mor saten yastığının üzerinde dağılmıştı ve omuzları çıplaktı. Hiçbir şey giymiyordu. 

İçimdeki rahatlamayla ve yüzümdeki özlemle onu uyandırmayı umursamadan yatağa yaklaştım, yavaşça olduğu yerde döndü ve gözlerini açmadı, o ana kadar sahiden uyuduğunu düşünüyordum ve kabul etmek istemesem de hayal kırıklığına uğradığım doğruydu. 

Ama o, ben tamamen yatağa yaklaşana kadar bekledi, aniden kollarını açtı ve elini yavaşça kapatıp açarak beni kollarına çağırdı. İçimde bir şeyler koparken karnım kasıldı ve  yatağa tırmanırken başlığı başımdan düşürdüm, hiçbir şey söylemeden, hiçbir şey söyleme ihtiyacı hissetmeden beni kollarına almasına izin verdim ve yüzümü koynuna gömerek boynunu öptüm usulca. Ellerini belimde birleştirip bir eliyle yavaşça sırtımı okşadı ve çıplak gövdesinde dolaşan parmaklarımın altında teni kasılsa da ses çıkarmadı. Bir süre orada, sessizlik içerisinde uzandık. 

Sonra, bacaklarımı kendi bacaklarının arasına alıp gözlerime giren saçlarımı usulca geri çekti ve eğilip sanki kırılacakmışım gibi burnumu öptü. Hafifçe çıkan sakalları yanağıma battığında koynunda duran elimi kaldırıp çenesini okşadım. ''Benim pelerinim mi bu?'' Uykulu ve boğuk sesiyle mırıldandığında başımı salladım ve ona doğru daha çok sokuldum.

''Üşüdüm.'' diye mırıldandım usulca ve başını çevirip çenesindeki avucumu öptüğünde gülümsedim. ''Ama yetmedi.'' Çenesi elimin altında kasıldığında bu kez hafifçe yükselip çenesini öptüm ve gözlerini yakaladım. Hafifçe çatılmış kaşlarıyla beni izliyordu. ''Tıpkı başka hiçbir şeyin yetmemesi gibi.'' Hafifçe yutkundum ve avucumun altında nefes alış verişleri hızlandı. ''Senden başka hiçbir şey yetmiyor Chanyeol.'' Zorlukla yutkunurken fısıldadım ve gözlerimi kapatıp alnımı çenesine yasladım. ''Yetmiyor, yetemez.''

Ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardı ve yüzünü boynuma gömdü, şehvet ya da tutku dolu değildi öpücükleri, koklaya koklaya öpüyordu, çenemin altını ve hafifçe çenemi öptüğünde, yüzüme düşen ıslaklıkla duraksadım, endişe ve şaşkınlıkla geri çekilip ıslak gözlerine baktığımda, dehşete düşmüş gibi hissediyordum, ''Chanyeol-'' Şaşkınlıkla soluduğumda, gözlerini kapattı ve burnunu burnuma sürttü usulca. ''Öldüğünde yirmi yaşındaydı.'' diye fısıldadı aniden, vücudum ürperirken yutkunarak ona baktım ama aynı anda bilinçli bir bilinçsizce elimi kaldırıp cesaretlendirmek isteyerek çenesini okşadım. ''Bundan beş yıl evvel, düğününe bir buçuk ay vardı, Baron'un yeğeniyle evlenecekti.'' Hafifçe burnunu çekti ve gözlerini açtı. ''Ve çok heyecanlıydı, onu bir görsen, hiçbir zaman ele avuca sığmazdı zaten, keşke görseydin, keşke görseydin.''Parmaklarımı onu sakinleştirmek isteyerek altımda gittikçe kasılan göğsünden omuzlarına kaydırdım ve yavaşça okşadım, gevşedi ama tamamen bırakmadı kendini. ''Akira'ydı ismi, ışık demek Akira, kız kardeşim her zaman parıldardı Baekhyun, ışık gibi.'' Neden ağlamaya başladığımı bilmiyordum, ağlıyordu ve ben de ağlıyordum. ''Yifan'ın ondan beş yaş küçük bir erkek kardeşi vardı, Yu Ahn'dı ismi, Akira'yla beraber büyüdüler. Düğün haberi yayıldığında çıldırmış Yu Ahn.'' 

İç çekip dudaklarına damlayan bir damla yaşı sildim. ''Bir gece odasından zorla çıkarmış Akira'yı, onun olmaya zorlamış, Akira direnince de köprüye götürmüş zorla ve atlamış, Akira'yla beraber.'' İç çekip eğilerek alnını alnıma yasladı. ''Benim kız kardeşim Yu Ahn yüzünden ölmedi Baekhyun.'' dedi. ''Benim kız kardeşim benim yüzümden, ona yüzmeyi öğretmediğim için, küçük bir kızken öğretmem için peşimde dolaştığı her seferinde kendi eğitimimi bahane ettiğim için öldü. Akira bana ailemden kalan yegane hatıraydı ve ben onu koruyamadım. Benim olan hiçbir şeyi koruyamadığım gibi.'' Duraksadı ve iç çekti. ''Ölüm yıl dönümü yarın.''

Nefes almakta zorlanarak gözlerimi kapattım ve yüzümdeki yaşları silme gereği duymadan tamamen ona sokuldum, eğilip göz kapaklarımı öptü önce, sonra yanaklarımı ve burnumu, en sonunda da burnumla dudaklarımın arasındaki o küçük oyuğu öptü. ''Beni sana dokunamamakla sınama.'' Usulca fısıldadığında başımı salladım ve daha sıkı sarıldım ona. ''Beni sakın sınama kendinle.'' dedi saçlarımı öperek. ''Sakın sensiz bırakma beni.''

*******

''Öyle.'' Kahin Efendi ağır ağır salladı başını. ''Lakin evladının kokusunu derince bir kez soluyan ananın zihnini gayrı hiçbir büyü tutmaz. Bir hata ediyorsun ve ben bu hatayı etmeni tanrı mı istiyor bilmiyorum.''

''Bir kelime anlamıyorum sözlerinden ihtiyar.''

''Ala.'' Kahin Efendi başını salladı ağır ağır. ''Şimdilik anlamaman evla olur.'' Duraksadı ve ateşe döndü yeniden. ''Yarın sekizinci senenin şafağı.''

Kyungsoo kaşlarını kaldırıp ona baktı. ''Ne oldu sekiz sene evvel?''

''Tanrı Chanyeol Efendi'nin ona kalan son hatırasını yanına aldı.'' Ağır ağır soludu ve yarım bir gülümseme bıraktı. ''Tanrı, o, yalnız yeryüzündeki elini korusun diye, yavrucağı kendi korumasına aldı.''

Kyungsoo ağır ağır başını salladı. ''O avarenin tanrının yeryüzündeki eli olduğunu mu söylersin?''

''Ne anladıysan onu söylerim.'' dedi Kahin Efendi. ''Sana söylerim çünkü sen istesen de zarar veremezsin.''

Kyungsoo, başını salladı usul usul. ''Düşüncelisin.'' dedi Kahin Efendi'ye bakarak. ''İlk defa bu kadar tereddütlü gördüm seni.''

''Ben bir hata ettim.'' diye tekrarladı Kahin Efendi. ''Ben bir hata ettim.''

Kyungsoo, şöyle bir baktı ve haline acıdı adamın. Biraz da suçluluk duydu ama neden bu duyguyu duyumsadığını bilmiyordu. Belki bu yüzden, sert adımlarıyla Kahin Efendi'nin yanına ulaştı. ''Rahat bırak kendini Kahin Efendi.''

Yaklaşıp ihtiyarın omzuna koydu elini ve  _''Kaskatısın.''_  dedi.  _''Acımasa ruhun, bedenin böyle kasmazdı kendini.''_

* * *

 


	15. Kül Olmak

''Yapma.'' Titrek bir nefesle soludum ve elimi, bacaklarımın arasına doğru kayan elinin üzerine bıraktım. ''Chanyeol.'' Gözlerimi kapatıp başımı ensemde dolaşan dudaklarına doğru yasladığımda iç çekerek dudaklarını kulağımın altına kaydırdı. Dudaklarının altında hissettiğim gülümseme, bir elinin belimi sarışı ve diğer elinin baldırlarımdan bacaklarımın arasına kayış şekli nefesimi kesiyordu. ''Baron gelmek üzere.'' dedim ağlamaklı bir sesle, hiç umursamadan göğsünden kopan hırıltıyla belimi birden asıldı ve sırtım göğsüne çarparken kalçalarımın kasıklarına aniden yaslanmasıyla bıraktığım yüksek sesli inleme onunkine karıştı. ''Chanyeol-ıhğm.'' Dudaklarının boynumu yakalamasıyla bir elimi kalçalarına doğru attım ve onu kendime doğru bastırırken titrek bir nefes soludum. 

''Umurumda değil.'' dedi ve dudaklarını bu kez çeneme bastırırken elini kasıklarıma doğru kaydırdı. ''Şu haline bak, umurumda değil.''

İstemsizce yüzüme yayılan gülümsemeyle, kalçalarımı kasıklarına biraz daha bastırdım ve hırıltılarından büyük bir haz duyarak yüzümü ona doğru çevirdim. ''Ne varmış halimde?''

Bir elini üzerime tam olarak oturan mürdüm kadifenin kalçalarımın üzerinde biten eteklerine attı ve karnıma sızan soğuk parmakları kalçalarımı ona biraz daha yaslamamla sonuçlanırken ''Kim giydirdi sana bunu?'' diye hırıldadı. ''Belin, kalçaların...'' İç çekti ve belimi hızlı bir hareketle kavrayıp beni kendine çevirirken sırtımı duvara yasladı. O tehlikeli ve keyifli karıncalanma vücudumun her yerindeydi, bir elini parmak uçlarımın altında gerilen koluna dolarken diğerini saçlarına attım ''Güzelliğin...'' diye fısıldadı bu kez dudaklarımın kenarını öperek, titreyerek yüzüne doğru sokulduğumda iç çekti. ''Güzelliğim.''

İşaret parmağımı saçlarının arasından kaydırıp ensesinde dolaştırdığımda, parmaklarını başıma doğru yatırdı, içimdeki çılgın istekle uzanıp hafifçe çenesini ısırdığımda dayanamıyormuş gibi inledi. ''Seni sadece bir saat yalnız bıraktım.'' diye mırıldandı. ''Şu haline bak.''

Yeniden yüzümü ve boynumu öpmeye başlamasıyla yüzümü tekrar dudaklarına yatırdım ve gözlerim kapanırken ''Baron.'' diye mırıldandım titrek sesimle. ''Davet.'' Dudaklarını dudaklarıma sürterek boynumun öteki tarafına gömüldüğünde bu kez derin bir inleme bıraktım. ''Herkes burada. Chanyeol.''

Üzerimdeki kadifenin içinde dolaşan elini karnım boyunca kaydırdığında belim kıvrıldı ve nefesim kesildi. ''Seninle sevişmek istiyorum.'' diye mırıldandı dudaklarımın üzerine doğru, bir eli bacaklarımın arasına kaydığında titreyerek omuzlarına dokundum, sertliği karnıma çarpıyordu, onun tarafından domine edilmek dizlerimin bağını çözüyordu. Bana hemen şimdi burada sahip olsun istiyordum. ''Tüm vücudun morarana kadar, tamamen benim olana kadar sevişmek istiyorum seninle.''

Tamamen gözünün döndüğünü ve sahiden hiçbir şeyi umursamadığını anladığımda, ellerimi yüzüne çıkararak kendimi sıktım, muhafızın sesi kapıyı hızla kontrol etmeme sebep oldu, geri çekilip ellerimi boynuna indirdim ve ''Bu gece.'' diye fısıldadım dudaklarına doğru, gözleri hala dudaklarımın üzerindeydi, kapkaraydı ve odağı kaymıştı. ''Sabret, bu gece.''

Dudakları bana doğru uzanmak istediğinde, ellerimi göğsüne koydum. ''Şu günü atlatalım.'' dedim ağlamaklı bir sesle, biraz daha direnirse kendimi kucağına tırmanırken bulacağımı biliyordum. ''Söz veriyorum, sabret.'' Ağlamaklı bir ses çıkarsa da bu kez onayladı ve alnını omzuma yaslarken gözlerini kapattı. İç çekerek ağrımaya başlayan kasıklarımın üzerindeki deri pantolonu düzelttim ve soluklarımı düzenlemeye çalıştım, boynum yer yer kızarıktı ve muhtemelen saçlarım da darmadağınıktı. Ellerimi saçlarıma atıp rastgele düzelttiğimde, büyük salonun büyük kapısının sesiyle Chanyeol hızla olduğu yerde doğruldu ve yüzüne sanki hiçbir şey olmamış gibi bir ifade oturturken tam yanımdaki pozisyonunu aldı. 

Önce Baron'un gergin ama gülümseyen yüzünü göründü, ardından Senato'nun içindeki seçkinlerden oluşan diğer heyet. Onlara doğru bir adım atacağım esnada, hiç beklemediğim ve daha önce hiç olmayan bir şey oldu. Chanyeol, koca avuçlarında kaybolan ellerimden birini yakaladı ve yüzündeki çarpık gülümsemeyle, bana hiç bakmadan, parmaklarını benimkilerin arasından geçirerek avucumu avucunun arasına aldı, sımsıkı.

*******

''Bu niye gelmiş buraya?'' Elimdeki şarap kadehini hafifçe çevirirken kırıştırdığım burnum ve kıvırdığım dudaklarımın arasından nefret dolu bir sesle sordum. Yanımdaki Sehun gözlerini devirirken sahte gülücükler fırlatmaya devam ediyordu. ''Hayır tutturmuşlar bir ölümsüzsün ölümsüzsün, gözlerimle eski sevgili parçalayamadıkça neyleyeyim ölümsüzlüğü?''

''Kadın elçi Baekhyun.'' dedi Sehun da bıkkın bir sesle. ''Hem de prensesmiş, onu bırak da, garip bir hareketlilik var sarayda, fark etmiyor musun?''

''Etmiyorum.'' dedim kaşlarımı biraz daha çatarak. ''Monuke midir nedir, isterse Kraliçe Elizabeth olsun, hangi cehennemden geldiyse oraya defolup gitmedikçe de etmeyeceğim. Ellerim ümüğüne çökmek için kaşınıyor resmen.''

''Ne biçim kralsın sen?'' Çattığı kaşlarıyla bana döndüğünde ona nefret dolu bir bakış attım ve üzerindeki şarap rengi kadife gömleğinin açık yakasının üzerinden boynuna doladığı siyah deri ipe diktim gözlerimi. ''Bence bir şeyler dönüyor, kral olmak istediğini sanıyordum.''

''Chocker mı o?'' dedim sözlerini hiç umursamadan. ''Nereden buldun onu burada be?''

''Terzide kestirdim.'' dedi konuya dönmeyeceğimi fark ettiğinde omuz silkip. ''Boynuna bir kez dolayıp ikinci seferde fiyonk yapınca kendiliğinden chocker oluyor, o güzel kafanı bu kadar yormana gerek yok.''

''Niye yaptın böyle bir şeyi?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırarak sorduğumda kadehinden bir yudum almadan önce yarım ağız sırıttı. ''Jongin çılgın sevişiyor.'' dedi açıkça kıkırdayarak. ''Bunu boynuma bağladığım zaman. Parçalanıyorum sanıyorum.''

Gözlerimi inanamazlıkla kapattığımda, öteki tarafımda, hiç tanımadığım ve umursamadığım biriyle sohbet eden Jongin içtiği bir yudum şarapta boğuldu ve öksürüklerinin arasından kıpkırmızı olmuş suratıyla kendi kendine eğlenmeye devam eden Sehun'a inanamaz bir bakış attı. Sehun ona göz kırpıp öpücük attığında bu kez daha çok kızardı ve geberiyormuş gibi öksürmeye başladı, elimle hafifçe sırtına vururken ''Ölecek adam.'' dedim Sehun'a dönüp. ''İş atmanın sırası mı şerefsiz?''

Omuz silkerek gülmeye devam etti ve kadehinden başka bir yudum alarak gözlerini salonda gezdirdi. Açıkça çakır keyif olduğunu görebiliyordum şimdi. Jongin'i kendi kendine yaşamsal fonksiyonlarını sağlayabileceği hale getirdikten sonra gözlerimi yeniden Sehun'un boynundaki chockera diktim. ''Sehun.'' dedim kolunu yakalayarak, yüzümde arsız bir bakire gülümsemesi vardı. ''Bana versene onu bu gece.''

Sehun, önce kaşlarını kaldırdı ama hemen ardından bu kez çatarak kolyeden bahsettiğimi anladı. ''Hayatta olmaz.'' dedi hızla reddederek. ''Bize lazım diyorum.''

Dişlerimi sıkarken gözlerimi devirdim ve ''Tavşan gibi sekmedik koridor bırakmadınız iki haftadır zaten.'' dedim. ''Bırak biraz da ben sekeyim, bu kadar bencil olmana gerek var mı?''

Jongin bir kez daha öksürmeye başladığında, ona bakmadan elimle sırtına vurdum ve beni dinlemiyormuş gibi etrafı süzen Sehun'a ölümcül bir bakış attım. ''Sehun.'' dedim mızmız bir sesle. ''Parçalanmam lazım bu gece diyorum.''

''Hayatım.'' dedi Sehun da nihayet bana doğru dönüp. ''Jongin boynumda bunu görünce çılgına dönüyor diye Chanyeol de çılgına dönecek diye bir kaide yok, bu hayatta herkesin bam teli farklıdır. Herif canı sıkılınca testesteron salgılıyor, kafana bir prezervatif geçirsen bile muhtemelen çılgına dönecektir.''

''Sehun.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve yüzüme tehlikeli bir gülümseme oturttum. ''Bu gece onu sadece çılgına döndürmeyeceğim.'' Kaşları benimle orantılı olarak havalanıp gözleri kocaman olduğunda sırıttım. ''Bu gece o gece diyorum sana, bu gece o gece be.''

''Hadi canım.'' diye neredeyse haykırdı sırıtmaya başlarken. ''Ona aşık olduğunu kabul mü ediyorsun yani?''

İç geçirdim ve gözlerimi kapatırken ''Geberiyorum aşkımdan.'' dedim bıkkın bir nefesle. ''Geriden geliyorsun.''

Koca bir kahkaha bıraktı ve gözlerini salonda gezdirdikten sonra başka bir kahkaha daha bıraktı. ''Güzel güzel.'' dedi ardından. ''Birbirinizin sadece zamazingosu olmayacağınız aşikardı.'' Sonra duraksadı ve kadehini benimkine çarptıktan sonra burnunu kırıştırdı. ''Bu gecenin o gece olduğundan onun haberi var mı peki?''

''Yok.'' dedim omuz silkip ve kadehimden bir yudum alırken umursamaz ama nefret dolu bakışlarımı Monuke'nin üzerine diktim yeniden. ''Az önce karar verdim buna. Elimi tuttuğunda.'' Sonra sanki buna canım sıkılmış gibi bir yüz ifadesi takındım. ''Aman onun canına minnet zaten, kudurmuş gibi üzerime saldırdı bugün.''

''Senin de hiç hoşuna gitmedi tabi.'' Gözlerini devirdi ve bakışlarımı takip ederek Monuke'yi buldu yeniden. ''Eee, onun da sana aşık olduğundan emin misin?''

''Değilim.'' dedim ona dönerek. ''Ama olmak istiyorum.'' Dudakları hafifçe aralandığında bir kez daha omuz silktim. ''En fazla ölürüm, ama seni temin ederim ki ölmeyeceğim.''

''Eminim demek bu.''

''Her ne dersen.'' Keyiflenerek sırıttım ve Baron'la sohbet eden Chanyeol'e diktim bu kez gözlerimi. Keyifli gözüküyor ve otuz saniyelik boşluklarla gözleriyle beni yakalıyordu. Davet deyince daha sıkıcı, daha resmi ve çok kasıntı bir şey beklemiştim, herkesin bir köşede kendinden olanı tutup şarap içerken sohbet ettiği ve kimseyi umursamadığı bir gece değil. Chanyeol'un ve benim etrafımdan geçerken insanların gerilmeye devam ettiğini görebiliyordum, ama etkileşimimizden çıkınca yine kendi hallerine dönüyorlardı. Başkaları Chanyeol'un yanında bu kadar gergin ve korkakken onun benim yanımda dizlerinin üzerinde olduğunu ve üzerime bu kadar titrediğini bilmek hoşuma gidiyordu. 

''Baekhyun.'' Sehun'un endişeli sesini duyduğumda gözlerimi istemesem bile Chanyeol'un iç çektiren bakışlarından çektim ve ona doğru döndüm. ''Bu çok tehlikeli.''

İç çekerek omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim ve ''Eğer bana aşık değilse bunu bir şekilde anlarım zaten.'' dedim. ''Mutlaka bir şeyler engel olur.''

Tereddütlü bir bakışla iç çektiğini görünce onu rahatlatmak isteyerek, belki de daha çok kendimi, bilmiyorum, dil çıkararak güldüm. ''Yeni bir şarap alacağım, istiyor musun?''

Başını sallayarak beni reddetti elimi omzuna koyarak oradan ayrıldım, yürüdüğüm her yolda insanların başlarını yere indirerek önümden çekilmeleri hoş değildi, kendimi garip hissediyordum ve her şey çok abartı geliyordu. Devasa ve gotik mimarisiyle katedralleri hatırlatan büyük salonun girişinde yükselen taş merdivenlerin üzerine kurulmuş gümüş kadehlerin sıra sıra dizildiği şık masaya ulaştığımda, bardaklardan birine uzanan elim ensemde hissettiğim nefesle havada dondu. Dişlerimi sıkarak iç çektim ve gözlerimi kapattım, burnu hafifçe saçlarıma sürtünürken ''Üşüdün mü?'' diye mırıldandı. ''Serin oldu.''

Boynuna bağladığı siyah pelerininin kapattığı elleriyle hafifçe belime sarılan koluna hafifçe tutundum ve ''Neden?'' dedim boynumu dudaklarına doğru yatırarak. ''Isıtacak mısın beni?''

''Baekhyun.'' dedi dayanamıyormuş gibi bir sesle. ''Benimle oynama.''

Hafifçe güldüm ve iç çektim. ''Baron gergin gözüküyor.'' Hafifçe hmlayarak burnunu boynuma sürttü yeniden. ''Gergin.''

''Neden?'' Gözlerimi kapatarak ve dokunuşunun tadını çıkararak mırıldandığımda ''Bilmiyorum.'' dedi. ''Yalnız kalamadık henüz.''

''Bu gece yalnız kalman gereken ne çok insan var.''

''En güzeli sensin.'' Hafifçe tenimi soludu ve karnıma daha sıkı sarıldı. ''Döndüğüm gökyüzü sensin.''

Ağlamaklı bir iç geçirerek miyavlamamak için dişlerimi sıktım ve dudakları kulağımın altını yokladığında titredim. ''Öpme orayı.''

Sırıttığını hissettiğimde biraz daha aşağısını öptü. ''Burayı öpeyim mi?'' İstemsizce başımı sallayarak ona doğru sokuldum ve sırtımdaki göğsünün gülüşüyle titrediğini fark ettiğimde boğazımı temizledim. ''Monuke'ye de söyledin mi bunları?''

Bu kez daha çok güldü. ''Nereden çıktı şimdi Monuke?'' dedi gülüşünün arasından. 

''O nereden çıktıysa oradan çıktı.'' Kaşlarımı çatarak homurdandım ve gözlerimi kapatıp açtım yavaşça. ''Niye gitmedi o hala?''

''Gitti.'' Dudaklarını tenimde gezdirmeye devam ederek mırıldandı. ''Geri döndü, bu sabah.''

''Ne?'' Kaşlarımı daha çok çatılırken içimde bir şeyler sıkıştı ve aynı dakika tansiyonum oynadı. ''Niye dönmüş?''

''Ben de bilmiyorum.'' dedi iç çekerek, parmakları kolumun içinde, dövmemin üzerinde aşağı yukarı hareket ediyor, ihtiyaç dolu bir sızlama, açlık ve karıncalanma yaratıyordu. ''Henüz.''

Hafifçe yan dönerek çatılmış kaşlarımı ve bozulmuş yüzümü görmesine izin verdim. ''Öğrenmeye niyetin var yani?''

Bu kez istemsizce güldü ve ''Çıldıracak gibi oluyorum.'' dedi uzanıp dudaklarımın kenarını öperken. ''Sen kıskançlık yaptığın zaman.''

Omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim ve onun öpücükleri yanağıma kaydı. ''Beni biraz daha elalemin içinde öpmeye devam edersen kucağına tırmanacağım.'' dedim konu değiştirme hevesiyle. ''Davet filan görmeyecek gözüm.''

Son bir kez boynumu öptü, bu kez koklayarak, ardından geri çekildi. ''Bakıyorum da kabul ediyorsun.'' Yüzündeki sırıtma büyürken bakışlarımdaki baygın aşk sarhoşu bakire izlerini silemiyordum. ''Kıskandığını.''

Bir kez daha omuzlarımı kaldırıp indirdim ve ''Adına ne dersen de.'' dedim ona doğru bir adım atarken. İşaret parmağım göğsünün üzerindeydi. ''Yanına bir metreden fazla yaklaşırsan öldürürüm seni.''

Gözlerine bir perde inerken bileğimi tuttu ve ''Yapma şunu.'' diye fısıldadı. Aniden değişen ruh haliyle kısa bir an sarsılsam da toparladım ve gözlerimi üzerinde gezdirdim. ''Seni üzerinde durduğun o merdivene yatırmak istiyorum.''

Tek kaşım havalanırken yarım bir şekilde sırıttım. ''Üzerimde mi olacaksın?'' Başımı hafifçe yatırırken dudaklarım aralandı ve sırıtmam büyüdü. ''Yoksa kalçalarımı üzerinde mi istersin?'' Kulağına doğru eğildim ve nefesimi bıraktım. ''İleri ve geri.''

''Baekhyun.'' dedi sıktığı dişlerinin arasından. ''Beni çok zorluyorsun.''

''Ve mahvetmek istiyorum.'' Başımı sallayarak, kendimden emin bakışlarımla onu onayladım. ''Benden başka hiçbir şey düşünme istiyorum, adını bile hatırlayama.''

Kaşları havalandı ve gözlerindeki kara perdelerin üzerine kat kat yenileri eklendi. Çenesini hafifçe sıkarak gözlerini üzerimden çekti ve elini boynundaki pelerininin ipine attı. Hızla çözüp üzerinden çıkarırken benim etrafımdan geçirdi ve köprücük kemiklerimin üzerinde bağladı. Çatılı kaşlarına, mimik oynamayan yüzüne baktım bir süre, arkasını dönüp bir iki merdiveni inişini seyrederken de, bir anda geri dönüp belimi sarışına izin verirken de hiçbir şey söylemedim.

''Senden sonra.'' dedi hırıltılı bir nefesle. ''Senden sonra yine seni düşünüyorum, senden sonra yine seni, senden sonra bile seni düşünüyorum.'' İçime oturan titreme, karnımdaki sancıyla gözlerine diktim gözlerimi. ''Bu gece odanda bekle beni.'' diye mırıldandı ardından. ''Çünkü çoktan mahvoldum, artık kül olmak istiyorum.''

* * *

 


	16. Parçalarıma Verdiğin Asit

''Ben bir hata ettim.'' Kahin Efendi, ateşin cızırdayan gölgelerinin başında, bastonunun üzerinde bir ileri bir geri sallanırken, kendi kendine yorgun bir nefes soludu, pek çok şey görmüş, pek çok şey görmekten yorulmuş, her şeyi yerin altı, yerin üstü ve kendisiyle beraber izleyen yaşlı ve her daim dolmaya hazır gözleri, tereddütlü ve gergin bir ifadeyle bir açılıp bir kapanıyordu. Aklında pek çok şey var, aklında hiçbir şey yoktu. Beyaz sakalını avuçlarının arasından kaydırdı. ''Ben bir hata ettim.'' diye mırıldandı tekrar. Tam yanıbaşında dikilen Akemi, bugün bütün günlerin aksine sessizdi, onunla uğraşmıyor, anlatması için zorlamıyordu, sadece endişeli gözlerle izliyordu kocasını, onun seneler evvel bir kez düştüğü ve bir daha kendine çıkacak kapı bulamadığı derin gözlerinde tereddütle karşılaşmayalı belki yüz yıl olmuştu. 

 Kahin Efendi, ateşin üzerinden bir an ayırmadığı ateşin üzerinden buruk bir gülümsemeyle çekip Akemi'ye döndü. ''Anılara kibrit vurulmuyor Akemi.'' diye mırıldandı yorgun ifadesiyle, beş dakika evveline göre daha az tereddütlü, daha çok kabullenmiş gözüküyordu. ''Anılar kral efendiden de ölümsüz.''

*******

Gözlerim etrafta kesik kesik dolaşıyordu. Asla baktığım şeyi göremiyor veya odaklanamıyordum, boğazımdan ateş çıkıverecekmiş gibi hissediyordum, heyecan ve biraz da korku her yerimdeydi. Ölecekmiş gibi hissediyordum, gözlerimin dokunduğu ve her dokunduğunda panikle gözlerini gözlerimden kaçıran bütün davetlilere içimden artık gitmelerini haykırıyordum. Dudaklarım bile titriyordu ve yerimde duramıyordum, sadece bir saat, belki kırk beş dakika sonra onu öpebilecektim, beni öpecekti, onunla sevişecektim ve en önemlisi, bu bana aşık olduğunu kabul ettiği anlamına gelirdi. Bu, ona aşık olduğumu kabul ettiğim anlamına gelirdi. Bu karşılıklı kabullenme, sözsüz itiraflar zinciriydi, ciğerim sökülüyor gibi oluyordu ve düşündükçe içime giren titremeyle tutunacak masa duvar arıyordum, elime ayağıma kan yürümüyordu resmen, tansiyonum muhtemelen yirmiyi vurmuştu.

''Kralım.'' Etrafta dolaşan telaşlı bakışlarım tam önümde bir büst gibi dikilen uzun beden, yüzündeki gülümseme ve elindeki kadehle kesildi. Başımı refleksle kaldırıp doğrudan gözlerine baktım ve ona kendiliğinden konuşma iznini vermiş oldum. ''Gergin gözüküyorsunuz efendim.''

''Yifan.'' Yarı yarıya gülümsemeye ve yutkunurken sesimdeki heyecanı gizlemeye çalıştım, bana uzattığı kadehi almakta tereddüte düşsem de uzanıp aldım, beynimin içerisindeki inlemeleri bir an önce kesmem gerekiyordu. ''Gerginim.'' Soran gözleri üzerimde dolaştığında, elime verdiği şarap kadehini resmen tek dikişte bitirdim ve indirdiğimde, şaşkınlıkla büyüyen gözleriyle uzattığı tereddütlü eline elimdeki kadehi verdim. Histeri krizine girmiş biri gibi davranıyordum, Sehun koridorlardan birinde Jongin'in ağzını yemekle bu kadar meşgul olmasaydı eminim bu halime gülerdi. ''Bu davet işleri filan işte, kral olmak, bilirsin.'' Gözlerimi kısıp hiç de inandırıcı olmayan bir tonda mırıldandım ve gülümsemeye çalışırken gözlerimi ardı ardına bir çok kez kırptım. 

Başını anlayışlı bir ifadeyle sallarken benim gibi gülümsemeye çalıştı. ''İyi iş çıkardınız.'' dedi ardından. ''Bu gece.''

Omzunun üzerinden gözlerimle Chanyeol'u arama işine bir son verdim ve boğazımı temizledim. ''Aslında bakarsan tüm yaptığım kimseyle konuşmamaktı.'' İstemsizce güldüğünde bakışlarımı kaçırdım. ''Ama iyi olduğumu düşünüyorsan teşekkür ederim tabi.''

''İyiydiniz.'' dedi ardından kendinden emin bir gülümsemeyle. ''Yerinizde bir başkası olsa eminim küçük de olsa bir rezillik çıkarırdı, Dünya'da işlerin Bermus'tan çok daha ilkel olduğunu duydum.''

Gözlerimle tekrar bakışlarını yakaladım ve bu kez gülmemek için dudaklarını ısıran ben oldum. ''Evet.'' dedim kaşlarımı kaldırarak. ''En az beş yüz yıla ileri bir ilkellik.''

Kaşlarını çatarak anlamlandırmaya çalıştığını görünce istemsizce daha çok güldüm ve ''Özür dilerim.'' dedim hemen ardından. ''Bakire gibi davranıyorum.'' Yanaklarına hafif ve hoş bir kırmızılık yayılırken ne söyleyeceğini bilemedi, onu dehşete düşürdüğümü fark edince güldüm. ''Üzgünüm, Bermus'ta söylenmemesi gereken bir şeyi söyledim.''

Dudaklarını bir şeyler söylemek için araladığında, gözlerim omzunun üzerinden Chanyeol'un bakışlarıyla çakıştı. Gözleri Yifan ve benim aramda gezinirken çenesi kasıldı. Gittikçe daha çok gerildiğini fark edince istemsizce yutkundum ve ''Yifan.'' dedim aniden Yifan'a dönerek. ''Benim için yeni bir içki almanı istesem kabalık etmiş olur muyum? Çok yorulurum.''

Kaşlarını kaldırırken konunun değişmesiyle açıkça rahatladı ve genişçe gülümserken başını hafifçe eğdi. ''Benim için bir onur efendim.'' Sonra hafifçe eğilerek yanımdan uzaklaştı, onun yanımdan ayrılmasını fırsat bilerek, kuruyan boğazımı hafifçe ıslattım ve titreyen ellerimi sokacak yer bulamadığımdan, öyle hafifçe savurarak gittikçe insan kalabalığı hafifleyip sessizleşen geniş salonda adımlarımı Chanyeol'e doğru çevirdim. Ona doğru ilerlediğimi fark edince, hafifçe iç çekti ve elindeki kadehi yanındaki masaya bırakarak beni bekledi. 

Bir kolunu uzatıp havaya kaldırınca, kollarının arasına girdim ve onun tek koluyla belimi sarmasıyla, titreyen ellerimden birini omzuna doladım. ''Chanyeol.'' diye mırıldandım istemsizce beklenti dolu çıkan sesimle. Hafifçe gülümserken burnunu çeneme doğru sürttü. ''Aşkım.''

İçimde aniden çığlık çığlığa koca bir kıyamet koptu, bütün her şey başıma göçtü gibi hissettim, kalbim boğazımı yırtacakmış gibi atmaya başladı ve zorlukla, kesik bir soluk bırakarak hafifçe geri çekildim. ''Ne-ne dedin?'' dedim nefes alamıyormuş gibi bir yüzle. Hafifçe güldü ve alnını alnıma yaslarken hafifçe geriye doğru kırılan belime elleriyle destek oldu. ''Aşkım.'' diye fısıldadı tekrar. ''Bütün dünyam, sevgilim.''

''Chanyeol.'' Ağlamaklı bir sesle bir kez daha soludum ve o, gözlerimi kapattığımda, dudaklarını tek tek gözlerime bastırdı. ''Yapma.'' dedim titreyen sesimle. ''Sarhoş musun?''

''Hayır.'' dedi gülümseyerek ve burnunu usulca benimkine sürttü. ''Başımı döndüren tek şey kokun.'' İç çekti ve dudaklarımın kenarına bastırdı dudaklarını. ''Başımı döndüren tek şey sensin.''

Bir elimi boynuna attım ve gözlerimi kapatırken yutkundum. ''Öleceğim.'' dedim zorlukla. ''Öleceğim şimdi.''

''Bu gece ölmek yok.'' Dudaklarıma doğru fısıldadı ve iç çekti. ''Bu gece benimsin.''

Başımı sallarken ağlamaklı bir sesle iç çektim ve ''Niye gitmiyor bunlar hala?'' diye homurdandım. ''Biraz daha kalırlarsa salonun ortasında sevişmeye başlayacağım seninle.''

''Öyle söyleme.'' Sıkıntılı bir nefes aldı ve kasıklarını hafifçe benimkine bastırarak ne kadar sert olduğunu hissetmeme izin verdi, sımsıkı birbirine bastırdığı dudaklarından inlememek için kendini sıktığını anladım. ''Ama işlerine gelirdi tabi.''

''Evet.'' Gülümseyerek ve hafifçe bana sürtünen kasıklarıyla kayan gözlerimin kaymamasını dileyerek yutkundum. ''Seks hayatımızla bu kadar insan ilgilenmese daha iyi hissedeceğim ben de.''

Dudaklarını bir şeyler söylemek için araladı ama hemen ardından kaşları çatıldı aniden arkasını döndüğünde, önümden çekilen bedeniyle başı yerde dikilen muhafızı gördüm. Kollarını benden çekip bir iki adım uzaklaştı ve muhafızın yanına ulaştı. Bir süre sessiz sessiz muhafızın getirdiği kağıdı okudu ve hemen ardından buruşturup muhafıza verdi tekrar. 

Geri döndüğünde, kaşları halen çatılıydı. Uzanıp tek eliyle çenemi yakaladı ve alnımı öptü. ''Yeteri kadar endam ettin bugün.'' Burnuma sürtündü yeniden, çenesini öptüğümde gülümsedi. ''Odana git.'' dedi ardından kolunun içinde, dövmesinin üzerinde dolaşan parmaklarıma hırıldayarak. ''Odana git ve beni bekle aşkım.''

*******

Chanyeol gelmedi. 

Onu beklediğim dört saat boyunca, tüm gece gelmedi ve ben de tüm gece, onu bekledim. Dizlerimi karnıma çekerek yatağın ortasında oturdum, bütün kıyafetlerimi denedim, terasta geceyi dinledim, tavandaki çizgileri saydım, gözlerimi kapatıp onu ve olan biten her şeyi zihnimde baştan sona kurdum. Yani onu sahiden bekledim, her adım her adım sesinde heyecanlanarak, karnımdaki sancı bir an bile solmadan bekledim onu. 

Ama gelmedi, karnımdaki sancı soldu, gün doğdu, ellerim soğudu ve uyku gözlerime cehennem gibi çöktü, nihayet uyumaya karar verdim, bu sefer de uyumayı beceremedim. Kokusu yoktu, kolları yoktu, beni sıkıca sarmalayıp kendine bastıran bedeni yoktu, böylece, henüz doğan güneşin altında saray koridorlarında yalın ayak dolaşırken buldum kendimi, gömleğimin üzerinde onun pelerini vardı. 

Kapısına ulaştığımda, önce kapının önündeki muhafızı gördüm, tereddütlü bakışlarını benden kaçırdı ve her zaman kapıya uzanan elini bu kez sırtına, diğer elinin üzerine bıraktı. Kaşlarımı çatarak bir iki adım daha attım, elimin kapıya uzandığı andı, bir şeyler söylemek için dudaklarımı aralamıştım ama tahta kapı benden önce gıcırdayarak açıldı ve Chanyeol'un çökmüş omuzlarıyla, çıplak gövdesi karşıladı beni. 

Kaşlarımı kaldırarak şaşkınlıkla ona baktığımda, gözleri büyürken nefesi aksadı ve gözlerini kapatarak hafifçe yutkundu. Fark ettiğim ilk şeydi, gözleri şişti ve bütün yüzü, bütün bedeniyle birlikte yorgundu. Anlam veremeyerek çatılı kaşlarımla ona yaklaştığımda, açıkça yutkundu ve birden dolan gözlerini kırpıştırarak başını yere eğdi. 

Birden, göğsümün tam ortasına, akciğerlerimin içine koca bir ağırlık çöktü, başın eğişinden, kirpiklerinden yakaladım acıyı. ''Chanyeol.'' Yorgun bir sesle mırıldandığımda, içimdeki umutla gözlerini yakalamaya ve hislerimin aksine bir şeyler bulmaya çabaladım. Başını kaldırmadı ve gözlerini benimle buluşturmadı, pantolonu belinden düşmek üzereydi, çıplak gövdesinin üzerinde ipek kumaş bir ceket vardı ve önü açıktı, saçları darmadağındı ve bana bakmıyordu. 

Chanyeol bana bakamıyordu. 

Zorlukla yutkunarak, ona bir adım daha atacağım esnada, arkasından kapatmadığı kapı rüzgarla savruldu ve odasını bütün çıplaklığıyla gözler önüne serdi. Çok küçük bir andı, benim, onun yatağında yüzü koyun yatan çıplak bedeni görüşüm, onun boğazından kopan hıçkırıkla karıştı. 

Boğazımın ortasında koca bir ev çökmüş gibi, bakmaya dayanamayarak, baksam da inanamayarak gözlerimi Chanyeol'e çevirdim ama başını kaldırmadı, gözlerimle buluşmadı. ''Chanyeol.'' Sımsıkı sıktığım çenemi gözlerim ıslattı ve ''Chanyeol.'' diye hıçkırdım bir kez daha. Başını kaldırıp gözlerimi yakaladı ama hiçbir şey söylemedi. İçimi rahatlatacak hiçbir şey söylemedi, gülümsemedi, bütün bunların bir şaka olduğunu söylemedi, hiçbir şey söylemedi, ona bakarken hıçkırıklarım şiddetliğinde de, nefes alış verişim tamamen soluklaşıp kesikleştiğinde de, bir iki adım gerilediğimde de içimi rahatlatacak, beni kollarına yeniden sokacak hiçbir şey söylemedi. Tamamen gerileyip şiddetli bir şekilde ağlamaya başladığımda, gözlerini elinin tersiyle sildi ve elini uzatıp ''Baekhyun.'' dedi. Dokunuşundan şiddetli bir şekilde kaçtım ve bana tekrar uzandığında, bu kez koşmaya başladım. 

Delirmiş gibi koşuyordum, ağlamaya devam ediyordum ama idrak edebildiğim söylenemezdi, ciğerlerim batıyordu ve nefes almak çok zordu, peşimden geldiğini biliyordum, şimdi adımları daha hızlı ve endişeliydi. Kendimi dışarı atana koştum, sabah yeli yüzümü yalayana kadar, çayırın ortasında dikilen beyaz atı görene kadar koştum, önce boynumdaki pelerinden kurtuldum ve rüzgarda savurdum onu. Sonra kendimi atın üzerine attım, korkmadan, düşünmeden, sadece ondan uzaklaşmak isteyerek, kurtulmak, kendi içime kapanmak. 

Peşimden geliyordu, peşimden gelmeye ve adımı seslenmeye devam etti, ama durmadım, duramadım ve yüzüstü atın üzerine kapandım, sonra orada, atın üzerinde, nereye gittiğimi bilmeden, ağlamaya başladım. ''Bir açıklığa at beni.'' diye koca bir hıçkırık kopararak, bir elim atın yelelerini okşuyordu. ''Bir açıklığa at beni.'' dedim tekrar haykırarak ve hıçkırarak, at altımda hızlandı. ''Ruhumu kurtar ondan.'' Sonrası karanlıktı, orman, geçtiğim bütün yolları ardımdan kapadı.

*******

Başım ardımdaki ağaca yaslı, gözlerim boşluğa dalmış, sabah yelinin ve aymak üzere olan güneşin her ayrıntısı yeşilliğin üzerinde, yanağımın üzerinde kurumuş yaşları ve şiş gözlerimi yakıyor, dizlerimi karnıma çekmişim, ellerim kucağımda ama bütün sakinliğime rağmen titriyor, birbirinin içinden geçiremiyorum onları, birini alıp bir diğerini tutamıyorum. Titriyorum, hava soğuk, içim ondan da soğuk, içim yanıyor, ama üşüyorum, çok üşüyorum.

Zihnim bomboş, ucunu göremediğim bir dipsiz kuyu, hiçbir şeyi hatırlamıyorum şimdi, bir dokunuşu var, bir de o görüntü, hiç gitmiyor zihnimden. Kirpikleri titrer mi insanın, kirpiklerim titriyor, güneş başıma göçüverecekmiş gibi. Orman etrafımda bir kalkan, ağaçların çevirdiği bir çemberin içindeyim, girmek mümkün değil, çıkmak en zoru, içim sıkışıyor, içim ölesiye sıkışıyor. Dilimde annemden kalma bir ninni, annemi istiyorum, ne kadar söylersem söyleyeyim annem gibi söyleyemiyorum. Kimsem yok şimdi, kimsesizim, sana tutundumdu, bir sana tutundumdu. Sana tutunduğum yerden kırıldım, sana tutunduğum yerden parçalandım, sana tutunduğum yerden ölüyorum şimdi.

''Başka dünyalar ve başka hayatlar var.'' diyor annem. Ben bütün dünyaların ve bütün hayatların sonundayım. Gidilecek bütün evlerin sonundayım, bir evim yok, yuva dediğim bütün kerpiçler yanmış, molozların altında ben varım. 

İçine kapandığım çember, bir yerinden açıyor kendini, taşlar ardı ardına diziliyor, açıklığa bir yol yapıyor, şaşıracak ya da doğrulacak gücüm yok, öylece bana açılan yolu izliyorum. Sabahın gölgesi altında, Kyungsoo süzülüyor, bakışları en az benim kadar boş, sanki hep burada olduğumu bilmiş gibi, sanki ben hep buradaymışım, sanki sayıklaya sayıklaya onu çağırmışım, sanki ömrüm boyunca onu beklemişim gibi bana bakıyor doğrudan, bana adımlıyor, adımları kendinden emin, bakışları tereddütün gölgesinde, ifadesi dümdüz. 

Nedendir bilinmez, annesini görünce acısı katmerlenen zavallı bir çocuk gibi, onu görünce ağlamaya başlıyorum, bedenim katılıp kendi kendine kasılıyor, bir iki adımda bana ulaşıyor, onun da yüzünde yaşlar var, neden ağlıyor bilmiyorum, bilmiyorum neden ağlıyor. Hiçbir şey söylemiyor, bir pelerin çözüyor boynundan boynuma doluyor, benimle birlikte ağlamaya devam ediyor. 

Sonra yanıma oturuyor ve ellerini bedenime sarıyor, başımın göğsüne düşmesiyle, boğazımdan daha evvel hiç duymadığım bir hıçkırık kopuyor, sarsıla sarsıla ağlamaya başlıyorum. ''Koynunda uyutmuştu.'' diyorum ağlarken. ''Annem gibi koynunda uyutmuştu beni.'' Bir elini kaldırıp saçlarıma bırakıyor ve ağlıyor, tıpkı benim gibi, birlikte sarsılıyoruz. ''O uzun bir uyku uyumuş.'' diyorum koca bir hıçkırık kopartarak. ''Ben koca bir düş gördüm.''

Kollarını daha sıkı doluyor bedenimin etrafına, orada, istediğim gibi, saatlerce ağlamama izin veriyor, bir an için bırakmıyor beni, sımsıkı sarılmaya devam ediyor. Nedenini, niçinini sorgulamıyorum, o ağladıkça ben daha çok ağlıyorum, ben ağladıkça o daha çok ağlıyor. Sonra yorgun düşüyorum, kollarında uykuya yeniliyorum, ben rüyamda bile hıçkırmaya devam ediyorum, Kyungsoo rüyamda bile annem gibi kokuyor.

* * *

 

 


	17. Seni Her Gördüğümde

''Baron.'' Oyuk krizantemlerin ahşap üzerinde kazandığı her kıvrımda batan güneşin evvelinden birikmeye başlayan toz zerrecikleri saman kağıt kokusuyla bezelenmiş odada usulca salına dursun, nefes nefese, yorgun, kırmızı yanaklarını ak paklıktan sıyıran en az üç günlük sakalları ve yürüdükçe toz kaldıran peleriniyle Çavuş toz zerreciklerini savurarak içeri süzüldü. Odaya doğru kendisiyle birlikte Baron'un son zamanlarda görmeye alışık olduğu ve aralarındaki rütbe farkındaki birkaç çizgiyi her nasılsa çentiklemeyi başaran bir panik dalgası savurdu. Chanyeol, toplantı masasında dağılmış gömleğiyle otururken doğrulmaya lüzum görmedi, başını çevirip askerine bakmadı, elindeki gümüş kadehi hafifçe sıkmakla yetindi, içerisindeki şarabın dalgalanışıyla dişlerini birbirine bastırdı. 

''Komutanım.'' diye geç kalınmış bir çaresizlikle selamladı onu asker, ama ne asker ne de Chanyeol bu çaresiz selamın üzerinde durmadı. 

Baron Seung Hyun çatılı kaşlarını düzeltme gereği görmeden ellerini kalçalarının üzerinde bağladı ve başını salladı hafifçe. 

''Prenses Monuke saraya giriş yaptı efendim.'' Asker sert bir soluk bıraktı ve bir aslan pençesine benzeyen mor damarların keskin kavislerle kestiği boğazından yukarı muhtemelen hayvani bir iç güdüyle fırlayıveren gür sesiyle görevlendirildiği bildiriyi duyurdu. ''Tahmin ettiğiniz gibi, Prenses Monuke, babası Zellus Kralı I. Izanboshi'nin Klamus varisi Reddedilmiş Kral I. Zitao'nun emriyle Ulu Bermus Hanedanlığına bir ordu göndereceğini biliyormuş.''

Baron başını hafifçe eğdi ve salladı, aşağı yukarı, usulca. Arka planda, birbirini bölen üç kerestenin altında dört safirden parıldayan yorgun, batmakta olan güneş ışığının önünde, Bermus Hanedanlığına biat etmiş Klamus Ordusu'nun Komutanı Sehun, ölü Prensin, tahtın gerçek varisi ve ravilerin parmakla gösterdiği aşkının, ömrünün en büyük vurgununun ve Zimogs'u Kim Jongin'in, belini saran parmaklarının karnının üzerinde gerildiğini hissetti. Elini çenesine çıkardı yavaşça ve hiçbir şey söyleme gereği duymadan eğilip usulca dudaklarının kenarından öptü onu, baş parmağı zarif bir şekilde dudağının unutulmuş öbür kenarında oyalanıyordu. Jongin dokunuşu altında hafifçe titredi ve kanındaki bütün gerginliğe rağmen eğilip yüzünü ömrünün bam telinin kulağının altına gömdü, usulca öperek ve rahatlatmak isteyerek, avını koruyan vahşi bir hayvandan daha duygusal, ama kesinlikle daha tehlikeli bir keskinlikle, belini daha kuvvetli sardı ve gövdesini ona bastırdı tamamen, kimin olduğunu, kime ait olduğunu göstermek ister gibi, içindeki topraklarının ve aidiyetinin arzusuyla yanıp tutuşan kralı göstermekten bir süredir çekinmiyordu. 

''Ala.'' dedi Baron usulca, sessizliği bölerek. ''Güçlük çıkardı mı?''

''Hayır efendim.'' Asker sessiz bir telaşla reddetti onu. ''Başlangıçta bizimle savaşacağını düşündük çünkü askerlerini geri çekmedi. Lakin Komutan Park Chanyeol'un -duraksayarak hazır ola geçti- kendisini beklediğini duyunca askerlerine kılıçlarını kınlarına geri koymalarını söyledi.''

Chanyeol sert ifadesi bir an bile gevşemeden yuvarlanan gözleri ve çatılı kaşlarıyla kadehindeki son yudumu boğazından yuvarladı ve çıkan tok sese odadaki herkes gibi aldırmayarak, önündeki ahşap masaya vurdu. Sandalyesinden doğrulurken, ağırlığını siyah deri botlarının siyah pantolonunu sarıp bileğinin üzerinde yükseldiği tek bacağına verdi ve dağılmış siyah saçları mavi yeşil gözlerinin üzerinde dalgalanırken başını omzuna yatırdı usulca. Bileğini gövdesine kaldırarak gömleğinin kollarını kendinden emin ve keskin hareketlerle katladı. ''Izanboshi'nin gönderdiği orduyla ilgili bir malumatı var mıymış?'' dedi ardından. ''Ağzından laf alabildiniz mi?''

''Hayır efendim.'' dedi asker tekrar keskin hareketlerle. Tüm ruhuyla saygı duyuyor ama kesinlikle korkmuyordu. Çekiniyordu, belki. ''Izanboshi'nin göndereceği orduyu bildiğimize dair bir zarf atmasaydık, korkarım bunu da söylemeyecekti. Gelecek olan ordunun kralımıza biat niyeti taşıdığını söylüyor. Babasını ele vermemeye kararlı gözüküyor.''

''Yine de Chanyeol'den vazgeçemiyor.'' dedi Baron, Chanyeol'un yüzü rahatsızlıkla kırıştı.

''Ordu bir saman alevi.'' Sehun, çatık kaşlarıyla, ifadesiz bir yüzle mırıldandı ve gözlerini kıstı. ''Zitao destekli değilse bizim için çekirge sürüsünden farksızlar. Lakin niyeti nedir öğrenmek zorundayız.''

''Cevap Monuke'de gizli.'' Chanyeol iç çekti ve gözlerini kapattı yorgunlukla, şu dakika Baekhyun'un kollarında uyuyor olmak için hiç değilse birkaç yüz yılını verirdi, ama yere düşen gölgesinin belinin bükülmesine izin vermedi. ''Burada kaldığı bütün süre zarfı boyunca, yola çıkmadan evvel ve yola çıkarken de oldukça huzursuzdu. Bir şeyler döndüğünü ve sadece biatı iletmek için elçi olarak görevlendirilmediğini ulak seher vakti bir ordunun yola çıkacağı söylentilerini  getirmeden evvel biliyordum.''

''Benim için gelmiyor.'' Jongin, yalnızca krallara has bir özgüven ve sesindeki toklukla, hafifçe odaya doğru döndü ve Sehun'un parmaklarını avuçlarının arasına almasına izin verdi. ''Bu korkak ve zavallı ikizim Zitao için son derece küçük düşürücü olurdu.''

 ''Kendince gözdağı vermek istiyor olabilir.''  Baron düşünceli düşünceli salladı başını. ''Izanboshi her zaman güç isteyen biri olmuştur. Zitao'nun ona teklifi bütün bu karmaşa bittiğinde, tahtının sağ yanına, tahtından daha alçağa lakin kesinlikle sağ yanına oturtulacak olan Zellus Krallığı tahtı olabilir, mümkündür.''

Chanyeol'un dişleri kasıldı ve sertçe yutkundu. ''Baekhyun'u istiyor.'' dedi soluğunun arasından.

Baron başını salladı, endişeli bir ifadeyle. ''Baekhyun'un üzerine yemin ederim ki-'' Ateş çıkan gözleriyle duraksadı, burun delikleri hafifçe genişledi, sesinde ölümcül bir sakinlik vardı, Sehun onun yeminlerini çoktan Baekhyun'la değiştirdiğini fark edince gülümsedi. ''Soluğum bedenimden çekilecekse bile onun ölümü benim ellerimden olacak.''

Baron gülümsemesini sakladı. ''Emin olmak zorundayız.'' dedi. ''Önce.'' Sonra hala bekleyen askere kısa bir baş selamıyla çıkabileceğini söyledi ve olduğu yerde döndü. ''Şimdilik en güvenilir kaynak Monuke, onun üzerinden yürüyelim.''

''İşin yüzde sekseni Chanyeol'de demek bu.''

''Öyle.'' dedi Baron. ''Üstelik Monuke'yi meseleye uyandırmadan yapmak zorunda bunu, Chanyeol'e olan aşkı aklını çelse de o bir prenses. Tehlikeyi sezdiği anda ulak gönderecektir, topraklarına ihanet etmez.''

Chanyeol sıkıntılı bir nefesle yüzünü sıvazladı. ''Baekhyun beni öldürecek.'' diye mırıldandı ardından. Jongin onun istese dağları devirecek omuzlarının Baekhyun karşısındaki çaresizliğinin tanıdıklığına güldü ve gülüşü gittikçe daha sesli bir hal aldı. Chanyeol ona ölümcül bir bakış gönderse de üzerinde durmadı ve karnında kaynayan gerginliğe rağmen Baron'un onları serbest bırakacağı ve Baekhyun'un kollarına dönebileceği anı bekledi hevesle. 

''Kahin Efendiyle ilk Kabul Töreni'nden evvel bir konuşmak lazım gelecek. Vakit daralıyor.''

''Böyle yürek yediğini bilmezdim.'' Sehun toparlanarak mırıldandı. ''Izanboshi hiç atağa geçmemişti bugüne dek.''

''Çok korkardı.'' Baron gülümsedi, dudaklarına yumuşak bir kırgınlık oturdu ve belirgin bir güçlükle yutkundu. ''Izanboshi, Junmyeon'dan çok korkardı.''

*******

Ayaza çalan bir gece değildi, gökyüzünde yıldızlar filan da yoktu, hem zaten yıldızlar da görmek istediğim son şey bile değildi herhalde. Gökyüzü yıldızlarıyla filan çatır çutur başıma dökülmüştü, elimden edebiyat yapmaktan fazlası da gelmiyordu üstelik. Bulutlar her yerdeydi ve benim de bulutlardan farklı olduğum filan söylenemezdi. Beyinsizler gibi bağıra bağıra ağlamaya bir son vermiştim, istemediğimden değil, yani geberene kadar ağlamak istiyordum ama bunun getirisi baş ağrısından başka bir şey değildi. Yeterince şeyin sızısını çekmiyormuşum gibi bir de beraberimde baş ağrısı istemiyordum.

Hem ölmenin de daha kolay yolları vardı, hakkında hiç düşünmedim desem yalan olurdu ama tanrı, sağolsun beni hiçbir zaman boş geçmezdi zaten, bu hakkımı da elimden alarak hadi yaşa şimdi yaşayabiliyorsan diyordu ve ne oluyordu biliyor musunuz? Yaşayamıyordum. 

Annemin öldüğü geceyi hatırlıyorum, etrafım ölümün de gerekli ve hayatın gerçeği olduğunu söyleyen insanlarla doluydu, sikeyim gerçeğini diye haykırmıştım onları, kim ne yapsın lan hayatın gerçeğini, annem öldü benim. Kısmen de haklıydım aslında, annem öldükten sonra kanserin tedavisi bulunabilirdi, ölümsüzlük iksiri filan ya da ne bileyim, şanslı puştun biri elinde bir baykuş kafesiyle dokuz üç çeyrek peronuna sinek gibi yapışmayı beklerken bir anda duvar açılıp onu sahiden içine alabilirdi, bunların hepsi olabilirdi ama benim annem ölmüştü yani bunların hiçbiri olmasa da, aslında benim için hiçbir şey değişmeyecekti. 

Kısmen değişmemişti, ama işte anneciğim ölmüştü ve ben yaşamaya devam ediyordum, o zamanlar bu devam etme işinin sonsuza kadar süreceğinden haberim yoktu tabi, şöyle bir bakınca, geride bıraktığım üç kabus güne, sağımdan soluma döndürmeyen üç lanet uykuya ve aptal bir pelerin ipini kurdele yapmaya çalışırken bile gözümden şap şup damlayan allahın belası gözyaşlarına dönüp bakınca yani, hiç haberim olmasa benim için harika olurdu. 

Pezevengin birinin salonumun ortasında üzerinde onu sanki dünyanın en çekici şeyiymiş gibi gösteren aptal bir siyah pelerinle belirip, kral olduğumu haykırarak hiç bilmediğim ve bilmeyi hiç de tercih etmeyeceğim bu milattan sonra ani bir kararla gelişmeyi durdurmuş yere, beni sanki beş yaş grubundan halliceymiş gibi kolunun altına kaptığı gibi tutup kaçırdığı bu tımarhaneye hiç gelmemeyi, rüyalarımda bile yakınından geçmemeyi dilerdim.  Böylece, o pezevenk, sanki çok matah bir insanmış gibi, ölen anneme ve sonsuza kadar yaşayacak olmama rağmen yaşamanın o kadar da kötü bir şey olmadığına beni inandıramazdı, dan dun, keskin ama hiç habersiz, uykuya dalar gibi kendine aşık edemezdi beni, böylece içime ondan başka, ondan çok başka, başka başka rüyalar düşebilirdi. Uyuduğum her uykuya sabahında ona uyanmak için yenik düşmezdim ve sonra da, sanki gecelerce uçurum uçurum gözlerine baktığım o değilmiş gibi, beni o uçurumdan market sepetini balkondan salar gibi itmesine izin vermezdim. 

Bir keresinde alakasız yerlerde ıstırap çekmenin ıstırabı ikiye katladığını okumuştum, sanırım Sehun da okumuş, bana bunu tekrar söyledi ve dedi ki çünkü elini yapışkan elma kabuğundan bir türlü kurtaramadığın için ağlamanın hiçbir mantığı yok, ben de ona siktirip gitmesini söyledim ve daha sesli ağladım çünkü elimi yapışkan elma kabuğundan kurtaramıyordum, bana sadece bir pezevengin söyleyebileceği bir şekilde ıstırap gibi afilli kelimelerle filan süslenmiş cümleleriyle artistlik yapıyordu. Bütün bunların yanında, aynı zamanda çok haklıydı da. Alakasız yerlerde ıstırap çekmek ıstırabı ikiye katlıyordu, dünya üzerinde üçlü salto atabilen ve Koreli olduğunu iddia eden bir yetmiş boyundaki herhangi bir trapezcinin olabileceği en alakasız yerde, başka bir gezegende, üzerimde altın iplikli bir kral peleriniyle, önümde eğilip duran bir yığın deli insan sürüsüyle, sanki çekilecek başka hiç ıstırap kalmamış gibi hayal kırıklığının, çat çut dökülürken göğsümü yaran yıldızların, pişmanlığın ve acının, aşkın ıstırabını çekiyordum. Sonra daha, daha, daha sesli ağlamaya başlamıştım, Sehun da gülmekle ağlamak arasında bir ifadeyle yüzüme bakmış ve en sonunda benimle ağlamaya karar vererek başımı göğsüne bastırmıştı.

Şimdi ikimiz de ağlamıyorduk. Terasta oturuyordum, ıstırap çekmek için dünyanın en alakasız yerlerinden birindeydim yani. Hiç konuşmuyorduk. Zaten konuşacak hiçbir şey de kalmamıştı. 

O gece gün doğana kadar orada, terasta oturmaya devam ettik. Chanyeol Park da sabaha kadar sarayın bahçesinde, beni gördüğünü bildiğim kendine çizdiği hayali çemberinin içerisinde boynu tıpkı bende olduğunu sandığım gönlü gibi havada ve bende sandığım gönlü gibi ölümcül kırıcıyken volta attı durdu. Bütün gece boyunca onu gördüm, bütün gece boyunca onu izledim, sabaha karşı bir ara, göğsümdeki ağrı dayanılmaz oldu, boğazım sanki bir fil hortumunu sıkı sıkı dolamış gibi sancımaya başladı.  

''Üşüyor musun?'' dedi Sehun. ''Hayır.'' dedim ona. ''Donuyorum.'' Başını çevirip teras demirlerine dolanmış sarmaşığa baktı. Yaprak kımıldamıyordu.

*******

''Çok zayıfladın.'' Akemi'nin yorgun nefesi, gözlerinin üzerinde kırdığı kaşlarının duruşunu hafifletmezken dudaklarını sımsıkı birbirine bastırdı ve nasırlı ellerinden birini benim için örmeyi henüz bitirdiği kazağımın üzerinden sırtımda kaydırmaya devam etti. ''Ah benim güzel çocuğum.'' diye mırıldandı ona yarım bir ifadeyle gülümsediğimde. ''Ah benim güzelim, bir deri bir kemik kaldın.''

''Bu beni daha esnek biri yapıyor.'' Ağzımın içerisinden mırıldandım ve dizindeki başımı çevirerek tamamen göğsümün üzerine uzandım. ''Daha esnek biri olmak benim için önemli.''

''Hiçbir şey önemli değil.'' diye mırıldandı. Şakaklarımdaki saçlarımı taradı usul usul. ''Hiçbir şey senden önemli değil çocuğum.''

Zorlukla yutkundum ve gülümsemeye çalıştım. ''Ben de öyle sanıyordum.'' diye mırıldandım ardından. Boğazım yumuşak bir ağrıyla kasıldı ve düğüm düğüm doldu yeniden. ''Onun için en azından.''

Her nasıl olduysa gülümsediğini hissettim. ''Seviyorsun onu.'' 

''Ve ölüyorum. Daha çok.''

Tereddütlü bir iç çekti. Söylemesi gerekip gerekmediğinden emin değilmiş gibiydi. ''En az senin kadar seviyor seni çocuğum.''

Başımı salladım hızla ve yutkundum. ''Böyle söyleme n'olur.'' Neredeyse yalvarıyormuş gibi çıktı sesim. Boğazımdaki yangını yutkunarak hafifletmeyi denedim. ''Dayanamıyorum, böyle söyleme.''

Saçlarımdaki elleri hareket etmeye devam etti ve bir süre başka bir şey söylemedi. O boktan gecenin ardından iki hafta geçmişti, onu iki hafta boyunca görmemiştim. O da beni görmek için çabalamamıştı zaten. Söyleyecek hiçbir şeyi olmadığından belki bilmiyorum, ondan nefret edip etmediğimi de bilmiyordum ama bir gece, işte Akemi'nin bu mor kazağı bitirdiği geceydi, üzerime oturuyor ve kesinlikle Chanyeol'un mor kazağı gibi etekleri bacaklarımdan dökülmüyordu, eteklerinde sökük ilmekler de yoktu. Eteklerinde sökük ilmekler olmadığı için ağladığımı fark ettiğimde, söyleyecek bir şeyleri olması için hiç değilse ömrümün bir yüz yılını verebileceğimi fark etmiştim. Hissettiklerim benim için çok büyük ve çok hırpalayıcıydı. İnandığım dünyanın başıma göçüş şeklinin de aşağı kalır yanı yoktu, ondan bütün bunlar için nefret edip etmediğimi bilmiyordum ama söyleyecek hiçbir şeyi olmadığı için ettiğimden emindim. 

Söylenecek sözlerin tükenişi gelinen sonun damgasından farksızdı. Karnıma sapladığı bıçağı çeviriyor gibi hissettiriyordu, karşıma dikilmeyişi, dökülmeyişi, ellerimi yeniden tutmak için delirmeyişi. Berbat hissediyordum, berbat ve küçük düşmüş. Aşmayı başarabildiğim söylenemezdi, akıntıya karşı çılgınca yüzmeye çalışan minicik bir Japon balığı gibi hissediyordum kendimi. Etrafımda sudan başka hiçbir şey yoktu ve ben yüzleştiğim her dalganın sonuncusu olduğunu zannediyordum. Benim aksime dalgaların sonu yoktu ama söylenecek sözlerin vardı, yüzmeyi bıraktığım son ve en büyük dalga da söylenecek sözlerin sonuydu. Gerisi felaket, sonrası da uçurum.

 Etrafımdaki kimse bir şekilde beni rahatlatacak ya da Chanyeol'u hırpalayacak sözler söylemiyordu, kimse ondan kınayarak bahsetmiyordu mesela ama kimse onu bana karşı korumuyordu da. Kimse bana ağlama demiyordu, hatta benimle ağlayanlar vardı, Akemi ben ağladığım zaman ağlıyordu, anlayabiliyordum çünkü bana karşı bir şekilde anaç hissediyordu, Sehun ben ağladığım zaman ağlıyordu çünkü o dangalak ben ne zaman ağlasam ağlardı zaten, ama o sabah, yani o boktan gecenin varamadığı sabah, Kyungsoo'nun kollarında ağlayışımı unutamıyordum. Gözümü sarayda, yatağımda açmıştım ve hatıralarımdaki yeri taptaze duruyordu ama firardaydı ve gördüğüm şeyin rüya olup olmadığını anlayamıyordum. Rüya olabilirdi çünkü olmasaydı çok aptalca olurdu ama her şey çok aptalcaydı da, çünkü biliyordum ki rüya değildi. 

''Kahroldu.'' Akemi usulca mırıldandığında, ona dönmedim. ''Her geçen gün daha çok kahroluyor ve seni çok özlüyor.''

İstemsizce, ironik bir şekilde güldüm ve yutkundum. Dolan gözlerimi gizleme ihtiyacı hissetmeden. ''Dönmek istiyorum Akemi.'' diye mırıldandım usulca. ''Şimdi her zamankinden daha çok özlüyorum evimi.''

Bu onu bir süre susturdu. ''Chanyeol tutarsız, dengesiz ve çok korumacı bir çocuktur çocuğum.'' dedi ardından. ''Sevdikleri ölümcül bir yara alacak da onu kimsesiz koyverecekler diye ödü kopar, herkesi avucunun içinde ister, sımsıkı.'' Gözlerimi şöminenin çıtırtılarına diktim ama hiçbir şey söylemedim. ''Ama bazen öyle sıkar ki, yanacak canından korkarken senin göğsünden akan kanın kokusunu duymaz. Chanyeol tutarsız, dengesizdir ve bazen de yaralar, çok derin yaralar.'' 

''Biliyorum.'' Gözlerimi kırpmaya devam ettim. ''Bütün bunları.''

''Ama yaralar, açtığı yaralar asla ölümcül olmaz. Hem her şey, hem hiçbir şeydir, ama ölümcül asla.'' Duraksadı. ''Serçem.'' dedi sonra.  ''Anlıyor musun beni yaralı serçem?''

Derin bir nefes koyverdim ve yüzümü dizine gömdüm. ''Bilmiyorum.'' diye mırıldandım ardından boğuk boğuk. ''Hiçbir şey bilmiyorum.''

Çok kuvvetli bir iç çekti bu kez. ''Ne söylesem?'' dedi. ''Ne söylesem de söksem göğsünden kanayan bu yarayı?''

''Ne söylesen de sökemezsin göğsümden.'' Usulca soludum. ''Ne onu, ne kanayan bu yarayı.''

*******

''Etkisi on beş ila yirmi dakika sürecektir.'' Kahin efendi, dev beyaz sakalları nasırlı avuçlarından biriyle usulca sıvazlarken nice kum fırtınalarından geçmiş ömrünün en büyük emarelerinden olan küçücük kalmış gözlerindeki iki kara boncuğu, ne kadar kocaman açabilirse, işte o kadar kocaman açarak karşısında salınan komutana dikti bakışlarını. ''Monuke hatun kuvvetli bir uykunun kollarına düşecek sonra, belledin mi?''

Chanyeol sıkıntılı bir nefesle başını salladı usul usul. ''Tütsü yandıkça önce dili çözülecek, giz ettiği ne kadar sır varsa sen sual ettikçe bir bir dökülecek, ne söylediğini unutturacak lakin ne yaptığı mıh gibi kalacak aklında, oyalamak ve sonrası için, kendine bağlamak zorundasın onu Chanyeol Efendi.''

''Bu gece.'' Chanyeol sıkıntıyla yutkundu ve ellerine dikti bakışlarını. ''Bu gece olması şart mıdır?''

''Şart.'' Baron aksine yer olmadığını iri boğazından fırlayan gür sesiyle keskin bir şekilde belirtti ve bir an için burulan yüreğini susturarak başını salladı. ''Izanboshi'nin ordusunu surların içerisinde toplamaya başladığı haberini ulaştı çoktan. Zitao Jongin'i yakalamadan evvel, bizim yürüdüğü yolu ezberlememiz ve artık harekete geçmemiz lazım gelir.''

''Beni bekliyor.'' Chanyeol buğulu ve hafif çakır keyif gözlerini botlarını dikti. ''Baekhyun'a beni beklemesini söyledim.''

Baron gözlerini kapattı ve başını yere eğerek yutkundu. ''Dilersen benim yanımda olduğuna dair bir haber gönderirim.''

Başını iki yana salladı, usulca. ''Peşime düşer.'' dedi. ''O zaman.'' Acı bir şekilde yutkundu. ''Ben gelene kadar beni bekleyecektir.''

Kahin efendi düştüğü zorluğu ve bunun onu kanattığını bildiğinden, tatsız bir şapırtıyla ayırdı dudaklarını, ellerini birbirinin üzerine koyup güç aldığı bastonuna yüklendi ve gözlerini Chanyeol'un gövdesine dikti. ''Etin ete geçmesi lazım gelmez, sual edip bir bir döktürürken ona eteğindeki taşları, tenin tenine değsin, birkaç öpücük birkaç dokunuş yeter. Silik hatıraları onu sonrasının olduğuna, senin olduğuna, lakin hatırlamadığına inandıracaktır.'' Chanyeol'un seğiren çenesine baktı ve kaşlarını çattı. ''Elbiselerini soy üzerinden, seher gelip çattığında, bir olduğunuza inansın. Sevdayı derinleştiren yardan gelen karşılıktır. Sana olan sevdasının büyüklüğü, kuvvetli bir silah olacak bizim için.''

Baron Komutan'ın gözlerinde daha evvel rast gelmediği doluluğu görünce şaşkınlıkla tuttu nefesini. Ama Chanyeol bu konuda bir şey söylemedi. Hafifçe kıpırdandı ve  ''Onu bir süre kargaşadan uzak tutmak lazım gelecek.'' dedi. ''Klamus'un ve savaşın içine düşmesi için henüz çok erken.''

''Öyle.'' Kahin, başka bir şeyleri görür gibi usul usul salladı başını. ''Kargaşayı rüyalarında görüyor Kral Efendi, iç güdüleri meselenin özüne varmaya zorlar onu.''

''Onsuz varabileceğimiz yol yok lakin.'' Baron kaşlarını çattı. ''Umarım bellemişsinizdir bu gerçeği.''

''Aidiyetin içine düşeli çok olmadı.'' dedi Kahin. ''Bir ilmeği sökerse yün gelir dökülür önüne. Her ne istediyse önüne yığmak topraklarının fıtratında var.'' Sıkıntılı bir ifadeyle, başka bir şeyleri hatırlamış gibi gözlerini şömineye dikti ama devam etti. ''Sehun onu diri tutuyor. Kral Efendi bir rüyayla yüzleşmek için çok taze, korkarım bir düş gördüm değil, bir kabustan uyandım sanacak.'' Sonra sustu ve dışarıya dikti başını. ''Vakit daralıyor Chanyeol Efendi.'' dedi. ''Söylediklerimi iyi belle.''

Chanyeol çatık kaşlarıyla salladı başını ve başka hiçbir şey söylemeden, elindeki tütsüyle kısaca eğilerek terk etti odayı. Baron odanın büründüğü sessizliği yırtmaktan ziyade okşayan ateşin çıtırtılarından gözbebeklerini ayırmadı. Yakışıklı çehresi, düşünceli bir ifadeyle çatılmış, gözleri gördüğünün çok başkasına bakıyordu. ''Kahroldu.'' diye mırıldandı neden sonra. ''Nice ateşlerden, nice bıçak kesiklerinden geçti.'' Sustu. ''Lakin ilk defa soluğunu tuttuğunu görüyorum.''

Kahin Efendi gülümsedi yumuşak yumuşak. ''Başka bir tene dokunmayı reddeden teni değil, ruhu.'' 

''Ruhu mu?'' Baron çatılı kaşlarıyla olduğu yerde döndü ve Kahin Efendi'nin iç çekişiyle kaşlarını kaldırdı. 

''Sevda bu.'' dedi sonra Kahin Efendi, bakışları başka bir ateşin ardına daldı. ''Bir büyük hale, başka şeye benzemez.''

''Öyle.'' Baron başını salladı usul usul. Kendi sevdası, solmuş gülü, kırık ve hiç geçmeyen bir sızıyla ruhuna doldu. Tıpkı gözleri gibi.

''Kral Efendi.'' dedi sonra Kahin. Baron'a doğru dönmedi. ''Chanyeol Efendi'nin sandığı gibi odasında beklemeyecek.''

Baron nefesini tuttu ve doğru anladığından emin olmak ister gibi ona döndü ama Kahin gülümsedi. ''Seher vakti Chanyeol Efendi'nin odasında görüyorum onu.''

''Engel olmamız lazım gelmez mi?'' Baron'un ses tonu gerginliğini dışa vuruyordu.

''Olamayız.'' Kahin Efendi başını salladı usul usul. ''Kaçış yok.'' Kendi kendine söyler gibiydi. Kaçış yok, Kahin Efendi. Sen bir hata ettin.

''Neden?'' dedi Baron, omuzları daha gevşek ama sesi halen gergindi.

''Sevda kanayan bir yara gibi.'' dedi Kahin. ''Kanı akıtmak için oluk oluk, önce bıçağı çevirmek lazım gerekir.'' Sonra yarım gözleriyle gülümsedi. ''Bu da Monuke Hatun'un sevdasının bedeli.''

Sonra, o gece Kahin Efendi bir avuç yıldız kökünün deldiği toprağın sesini duydu evvela, bastonunun üzerindeki yumrukları bembeyaz kesildi ve aksayan nefesiyle karman çorman gözleri alevlerin ardında anne ceylanın daha büyük bir yarayla etrafında döndüğü bir yaralı ceylan gördü.

*******

''Sehun.'' Sıkıntılı bir nefesle gözlerimi kapatıp açtım ve adımlarımı adımlarına uydurmaya çalıştım. ''Dışarı çıkmak istediğim son şey bile değil, gerçekten.''

Bana nefret dolu bir bakış attı ve kaşlarını çattı kızgınlıkla. ''Kalan bütün ömrünü sarayda geçiremezsin.''

''Kesinlikle.'' dedim ve başımı salladım yarım yarım gülerek. ''Ve bil bakalım kim kalan bütün ömrünü sarayda geçirmeye mahkum edildi.''

Acı acı güldü ve ''Saçlarını mı uzatsan?'' dedi. ''Modern Rapunzel.''

''Ateş okunun modern bir icat olduğu bu yerde-'' Duraksadım ve yutkunarak ellerime diktim bakışlarımı. Gülüşü soldu ve aklıma dolan her şeyi ben konuşmasam da gördü. Böylece sustu ve muhafızların araladığı dev kapı ardımızda kalırken beni arka avluya sürükledi. Mutfak girişi buradandı, iç içe geçmiş görüntüsüyle dev taştan sütunlar sonsuzluğa uzanıyormuş gibi gözüken bembeyaz ve pırıl pırıl mermer zeminin üzerine bir metrekarelik aralıklarla yerleştirilmişti. Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde ilerledik, bir ya da iki dakika, kendimi arşa uzanıyormuş gibi gözüken taş sütunların içerisinde boğuluyormuş gibi hissetmeye başladığımda, gecenin karanlığına tezat beyaz mermer zemine karşı gözlerimi kıstım ve rüzgarın içime bıraktığı titremeyle dişlerimi sıkarak omuzlarımı kaldırdım. Sonra Sehun'un omuzuma bıraktığı pelerinle, olduğum yerde hafifçe döndüm ve ''Sehun-'' diye başladım. Ama cümlenin geri kalanını bir daha hiç tamamlayamadım çünkü ensemde hissettiğim nefes Sehun'un değildi.

Park Chanyeol, yıldızlı bir gece yarısı, soğuk, gittikçe daha soğuk ve şimdi kirpiklerimi titretecek kadar soğuk bu gece yarısında, ölüp bittiğim mavi yeşil gözleri artık baştan karayken, az evvel üzerime bıraktığı pelerinin yokluğu yahut tereddütle titreyen elleriyle tam karşımda dikiliyordu. Bütün sesler kesilmiş gibi hissettim bir an, gezegenler dönmeyi durdurmuş, bir yıldız tam kayacakken havada donmuş gibi, ruhum artık solumuyormuş, soluyan hiçbir şey yokmuş. O ben, yıldızlar ve gittikçe daha küçük, daha sık hissettiren bu sonsuzluğa uzanan taş sütunlar. Eteklerine tutunmamla beni gökyüzüne, arşa yükseldiği yer her neresiyse işte oraya, işte buradan çok başka bir yere, ondan, kokusundan, koca ellerinden ve titreyen dudaklarından, dolu gözlerinden çok daha başka bir yere fırlatmasını istediğim taş sütunlar, beyaz mermer bir zemin, gözlerim gecenin karanlığına tezat bu parlaklıkla yanıyor. Gözlerimi yakan tek şeyin mermer zemin olduğunu sansın istiyorum. Park Chanyeol, yıldızlı bir gece yarısı, soğuk, gittikçe daha soğuk ve şimdi kirpiklerimi titretecek kadar soğuk bu gece yarısında, ölüp bittiğim mavi yeşil gözleri artık baştan karayken, az evvel üzerime bıraktığı pelerinin yokluğu yahut tereddütle titreyen elleriyle tam karşımda dikiliyor. Bakıyor işte, öylece bakıyor. Canıma okuyor.

Titrediğini gördüğüm gözbebekleri ve düşmüş omuzlarıyla, elinin hafifçe doğrulduğunu görüyorum, yüzüme özlemle bakıyor, avucu omuzlarımı geçiyor, tam yanağımda duruyor, titreyerek geri çekiliyorum, aniden, çok keskin. Keskinliğim canını yakıyor, nefes alamıyormuş gibi bakıyorum yüzüne. Gözlerimi indiriyorum, bakışlarından kaçıyorum ve ellerimi omuzlarıma çıkarıyorum, pelerini düşürüyorum önce, sonra bir adım atıyorum ve onu geçmeye, ondan kurtulmaya çabalıyorum. Bir taş sütun önümde uzanıyor, hayal kırıklığıyla ağlamaklı bir ses bırakıyorum.

''Baekhyun-'' diye telaşlı bir takım harf kümesi bırakıyor, elinin bileğimi sardığını hissediyorum, tam önüme geçiyor, taş sütun geri çekiliyor, sütunun yerini alıyor. Yalvarır gibi bakıyor yüzüme, nefesim gittikçe daha çok sıkışıyor, ne ona ne başka bir yere bakmaya katlanamıyorum. Görmeye katlanamıyorum. 

''Çekil.'' diye bir şeyler geveliyorum ağzımdan. Elini uzatıp yüzümü kavramayı deniyor yeniden, bıkkın bir çığlıkla geri kaçıyorum ''Bırak!'' diye haykırıyorum bu kez, o kadar hızlı geri kaçıyorum ki sırtım bir taş sütuna çarpıyor. Nefesim kesiliyor. Donakalıyor.

''Baekhyun.'' diye mırıldanıyor tekrar, çaresizliğini duymam için yalvarıyor, duymaya katlanamıyorum. Etrafımda dönüyorum, bir çıkış kapısı arıyorum ama avlu gittikçe daha çok genişliyor, bir labirente düşmüş gibi hissediyorum, boğazım sıkışıyor, etrafımda, cam mermerin üzerinde ilerleyip duruyorum bir ileri iki geri, aramızdaki mesafe açılmıyor, yok olmuyor.

''Lütfen.'' Yalvarıyor, elleri iki yanına düşmüş, omuzları çökük, siyah saçları darmandağın alnına dökülüyor. Sakallarını fark ediyorum, sakalları uzamış. Oysa tıraşını hiç aksatmaz. Zayıflamış. 

Tekrar bana uzanıyor, bileğimi kavramak istiyor, ''Göründüğü gibi değil-'' diye başlıyor, bileğimi asılıyorum hızla, çıldırıyormuş gibi hissediyorum. Bütün hareketlerim histerik, ''Göründüğü gibi mi?'' diye bir kahkaha koyuveriyorum, gözlerim yaşarıyor ama kaşlarımı çatıyorum. ''Ne gördüğümü-'' Bir an yutkunamıyorum. ''Ne gördüğümü biliyor musun?'' Histerik bir hıçkırık kopuyor gözümden, başını sallıyor iki yana, çaresizlikle. Ağlıyor. ''Yemin ederim.'' diyor sonra. ''Yemin ederim göründüğü gibi değil.''

Ellerimle göğsünü itiyorum, hareketlerim çok sert, sırtı bir sütuna çarpıyor, acıyla yüzünü buruşturuyor. ''Neredeydin o zaman?!'' diye bağırıyorum bu kez, yüzüm yaş içinde ama susamıyorum.  ''Neredeydin o zaman Chanyeol?!'' 

''Toparlamam-'' Yutkunuyor, ellerine bakıyor, ya da ellerime. ''Toparlamam gerekiyordu- ben-''

''Neyi?'' Histerik bir nefes alıyorum, çaresizlik içinde bakıyorum yüzüme. İnanmak istediğim her şeye, onun beni inandırmaya olan muhtaçlığından daha muhtacım.

''Ben-'' diye başlıyor tekrar. Susuyor, gözleri kapanıyor. ''Söyleyemem.''

Histerik bir kahkaha daha koparıyorum, bir kez daha itiyorum onu. ''Ne istedin ulan o zaman benden?!'' Daha sesli ağlamaya başlıyorum. ''Niye getirdin beni buraya?!'' Hıçkırmaya başlıyorum, dizlerimdeki bütün güç çekiliyor. ''Ne istedin benden...'' Omuzlarım sarsılırken sesim gittikçe daha kısık çıkıyor. Benimle birlikte ağlamaya başlıyor, arkamı dönüyorum, halen bir çıkış kapısı arıyorum ama birden, yıldız yağmuru başlıyor. 

Ayaklarım mıh gibi çakılıyor yere, arkamı dönüp bakıyorum, içinde durduğu çember yağmur almıyor, adım atıp o çemberden kurtulmak istiyorum, eriyip yok olduğunu bildiğim bütün o yıldızlar bu kez bir iğne gibi üzerime düşüyor, patır patır. Acı bir nida fırlıyor dudaklarımdan, ardımdan kolumu bütün kuvvetiyle asılıyor. Yağmursuz çemberinin içine çekiyor yeniden beni ve bu kez ne kadar çabalasam da kollarının içine alıyor. Anlıyorum, o yoksa yıldızlar bile delik deşik ediyor. Ellerini belime sarıyor, sımsıkı. Alnını alnıma yaslıyor ve dudaklarıma nefesini bırakıyor.

''Bırak.'' diye sızlanıyorum, gözlerimi kapatıyorum, mücadele edecek gücüm yok. ''N'olur.'' Sesim kesiliyor, alnıma yaslı alnının altından gözlerimi kapatıyorum, ağlıyorum. Kokusu genzimi yakıyor ve bütün hücrelerim rahatlayarak inliyor.

''İnansan.'' Çaresiz çıkıyor sesi. ''Sadece inansan olmaz mı?'' Dudaklarıma sürtünüyor usulca. ''Yaşayamıyorum.'' diye mırıldanıyor bu kez. Burnu burnuma çarpıyor, gözlerimi aralıyorum, kollarım gövdemle gövdesi arasında sıkışmış, yarı yumruk ellerim göğsünde duruyor. ''Aşkım...'' diyor usulca, dudaklarıma gittikçe daha çok sokuluyor, ona duyduğum çekim delirtiyor beni, gözlerimi kapatıp sızlanmayla karışık bir ses bırakıyorum ve ağlanıyorum. 

''Sakın.'' diyorum usulca, kendim bile inanmıyorum duyduğum sese, çaresizim, ellerimi kaldırıp onu engelleyecek gücüm yok, başını hafifçe yatırıyor, nefesimi içine alıyor tamamen. ''Sakın, yapma.'' diye tekrarlıyorum.

Belimdeki tutuşunu tek koluna yüklüyor tamamen, diğer elini kaldırıp yanağımı okşuyor, hırıltılı ve aceleci nefeslerimiz birbirine karışıyor. ''Şimdi öpsem seni.'' diye mırıldanıyor kapalı gözleriyle, dudakları çenemi ve dudaklarımın kenarlarını okşuyor. ''Sonra benim olsan, sonsuza dek.'' Tekrar dudaklarıma yükseliyor, öpeceğini sanıyorum sızlanmayla karışık ağlanıyorum ve acıyı duyumsuyorum. Gözlerimi aralıyorum ve gözlerini yakalıyorum sonra, nefesim aksıyor. Gözlerime bir ateş oturuyor. Aniden ve çok keskin. İçimdeki ateş büyüyor, gözlerimde nefreti görüyor. 

''Bir tek ben kanamışım.'' diye mırıldanıyorum ardından. Kaşları çatılıyor, yüzümdeki eli düşüyor kendiliğinden, acı acı gülüyorum. ''Daha acısı.'' Gözlerimi kapatıp açıyorum. ''Bir tek sen görmüştün beni.''

Belimdeki kolları gevşiyor, yere düşüyor. Yıldız yağmuru kesiliyor. Yüzünde korkunç bir acı genişliyor. ''Bence...'' Yutkunamıyorum. Sütunlar bir bir önümden çekiliyor. ''Bence artık sen de-'' diyorum, elimi kaldırıp yanağını kavrıyorum.  _''Herkes gibisin.''_

* * *

 


	18. Kurdele

''Yavaş gel.'' Kyungsoo, bin parçaya bölünecekmiş gibi duran testiyi bin parçaya bölünebilecek olmasını hiç umursamadan tahta masaya vururken, metal kadehi Chanyeol'un önünden çekti. Son zamanlarda bin parçaya bölünüverecekmiş gibi duran o kadar çok ruha tanıklık etmiş ki, bir süredir toprak testiler ilgi alanını daha az işgal ediyordu. ''Ayyaş kahrını çekmem için fazla yaşlısın.''

Ama yıldız yağmurunun ardından bulutların gökyüzünü beyaz bir çarşaf gibi katlayıp daha az karanlık ve bin parçaya bölünüverecekmiş gibi duran ruhlar için kesinlikle daha az katlanılır kıldığı o gece yarısı Chanyeol, Kyungsoo'yu duyuyormuş ve başka zaman olsa bacak titretecek tehditleriyle dolu gözlerini fark ediyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu. Gözleri gökyüzü kadar bulutluydu, gömleği göğsünün ortasına kadar açılmıştı, saçları darmandağındı, sakallarının gıdıkladığı çenesini parmaklarının ucuyla yoklayıp duruyordu ve başını taşıyamıyordu. Ardı ardına devirdiği kaçıncı kadeh olduğunu bilmiyordu şimdi, hoş umursamıyordu da, kendi dünyasıyla, gözlerinin önünden gitmeyen bir çift kara gözle ve beyninde yankılanıp duran o bıçak kesiği bir çift sözle tekrar tekrar bin parçaya bölünmekle meşguldü.

Kyungsoo'nun işlettiği bu meyhanenin neye benzediğini unutmuştu, Akira'nın ölümünü yok edeceğini sanarak gençliğinin bir dönemini bu tahta iskemlelerde hiç etmişti. Bu iskemleleri ve bu tahta masayı severdi, Bermus meyhanelerinde koca bacaklarını içine almayı başarabilecek kadar yüksek tahta masalar bulmak pek kolay değildi ve Chanyeol de kolay kolay içmezdi.

İçiyorsa ya unutmak istiyor ya da olan biteni kafasında tekrar tekrar oynatmaya muhtaçlık duyuyor demekti, canı acıyor demekti yani, olan biten her şey, bir şeyler canına okuyor demekti. Yalnızca kıymet verdiği, onu öldürebilecek güçte olduğuna inandığı her şey canına okumayı başarabilirdi ve Chanyeol, uğruna ölebileceği şey her neyse vakti gelip de onu sahiden öldürecekmiş gibi hissettirdiğinde, bir meyhane masasında bacaklarındaki rahatsızlığı düşünmeden saf acıyla bin parçaya bölünmeyi yeğlerdi.

Şimdi de koca bacaklarını tam anlamıyla içine almayı başarabilen bu tahta masanın üzerinde, bu karanlık mahzenden bozma meyhanede, taş duvarların arasında belki de Bermus'un en şaka götürmez herifinin karşısında, tehditlerini hiçe sayarak bilmem kaçıncı kadehini yuvarlarken, tam anlamıyla öldüğünden emin olmak istiyordu. Yanakları kızarmış, teni alev almıştı ve durup durup ''Herkes gibisin.'' diye mırıldanıyordu ağzının içinden. Sonra histerik kahkahalarla gülüyor, bir dakika sonra hıçkırıklara boğuluyordu.

Kyungsoo bir süre daha sessizlikle izledi onu, kadehini yarım yarım doldurmanın onu daha ayık tutmayacağını ve bir kere ölmeye karar veren birinin elini tutmanın ona hiçbir fayda sağlamayacağını bildiğinden belki, tek seferde boşalttığı bir başka kadehi çatılı kaşlarının altından doldurdu ve tek koluna yüklenerek ona doğru eğildi. Chanyeol bir başka histerik kahkahanın tam ortasındaydı. ''Herkes gibisin!'' diye haykırdı bir kez daha, yüzünü sıvazladı iki eliyle, düzgünce katlanmayan gömleğinin kollarından biri sıyrılıp beyaz tenini açığa çıkardı. ''Herkes gibiyim.'' dedi en sonunda. Kyungsoo ortalama bir buçuk saattir kurduğu ilk farklı cümlenin ötekinin bir başka türevi olduğunu fark edince gözlerini devirdi.

''Ne bekliyordun ki?'' dedi en sonunda. ''Nişane takıp boynuna sarılmasını mı?''

Ama Chanyeol, gözlerini kadehinden kaldırmadı ve yutkundu yavaşça. ''Herkes gibiyim.'' dedi. ''Onun için.''

''Damarlarında kral kanı dolaşıyor.'' Kyungsoo iç çekti ve yavaş bir yudum yuvarladı boğazından, gözleri boş meyhane masalarından birine takıldı ve sevgi dolu bir ifade geçti bakışlarından ama Chanyeol, o an için ölmekle çok meşguldü. Fark etmedi. ''Söylememekte direttiğin müddetçe daha da huzursuz edeceksin onu.''

Chanyeol gözlerini kapatıp açtı yavaşça, acı çekiyormuş gibi yutkundu. ''Hazır değil.'' dedi sonra. ''Hazır değil.''

''Herkesten gizleyemezsin onu.'' İç çekti yavaşça. ''Sonsuza değin.''

Ağlamaklı bir nefes koyverdi. ''Ama istiyorum.'' diye mırıldandı sonra. ''Herkesten gizlemek istiyorum, koynumda uyutmak istiyorum onu.'' Gözlerini kapatıp açtı. ''Sonsuza değin.''

''Eh.'' Kyungsoo başını salladı yavaşça. ''Mümkün gözükmüyor, bir müddet en azından. Toyluğu ölüme ve savaşa davetiye çıkarıyor yeterince, olanı biteni, Jongin'i ve en kötüsü de Sehun'u öğrenirse meselenin derinine inmek, ipleri eline almak isteyecek.''

''Ya-''

''İsteyecek.'' Kendinden emin bir bakış ve sesle başını salladı Kyungsoo ve kaşlarını çattı. ''Kral kanı istetecek, emin ol buna, isteyecek. Sehun'u öğrendiğini bir düşün.''

''Olmaz.'' Chanyeol başını salladı hızlı hızlı, ellerini saçlarından geçirdi, yüzünü ellerinin arasına aldı sonra. ''Mahvolur, olmaz, hayır. Aidiyeti hissedemezken tam olarak hepten kaybolmasına izin veremem.''

''Öyle.'' Bir kez daha başını salladı Kyungsoo. Ağır çekimde gözlerini parmağını etrafında çevirdiği kadehinde gezdirdi. ''Jongin, Klamus, Zellus, savaş, bütün bunlar çorap söküğü gibi Sehun'a götürecek onu. Kulağa yanlış geliyor biliyorum ama senin olmayan ihanetinin acısını yaşadı bir kere, şimdi ortada ihanet olmadığını göstermek için başka bir ihanet ve savaşın ortasına itemezsin onu. Bunu sana söylemekten nefret ediyorum ama doğru olanı yaptın.''

''Doğru olanı yaptım.'' Chanyeol başını salladı bir kez daha, sonra yüzünü ellerine kapadı yeniden, uzun süre hıçkırdı. Kyungsoo ne yapması gerektiğinden emin olamayarak bir süre izledi çatık kaşlarıyla, sonra elini kaldırıp omzuna vurdu ve sıktı. İç çekti.

''Dokundun mu peki?'' diye sordu aniden, neden sorduğunu bilmiyordu. Emin olmak istiyordu. Bir yerlerde bir yavru eniğin ölüp gitmiş annesine duyduğu muhtaçlıkla ağladığını duyuyor ve yüreğindeki acıyı bastırmaya çalışıyordu. Olmazdı, bir kez daha kalkıp gidemezdi, bir kez o çağrıya yenilmiş, yıllarca unuttuğu her şeyi kor gibi ciğerine dikmişti. Ama şimdi en azından bu gözyaşlarının bir gün dineceğinden emin olmak istiyordu.

''Asla ve kat'a.'' Chanyeol burnunu çekerek keskin bir sesle reddetti onu. ''Kıyafetlerini çıkarmak bile bin parçaya böldü ruhumu, dikeni kavramaktan farksızdı.'' Başını önüne eğdi, bir başka kadehi yuvarladı. ''Ona duyduğum mahcubiyet de mahvediyor beni.''

''Puşt.'' Kyungsoo rahatlamış ve yarım bir şekilde gülüp kadehini boğazından yuvarladı. ''Ölüm yokmuş bu gece kaderinde.''

Chanyeol bomboş gözlerini kadehe dikti yeniden ve acı acı güldü, cansız bir gülüştü, dudakları aralanmamış sadece göğsü kıpırdamıştı.''Varmış.'' dedi sonra ve yutkunup önüne eğdi başını. ''Herkes gibiyim, bu gece.''

Kyungsoo sırtını iskemlesinin pürüzlü yüzeyine yasladı, bir bacağını masanın altında uzatmıştı, bir kolu dirseğinden yanındaki iskemlede asılı duruyordu, bir eli pantolonunu üzerinde, sağ baldırında duruyordu. Çatık kaşlarıyla karşısındaki ayyaş puştun rahatlatılmayı hak edip hak etmediğini tarttı bir süre. Meyhanesini kapatmak zorunda kalmıştı, gece uykusundan olmuştu, muhtemelen içip içip sızacak ve başına kalacaktı, bir yerlerde yavru eniği ağlıyordu, bu puşt yüzünden, hepsi onun yüzündendi, üstelik de ayyaştı. Kesinlikle hak etmiyordu. Ve Kyungsoo ondan daha büyük bir puşttu. Vicdanı olan ve gönül yarası nedir bilen bir puşt.

''Değilsin.'' dedi bu yüzden aniden. ''Herkes gibi değilsin.''

Chanyeol keskin ve umut dolu bir bakışla baktı ona. Herhangi birinden böyle büyük medet umuyor olması Kyungsoo'yu başka bir zaman olsa güldürebilirdi. Ama işte, bir kez vicdan kazanan bir puşt, ömrünün sonuna kadar vicdanlı bir puşt olmaya mahkumdu.

''Çünkü başka kimse senin yaktığın gibi yakamaz canını.'' diye mırıldandı ardından ve altındaki manayı anlayabilecek kadar ayık olduğunu umarak devam etti. ''Bu ölümsüz ömründe, onu bir sen öldürebilirsin.''

*******

O akşam üzeri, buralarda gördüğüm tek porsuk ağacının ucunda otururken Sehun bir eli bacağımda esnememe yardım ediyor bir eliyle de başını durmadan avucuna yatıran atın boynunu ve yüzünü okşuyordu. ''Sıfıra yakın.'' dedi ayağımı tutup bileğime yatırırken, yüzüm kasılsa da ses etmedim, gözlerini iki yanımda sıfıra yakın açılmış bacaklarıma dikti. ''Ama sıfır değil.''

Başımı salladım ve ''Hamlamışım.'' diye onayladım onu. Bacağımla uğraşmayı bir kenara bırakarak, kollarımı uzattım ve yüzüstü uzanarak esnemeye başladım. ''Biraz zaman alacak ama çok kötü değilim.''

Kaşlarını çattı ve başını iki yana salladı. ''Sen hiçbir zaman çok kötü olmadın.''

''Evet hayatım.'' Halsiz bir şekilde kıkırdadım ve ileri geri birkaç hareketin ardından bacaklarımı gövdemin üzerinden kıvırıp tam başımın önünde yere basmalarını sağladım, aynı anda gövdemi doğrultarak ayağa kalktım ve tam dengemi bulmaya çalıştım. ''Vay.'' Sehun ardımdan kıkırdadı. ''Kolay oldu.''

''Her zaman öyle oldu.'' Bir kez daha güldüm ve yorgun bir nefesle iç çekerek, bir ıhlamur ağacının gövdesine yasladığı bedeninin yanına attım kendimi. ''Ama soluğum kesildi hemen.''

Yanındaki bez çantadan çıkardığı elmayı dişlerimin arasına sıkıştırdı ve ''Elma ye biraz.'' dedi. ''Hava yeterince soğuk zaten.''

''Üşüdün mü?'' Kaşlarımı çatıp ona baktım ama elmadan bir ısırık aldım.

''Hayır.''Başını salladı. ''İyi geldi.''

''Bana da.'' Gözlerimi kapatıp açtım. ''Ama soğuk değil, uzaklaşmak.''

''Dört muhafız var ağacın arkasında.'' Kıkırdadı ve başını ağacın kabuk gövdesine yasladı. ''Yani uzaklaşmış sayılmazsın.''

Kaşlarımı çattım. ''Sen hatırlatana kadar uzaklaşmış sayılırdım, en azından.''

''Bilirsin, açıklık diye tutturmak yerine sarayın bahçesinde kalmayı tercih etseydin bizimle gelmelerine gerek kalmazdı.''

''Kalsın.'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım kızgın bir ifadeyle. ''Aklına uyup bahçede kaldığım son seferde canımın yarısını şerefsizin birinin avuçlarına bıraktım.'' İç çektim ve zorlukla yutkunarak güldüm. ''Ve bilgin olsun, bende kalan son yarımdı o.''

''Ama canım benim-'' diye başladı ve yüzümdeki yapmacık gülümsemeyi gördüğünde faydasız olduğuna karar verip omuz silkti. Sonra gözlerini kıstı şüpheyle ve eteğime düşen bir elma parçasını yakalayıp ağzına attı. Ona kaşlarımı çatsam da bir şey demedim. Bir süre birbirimize baktık. ''Bu sakinliğinden korkmalı mıyım?''

Elimdeki elmadan başka bir ısırık koparıp omuz silktim. ''Neyi varmış sakinliğimin?''

''Ne bileyim?'' Alaycı bir ifadeyle başını eğdi. ''Bütün gece ciğerleri şişene kadar ağlamış birine benzemiyorsun.''

Boğazımı temizledim ve olduğum yerde dik bir pozisyon kazandım. ''Zaman geçiyor.'' dedim ardından. ''Gece gecede kaldı, şimdi yeni bir sabahı yaşıyorum.''

''Baekhyun.'' Kaşlarını çatmaya ve gözlerini kısmaya devam etti. Başını salladı birkaç kez. ''Korkmam gerekiyor mu onu söyle ve felsefe yapma, deli ediyorsun beni çünkü.''

Burun deliklerimi genişletecek kadar derin bir nefes aldım ve elimdeki elmayı çimlere bırakarak yanımdaki mataradan avuçlarıma biraz su döktüm. ''Tamam.'' dedim ardından. ''Daha fazla numara yapmayacağım, canım yanmaya devam ediyor.''

''Bu numara yapmış halin miydi?'' Tek kaşını kaldırdı alayla. ''Çünkü bilgin olsun, acıdan geberdiğini anlamak için bunak kahinin yerine geçmeme filan hiç gerek yok.''

Gözlerimi devirdim ve ''Teşekkür ederim.'' dedim iki dudağını iki parmağım arasına sıkıştırarak. ''Harika bir en yakın arkadaşsın, insan senden başka kimi ister zor günlerinde?''

Yapmacık bir şekilde gülerek başını salladı ve ''Geç buraları.'' dedi. ''Bilmediğim bir şey söyle bana.''

Gözlerimi kırptım kızgınlıkla ama kızgınlığım kısa sürdü. Böylece bir süre sustum. Sonra ellerime diktim bakışlarımı. ''Ne duymak istiyorsun?''

''Nasıl hissettiğini.''

''Biliyorsun zaten.'' Kaşlarımı çattım. ''Niye soruyorsun?''

Omuz silkti. ''Haklı çıktığımı bilmek hoşuma gidiyor.''

Gözlerimi devirdim ve ıslak ellerimi uzanıp pantolonuna sildim, bana tiksinmiş bir bakış attı ve bacaklarını hızla çekerken ciyakladı. Dil çıkarıp güldüm ve hemen ardından derin bir nefes aldım. ''Tamam.'' dedim ardından. ''Ölüyormuş gibi hissediyorum, dün geceden beri.''

Kaşlarını çattı. ''Evet.'' dedi. ''Bunu görebiliyorum.''

''Ama...'' Duraksayarak tereddütlü bir bakış attım ve kendim bile emin olamayarak iç geçirdim. Çok aptalcaydı, çok saçmaydı, çok kızgındım, çok üzgündüm ve çok yaralıydım ama- ''Rahatlamış gibiyim bir yandan da.''

Başını hafifçe geriye çekip kaşlarını çattı ve yüzünü buruşturdu. ''Rahatlamış mı?''

Başımı salladım ve gözlerimi kaçırmaktan yorularak omuzlarımı gevşek bıraktım. Bir silkinti otu gözlerimin önünden uçtu ve rüzgar saçlarımı geriye yatırdı ama üşüyormuş gibi hissetmiyordum. ''Rahatlamış.'' diye onayladım onu. ''Yani çıkıp kafayı yediğimi filan söylesen sana söyleyebileceğim tek şey çok haklı olduğun olur, muhtemelen sonunda gerçekten sıyırdım-'' Bana bakmaya devam ettiğini görünce derin bir nefes aldım. ''Ama elimde değil, omuzlarımdan yük kalkmış gibi hissediyorum işte. Kızgın mısın dersen evet onu ellerimle öldürebilecek kadar, kırgın mısın desen paramparçayım, canın yanıyor mu desen evet ölesim filan geliyor ama bunları değil de nasıl hissettiğimi sorarsan sana bütün söyleyebileceğim rahatlamış hissettiğim olur.''

Kaşları yavaş yavaş gevşedi ve iç çekti. Bir süre bakışlarını üzerimde dolaştırdı ve başını salladı ardından ağır ağır. ''İnanıyor musun?'' dedi. ''Ona.''

Başımı iki yana salladım ve ardından duraksadım. Yutkunarak. ''Bilmiyorum.'' dedim. ''Muhtemelen inanmıyorum ama hiçbir şey söyleyemediğini düşündükçe olan biten her neyse öğrenmeme izin vermediği için deli gibi kızıyorum ve bu aslında ona inandığım anlamına gelir. Ama öyle hissetmiyorum. Bilmiyorum.''

''Dangalak.'' Ağzının içinden homurdandı ve sonra yorgun yorgun, omuzları sarsılacak şekilde gülüp başını yana eğdi. ''Bildiğin bir bok var mı?''

Çenesini elimle ittirdim ve kaşlarımı çatarak başımı omzuna yasladım. ''Yok.'' dedim sonra. ''Haklı olman canımı çok sıkıyor.''

''Ben hep haklıyım.'' İç çekti ve başımı kolunun altına aldı. ''Bunu söylediğime çok şaşıracaksın muhtemelen ama sanırım sen de haklısın, bu kez.''

''Hangi konuda?'' Başımı hafifçe kaldırıp ona baktım ama iç çekti ve elindeki ağaç dalıyla oynamaya devam etti.

''Bir bok bilmemek konusunda yani. Güçlü biri olduğunu biliyordum ama-'' Kaşlarını çattı ve elindeki dalı çalılara vurdu. ''Yani çabuk toparladın. Bu herifler haklıdır belki.'' Başını çevirip bana içten olduğunu bildiğim bir gülümseme verdi. Gözleri kısılana kadar, dişlerini göstermeyen ama samimi olduğunu bildiğim bir tane. ''Belki gerçekten kralsındır.'' Sonra yutkundu, neden bilmiyorum, içimden ağlamak geçti o an, böylece ben de yutkundum ama devam etti. ''Kral Byun Baekhyun.'' Fısıltıya dönüştü sesi. Duraksadı. ''Çok havalı.''

Ben de gülümsedim, gözlerim onunkilerle eş zamanlı doldu. ''Ama mutluydum.'' dedim sonra. ''Havalı olmasam da olurdu.''

''Mutluyduk.'' Yumuşak bir sesle onayladı ve başımı kolunun altına aldı yeniden, saçlarımı dağıttı. ''Söz veriyorum, yine olacağız.''

Zorlukla yutkundum ve burnumu çekerken yüzümü pelerinine sakladım. ''Olmayacağım.'' dedim huysuz bir sesle. ''Olamam.''

Çenesini saçlarıma yatırdı ve güldü, kırık bir sesle. ''O niyeymiş?''

İç çektim ve yüzümü daha çok gömdüm. ''Çünkü olmayacaksın.'' dedim, burnumun direği sızladı. ''Çünkü sen olmayacaksın.''

''Dangalak.'' Güldü ama sesi titredi, sonra etrafıma kollarını doladı ve bir süre öylece sarıldık.

Rüzgar esiyordu, hava soğuktu, elmam kararmıştı, ellerim biraz yapış yapıştı. Altımızda bir ıhlamur, karşımızda bir porsuk vardı.

''Baekhyun.'' dedi bir ara. ''Bir gün gelir de şüpheye düşersen...''

Sonra iç çekti ve duraksadı. ''Sirke katıldığım ilk günü hatırlıyor musun, iki yıl sürecek bir turnedeydik, seninle aynı odaya düşmüştüm.''

Başımı salladım usul usul, burnumu çektim. ''Kavga etmiştik.''

''Evet.'' Gülümsedi. Görmedim ama gülümsedi. ''Sana seninle değil iki sene aynı odada bir gece bile ölüm demiştim.''

''Evet.'' dedim. ''Şerefsiz.''

Güldü. ''Yalan söyledim.'' Sustum, gözlerimi kırptım usul usul. ''Sadece bir gün şüpheye düşersen işte...'' Duraksadı ve iç çekti. Rüzgar esiyordu, hava soğuktu, elmam kararmıştı, ellerim biraz yapış yapıştı. Altımızda bir ıhlamur, karşımızda bir porsuk vardı. ''Bir ömrüm daha olsaydı onu da seninle geçirmek isterdim.''

Burnumun direği daha çok sızladı, boğazım yanmaya başladı, cayır cayır. ''Boşver ikinci ömrü.'' dedim sonra, ıslak yanağımı pelerinine sildim. ''Bunu benimle geçir.''

''Olur.'' Güldü.

''Bir yalan söylüyorsan var ya...''

''Tanıştığımız ilk gün söyledim onu, yalan kotamı doldurdum.''

''Şerefsizin tekisin, yalancı birisin zaten.''

''Evet.'' Başını saçlarıma yatırdı. ''Öyleyim.''

''Evet.'' Onayladım onu. Sustuk. Karşımızda bir porsuk vardı. ''Ama yine de bu ömrü benimle geçir.''

Sustu. ''Daha az yalan söyleyeceğim.'' dedi. ''İkincisinde.''

*******

Ağlamadım.

Belki de ağlamam daha kolay olurdu, ya da sahiden ağlamam gerekiyordu, bilmiyorum. Eğer ağlasaydım, bağıra çağıra terk etmeye kalksaydım olduğum yeri muhtemelen kimse peşime düşmezdi, bir süre rahat bırakılmam gerektiğinde filan karar kılarlardı ve böylece ben de bir süre buradan ne kadar nefret ettiğimi düşünerek ölümü düşleyebilirdim. Ama bunların hiçbiri olmadı, çünkü ağlamadım. Ağlamak istemediğimden değil, kendimi bıraksam muhtemelen hepimizi öldürecek kadar çok ağlayabilirdim.

Ağlamak istiyordum, ama bu insanların önünde değil.

Güçsüz gözükmek istemiyordum, yıkılmış, bin bir türlü hamleye açık, alt edilmeye ve yıkılmaya hazır; bunların hiçbirini istemiyordum. Güçsüz müydüm evet, yıkılmış mıydım muhtemelen, bin bir türlü hamleye açık mıydım kesinlikle evet, alt edilecek biri miydim aman yarabbi bu da soru muydu şimdi, aynı anda bunların hepsi bendim. Ama aynı anda ayrı ayrı her biri ve tamamen hepsi olsam bile, her biri olduğumu hiçkimse bilmesin istiyordum.

Bu yüzden pek sevgili Baron, gözlerimin içerisine bakıp artık pek sevgili kralımızın halkıyla tanışmasının vaktinin geldiğini, en çok iki, bilemedin üç gün içerisinde taç giyme törenlerine başlanacağını ve artık gerçekten bir kral gibi hissetmeye başlayacağımı söylediğinde, ona hiçbir şey söylemedim. Sikeyim krallığınızı da tacınızı da demedim mesela, bir şeylerin elinden tutabildiğimi sanıyordum ama tam bir fiyaskoymuşum, her türlü vasıftan yoksunum ve hiçbir şey bunu değiştirmeyecek, çünkü değişmesini istemiyorum diye bağırmadım suratlarına. Kral olmak istemediğimi, sadece evime dönmek, Oreo'lu dondurma yemek ve kira için ayırdığım parayı ay sonu gelmeden çatır çutur harcadığım için günlerce kakam varmış gibi gezmek istediğimi, kakam varmış gibi gezmeyi bile özlediğimi söylemedim. Öylece baktım suratına, zaten söyledikleri bir soru cümlesi değildi, kral bendim ama işte en başından itibaren bir şeyler söyleniyor ve benden itaat etmem bekleniyordu, ben de ediyordum, çünkü yapabileceğim hiçbir şey yoktu. Kendimi öldüreyim de kurtulayım dersem nasıl bir levelsa ölüm bile elimden alınmış bir haktı, acımdan gebersem de ölemiyordum.

Böylece ben de başımı salladım ve elimdeki ne zaman tutuşturulduğunu bilmediğim kadehe diktim gözlerimi, salonda simaları artık daha tanıdık gelen birkaç devlet adamı vardı. Muhtemelen on kişi kadar. Sehun yanımdan ayrılmıyordu, Jongin de Sehun'un yanından, bir şeyler fısıldaşıp duruyor arada gözlerini bana çeviriyorlardı. ''Sakın,'' demiştim bir ara ona, ''Bir daha beni Chanyeol'le buluşturmak gibi bir bok yersen yemin ediyorum yüzümü göremezsin bir daha.'' O da önce benim onun minik kuşu olduğumla ilgili birkaç zırvalık saçmalamış Jongin'in içtiği şarabı burnundan getirmişti, sonra zaten öyle bir şey yapmadığını ve asla yapmayacağını söylemiş, ardından da tekrar benim onun minik kuşu olduğumu özellikle belirtmişti, ikincisinde Jongin neredeyse ölüyordu.

Böylece, ona günahım kadar güvenmesem de, dangalaklıkları beni güldürdüğü için göz devirmiş ve fısıldaşmalarına müsade etmiştim. Bu sessizce gösterdiğim sabır, salon kapısı içerideki başları bir bir kendine döndürecek bir gıcırtıyla açılana kadar sürdü. Önce nerede görsem tanıyacağım o uzun silüet içeri süzüldü, nefesimi tuttum, sonra siyah pelerin başlığını başından düştü, şiş ve delici bir çift mavi yeşil göz ortaya çıktı, saçları altında dağılmıştı, gözleri tek atışta gözlerimi buldu. Elimdeki kadehi sıkarken yutkunmakta zorlanarak ve ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek etrafımda döndüm. Gözlerimi gözlerini tereddütle üzerimde dolaştıran Sehun ve Jongin'e diktim, özellikle Jongin'e. ''Söz vermiştin.'' dedim hayal kırıklığı dolu bir sesle. ''Beni buraya getirirken onun burada olmayacağına söz vermiştin.''

''Özür dilerim.'' Bir an için gerçekten üzgün gözüktü, ama hemen ardından yorgun bir nefes bıraktı. ''Ama mevzu bahis konu taç giyme töreni ve Chanyeol senin Zimogs'un.'' Esmer alnını kaplayan saçlarını geriye yatırdı ve iç çekti. ''Bütün gözler üzerinizde, biraz sık dişini. Lütfen.''

Gözlerimi kapadım ve titreyen parmaklarımı avuçlarıma bastırırken yutkundum. Dişlerim birbirine sürtündü, çıkan gıcırtı canımı sıktı ve kadehi daha sıkı tutup yarıdan fazlayı dolduran şarabı iki yudumda yuttum. Uzanıp Sehun'un kadehini de yakaladım ve o daha elimden alamadan onu da yuttum. ''Sarhoş olup sapıtırsan beni tanımıyorsun.'' Sehun yanımdan kızgın bir tonla fısıldadı ve gözlerini kırparken doğruldu. Gözlerimi kıstım ve hafifçe ona doğru dönerken ''Öldürürüm seni.'' diye fısıldadım. ''Yüzüme bak, yemin ediyorum öldürürüm seni.''

Bana korkmuş bir bakış attı ve Jongin'in belini saran avucunu fark etmedi. Dişlerimi gıcırdatarak tekrar önüme döndüm ve Chanyeol'un gözleri çakıştığım ilk şey oldu. Rahatsızlıkla yutkundum ve başka bir şeylere bakmak için delice bir ihtiyaç duysam da gözlerimi üzerinden çekemedim. Salonun girişinde dikilmeye devam ediyordu, bakışlarında izin ister gibi bir çaresizlik vardı, salona bir sessizlik çökmüş ikimizin arasında havada asılı kalan garipliği anlamaya çalışıyorlardı. Önce ne yapacağımı bilemedim ve Baron'a baktım çaresizce, ama sonra, birkaç saat önce beni yakalayan güçsüz gözükmeme ve sır gibi saklama arzusu beni yeniden yakaladı, kendimi sıktığım avuçlarımı gevşetirken ve gözlerimle Chanyeol'e açıkça izin verirken buldum. Gözleri yavaşça irileşse de çabuk toparladı ve yutkundu, titreyen ellerinin iki yanında yumruk olduğunu gördüm, ellerinin titrediğini ilk kez görüyordum. Sonra, o mavi yeşil gözlerini üzerimden çekmeden bana tereddütlü bir adım attı, o tereddütlü adımı ikinci tereddütlü adım takip etti ve hareketleri giderek serileşti. Birkaç adım uzağımda kaldığında yeniden izin isteyerek baktı gözlerime, gözlerimin dolduğunu hissettim ve çaresizce yutkundum yeniden.

Sessiz bakışlar altında yanıma ulaştı yeniden, bakışlarını yerden kaldırmıyordu. Kendi kokusuna bu kez biraz alkol karışmıştı, gözlerinin altı mosmordu ama tıraş olmuştu, yüzüne, tenine yeniden böyle yakından bakmak ağlamak istememe sebep oluyordu. Çekinerek uzanıp elimi yakaladığında hiçbir şey söylemedim, karnım sancımıyormuş ya da ölmeyi istemiyormuşum gibi öylece durdum. ''Kralım.'' diye fısıldadı usulca.

Yüzüne yorgun bir gülümseme oturdu, biraz da kırık. Sonra yutkunmakta açıkça zorlanarak, içimi titreten bir hareketle aniden, avucumu kaldırıp dudaklarına bastırdı ve elini elimin üzerine koydu. Ne yapacağımı bilemeyerek kesilen soluğumla öylece ona baktım, yanağını avucuma yasladı ve gözlerini kapatırken avucumu bir kez daha, bu kez daha derin öptü.

Salondan hoşnut mırıltılar duyuluyordu ama duyuyormuş gibi gözükmüyordu, gergin gözlerle yutkunarak gözlerini yakalamaya çalıştım, nihayet elimin etrafındaki eli biraz gevşediğinde, dikkat çekmeyecek bir hareketle elimi yavaşça dudaklarından çektim.

Gözlerime yalvarır gibi baksa da hiçbir şey söylemedi ve yavaşça arkama geçti, parmaklarının ucunu belli belirsiz bir hareketle benimkine doladı ve Baron'la, ne olduğunu duyamadığım, duysam da anlamadığım bir sohbete girişti. Beynimde başlayan uğultu parmak uçlarımdaki parmaklarından yayılıyordu sanki, gittikçe zihnim bulanıyormuş gibi hissediyordum. Midem bulanıyor ve içim sıkışıyordu.

Ne kadar katlanabildim bilmiyorum, bir süre sonra parmaklarımı parmaklarından kurtardım ve hava almam gerektiğiyle ilgili birkaç saçmalık zırvaladım. Hızlı ve seri adımlarımı salonun girişine yönlendirdiğimde arkamdan Chanyeol'un bana bakması gerektiğiyle ilgili birkaç saçmalık zırvalayıp beni takip ettiğini duydum ve bu olduğum yerde durup boğazımı patlatacak çığlıklar atmak istememe sebep oldu. Kafayı yiyecekmiş gibi hissediyordum, zihnimdeki bulanıklık dağıldıkça yerini çılgın bir sinir harbine bırakıyordu, arkamı dönüp ümüğüne çökerek onu ölene kadar yumruklamaktan başka bir şey geçirmiyordum içimden, sanki aklım yavaşça kayboluyor ve bilincimi yitiriyordum. Kendimi kapının önüne, dar ve karanlık koridora attığımda bu yüzden adımlarımı hızlandırdım ama ben hızlandırdıkça o da hızlandırdı, bu sessiz kovalamaca bir süre devam etti, en sonunda sesi duyuldu. ''Baekhyun!''

Olduğum yerde durdum, aniden. Gözlerimi kapatıp açtım ve ''NE?!'' diye bağırdım arkamı dönüp. Sesim onun gözlerini kapatmasına sebep oldu, ellerimi saçlarıma geçirdim ve ''NE BAEKHYUN NE?!'' diye bağırdım tekrar. ''NE VAR DAHA CANIMI MI İSTİYORSUN NE?!''

Gözlerini açtı ve ''Bağırma!'' diye bağırdı bu kez o da. ''Boğazını inciteceksin.''

Gözlerimi kapatıp histerik bir kahkaha attım ve saçlarımı dağıttım. ''SANANE BENİM BOĞAZIMDAN?!'' diye bağırdım, daracık koridorda koca camlara çarparak ona doğru savurdum kendimi ve ellerimle göğsüne vurdum, savruldu, fresklerle dolu bir kolonun altında durdu, beni de kendiyle savurdu. ''Seni hiç ilgilendirmez duydun mu?!'' Bu kez hararetli bir fısıltı bıraktım ve nefesleri bedenimin altında hızlanırken kaşları çatıldı.

''En çok beni ilgilendirir.'' Keskin bir soluk bıraktı ve yavaşça onun üzerinden çekilişimi izledi. ''Sen, seninle ilgili her şey, her şeyin, asıl sen duydun mu?'' Gözlerini kırptı, yavaşça yutkundum ama yüz ifadem gevşemedi, başının üzerinden bir çatırtı duyuldu ama başını kaldırıp bakmadı. ''Her şeyin, her şeyim.''

Bir kez daha güldüm, bu kez daha az histerik ama daha acı dolu çıktı sesim. ''Kapa çeneni.'' diye fısıldadım sonra nefesimin altından. ''Sus.'' Göğsüne vurdum yeniden. ''Katlanamıyorum, sus!'' Elini kaldırıp bileklerimi yakaladı, kendimi geri çektim hızla, ama bakışlarımı bakışlarından kurtaramadım. Başının üzerinden yeniden bir çatırtı duyuldu, birkaç taş parçası tam altında durduğu kolondan omzunun yanından yere yuvarlandı, fark etmedi.

''Katlanamayan biri varsa-'' Keskin bir soluk aldı. ''O da benim. Karşımdasın dokunamıyorum, öpemiyorum, koklayamıyorum, uyuyamıyorum-'' Çaresiz bir soluk bıraktı. Elini uzatıp bana dokunmak istedi yeniden, tekrar kaçtım ama kıpırdamadı. ''Ölemiyorum. Ölemiyorum bile.''

Gözlerimi kapattım, dişlerim gıcırdadı. ''Chanyeol sus!'' Sesim duvarlarda yankılandı.

''Dokunmadım.'' diye mırıldandı başını iki yana sallayıp, biraz histerik bir hareketle. ''Sana yemin ediyorum, senden sonra hiçbir tene elimin tersiyle bile dokunmadım.''

Gözlerim açıldı, yorgunluk ve şaşkınlıkla baktım ona. Nefes nefese kalmıştım ama o konuşmaya devam ediyordu, başının yanından birkaç kalıntı daha yuvarlandı, yine fark etmedi, başımı kaldırıp başının üzerinde düşmek üzereymiş gibi gözüken fresklere baktım, fark etsin diye bakmaya devam ettim. Ama çatırtı arttıkça içimdeki korku büyüdü, yumruklarım ben istemeden sıkıldı, alt dudağımı ısırdım ama o fark etmeden konuşmaya devam etti, büyük bir parçanın kırılıp düşeceğini fark ettiğim andı, düşünmeden uzanıp yakasından kavradım onu ve hızlı bir hareketle üzerime çektim. Bedeninin ağırlığı hızımla karıştı, sırtım ve kalçalarım duvara çarptı, bedeni benimkinin üzerine kapandı ve büyük bir gümbürtüyle koca bir fresk az önce durduğu yere düşüp parçalara ayrıldı. Nefes nefese ve şaşkınlıkla önce az evvel durduğu yere baktı, sonra hala ellerimin arasında duran yakalarına, bir nefeslik dudaklarıma ve ağlamaklı gözlerime baktı. Dudaklarını araladığında gözlerimi kapadım.

Ne kadar öyle durduk bilmiyorum, alnını usulca alnıma yasladı ama gözlerimi açmadım, kaskatı kesilmiştim, ne yakasındaki ellerimi gevşetebiliyor ne yavaşça sardığını hissettiğim kollarından sıyrılabiliyordum. Kaçamıyordum. Kapalı gözlerimi yavaşça araladığımda, sırıttığını gördüm, gözlerini kapatıp burnunu usulca burnuma sürttü. ''Tek kelime bile etme.'' diye fısıldadım. ''Sakın.''

Gözlerini kapatıp açtı ama gülümsemesi genişledi. ''Korktun.''

''Sus.''

Sesi gittikçe keyifli bir tını kazandı. ''Yaralanırım diye korktun.''

Ağlamaklı bir nefes aldım ve ''Korkmadım.'' dedim nefesimin altından. ''Sus, korkmadım.''

Başını salladı usul usul, diliyle usulca dudaklarını ıslattı ve uzanıp dudaklarımın kenarına dudaklarını bastırdı, bacaklarımdaki bütün güç kesildi ve yığılıp kalacakmışım gibi hissettim, başımı istemsizce huylanarak dudaklarına yatırdım ama yüzüm acıyla kasıldı, göğsündeki tutuşum gevşedi. Ağlamaklı bir nefes bıraktım. ''Nefret ediyorum senden.'' Başını salladı usul usul. Burnunu hafifçe burnuma sürttü, gömleğindeki tutuşum gevşedi.

Gözlerimi kapadım. "Korkmadım."

"Gömleğimin astarının altına bir cep diktirdim. Kurdeleyi orada saklıyorum." Boynumu öperken fısıldadı.

"Nefret ediyorum senden."

"Hmm." Derince öptü koynumu, ıslak dudakları gıdıkladı, burnunu çeneme sürttü, usul usul.''Geçit töreninde parmağıma doladığın kurdeleyi gömleğimin astarının altına diktirdiğim cepte saklıyorum. Seni de hemen onun altında.'' Dudaklarını kulağımın altına kaydırdı ve duraksadı. Kısık bir fısıltı halini aldı sesi. ''Göğsümde.''

Ağlamaklı bir nefes bıraktım ve gözlerimi kapattım sıkı sıkı. "Korkmadım." dedim tekrar, başka hiçbir şey söyleyemedim, ellerim saçlarına kapandı, beni kaldırıp kucağına almasına izin verdim, alnını alnıma yasladı, soluğu soluğuma karıştı. Kokumu ölmek ister gibi çekti içine. "Chanyeol." İnler gibi çıktı sesim. "Duydun mu?"

Başını salladı usul usul, burnunu burnuma sürttü yeniden. "Duydum." dedi bu kez ve usulca burnumu öptü. Tüm yüzümü öpmeden hemen önce. "Duydum aşkım."

* * *

 

****


	19. Sana Sarhoş

Elim yüzümü kavrayan bileğine tutunurken şakağıma bastırdığı dudaklarına yaslanmak yerine çekilmek ölüm gibi gelse de elini kendimden uzaklaştırıp sanki gidebileceğim bir yer varmış gibi olabildiğince geri çekildim ve ''Chanyeol.'' dedim uzaklaşırken. Gözlerini açıp hafifçe geri çekildi ve alnını alnıma yaslamak istedi, bir kez daha bileğini kavrayıp kendimi ondan uzaklaştırdım ve belindeki bacaklarımı çözdüm.

''Hayır, dur.'' İç çekerek ve kararlılığımla taşak geçiyormuş gibi içimi allak bullak eden o yorgun bakışlarını gözlerime dikti. Derin bir nefes aldım ve bakışlarımı yine de bakışlarından ayırmadım. ''Bu kadar kolay değil.'' dedim ardından.

''Baekhyun-'' diye başlayacak oldu ama onu itip düşününce karnıma ağrılar saplayan bir hareketle sadece beş dakika önce beni kavrayıp oturttuğu pencere pervazından atladım ve boğazımı temizleyerek biraz daha uzaklaştım. Gözlerini gözlerime dikti ve kararlı olduğumu görünce omuzları düştü, bir süre yere baktı, yutkunarak. Ardından elini bana doğru uzattı ve iki parmağı küçük bir çocuk gibi benimkine sürtündü. ''Bana-'' Söylemeye dayanamıyormuş gibi zorlukla kaşlarını çattı ve gözlerini birkaç duvarın üzerinde gezdirerek en sonunda benimkilerle kavuşturdu. ''Bana inanmıyor musun?''

Başımı sallayarak zorlukla yutkundum ve gözlerimi gözlerine dikerken kaşlarım yeniden çatıldı. ''Sorun sana inanıp inanmamam değil.'' İç çektim ve nefes nefese kaldığımı fark ettim. ''Sorun bir şeylerin yanlış olduğunu hissediyor oluşum. Her ne olup bittiyse değil kraliyet ikimizin arasında geçen bir meselenin bile aslını söyleyemeyeceğin kadar vasıfsız bir statüde durmam için mi getirdiniz beni buraya?''

Gözlerini kapattı ve soludu, benim gibi, derin derin. ''Bazı şeylerle yüzleşmek için hazır değilsin.'' dedi ardından. ''Sindirmek içinse fazla toy.''

Sinirlerim bozulmuş gibi güldüm. ''Ben de aylarca bunu anlatmaya çalıştım ama beni dinlemeye şimdi mi karar verdin? Hayatıma sıçtıktan sonra?''

''Bu şekilde bir yere varamayız.'' Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve uzanıp elimi tamamen kavradı. ''Bu kez fazla sual etmeden bana güven duyman lazım geliyor.''

''Öyle mi?'' Kaşlarımı kaldırdım ve birden boğazımdan yükselen ateşi hissettim. ''Bunu yaptığım son seferde geçirdiğim iki haftanın korkunçluğunu göz önünde bulundurursak aynı hataya tekrar düşmek istediğimden o kadar da emin değilim artık.''

Kaşlarını kaldırdı ve bir an nefes alamıyormuş gibi gözüktü. ''İleri gidiyorsun.''

Güldüm ve düşünmeden ona bir adım attım, yakasından tuttum ve o daha tepki veremeden asıldım. Gözleri sıktığım dişlerimi örten dudaklarımda, ateş çıkan gözlerimde şaşkınlıkla gezindi. ''Hayır.'' dedim dişlerimin arasından. ''Ben ileri gitmiyorum, bu kez senin geri basman gerekiyor.'' Gözlerini kapatıp derince soludu ve geri araladığında dudakları bir şeyler söylemek istermiş gibi kımıldandı ama engel oldum, gözlerim gözlerini yeniden bulurken ses tonum kısıldı. ''Beni iki hafta kendimle ve uğradığımı düşündüğüm ihanetinle baş başa bıraktın.'' Dudaklarının üzerine fısıldadığımda gözlerini kapattı ve yüzüme doğru sokularak iç çekti. ''Elimde değildi.'' dedi, benim gibi fısıldayarak. ''Ölüm gibiydi-''

Başımı iki yana sallarken elimi kaldırıp öteki yakasını da kavradım ve alnımı alnına yaslarken gözlerimi kapattım. ''Gerçekten ne hissettiğim hakkında hiçbir zaman kafa yormadın.'' Sıkıntılı bir nefes aldığında zorlukla yutkundum. ''Nereden geldiğimi, nasıl bir hayat yaşadığımı, nelere alışmak zorunda bırakıldığımı ve neden alışamadığımı hiçbir zaman anlamadın.'' İç çektim ve alnımı alnından çekerken yüzüme yorgun bir ifade oturdu. Şimdi dişlerini sımsıkı sıkan oydu. ''Ama bütün bunlar bir yana-'' Başımı eğip hafifçe güldüm ve bir elim yakasından kayıp düştü. ''Ben seni anladım. Neden anlamadığını anladım. Çünkü oradaydın. Elimi kestiğimde acımı dindirmek için elimi tutarak uyuduğun geceyi hatırlıyor musun?'' Bakışları yumuşarken hafifçe yutkundu ve bakışlarımı çözmek ister gibi baktı yüzüme. Neredeyse ağlayacağımı anladığımda gözlerimi kapattım ve derince soludum. ''Sen elimin neden ağrıdığını anlamıyordun ama elimi tutmak için oradaydın. Gün gelince ağrımın kendisi olacağını ve bu kez acımı dindirmek için orada olmayacağını hiç düşünmemişim. Canımı yakan buydu. Canımı yakışın değil. Dindirmek için orada olmayışın.''

Hiçbir şey söylemedi, ben de söylemedim, öylece baktık birbirimize. Şimdi gözlerinde pek çok şey vardı ama en belirgin olanı pişmanlıktı. ''Sana inanıyorum.'' dedim sonra. Gözlerini kapattı. ''En başından beri.'' Sonra diğer yakasındaki elimi çektim ve pelerinime atıp yakamı düzelterek boğazımı hafifçe temizledim. ''Yapmam gereken her şeyi yapacak ve görevlerimi yerine getireceğim.'' Gözlerimi küçücük bırakan yalancı bir gülümseme bıraktım. ''Senin de istediğin buydu zaten.'' Bir şey söyleyecek gibi oldu ama gözlerimi kapatıp başımı iki yana sallamamla sustu. ''Şimdi izninle.''

Gülümsemeye devam ederek arkamı döndüm ve döner dönmez önce yüzümdeki gülüş soldu, sonra sanki içimdeki savaşı reddediyormuş gibi gözlerim kapandı, bir elim yumruk olurken dişlerimi birbirine bastım ve kendimi odama atmaktan başka hiçbir şey istemezken buldum. Olmayı en çok reddettiğim yere kavuşmak için duyduğum bu şiddetli arzu canımı sıktı.

Birkaç adım atmışken yeniden seslenmesiyle kısa bir an duraksadım ama durmadım. Onunla yüzleşmeye devam etmek için bütün cesaretimi çar çur harcamıştım. ''Baekhyun.'' Bu kez daha yüksek sesle adımı seslendiğinde, gözlerimi kapatıp başka bir adım atmak için kendimi hazırladım ama bileğimi yakaladı ve bana durmaktan başka şans bırakmadı.

Bıkkın bir bakış ve ağlamaklı bir yüzle olduğum yerde döndüm ve aynı bakışları onun dağılmış yüzünde de gördüm. Hiçbir şey söylemedi, bir süre öylece birbirimize baktık, sonra yavaş ve yumuşak bir hareketle kavradığı bileğimi kaldırdı, ellerimin yarına düşen pelerin geri düştü ve avucumu alıp dudaklarına bastırdı. Karışmış gözlerle baktım yüzüne ama yüzünü avucuma gömdü ve birkaç saniye öylece kaldı, sonra bir kez daha öpüp avucumu bıraktı ve yutkunarak, hiçbir şey söylemeden arkasını dönüp gözden kayboldu.

Öylece baktım arkasından, anlam veremeyerek, elimi kaldırıp aptal bakışlarla öptüğü yere baktığımda ne ara oluştuğunu bile bilmediğim ve hissetmediğim yeni oluşmuş kırmızı bir kesik boydan boya avucumdaydı. Chanyeol, o akşam üstü, acımı dindirmek için oradaydı.

*******

Terasa çektiğim kırmızı kadife sandalyede oturuyordum. Kollarım kucağımda bağlıydı ve bacak bacak üstüne atmıştım, üzgün değildim, ağlıyor filan, sadece rahatlamıştım ama kızgındım. Sebebini bilmediğim bir şekilde öfke içimi yakıyordu ve herhangi birini yumruklamak için normal sayılmayacak bir istek duyuyordum.

Saat gece yarısını çoktan geçmişti ve saraya çökmüş sessizlikten keyif almaya başladığım zaman dilimiydi, önce kaburgalarımın arasından aşağı bir ürperti indi, sonra tiz çıkması için zorlanmış bir çığlık geceyi yardı ve korkarak sandalyemde doğrulup ışığının yandığı odama döndüğümde. ben başka bir şey yapamadan boğuk bir çığlık daha koptu, sonra boğuk ve oldukça tanıdık bir kıkırtı, hemen ardından da harfleri yuvarlaya yuvarlaya ismim duyuldu.

Kapıyı açıp eşiği adımladığımda ne görmeyi beklediğimi bilmiyordum, ama sonuna kadar açılmış kapımın önüne yığılmış, tam tepesinde ne yapması gerektiğinden bir türlü emin olamıyormuş gibi görünen muhafızlarla kendi kendine ve kıkır kıkır gülen bir Chanyeol kesinlikle görmeyi beklediğim şey değildi. ''Chanyeol?'' dedim şok içerisinde, önce sesin nereden geldiğini anlayamadı, kıkır kıkır gülüşüne kısa bir ara vererek şaşkınlık içerisinde etrafa baktı ve sonra gözleri, ben ona doğru adımladıkça beni yakaladı. Önce şaşkın bir bakış geçti, sonra baygın bir bakışa dönüştü ve aptal gibi sırıttı. ''Baeeekkhhyuuuunn.'' Ağzını yaya yaya ismimi çığırdığında gözlerimi kapadım. Kimsenin duymaması gerektiğini düşünmüş olmalı ki gözleri kendi sesini duyunca kocaman oldu ve kıkırdayarak işaret parmağını kaldırıp dudaklarına bastırdı.

Gerizekalı değildim, zil zurna sarhoş olduğu her halinden belliydi ama yine de aptala dönmüştüm, onu böyle gördüğüm ilk seferdi ve ne yapmam gerektiğinden emin değildim. Tereddüt ederek ve sebepsizce biraz da sinirlenerek gülmemek için duvara bakmayan başlayan muhafızlardan birinin yanından geçip bir adım attım ve yanına çöktüm. ''Chanyeol.'' diye fısıldadım hararetli hararetli. ''Ne halt ediyorsun ulan sen?!''

Ama söylediklerime hiç aldırış etmeden gerizekalı gibi sırıtmaya devam etti ve kıkırdadı. Sonra muhafıza dönüp baş parmağını çevirerek beni gösterdi. ''Adımı biliyor.''

Sinirim yerini asabı bozuk bir gülüşe bıraktı, muhafız açıkça gülmemek için dudaklarını ısırdı ve ben de gözlerimi kapatıp iç çektim. ''Halinden haberin var mı?'' dedim sonra ona dönüp. ''Ne işin var senin burada?''

Sesimdeki azar tınısını yakalayınca anında yüzü düştü ve kaşlarını bir çocuk gibi çatarken boynunu verdiği kapının girişinde biraz doğruldu. ''Ne var?'' dedi huysuz huysuz, dudaklarını büzmüştü ve çıldıracakmış gibi hissetmeme neden oluyordu, olan biten her şeyi unutup eğilmek ve tüm yüzünü istediğim kadar öpmek istiyordum. ''Yanına gelemez miyim?''

İçimdeki dürtüyle başa çıkmaya çalışarak dudaklarımı ısırdım ve ''Hayır.'' dedim hızla. ''Gelebileceğini söylediğimi hatırlamıyorum.''

''Neden?'' Gözleri kocaman oldu ve sesi daha çok mızırdanıyormuş gibi çıktı, neredeyse ağlayacakmış gibi görünüyordu. ''Kokuyor muyum?''

Muhafız bu kez neredeyse püsküreceğini anladığında tamamen arkasını döndü ve ben de sesli bir şekilde gülmemek için gözlerimi kapattım. ''Evet.'' dedim sonra. ''Leş gibi içki kokuyorsun.'' Kaşları çatılıp kendini koklamaya giriştiğini görünce ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardım ve sinirli sinirli soludum.

Muhafızlardan onu odasına götürmelerini isteyebilirdim, yatağına yatırmalarını ve onunla ilgilenmelerini, sonra yatağıma dönebilir ve rahatça uyuyabilirdim ama istemiyordum. Bu yüzden hemen ardından iç çekip çatılı kaşlarımla kollarına uzandım ve ''Gel buraya.'' diye mırıldandım zorlukla gövdesini karnına çektiği dizlerinin üzerine çekerken.

Gözlerini kırpıp bana yorgun yorgun baktı ve kendini geri bırakmaya meyilliymiş gibi göründü. ''Ayağa kalkabilir misin?'' Bakışlarını yakaladığımda bir an için kafası karışmış gibi göründü.

''Neden?'' dedi kirpiklerini kırparak. ''Beni dövecek misin?''

İstemsizce dudaklarımdan bir kıkırtı kaçtı ve büyülenmiş gibi baktı yüzüme. İşaret parmağını kaldırıp dudaklarımı dürttü. ''Bir daha yap.''

''Ne?'' Kaşlarımın çatıldığını görünce tekrar alt dudağımı okşadı, düğüm düğüm olmuş karnımla dişlerimi sıktım ve ''Chanyeol-'' diye mırıldandım aksak bir nefesle. ''Şimdi seni ayağa kaldıracağım, ayakta durmaya çalış, tamam mı?''

Başını salladığını görünce iç çekerek tekrar kollarını yakaladım ve hızlı bir hareketle ve tüm gücümle asılarak aynı anda hem onu hem kendimi ayağa çektim, ama tek başına fazla dayanamadı ve çenesini omzuma yaslarken ağırlığını bedenime bıraktı, iç çekerek ve bükülen belimle ağırlığıyla başa çıkmaya çalışarak yatağa doğru sırtımı verdim ve geri geri yürümeye başladım. ''Kapıyı kapatın.'' Sessizce mırıldandığımda ikiletmediler ve kapı arkamızdan kapandı.

Nefes nefese yatağa ulaştığım andı, olduğum yerde dönüp onu yatağa düşürecek ve sonra ayakkabılarını çıkaracaktım ama beklediğim gibi olmadı, Chanyeol bütün ağırlığını üzerime verdi ve ikimizi de yatağa düşürürken beni altına aldı. Şok içinde ve ağlamaklı bir ses çıkardım ve ''Chanyeol!'' diye bağırdım acıyla. ''Ben söyleyene kadar kendini bırakmaman gerekiyordu!''

Ama bağırışımı hiç sallamadı ve ağırlığını üzerimden çekmeye tenezzül etmeden kendine rahat bir pozisyon bulup koynuma yerleşti. Hiçbir şey yapamadım, nefes bile almadan öylece durdum ve önce kolunu belime sardı, sonra boynumu öptü ve yüzünü gömüp sessiz ama derin bir nefes aldı. ''O zaman giderdin.'' diye fısıldadı sonra. ''Beni muhafızlara bırakıp giderdin.''

Duymamazlıktan geldim ve boğazımı temizlerken ellerimin koca gövdesinin yanında hala ne yapacağını bilmez bir halde durduğunu fark ettim. ''Ne vardı bu kadar içecek?'' diye homurdandım sonra. ''Kafayı mı yedin sen?''

İç çekti, sesi uykulu geliyordu. Şiş dudakları boynuma yapıştırdığı yüzüyle beraber kaymıştı ve kelimeleri yarım yarım çıkıyordu. ''Sana gelmek istedim.''

''Gelmemek için mi içtin?''

''Hayır.'' dedi ve huylanıp karnımdaki düğüm ve istekle başımı ona doğru yatırmama sebep olarak kulağımın altını öptü. ''Gelebilmek için içtim.''

''Yapma.'' Kesikçe fısıldadığımda beni hiç dinlemeden bir kez daha öptü ve bu kez hafifçe emdi. ''Chanyeol.'' İnler gibi çıktı sesim.

Üzerimdeki ağırlığı hafifçe kaldırıp doğruldu ve kollarını başımın iki yanına koyup alnını alnıma yasladı. Gözlerim bilinçsizce kapandı ve bütün iradem ellerimden kayıp gitti, ne istiyorsa onu yapmasına izin verdim. Bir süre birbirine karışan soluklarımızı dinledik. ''Çok özledim.'' diye fısıldadı sonra dudaklarıma doğru. İç çektim. ''Aklımı kaçıracağım, öyle özledim.''

Burnu usulca burnuma sürtünüp dudakları dudaklarımı okşadığında ve beni öpecekmiş gibi olduğunda, bilinçsizce kıvranıp belimi kıvırdım ve kalçalarına sürtündüm, inleyerek burnumu öptü. ''Aşkım.''

Hiçbir şey söylemedim, başımın yanında duran avucuma yüzümü yasladım ve yarı yarıya açık gözlerine baktım. ''Beni hala affetmedin.'' diye fısıldadı sonra, dudağımın kenarını öptü.

''Seni affetmem için yumruklamam lazım.'' İç çektim ve gözlerimi kapattım.

''Bana uyar.'' Başını salladığında, kaşlarımı çatıp yüzüne baktım ve sinirlenerek kollarının arasında yukarıya doğru kaydım.O an için yıkılacakmış gibi göründü, zaten durabilmesi bir mucizeydi.

Kendime rahat bir pozisyon buldum ve yastığı altıma alarak örtünün içine girdim, kafası karışmış ve ne yapacağını bilemez bir halde odağını bulamayan gözlerle, orada, yatağın ucunda oturup bana baktı. Yorgun bir nefesle elimi yatağa vurdum, çabucak anladı, önce bakışları aydınlandı, sonra hızla yanıma ulaştı, hiçbir şey söylemeden ona sırtımı dönerek gözlerimi kapattım. Tereddütle de olsa bir kolunun karnımı sarması uzun sürmedi, sesimi çıkarmadığımı fark edince yüzünü enseme gömdü ve öptü. Bir süre öylece sustuk. Gözlerim kapalı, her bir hücresi ona daha çok yaslanmam, daha çok sarılmam ve daha çok dokunmam için bağıran vücudumla başa çıkmaya çalıştım, ama yapamadım, gövdemi tamamen gövdesine yaslamam ve kolumu karnımda duran koluna sarıp parmaklarımı parmaklarından geçirmem birkaç dakikamı aldı. Rahatlamayla karışık bıkkın bir nefes aldım, parmaklarının arasındaki parmaklarımı sıktı ve sıyrılan pelerinimden omzumu, boynumu öptü.

''Burayı da öpeyim mi?'' Burnunun ucuyla kulağımın altını hafifçe dürtüp oyuncu bir tonla sorduğunda iç çektim. Orayı da öptü.

Öylece uzandık, belki de sarhoş oluşu ve muhtemelen sabaha hiçbir hatırlamayacağı gerçeğine yaslandım, bilmiyorum.

Bir ara nefesleri düzene girdi, yüzü tamamen boynuma gömüldü ve sızmak üzere olduğunu anladım. Kollarının arasında tamamen döndüm, elimi yüzüne koydum, gözlerini açık tutmaya zorlayarak yarı yarıya baktı yüzüme ama çabası manasızdı. Gözleri tamamen kapandığında eğilip gözlerini öptüm ve daha fazlası için yanan boğazıma rağmen geri çekildim, sadece dokunuştu ama derindi. Neredeyse ağlayacağımı fark ettiğimde gözlerimi kapattım ve ''Gitmezdim.'' diye mırıldandım. ''Seni kimseye bırakıp gitmezdim.''

Kapattığı gözleriyle dudaklarından yarım bir gülümseme seğirdi ve keyifli sesi sızmadan önce duyduğum son şey oldu. ''Duydum.''

* * *

 


End file.
